Devil Survivor 2: DXD
by The Fool's Messiah
Summary: The New World is Created after the defeat of Canopus! Hibiki Kuze and his friends has been called back into JP's when they found out even in the new world they created there's still super-natural beings that might attack the Human Race! Hibiki was sent to Kuoh Academy to contact any super-natural beings he may encounter and sure enough soon he will...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my Crossover of Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker and HighSchool DxD! I will be adding some parts of Devil Survivor 2's game elements like the Demon Summoning App, a bit of skills but I won't be using it as much as some might want. And as for the Devil Survivor 2 its in its Canon story line plus the Animation version just so Hibiki can have the powers of the Dragon Stream...Now I will obviously spoil story, well some of it anyway. It will take place after the Battle with Canopus and The New World HighSchool DxD's plot will start before Issei becomes a Devil. If that is all I hope you will enjoy this story!**

 **I do not own SMT Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker or HighSchool DxD! Edited!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Investigating Kuoh Academy**

 **( Outside Kuoh Academy )**

Hibiki's POV

'So this is Kuoh Academy huh?' I thought to myself standing at the gates the new school I'll be "attending" for the time I will be stationed here for.

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* My phone's ringing.

I wasn't supposed to be attending school today, I just came by to check out my new school I'll be stationed at. I'm in my normal attire. Messy black hair that looks surprisingly well on me,along with my grey colored shoes, bright blue jeans, a bright blue and white striped sweater and with my favorite white and neon-blue colored bunny hoodie. I took out my dark-blue phone from my pocket and looked at the caller's ID.

"It's JP's..." I muttered.

*CLICK* I answered.

"Hello?" I called.

"Agent Hibiki Kuze did you arrive at your destination?" A female agent called.

"Yes, I'm in front of the school right now." I answered.

"Great, make sure you investigate the area around Kuoh. The possibility that super-natural beings going to that school is unnaturally high. Please be careful." The Agent said.

"Yes, I know thank you." I told over the phone. "I'll head inside to get an early scan of the school."

"Good, and even though you have already passed Highschool you should pretend that you are still learning the subjects, alright agent Kuze?" The Agent reminded.

"Alright I'll try, but do I have access to my Demon Summoning Program?" I asked.

"Yes, and Chief Miyako will arrive at your station in the morning to help you with your mission." The Agent said over the phone.

'I told her she didn't need to come...' I thought before smiling. "Alright tell her meet me in front of the school gates." I told the agent.

"Yes, I will inform her shortly." The Agent agreed.

"Alright, I'm going inside now, Bye." I said.

"Farewell agent Kuze." She answered as I hung up.

*Click*

*Sigh* I sighed, if that wasn't obvious.

"Who would've thought that even in this new world that there will still be super-natural beings everywhere..." I muttered looking at the sky.

Everyone has been stationed in different places across Japan and the rest of the world. JP's is still an organization unknown to the public but we still have a lot of political power, well at least that's what Makoto says.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

 **( JP's Headquarters )**

Team Tokyo has been called on by both Chief's of JP's to speak about the new world we created. When we arrived Io and Daichi was with me while we were escorted by Makoto who was still a part of JP's in this world, not that it's that surprising anymore...

"Here this way." The short Blue-Haired Makoto said motioning us to follow.

"Dude, do you think that we'll have to fight again?" My best friend in a scarf, Daichi said in a worried tone.

"What!? Didn't Saiduq say that we would be free from other invasions!?" Bobbed haired, Io said now also worried.

'Yes, Saiduq did say that but he did also say that Miyako and himself wouldn't be able to join us in the new world and yet they did! Not that I'm not grateful but what does that make them?Human? Still alien-like beings?Stars?' I thought to myself.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine." I told them gently.

The two visably relaxed a bit, while Makoto just laughed a bit.

"You really do care about your friends don't you Kuze?" Makoto smiled.

"What are you talking about? You're my friend too Mako!" I smiled.

Makoto's face get's a faint pink color before she smiled.

"Yes, how could I forget." She said before returning into her stotic facade. "Now come on, we have things to discuss." Makoto finishes as she started to walk forward again with us following.

We walked around the Headquarters for a few minutes before reaching the Chief's room. Makoto uses her ID to get permission through the iron door, after that the four of us walk inside the room as the door automatically closes behind us. It looks like a normal bosses office in a office building. The tall Iron walls, the two desk meant for the two chief's of JP's and a Globe of the World with a single blue dart sticking out of it...It hit the Pacific Ocean...

"Ah! Shining one, nice to meet you again." A calm voice said to me.

"?" I look to the side of the room and standing or should I say, flouting besides the silver-haired siblings is a man colored in red and black striped clothes, his hair colored pure white along with his long eyelashes. It was Al Saiduq, wearing his permanent calm smile.

"Eep!" Daichi eep'd when he saw Alcor seemingly come out of now where, flouting in place.

"Oh it's Saiduq!" Io said.

"Yes, and it seems he is still as clueless as ever..." Sighed Yamato.

"Hello again Saiduq." I smiled ignoring Yamato's comment.

"Yes, it's a pleasure." Alcor said still flouting in mid-air.

"Well now that you are here, let's get on with the problem at hand yes?" Miyako reminded.

"Yes we should, now I want you to know that this world is still filled with super-natural beings." Yamato revealed.

Needless to say it shocked Io and Daichi, I was able to guess that part out just from JP's still being in existence. JP's is an organization meant to deal with the super-natural and to protect the citizens from harm. Makoto just knew from being in JP's obviously but what I wonder is...Do the others know?

"Does that mean we have to fight again?" Daichi said in a depressed tone, he was never a fighter. Then again almost none of us were at the start...

"It's alright, calm down ." Miyako said to Daichi.

"...Alright, I'm sorry." Daichi muttered, and Yamato nodded and continued.

"As I was saying, this world doesn't just have super-natural beings. It has multiple beings all in the same planet, not invaders like we dealt with before." Yamato said walking towards his desk to get some files that says [Secret] all over them...

'Heheh, not a good thing to put on secret things Yamato...' I sweatdropped.

"These have all the information we have on the super-natural beings that live in this world that we created." He said opening the file that showed pictures of People...But they didn't look like normal people...Far from it.

"W-what is this?" Io muttered not believing what she seen on the photos.

"What? How?" Daichi said confused.

"They have wings..." I whispered seeing all kinds of wings on the backs of the people in the photos. Some had White feathered wings, some had Black feathered wings, and even some had bat-like wings.

"Yes, they all are the new races of super-natural beings we've currently discovered that inhabit this world." Miyako said to all of us.

"The three races are, Angels, Fallen Angels and finally the Devils." Saiduq revealed flouting towards the desk with the photos.

'But...we used Angels, Devils, Demons and even GODS with our apps! What would happen if we would summon them again!?' I thought now confused with this new information.

"So, what about our Demon Summoning App?" I asked.

"Smart question Kuze, but as always Alcor doesn't seem to want to explain that to us." Yamato said glaring at Alcor.

Alcor chuckled. "Well, I can say that I don't even know myself...After all I never used Demons in front of their real forms." Alcor explained confusingly.

"Augh...My heads hurt again..." Daichi muttered.

"Sorry about this, but we still have more to speak about to you three." Makoto said with a pity smile.

"It's alright, but what else is there?" Io said tilting her head.

"You see it took JP's a large amount of years to even find out about these creatures, but now we are sending out troops to try and find and contact these creatures." Miyako said.

"Yes and now we are sending all of us that helped recreate this world to the places with the highest chance of encountering the Angels or Devils." Yamato announced.

"""!""" That shocked all three of us.

"So you told the others?" I asked.

"Yes we have, and they all agreed and already been sent out to different locations." Makoto told me.

"I see..." I said a little worried.

"They are fine Kuze, if they were able to survive with us during the invasions am sure they are fine now." Miyako supported.

"Thanks." I smiled, it did make me feel a little better.

"Umm...Where are we going to be sent to?" Io asked timidly.

"You three will all be sent to different places across Japan." Yamato answered.

"Will I ever be able to start College..." Daichi muttered.

'He's right about that...' I thought to myself.

"You'll be fine, get your things ready for your trips. We need to know if these creatures are a threat to us or not." Yamato said with urgency, We all nodded.

"Ah! Shining one, would it be best if I returned all your demons like I did with the others?" Saiduq asked.

"Yes that would be great!" I smiled.

"Heh alright then, hand me your phones." Saiduq ordered.

All of us besides Yamato and Miyako handed our phones to Saiduq.

*SHINE* The phones glowed and turned back to normal soon after.

"Of course everything beside your Demons have been erased but am sure that shouldn't be a huge problem." Saiduq said with his normal smile.

We all bowed our thanks and started to leave but the Chief's of JP's told me stay. After everyone besides Saiduq and the sibilings left to room, Yamato started.

"Hibiki do you still have the powers of the Dragon Stream?" Yamato asked.

"?" I forgot all about that, it was extremely useful when taking out Arcturus but it took Yamato, Miyako, Saiduq and Me to take it out and stop me from getting erased forever...It was a really frightening experience.

"I'm guessing from your reaction that you don't know." Miyako said with her head facing down.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "Heheh, sorry." I said.

"Hmm, Alcor see if you can find out if Hibiki can still use the Dragon Stream. I'm sure it would be of huge help to him during his trip." Yamato grinned. "After all, he is going to the area that has the highest possible chance of encountering the super-natural beings. Should be no problem for the man that was able to defeat the Divine Order of the Universe itself right?"

"Yes, that's right." Miyako smiled.

"I will check on it then, though it might take a while so until then Shining One." Saiduq said disappearing. After that I thanked Miyako and Yamato and left the room.

* * *

 **/Present/**

'Well time to see if I'll find anything...' I thought to myself as I started to walk past the gates and into a bush near the changing rooms, and it seems like it's been used a lot...

"Probably nothing..." I muttered and I used my phone in hand to summon a Hare of Inaba with the Demon Summoning App.

*FWOOSH* A blue summoning circle appeared in front of me and soon after a white hare with red eyes looked at me in the eyes.

"Alright I want you to scout the area for the entire time the School is open for students and come back to me okay." I said to the Hare.

It nodded and proceeded to hop away and it's hops became distant and faded away.

"Looks like I'll just have to wait now..." I said as I walked away from the bush and outside the gates and went to my new home.

* * *

 **( Hibiki's House )**

My home is a normal 2 story house with a blue paint job and nicely trimed front yard. The seconded story of the house had four bedrooms, each with a bathroom and closet on the second floor with an empty attic in the roof. The first floor had two large rooms, one for the kitchen along with a table for four and another for the living room with a flat-screen TV. In My room, inside the closet hiding was a laptop meant for communication with JP's along with Yamato.

Hibiki was inside the Kitchen making his diner, he was taught by Jungo and Otome who said he should have a health diner everyday and since Otome and Jungo was taking care of Koharu or Cat Jungo so they knew how to cook while the others didn't have much experience. But Jungo on the other hand had a hard time teaching anything other than chawanmushi...

So in Honor of Jungo, I decided to make chawanmushi for diner!

*Sniff* I sniffed it just like a bunny would...

"Smell nice..." I said quietly as I began to eat my diner while watching TV in the living room.

 **( Food-Skip )**

By the time I was done eating I was playing with my phone checking some of the Auctions for Demons waiting for my Hare of Inaba to return from Kuoh.

'Hmm I have Lucifer and Suzaku still...But wher-' My thoughts were stopped.

*Tap Tap Tap* My closed window started shaking.

"Hmm?" I hum'd as I opened my window to see the red eyes of a Hare...

"WOA!" I yelled falling on my back.

*THUD*

'Ow...stupid red eyes...' I thought to myself as I got up from the floor seeing as the Hare was now inside.

"So what did you find?" I asked looking down at the Hare.

*BUZZ* My phone rang again.

I took it out to see my Demon App open and a text box displaying the Hare of Inaba.

 _[Master, I've seen a brown-haired boy named Issei being followed by a short white-haired girl for some reason. But the Boy has been asked out on Sunday by a long black-haired female.]_ The text box said.

'Huh never really needed to talk to my Demons one-on-one before...so this is how it works...' I mused. "Well what was so strange?" I asked.

*BUZZ*

 _[The black-haired female seemed to be leaking out an evil aura unseen by normal humans, and it seems that the white-haired girl noticed it as well.]_ The textbox said.

"I see, that is strange...when it's Sunday I'll follow him then, thanks for your hard work!" I said.

The Hare just nodded and disappeared in a small burst of blue pixels.

"Well looks like I'll tell Miyako about Sunday tomorrow..." I muttered as I took a shower and went to bed.

 **( Morning )**

*YAAWWWNN*

"Man it's been a while since I was able to sleep that peacefully...and Makoto didn't barge in...even if that might be impossible...it's still a win." I said as I got out of my comfy bed and did the normal morning routine and then got into my new Uniform.

'So this is their Uniform...Maybe I can ask to keep my hoodie instead of this blazer...' I thought to myself as I was looking at myself in the bathroom mirror.

"Got to eat breakfeast!" I reminded myself as I went downstairs into the Kitchen.

I cooked the normal Eggs and Bacon I learned from Otome...Yum!

*DING DONG* My doorbell rang.

"?" I tilted my head as I looked at my door and wonder who could it be.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly and was greeted by a smiling Miyako in her JP's chief Uniform with her belongings next to her. 'What is she doing here?' I thought.

"Hello Hibiki Kuze, nice to meet you again." The silver haired beauty said.

'Haha, I remembered when I assumed that she was Yamato in Drag hahaha...ahhh good times...' I thought smiling inside my head. "Hello Miyako, I thought I said to wait for me by the gates?" I said confused.

"Yes, well I thought it would be easier to just come here so I can move my belongings." She answered.

'Hmm should I tease her? answer normally? or be a jerk?' I thought inside my head. 'I'll tease...' "Aww, If you missed me that much Miyako you could've just said so!" I smiled innocently and hugged her.

"Wh-what!? I m-mean ummm..." Her face went pink across her pale skin. 'Heh got her...' I thought still smiling. "Like I said I just came here so the mission would go more smoothly." Miyako said regaining her composure and pushed me away.

'I believe Daichi told me of these types of females...They are called...Tsunderes...' I mused with a nod of my head. "I see, well than after you move your stuff inside come join me for breakfeast." I offered.

"Alright I'll be right there." Miyako said moving her things upstairs as I started to make another breakfeast for Miyako along with some bentos for lunch.

A few minutes went by and Miyako came back from downstairs and went inside the kitchen.

"I finished." Miyako said as she was walking to the table.

"Alright the food is finished." I said turning around from where I was cooking and saw Miyako in the Kuoh's female uniform. At least the skirt is longer than her usual JP's Uniform, but it's still pretty short and the way the uniform looks on her... "Woa..." I muttered.

"Hmm?" Miyako tilted her head. "Is there something wrong Kuze?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it's just that you look great but...Why are you attending the school as well?" I asked making her blush from my complement.

"O-oh...I thought they would have informed you about me enrolling in the same school as you. I never attended a school before so I was hoping for a good experience from it." Miyako explained.

'They probably didn't on purpose! And am 67% sure it was JOE!' I thought mentally. "Well that's great Miyako, what year are you enrolling in?" I asked handing her her breakfeast.

"Oh thank you!" Miyako thanked as she took the food and put it on the table. "I'm currently enrolling in the same year as you Kuze. A second-year was it?" She asked. 'Yeah...another year of that huh? A grade lower no less..'

"Oh that's awesome, hope we get into the same class Miyako. Though I wouldn't have mind calling you Miyako-Senpai." I teased.

She blushed faintly this time. "Haha I see, but you can't tease me that easily Hibiki Kuze. I know the games you like to play." Miyako smirked.

"Aww that's no fun Miyako..." I fake pouted while she giggled eating her break-feast. 'That must mean I need to kick up the teasing a notch...' I thought smirking eating my food.

After we finished we got our stuff ready for our first day of school.

* * *

 **( Kuoh Academy )**

Miyako and I were walking together to Kuoh and we getting some pretty mixed looks from the students from Kuoh...or at least I was. Miyako gained nothing but compliments from both the girls and the boys from how beautiful she looked and about her bust, but that was from the boy's side...Me on the other hand gained quite a few compliments from the females saying about how handsome I looked while the males seemed to be glaring at me for both getting compliments from the girls and walking next to Miyako...

"Psst hey Miyako." I whispered while walking.

"Yes Hibiki?" She tilted her head and it seemed that when she said my name the whispers became louder.

"Umm I need to speak with you more during our lunch break okay? I think the Roof would be an appropriate place for the subject I need to speak about." I said vaguely hoping she would understand.

"Oh I understand, I will meet you there then." Miyako answered seriously.

'Great she got it!' I thought while the whispers seemed to get louder. 'But am guessing the others didn't and took it for something else...what kind of school is this?' I thought to myself walking inside Kuoh.

 **( Short-Skip )**

Turns out that we did get the same class together which saves us both time finding each other, since we both don't fully know the building that well other then what we were informed. But right now we stood outside the classroom waiting to be introduced to the whole class.

"Hibiki you've been in Highschool before correct?" Miyako asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"How would you describe your experience?" She asked again.

"Well, I would say overall it's been okay, but I've been a pretty smart student so I didn't have a problem with grades as you can see." I smirked.

Miyako giggles. "Yes I do."

"Plus I've been around Daichi mostly if not the entire time, as you know we've been childhood friends even during the hard times we had. But I believe he became a better person for it. We all did, even you Miyako." I smiled.

"Yes, you are fully right Hibiki, seeing as you helped change us all it's understandable how you see it that way." She smiled. "But if I may say so myself, I would say that you changed to least out of all of us seeing that you still act the same as ever."

"Maybe~" I said smiling

"Hotsuin and Kuze please introduce yourselves." The teacher's voice came through the door.

"Well looks like it's time to introduce ourselves Hibiki." Miyako said.

"Looks like!" I said still smiling as I opened to door going inside the classroom with Miyako behind me.

We both stood in front of the class, and it seems that every single one of them is judging us with their eyes, except one person, he seemed to be in his own world and is happily humming to himself...and most importantly he has brown hair...

'Hmm is that the Issei the Hare told me about?' I thought until I heard Miyako.

"Hello I'm Miyako Hotsuin and I'm in your care." She bowed.

'Oh I forgot...' "Hello I am Hibiki Kuze and I'm also in your care!" I smiled bowing my head.

"KYAHHH He's so cute!" "Dude she's hot!" "She looks amazing!" "Is his hair always like that!?" "Are they close?" "Is he a new Prince!?" "A new hot beauty!?" "Another prince?!"

The class went into an uproar will the comments ranging from good to horrible to sexual harassment...Geez.

'...Just...what kind of school is this...' I sweatdropped as Miyako stood there smiling innocently.

"Class calm down!" The teacher yelled and the class turned quiet. "Thank you. Now does anyone have any questions for them?" Soon after a few hands went up. "You." The teacher pointed to a student with a bald head...

"Why are you here!?" He yelled as he pointed at me.

"For personal reasons." I answered, not really understanding his question.

"Why here of all places you bishounen!" He yelled again getting a few glares from the girls.

'Bishounen? I think Daichi said that to me one time in school...I never bothered to ask him about it though...' I thought to myself as I tilted my head with a question mark appearing on my head.

"Matsuda! Go outside and think about your actions!" The teacher yelled to the bald student now named Matsuda. "I'm terribly sorry about that Kuze." I just waved my hand showing am fine. "Alright then, anyone else?" The teacher asked again as more hands shot up. "You." He pointed to a girl with brown hair in twin tails.

"Miyako what's your relationship with Kuze?" She asked.

"Oh, well tha-" Miyako got interrupted by another girl in the class.

"Are you two dating?" The girl asked.

"D-dating!?" Miyako blushed.

'Ohh boy...Even if she held together an organization together during Humanity's destruction she is still a young female girl that gets embarrassed surprisingly easily at times...' I thought.

Both male and female groups looks at both of us with excited eyes even that Issei boy got interested in the topic.

"Errr...Umm..." Miyako was shooting me glances, most likely for help.

'Well I'll help the only way I know how...other than using Demons of course...' I thought. So before the Teacher can tell the students to be quiet, I took Miyako's right hand and interlocked them with my left hand as I put my right arm around Miyako's waist.

"We are both MADLY in love!" I declared loud enough for the entire school to hear. Miyako's face turned bright red and looked ready to pass out from the amount of blood rushing to her face. While everyone else looked at both of us with wide-eyes after I declared our love for one another. "And anyone who tries anything on her will have to deal with me beating them for every Sin that they have committed their entire lives and past lives!" I said dramatically.

After that Miyako passed out in my arms while most of the boys paled and strangely some of the girls did as well...But the teacher seemed to notice that Miyako passed out and looked at me strangely for holding a now passed out female teen in my arms while holding her like that...

"Well looks like my lover has passed out. So if I may can we be excused to the nurse's office sensei?" I asked nervously smiling. The teacher just nodded awkwardly and I quickly left the room, carrying my newly declared lover bride-style...

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( Nurse's Office )**

After that I went to the Nurse's office and put Miyako on a free bed and sat next to her on a chair. I stayed by Miyako's side the entire time she was passed out, which was quite a while seeing that it was almost lunch break now...

"Hmmmmm?" Miyako mumbled.

'Oh? Is she awake?' I thought, now interested.

Miyako got up and yawned cutely. "...Hmm? Where am I?" She mumbled again as she turned to face me. "Hibiki?" She asked.

"What's up sunshine?" I said smiling.

*SMACK*

She instantly got her senses back and smacked my face, luckily the Nurse was gone so she didn't hear that hurtful smack that echoed through out the room. "You imbecile!" Miyako yelled.

"You were looking for help! So I helped!" I defended.

"But was saying all that really necessary!?" She retorted.

"Yes! All of the males looked at you with lust so I had to defend you by saying you were my lover!" I said making hand motions.

*Sigh* Miyako sighed.

"I can't believe you sometimes..." She muttered.

I smirked. "You know you would love to be my lover..." I whispered in her ear.

She turned red and got ready so smack me again but I jumped back away for her dangerous hand's range. "You!...Why do I even try?" She chuckled, smiling bitterly.

I smiled. "Because you know you love spending time with me!" I said. "But now isn't the time. It's almost lunch time and I have our bentos and we can just talk here." I said raising two bento boxes.

"Alright, and I believe you have something important to talk about?" She asked as she took a bento.

"Yes, it seems that a boy name Issei in our class has met an unnatural being, along with a short white-haired female that was tailing him." I said seriously.

"I see, and your evidence? Not that I doubt you of course, it's so I can report back to my brother." She says.

"Oh of course...Well the Hare of Inaba told me." I said eating my bento.

"A Demon spoke with you?" She asked eating her bento. "It's well made." Miyako complemented.

"Thanks!" I smiled. "And yes, through a text box. Just like those Demon Auctions." I explained.

"I see, that's very interesting. We shall talk more about this Issei after we go home." Miyako said as she started to finish her bento.

"Alright." I said as I finished my bento along with Miyako.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( Outside )**

School is over...Finally, I never thought I would ever have to wait for school to end again for a while...Oh how wrong I was... I sat next to a window at least, with Miyako next to me who also seemed quite bored but was at least more interested about school then I'll ever be. Miyako and I were walking back home even if that raised a lot of questions.

"Miyako, Issei is going to met up with that girl on Sunday. I'm going to go as well to make sure he's okay." I said walking beside Miyako.

*Sigh* "Of course you would, no matter the dangers..." Miyako said.

"Of course!" I said.

Miyako chuckled. "Yes, well I'll join you as well. Can't have you doing reckless things by yourself after all." She smiled.

"Hey! My recklessness makes me. .HERO!" I said facing the the air with a heroic pose and literal sparkles flying off me in a magical girl fashion...

"Pfft...Ahhahahahahahahaa!" Miyako just lost it, which is something she rarely does even with her strange sense of humor. Add that to my life accomplishments.

I smiled at the rare sight before grabbing the bags she dropped from laughing and helped her calm down and walk back to the house...

* * *

 **( Occult Research Clubhouse )**

Normal POV

In the meantime the two sisters of Maou's were having a game of chess while speaking about the two new transfers.

*Tap*

"So, Sona what do you think of the new transfers?" The red-head asked her opponent.

*Tap*

"Kuze and Hotsuin? Other than Kuze seems to like to cause a ruckus than nothing at all." The girl named Sona said.

"Hmm...I see, they are Humans after all." The red-head said.

*Tap*

"That they are." Sona said.

*Tap*

"Checkmate." Sona said with a smirk.

*Sigh* "You win again Sona..."

"Of course Rias. Now what about that Issei student that you've been observing?" Sona asked.

"Well he has been targeted by the Fallen Angels it seems...Am going to hand him a flyer before anything happens but after that it's up to him." Rias said.

"I see,oh and I forgot to mention." Sona remembered.

"?" Rias was now interested.

"The Hotsuin girl, it seems that she has a Dragon's Aura around her." Sona revealed, surprising Rias.

"Really?!" Rias asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately I wasn't able to uncover anything else about her...Which is strange, couldn't find any schools she went to in the past, her parents, or her birth-date." Sona said getting into a thinking position.

"Hmm does that mean she knows of us?" Rias questioned.

"Am not physic Rias..." Sona deadpanned.

"Don't need to be so rude about it..." Rias muttered.

*Sigh* "Well we will discuss it with her sooner or later so it's best to save this for another time." Sona said.

"Yes, I'll go prepare a flyer for Issei." Rias said as they finished cleaning up their game and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Well I hope am doing good enough for you! Probably not the best but I thought doing this might be kinda fun ya know? Of course the Protag is kinda a wildcard in his personality but I can use the manga and the animation to help flesh him out a bit and with the way I played the game. Next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Devil Survivor 2: DXD! Now if I have any spelling mistakes...aw well live and learn right?No? Alright. But with those things out of the way let's continue on with the story!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD! Edited!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 2: We've made Contact!**

 **( Hibiki's House )**

Hibiki POV

It was a Sunday Morning in the my homely Home and today is the day to find out if Miyako and I will encounter the Super-Natural Beings taking place in this Town of Kuoh...But at the moment I was just in the Kitchen making Break-feast...Pancakes!

"Done!" I cheered as I took 2 stacks of Pancakes and put them on two seperate plates, after I placed them on the table and was about to wake up Miyako until I heard steps coming from upstairs.

"Kuze? Are you up?" I heard Miyako's voice and sure enough a few seconds later she was there in her normal JP's Uniform and was about to walk towards the table.

"As you can see I am. Morning Miyako." I said.

"Oh you made breakfeast? Thanks and Morning to you too." She smiled as she took a seat.

"Now what would you like on your Pancakes?" I asked walking towards the counter in the kitchen part of the room.

"Just syrup please." Miyako calmly said.

"On it!" I called out and returned to the table with Maple Syrup in hand and took a seat opposite of Miyako and handed her the Syrup. "Here ya go." I smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she put Syrup on her freshly made Pancakes and handed the Syrup back to me. I did the same to my Pancakes and started eating.

 **( Food-Skip )**

We finished our Breakfeast in silence but after we cleaned up, we talked about our Mission for the day seating in the living room.

"Kuze, I say we should take a break from school if we do come into contact with those super-natural creatures so we can make a report on them back to JP's." Miyako said getting her things ready.

"Alright, but is that for the Mission or just because you don't like School as much as you thought you would." I jabbed.

Her body got a bit stiff. "U-ummm...It's just for the Mission." She said carefully.

I rose an eyebrow but decided to let it go. "Just making sure. I'll go get dressed and meet you outside." I said and she nodded. I went up to my room and changed into my normal attire since I was just wearing grey sweatpants, socks and a normal blue T-Shirt...A few minutes passed and I was ready with my normal clothing. Bunny Hoodie? Check. Keys? Phone? Check.

Once I finished my phone started to ring...

*RING RING* I got my phone out and paled.

[ 1 New Video Message! Sender: Nicaea ] The Phone-Screen said.

'Nicaea!? What's going on! Who's is it!? Miyako? Io? Daichi? Airi?' Millions of thoughts went through my mind until I decided just to open the message.

*Click* *Jingle* [Nicaea] The Screen displays.

It was a normal teenage boy with short brown hair and a teenage girl with long black hair next to a fountain in a park.

"Is that the Issei boy?" I muttered as I watched closely.

Issei as he was now named walked closer to the black-haired girl as she whispers something to him. His face showed that he was confused of whatever she just said but the girl transformed into a more mature version of herself with Black-Feathered Wings on her back and was soon impaled by a spear made of light she made out of thin air and fell on his back. He soon died after...

My eyes went wide as I saw the girl transform and kill the poor boy... "I've got to hurry!" I said as I quickly closed the Phone and went outside to meet with Miyako.

*SLAM* I closed the door a bit too forcefully but I'll deal with it later...

When I tried to find Miyako I saw that she was surprised at my sudden entrance and decided to ask me. "Hey what wrong Hibiki?" In a worried tone.

She rarely uses my first name but there are more pressing matters at hand. "Miyako! We've got to hurry. I got the boy's death video...Nicaea's back..." " I said grimly.

Miyako paled, if that was possible on her already pale skin. "W-what!? Hibiki show me the clip." She ordered.

I didn't refuse, I quickly took out my phone and played the video again in front of her. "Miyako, we got to go. We need to follow them all the way to the park." I said.

She nodded. "Alright, I should stay here and report this to my brother...This is very bad and we will need to talk about this to Saiduq and have him explain." She started to walk back towards the door but stopped and turned to face me."Hibiki don't do anything foolish. I'll come back to you once I finish reporting this to JP's, you have full authority to use your Demon Summoning Program to save the boy." Miyako said in a serious tone.

I nodded with a determined look. "Of course, thank you Miyako. I'll be on my way." I said as I sprinted out into the streets hoping to find the brown-haired teen.

* * *

 **( Park )**

I still didn't know my way around town so I decided to just find the Park and wait for the couple here as I hide in a nearby bush.

"Please tell me I can stop this..." I whispered and I took out my phone and looked at my current Demons in my Disposal.

[ Demons: Lucifer, Suzaku, Hare of Inaba, Metatron, Satan, Jack Frost, Titania, Alice]

'Good thing I used this on my spare time during school...Almost got caught though...She used a spear of light in the clip so it's best to go with Metatron. Now what about my skills?' I mused.

[Passive: Anti-All, Leader's Soul,Endure /Auto: Shield All EX/Skills: Holy Dance, Drain, Megidolaon]

'This should be alright...Hopefully the Leader's Soul and Shield EX will protect the kid and Endure will stop me from getting killed or at least I hope so...' I thought to myself.

*Step Step Step* Multiply steps can be heard in front of me.

I look up from the bush and saw the Boy and Girl near the fountain just like the Death Video.

I take a deep breath as I waited for the girl to whisper into the boy's ear, but at that moment I heard a voice behind me.

"Yo brat, what do you think you're doing?" A deep voice yelled out to me from above.

"!?" I look up to see a man that looks like he's in his late 20s, in a dark purple trench coat and fedora and most importantly...Black-Feathered Wings.

"Huh/What!?" The Boy and Girl said at the same time looking in my direction.

"Raynare, I found this boy's pressence hiding here...Deal with that boy there while I take care of this one." The man ordered looking annoyed.

"Huh? What's he talking about Yu-!?" I turn to see the brown-haired boy getting impaled in the stomach by a long spear of light from the girl that already transformed into the version I saw in the clip.

"No!" I yelled but soon after that a blue sphere covered my entire body as I see another spear of light shot at me but disappeared as soon as it touched the sphere.

"Tch!" I heard from the man above me.

'Oh shit, my shield is already gone!' I thought as I started to sprint to the fountain while the girl took off into the air. I stopped in front of the fountain and got ready.

*Click* I summoned Metatron and Titania.

*FWOOSH* Two blue summoning circles appeared with huge gust of winds blowing. It shocked the two attackers.

 _[Master your orders?]_ The newly summoned Metatron and Titania said in unison.

'So they can speak...if they have mouths that is...' I thought before focusing again on the skrimish.

"An Angel!?" The man yelled as the girl started shaking when she realized who I summoned.

"Holy Dance!" I yelled, The two nodded as I used my phone to do the same attack.

*BLAST* Multiple purple blast were summoned onto the Fallen Angels.

When the dust from the blast cleared it looks like I wasn't able to get much shots in them. The man looked badly wounded while the girl just looked injured in multiple places.

"Damn!" I said pissed off. 'Stupid random chance!' I thought to myself. "Titiania try to heal the boy on the ground! Metatron use Megidolaon with me!" I ordered as they nodded again.

"Raynare we got to go! NOW!" The man ordered. The girl named Raynare nodded and quickly escaped with the man's shoulder around her.

"Tch!" I was holding my right arm with my left as Metatron and I charged our Megidolaon until I heard a shout.

"Hibiki stop!" Miyako's voice was coming from behind me.

I quickly stopped the skill along with Metatron. "Why!?" I yelled turning towards her.

"You were about to destroy this whole town that's why!" She yelled in anger as she fully came to view from the trees.

"!" I was shocked about the actions I was about to do to this town. Two insanely large Megidolans in the same place with Metatron and Me who has Magic maxed and Metatron was already too strong to defeat those two Fallen Angels along with Titania if I let them used a different skill... "I'm sorry Miyako..." I muttered and I faced the ground and started to walk towards Titania and the soon to be dead boy.

"How is he?" I asked in a whisper.

 _[He doesn't have long Master.]_ Titania said calmly after she tried healing the boy.

I went on my knees near the boy as my Demons disappear since the Skirmish was now over. "Am so sorry..." I said sadly as Miyako walked behind me with a sad look in her eyes.

She remembered how she used to think of Human lives as nothing but numbers and how she sacrificed the few to save the many countless times during the Ordeal of Canopus and Triangulum. Hibiki was the one able to show her that she was Human and how to value Human life just before the battle with Canopus and she was eternally grateful towards Hibiki so seeing him like this while being unable to help him really made her feel angry towards herself.

The Boy on the floor just made a small smile. "Hey don't worry about it...I know you tried..." He said with his voice getting hoarse.

"B-but I couldn't save you..." I said looking at the floor.

The Boy just shook he head with he smile still on his face.

'He can't speak anymore...' I thought painfully and Miyako put a hand on my shoulder.

The boy just raised his bloody hand into his view as he started to think about a red-haired student that the color of his hand reminded him of and still wished he didn't have to die so soon. Soon to do what? Hibiki wouldn't find out till later.

*FWOOSH* A red magic circle appeared not far from the boy's body and soon after that a girl with red-hair came to view.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the condition the boy was in as well as seeing her two under-classmen next to him.

'Were they the cause of the huge amount of Holy power that was here a moment ago?' She thought to herself but remembered the reason she showed up in the first place and walked towards the boy on the ground.

I quickly got up and took out my phone as Miyako got out her blue whip and when into a battle stance.

The redhead quickly raised her hands up in defense but was wondering what on earth I was going to do attacking with my phone..."Am not here to fight, am here to save this boy." She said as she took out of box of red chess pieces.

I lowered my hands while Miyako kept cautious. "Why?How?" I asked.

"Why? Because I want to...With this." She answered simply as she took out a single Pawn piece and placed it onto the boy's chest.

Soon after she tried to do a ritual of some kind, which cause Miyako to tense up but I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Strangely enough it seems that the ritual didn't work, much to the redhead's annoyance. The girl just took out seven more pieces and did the same thing all over again but this time it worked perfectly or at least that's what I think happened. After that she decided to confront us both.

"What are you two?" She asked.

I was confused by the question but Miyako answered anyways. "We're human and guessing by what you just did to that boy, you aren't." Miyako says narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Yes I am not." She answered suprisingly calmly. "I'll return the boy back home, we can speak more of this in school. Meet me in the Occult Research Club room and we will speak there early in the morning." The redhead said with a normal smile.

"Alright...but what's your name?" I asked seeing how we didn't even know her name since we just transfered here but I knew she was a student based on her clothing. Kuoh's uniform.

"My name is Rias Gremory." The girl named Rias said as she used another magic circle to disappear from us, along with the boy that was recently revived.

"Hibiki we need to report this to JP's ASAP." Miyako said turning to me.

"Of course, but am worried about that boy..." I said looking back at the spot they disappeared at.

"I know you are but what if those Angels come back? You aren't fully recovered your MP reserves after your recent fight, so let's return home for now." Miyako ordered.

I just nodded my head as we walked back towards my house even though I knew she made up that excuse since we both know I had a lot of MP left over, I held back the destruction I could've caused during the battle because the battle with Canopus along with Polaris was much worse...

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( Hibiki's House )**

After we ate a short diner we decided it was time to call JP's. We are currently in the living room seating next to each other facing the laptop that Miyako used to report to JP's about Nicaea that was in my room.

*BEEP* The Laptop's screen turned on to see Yamato in his JP's Uniform seating in his desk in JP's Headquaters.

"Greeting Miyako, Kuze. What do you have to report?" Yamato asked as he crossed his arms leaning back.

"Yamato we encountered the super-natural beings here." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I see, which ones?"

"The Fallen Angels and Devils." Miyako answered.

"I see and no Angels has made an appearence?" Yamato asked.

"No, but we found out that the Devils have a way to resurrect humans." I informed.

Yamato had a look that shows that he just solved something. "I see! So that's what they are doing now..." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kuze, what we didn't say to you all was that long ago the 3 races had an all out war against each other." Miyako answered.

"What!?" I said in shock. 'Why? How did it affect the world?Who won!?' I thought worried.

"It is true Hibiki. As a result each race lost huge amounts of their people, they would all be extinct if another war broke out so for now they are at a ceasefire. And with what you just told me, it seems that the Devils have found a way to replenish their numbers." Yamato revealed.

Both our eyes went wide. "So you're saying that they turn Humans into Devils!?" Miyako said in disbelief.

"Yes, but then again I have no other proof other than what you two just told me." Yamato grinned again but than turned serious and closed his eyes. "Hibiki, we have something to reveal to you that we can only tell you and you alone. You earned the right to know this."

I got confused to this sudden change. Yamato usually doesn't reveal things that he didn't need to reveal like his Intentions, Plans, Dreams and etc unless he needed to, which worried me a bit.

Miyako than faced me. "If what he's going to say is what I think it is than I am sure that you can handle it."

I nodded but still a bit confused. "What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Hibiki...God from the Bible is dead." Yamato revealed.

My eyes widen in disbelief. I mean who wouldn't? God from the Bible existed in this world and was killed! God wasn't there to help us with our Ordeal with Polaris or Canopus so for him to exist in this world and to DIE before I even knew was a huge shocker. "W-what? I mean he IS God right?" I asked stuttering.

"I can assure you that he is gone Hibiki, his son Michael is currently taking his place." Yamato answered.

I paused for a few seconds before speaking up again. "H-how do you know this?" I questioned.

"We have JP's agents working undercover under the Chruch, some have been able to reach a high enough rank to be informed about God's death and we asked Saiduq to confirm this and he did, but all the agents...they all defected from JP's soon after for unknown reasons." Miyako answered.

'Unkown reasons?' I thought to myself. "I see...That's a lot to take in." I said.

"We know, but keep this to yourself Hibiki. The world will be thrown to Chaos if word broke out, I'm sure you know this." Yamato said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know." I muttered.

"Good, like I said you have the right to about know this. Now is that all you have to report?" Yamato asked.

"No. We have a meeting with a Devil going by the name of Rias Gremory in the morning tomorrow Brother." Miyako answered.

"I see, as you can see I won't be able to arrive that soon so I'll be relying on you two on this while I'll try to contact Alcor about all of this." Yamato told us.

"Yes please do." I said.

Yamato just nodded and the screen turned black, showing that the call was over.

"Well Hibiki I'm sure you are tired from what you just went through so please go rest for tomorrow." Miyako said in a worried tone.

"Alright, thanks Miyako." I smiled and soon walked up stairs to take a long shower and a well earned rest...

* * *

 **( Meanwhile in the Student Council Room )**

Normal POV

Sona was seating behind her President's Desk while Rias was standing in front of her telling Sona about the events that happened in the Park.

"You're telling me that those two might have been sent here by the Church?" Sona asked Rias.

"I have no proof of it but I am sure that you felt the huge surge of Holy power that was radiating from the Park." Rias answered.

"Am sure everyone did, even those in the Underworld and maybe even Heaven..." Sona said rubbing her forehead.

"Am sure they did, I got a call from my Brother to make sure I was okay a while ago, and am sure you got a call too." Rias smirked.

Sona gained a tick-mark. "Whatever Rias, but back on topic. You are saying you arranged a meeting with them tomorrow morning?" Sona said.

"Yes, are you going to ask to come with?" Rias questioned.

"Of course, this is my territory as well along with the school during the day which is the school they attend to." Sona smiled.

"How could I forget?" Rias smiled as well.

"Now, shouldn't you be taking care of your newly made Pawn?" Sona said.

"Yeah, I should be going now. Bye Sona." Rias waved.

"Bye Rias." Sona nodded.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( ORC Club Room )**

It was early in the morning and Rias's Peerage was already there minus Issei since he has yet to be informed about him becoming a Devil. Rias was seating behind her desk with her Peerage behind her, minus Koneko who stayed on the couch eating her sweets. A few minutes passed and the door opened to reveal Sona and her Queen coming inside the room.

"Sona." Rias said.

"Rias." Sona nodded as she took a seat in the couch opposite of Koneko with her Queen behind her.

"President, are they both coming here?" Rias's knight asked.

"Yes they are, both of them were at the park where the Holy power was spiking at." Rias said as her knight's eyes showed anger for a split second before returning to normal.

"Ara I'm glad Sona didn't bring her whole Peerage or else this room would be cramped." Rias's Queen said with her usual smile.

After that the door thrown wide open to reveal the two people everyone was waiting for.

Hibiki with both arms hold out meaning he was the one who opened the door...While Miyako was behind him with a look of pure shock in her face.

"Greetings I am your world's creator and savior! The one! The onl-!?"

*SMACK*

Hibiki's entrance was stopped by Miyako's hit to the head with the hilt of her blade.

"Kuze! Need I remind you that we are here to make contact with them? Not to freak them out!" Miyako scolded.

Hibiki wasn't wearing his uniform like most boy's do, he choose to do the same thing he did at his old school. He put his hoodie on after his school shirt and than put the blazer over his hoodie a weird combination that's for sure, but it worked well. On the other hand, Miyako choose to wear her JP's Uniform with her sword and whip at her waist ready for anything to happen.

Everyone sweatdropped at Hibiki's introduction but choose to ignore it. But they did notice Miyako's weapons and also went on guard, should anything happen to start a fight.

"It's fine Miyako, I was just telling them about who I am." Hibiki smiled placing a hand over his chest.

Miyako sighed but turned her attention towards the Devils.

* * *

Hibiki POV

After my introduction was rudely interrupted by Miyako we stood beside each other in the middle of the doorway and faced the people in the room with us.

"Hello again, Kuze and Hotsuin." Rias smiled.

"Hello Rias." Miyako greeted.

"Before we begin I would like to ask something of you two." The girl with short black hair sitting on the couch stood up. "Where you the ones that caused the Holy power spike in the park?" The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Why should we reveal anything about ourselves without you doing the same?" Miyako smiled while I nodded in agreement.

After all, I barely know anyone here...' I thought awkwardly.

"Of course, I'll start first." Rias stood up. "I am Rias Gremory, a Devil along with everyone in this room." She said as everyone in the room bar Miyako and myself released their Bat-like wings.

Miyako and I were shocked to see all of them were Devil but didn't count that out as a possibility so we quickly recovered while everyone put away their wings.

"I see, well as I'm sure that you all know we are Humans." Miyako told them.

"Yes we know, now will you answer?" The Black-haired female asked again.

"Sure, but we will need to know all of your names for since it would be easier to communicate that way." I said as Miyako nodded.

"Very well..." The girl said. "I am Sona Sitri and this is my Queen Tsubaki." Sona said as she pointed to a tall girl with long black hair and split bangs covering her forehead and blue rectangle-shaped glasses. Tsubaki bowed to both of us.

"Hello Hotsuin and Kuze." She said, we both nodded.

"Now I believe it's our turn." Rias said as she turned to another girl with long black hair but was tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. "This is my Queen Akeno." Rias said as Akeno bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Now these two are Koneko and Kiba." Rias said as she pointed to a short girl with short white hair and a boy with blond hair and a mole under his left eye. They both bowed in unison.

""Greetings"". They both said.

"Nice to meet all of you!" I smiled, most of them took it well while some stayed a bit cautious. Miyako just bowed, she doesn't open up as much as I do...

"So will you both answer now?" Rias asked with a smile.

'Shame...I wished to annoy them a bit more...' I thought before I looked a Miyako.

"Yes of course." Miyako said before turning to me. "It wasn't me, it was Hibiki." She revealed making them all widen their eyes in shock. Not everyday you see a normal human release high levels of holy power that even the Underworld and Heaven can notice...

"H-how?" Sona asked, she was really curious.

I smiled. "As I was saying I am the world's crea-" I stopped mid-sentence after Miyako shot me a harsh glare.

'What? It's true...' I thought to myself. "Well that information is pretty secret Sona, and you only asked one question." I smiled.

Rias than remembered how I took out a phone during our encounter in the Park, but didn't know enough about it to make a comment so she stayed silent on that subject.

Sona's right eye twitched a bit making me smile wider. "I see...Well how about a game of chess?" Sona said shocking everyone.

'Chess huh?...Okay than Yamato, Saiduq time to see if those games with you were worth it!' I mused before smirking. "Sure why not? Winner get's to ask for two favors. Deal?" I said.

Sona rose an eyebrow when I mentioned two but she nodded anyway. "Deal." She smiled.

"Kuze do you know what you're doing?" Miyako asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." I smiled.

Her face went red from my complement or from anger...I hoped it was the former. A few minutes later and I was sitting on the opposite couch Sona was currently sitting on while our Chess board was in the middle coffee table. I got the Black Pieces while Sona got the White Pieces...

"If I remember right, White moves first." I said.

"Whatever you say Kuze." Sona smiled thinking that I was inexperienced.

'Time to get a few favors...' I thought to myself as Sona made her first move.

* * *

 **( Intense Chess Game Skip )**

*Tap*

"Checkmate Sona." I smiled.

"I-I lost." Sona muttered as everyone stayed in one place with their eyes glued to the board to make sure it was over or not.

"Now I have two favors from you." I said to Sona as she nodded dumbfounded.

'Hahahahah! I am the descendant of Yamato Hotsuin and Al Saiduq's INSANE CHESS SKILLS! I couldn't lose! But I need to have another game with them one day. Maybe Sona can learn from them as well.' I thought to myself as Miyako took a seat next to me.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you Kuze..." She muttered impressed.

"You doubted me?" I said in a fake hurt tone.

Miyako rolled her eyes, I wonder who she learned that from... "Well, ask them for your favors than." She said as everyone's attention went to me.

"Alright, I'll use them both up now." I said making them tense a bit.

"A-and they are?" Sona asked slowly.

"They are simple really." I smiled. "Give us all the information on the Supernatural World that am sure you all know of really well, and secondly and more importantly let me use my Hoodie in school for the rest of my time here in Kuoh." I said.

Everyone face-faulted at my second request...Wonder why...

"Well than...Umm Kuze I'll do my best to give you what you want." Sona said with a nervous smile.

"Haha Thanks Sona, well now should we leave Miyako?" I asked.

Miyako nodded her head after she sighed in disbelief. "Yes we should, also any attempt to follow us will be punished." She said casually before she walked towards the door.

I stood up from the couch. "Thanks for the game Sona, you can send me the info on a disc when I return to School." I smirked. "Now Rias is that boy okay?" I asked tilting my head.

Rias was startled from the sudden question. "Yes, he is fine." She said and I nodded and left the room along with Miyako.

"Well what do you think of them now Sona?" Rias smirked a bit.

"Shut it...But I may have to change my opinion about them...mostly Kuze." Sona sighed as she held the bridge of her nose while her Queen smiled a bit seeing her King act like that.

"What about you guys?" Rias asked her Peerage.

"Kuze seems pretty cute to me~" Akeno said with a smile and a hand one her check.

"...Kuze and Miyako-Senpai seem cautious of us." Koneko said in her monotone voice.

"And we still don't know what side they are on President." Kiba reminded.

"Yes that it true, but I wonder how on earth a normal Human such a Kuze has that much Holy power..." Rias muttered. "Sona does Kuze have any Holy Ancestors?" Rias asked.

Sona thought about Rias's question. "Hmmm I'll need to check on that." Sona said as she stood up from the couch. "And I need to complete those favors..." Sona muttered under her breath as she walked towards the door and left with her Queen.

Rias looked outside the window and smiled. "And what about you Issei?" She said.

* * *

 **( Hibiki's House )**

Miyako and I decided to stay at home like we agreed before the events at the Park happened. We are currently sitting in the living room again with the Laptop in front of us.

*BEEP* The Laptop's Screen turned on to see Yamato, Saiduq and Joe in the Headquarters Office.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy~ Buddy!" Joe cracked his usual grin.

"Nice to see you Shining One." Saiduq calmly smiled.

"Oh you two have another report?" Yamato asked.

"Hello Joe, Saiduq." I nodded to them. "And yes Yamato, we meet up with them and I think you will be glad to know I was able to beat them in a game of chess." I smirked.

"Ahh Ha!" Yamato grinned while Saiduq smile became more sincere as for Joe, he had a proud look that a father would give to his child. "And am sure that you were able to win some information from your easy victory." Yamato said in a knowing smirk.

"You know my train of thoughts well Yamato." I said still smirking and rubbing my invisible beard while Miyako rolled her eyes but smiled. "I was able to get one of the Devils to get me any and all information she has on the Super-Natural world and she seems to like keeping her pride so I have a feeling she'll come through." I explained.

"Very well, nice to know we have gained more info on this new world." Yamato said.

"Brother, did you train Kuze in the ways of Chess?" Miyako asked.

"Why of course! Chess is the ultimate game of smarts and power!" Yamato said crossing his arms.

"Yes, Chess is quite...Fun as they say." Saiduq said chuckling.

"I had a feeling it was one of you...I didn't expect both of you to train Kuze." Miyako said in shock.

"Well old Yamy and Alcy here seem to have some weird Chess fetish apparently!" Joe said in a cheerful tone putting his arms around Yamato and Saiduq, getting a glare from Yamato while Saiduq curiously tilted his head in confusement.

Miyako and I chuckled. "Anyways what are you two doing there?" I asked Joe and Saiduq.

"Oh well I came back for a new mission Yamy told me he needed me to do." Joe took off his arms from their shoulders and shrugged.

"I came back to inform Yamato about your Dragon Stream Powers." Saiduq calmly explained.

"I see, well Brother can you explain?" Miyako asked.

"Yes, Joe will be sent to North America more precisely the U.S because we need to know about the situations in other parts of the world as well. He will be attending meetings there." Yamato said. "As for Alcor, he has just showed up."

Joe nodded. "Welp am going to go pack my things for the trip! Got to make sure the world is safe for my baby girl!" Joe smiled happily.

'Ah yes his girlfriend or should I say Wife? Their wedding was fun, everyone was able to go. Ronaldo was his best man, though I was hurt inside I quickly recovered when Ronaldo couldn't hold in his alcohol and passed out in the chocolate fountain...' I smiled at the memory. There was more to the story like how Hinako sang with Airi or how Yamato, Saiduq and Daichi tried Drinking for the first time and more, but Saiduq caught my attention as Joe left the screen.

"Shining One I was able to find out more about the Dragon Stream." Saiduq said gaining Miyako, Yamato, and my attention.

"Well?" Yamato said.

"He is fully able to use the powers of the Dragon Stream." Saiduq said with amusement in his voice.

"So he is still able to use the powers of the Dragon Stream huh? We get stronger by the day don't we Hibiki?" Yamato said with a grin.

"Brother you might be enjoying this a tad too much." Miyako said with a sweatdrop.

"Nonsense." Yamato scoffed making Miyako sigh.

"Anyways, Saiduq how will I be able to regain the Dragon Stream?" I asked ignoring the Siblings.

"Ah! Of course." Saiduq was lost in thought with the sibling's conversation. "Well am sure Miyako can transfer a part of her Dragon Stream's power to you for the meantime, like how you use SDTP in battle." Saiduq said.

"For the meantime?" I tilted my head.

"Yes, until you can return to the Tsuutenkaku where the Dragon Stream is strongest or do the same thing Yamato did to regain his powers before your fight with Arcturus." Saiduq explained.

'Oh I remember that little mission. It was pretty cold in there! How Fumi and Hinako survived the cold? I'll never know...' I mused. "Thanks Saiduq." I smiled.

Saiduq simply bowed his head a bit.

"Now Alcor can you explain about Nicaea coming back?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, you see it still warns you about the death of your close friends but it also does it when they are going to be in a situation that can decide whether they live or die." Saiduq said calmly.

"I see...So we might get even more clips than usual." Miyako said.

"Yes that is a possibility." Saiduq nodded.

"Alright than, Hibiki you are free to help anyone that shows up in your clips if you wish but remember this. You are still Kuoh, you can't easily travel the world as fast as you'll like without alerting the other races that inhabit this world." Yamato warned "So if there is someone in danger that you can not reach just tell me and I'll send the others to go help, alright." Yamato said.

'He probably made that exception for me because he knows that I'll try to go no matter what...smart move like always Yamy.' I thought. "Alright, Thanks Yamato." I bowed my head.

"No need, well than now if you will excuse me." He said as the screen faded to black.

"Well well well, my Brother loves to spoil you doesn't he?" Miyako smirked.

I chuckled. "Well I wouldn't say that, it's just that he knows how to deal with my problems that would cause him problems you know?" I smiled.

"Whatever you say Kuze..." Miyako said.

"When did you become this playful?" I asked.

"Don't know, maybe your rubbing off on me. For better or for worst." Miyako smiled.

"Awww my Miyako loves me a lot doesn't she!" I hugged her.

She blushed. "Tch! Still can't deal with your personality much though..." She muttered.

I laughed and let go. "Well time for diner don't you think?" I asked as I went to the kitchen.

Her blush calmed down. "Yes I do." She answered. "I think I should learn to cook as well." She said as she followed me to the kitchen.

"Training to become my wife already?" I called out but felt a familiar aura coming from behind me when I was getting the ingredients. I turn to see Miyako covered by her Dragon Stream Aura.

"Well Kuze aren't you such a tease?" She smiled.

I paled slightly. "Heheh...So cooking lessons?" I said weakly.

"Good." She smiled as her aura disappeared.

I spent the rest of the time teaching Miyako out to cook normal dishes and the secret art of Jungo's Chawanmushi and how he was able to make almost any flavor in the world turn into a delicious Chawanmushi...A Lost Art as I say. After diner we went to our rooms for the night.

* * *

 **( Short-Skip )**

I was getting ready for bed since I already took a shower but I remembered what happened earlier today so I took out my Phone.

*Click*

[Hey! I missed you! you big softy!] A cheerful voice came from my Phone and sure enough it was the Female Tico...

"Hello again Tico." I smiled.

[Sup! Now as you can see my brother isn't with me right now so for now I'll be dealing with all your Demon Apps alright? Alright!] Tico said happily.

"Same as ever huh, though I do miss your brother as well." I said remembering the butler AI...or at least that's what I think they are...Saiduq never really told me.

[I Totes feel the same! Well now that we got through all that reunion stuff out of the way~! Am sure you're tired so go sleep like a brick you hear!] Tico said.

"Alright night Tico." I said as I smiled.

The Screen turned off as I than drifted off to sleep in my comfy bed...

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed this Chapter! Tell me what you think! Also tell me what skills and demons you might want to show up ya know. Might be fun to write about! Anyways the Protag will stay Human and for the Harem...I'll cross that bridge at a later time! So for now I hoped you like this new chapter and will look forward to the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Devil Survivor 2: DXD! Now if I have any spelling mistakes...aw well live and learn right?No? Alright. But with those things out of the way let's continue on with the story!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Entering The World of The Super-Natural!**

A Few Days has past since Hibiki's meeting with the Devils inhabiting Kuoh. Today was the day Hibiki was able to get the Disc from Sona from his favor after their intense game of chess. Issei has already unlocked his Boosted Gear and has already had his first encounter with Asia. Issei didn't know Hibiki knew that they were Devils other than Rias informing him that Hibiki was the one who found Issei in the park since Issei remembered speaking with Issei before he died, But he didn't know what happened to him and was tricked into believing that it was a dream. That was a Lie of course but Rias and Sona decided that it was best to keep Hibiki at a distance until they figured out what his intentions are.

Hibiki was in his Home ready to go to school along with Miyako. Both were pretty anxious to figure out more about the Super-Natural World from the information they will get from Sona.

* * *

 **(Hibiki's House)**

Hibiki POV

*Yawn*

"Geez, shouldn't have stayed up that late for her cooking lessons..." I muttered.

I teach Miyako how to cook every few days when she wants to. It's a fun experience to see, her frustration on it, her joy, her confusement! It really was an interesting thing to see actually...

*Knock Knock Knock* My bedroom door starts banging.

"Kuze we need to go to School to get our information from the Devils." Miyako's voice comes from behind the door.

'Please don't do a Makoto. Please don't do Makoto.' I chant inside. "Got it! I'll be right there!" I call out, getting out of my bed.

"Alright, I already make Breakfeast so you don't need to worry." She said as her footsteps can be heard meaning that she already left.

'Well isn't that nice? And no Makoto barge in!' I mused as I got ready for school.

I got out of my room wearing my Kuoh Uniform. I have my Hoodie and the un-needed blazer is off today! Sona did let me use my Hoodie whenever I wanted, even during school. Though most of the Staff and Student Body raised questions to why Sona would do such a thing for a new student, She made up an excuse saying it was for my Traditions for my family...You can't just say you lost a Chess game and did it as a Favor right? Well not like it matters anymore, I got my Hoodie on, and that's all that matters!

'Welp time for Breakfeast.' I thought to myself as I went downstairs. "Hello Miyako, what did you make?" I said as I walked in the room and took a seat at the table.

Miyako was at the counter and was making drinks for the both of us. "Morning Kuze. I made some Waffles, you told me that they were different from Pancakes and not the same so I decided to make some." Miyako answered.

'Oh yeah...Forgot about that. It took a while to convince her that they were different...' "I see, well am guessing you did everything exactly like I told you?" I asked.

Miyako smirked. "Of course! I am gifted in many talents and cooking is surely one of them." She boasted.

I raised an eyebrow."Is that so? Well I hope you don't disappoint than." I smiled.

"I hope so as well." She said as she brought the plates of Waffles and two drinks. "Here you go Kuze."

"Thanks!" I said and after that we began eating our Break-feast in peace.

* * *

 **( Break-feast -Skip )**

 **( Kuoh Academy )**

Miyako and I walked past the gates and again gained some attention from the entire student body...

"What makes him so special?"

"How is Miyako's skin so pale?"

"I love his blue eyes!"

"Miyako's figure is so hot!"

"I bet Hibiki black-mailed the President!"

Multiple comments were made once we stepped on School Grounds...

'They really like to repeat the same things don't they?' I thought to myself while walking inside with Miyako right next to me.

"Kuze we should head to the Student Council room." Miyako reminded.

"Yes, I know...They've been pretty distant haven't they?" I said moving forward.

Miyako follows and catches up. "Yes they have. Pretty suspicious..." Miyako whispered.

"Well hopefully the info will be worth it." I muttered as we made it to the Student Council Room.

* * *

 **( Student Council Room )**

I open the door and enter with Miyako right behind me. It's a pretty large room if I say so myself. Multiple desk for paper work while Sona was in the center desk with her Queen Tsubaki right behind her. Both of them looked up to see Miyako and I right at the door.

"Ah, Hello Kuze, Hotsuin." Tsubaki greeted.

""Hello."" We said in unison.

"I believe you are here for the favor you asked for a few days back?" Sona stated.

"Yes we are, I would like to play another game sometime." I smiled.

Sona smiled. "So would I, maybe I can learn a few more things from you Kuze."

'So that's what she is into...We really need to play games with Saiduq and Yamato...The games that will be played will be told for years...' I mused. "Of course!" I cheered.

Sona nodded and opened a drawer to reveal a Disc inside a case. "Now, here is all the information that I was able to gain on the Super-Natural world that you wanted." She placed the Disc case on the desk.

"I see, thanks for your corporation Sona." Miyako bowed as she walked to the desk and picked up the case.

"No need, I just did the Favor." Sona said.

"Well we should get to class Miyako." I reminded."Bye Tsubaki, Sona. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me." I said as Miyako returned to my side.

"We will keep that in mind Kuze." Sona said as Tsubaki just smiled.

"Let's go Kuze, we can check the Disc after school." Miyako whispered.

I nodded and left the room with Miyako.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( Hibiki's House )**

The entire time I was in school I've been anxious to see what is one the Disc. So when we were finally released I grabbed Miyako's hand and activated Quick Move to quickly head back to my House. It wasn't much faster but if I went any faster some people will raise questions, or even worst try to recruit me for a sports club... When we made it inside the House, Miyako made sure to get some hits in on me before we watch what was on the Disc and I must say...Her whipping skills are crazy scary...

"Did you really need to use your whip?" I muttered as I limp walk to a seat in the living room.

Miyako smiled. "Of course I did, you wouldn't learn your lesson if I didn't use extreme measures. I know what kind of person you are Kuze."

"You know, I would have called you a stalker if I wasn't scared of your whip..." I said rubbing my injured head which is one of the places she was able to land a hit on...

"Smart move." Miyako smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "But with your skills with a whip, I would guess that you are into S&M." I said with an amused smile.

Miyako's face went red from anger and embarrassment. "That's it!" Miyako said as she took out her sword and used the Dragon Stream to put me in a cage draining my energy slowly.

"!?" But I was unable to move. "I knew it! You are into S&M!" I yelled but still unable to move.

"I am NOT!" Miyako cried as she applied more force into the cage.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I was getting crushed! 'Where's my phone!?'

"Take it back Hibiki!"

"Never! You killed my Aramisaki with that whip!"

"I said I was sorry! But this is your Last warning!"

"You're also into BL!"

Miyako started leaking out killing intent. "Alright Hibiki...It's time for you to sleep...FOREVER!" Miyako yelled as she applied more force.

"Haha! You don't deny it!" I yelled before I suddenly passed out from the pressure from the cage.

Miyako noticed my limp body and stopped. *Sigh* "You really like to push my buttons don't you?" Miyako said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

I woke up to see that am still in the living room with Miyako seating in a chair calmly drinking Tea...

"Oh Hello Miyako." I said. "Nice to see that you didn't lock me up this time." I smirked as I stood up stretching my tired limbs.

Miyako's right eye twitched before she put her tea down. "You wouldn't want to pass out again would you Hibiki?" She said as she smiled.

"Nooooooo am fine..." I said seating back down. "Did you check the Disc?" I asked changing the topic.

"No, but I did put it into a file and sent it to JP's. My Brother was disappointed that you passed out so easily though." Miyako smirked.

"Hmph, I wanna see him try to get out of a cage without his powers...Not that we need a phone to use some of them anyway." I scoffed.

"Oh? Then pray tell why did you pass out than Hibiki?" Miyako jabbed.

I sheepishly rubbed my head. "Well...When I used Quick Move, I kinda switched Anti-All for it...I was in a rush..."

Miyako chuckled. "I see...Well am guessing you learned multiple things today didn't you Kuze?"

*Sigh* "Sure did..." I muttered. "Well time to check the Disc?" I suggested.

"Of course, the Laptop is already on the table there." She said as she pointed to the Laptop on the coffee table we used last time.

"Is the Disc still inside?" I ask.

"Yes, but before we begin." Miyako stood up. "We need to discuss about you using the Dragon Stream." She said.

'Oh yeah, pretty useful power from the times I used it.' I thought to myself. "What is it?" I tilted my head.

"Like my Brother has told you before the Dragon Stream is Pure Energy, so it can take almost any form given to it." Miyako explained.

"Yes, so what does that mean to me?" I questioned.

"It means you should think of what form to give to it Kuze." Miyako said. "Of course you can do what my Brother does and keep it inside or give it a form to use." She added.

"Ah yes, I should give it some thought Miyako. Thanks for telling me." I smiled. 'Though it wouldn't hurt to use "Shrinky-shrinky" again.' I thought.

"No need Kuze. Now let's see what's on the disc shall we?" Miyako said turning on the Laptop.

"We shall indeed." I said. 'Let's see what the Super-Natural world has in store for us this time...'

* * *

 **( Short-Skip )**

We passed the part of the War of the Three Factions and how the 4 "Great Satans" had died in the War causing the Cease-fire, and how they all had a Rank System of Cadres, Seraphs and Ultimate-Classes and then some. Though the titles seem pretty intimidating along with the way they describe them but am sure we can all handle them easily if we planned for it. And Turns out that there are Pure-Blooded Devils and that most are from what they called the "72 Pillars". But after the War only 33 Pillars remain and right now we are reading all about the "Evil Pieces" that High-Class Devils use to gain what they call a "Peerage".

'it seems that she doesn't know of God's Death so am guessing that it was also secret info for the Devils' I thought to myself. "So Yamato was right about them being able to gain more numbers..." I said.

"Yes he was, though the concept is pretty interesting." Miyako said. "Using the game of Chess as a foundation for the "Evil Pieces" to gain more Devils into their Faction was a good idea." She commented.

"Yeah, looks like Yamato and Saiduq weren't the only ones fascinated by Chess." I muttered. "Though I question why have a fixed number of Pieces and how each Piece gives only one boost in their power, with the exception of the Pawns and Queens. Couldn't they make just Queen pieces? Though it may give some new Devils more power than they should have but isn't that what they need to replenish their numbers if another War broke out? Not for some amusement like those "Rating Games" where it's just a LARP of a board game with Magic..." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Normally I would agree, but seeing as they are Devils and not us am sure that they have other priorities and problems to keep in check when they made the system of the "Evil Pieces" Kuze." Miyako said.

"Maybe..." I sighed, scratching my head.

"Though I must say, the power we gained from out of our Demon Apps seem like they are powers from a game Shijima told me about..." Miyako said in a curious tone.

"You're probably thinking too much into it Miyako." I said.

"You're probably right. Though Shijima did tell me I should try more of those games you two used to play."

I chuckled."Maybe another time, but for now let's finish reading all of this." I suggested.

"Oh, right." Miyako then focused back on the Screen and I did the same.

* * *

 **( Short-Skip )**

We are almost done with the Disc. The last part of the Disc is the subject of what they call "Sacred Gears". Pretty awesome name if I say so myself. Gifts from God that has been given to the Humans or those that are at least Part-Human which was a pretty nice thing to do at first, but it makes them Targets for the Super-Natural world that wants Power so sadly most of them are sent to the World of the Super-Natural by force and not by free-will...

"It's basically a Trade for Power." Miyako said.

"An unfair one..." I said sadly.

"Yes that is true...They are born with the gift and become targeted, and are unable to get rid of it without dying since it's attached to their Soul." Miyako added.

"I remember when I said I didn't want my Power but was glad I was able to protect my friends with it. So I can only hope that the ones with Sacred Gears think so as well." I said remembering the Polaris Invasion.

"Yes, Saiduq told me of your Journey through the Trials of Polaris, but for now let's keep our focus on the information we gained alright Hibiki?" Miyako said.

"Alright." I said as I read through more of the Disc. "So the most powerful Gears are called "Longinus" like the Spear that pierced Jesus Christ of the Bible?" I questioned. "And there's 13 of them..." I said after finishing most of the Disc.

"And it says that they are able to have the power to kill Gods..." Miyako said quietly. "It seems that those with a "Longinus" could actually be a threat to us. After all, some get drunk with Power..." Miyako said with a little sadness.

*Sigh* "You're right about it becoming a possibility but for now let's wait for more orders after Yamato has read through the Disc." I suggested.

"Alright, it is pretty late. Let's prepare our meal before we rest." Miyako agreed.

"Of course, come on." I said as I motioned Miyako to follow me to the Kitchen. "We can have another lesson in the meantime." I smiled.

Miyako smiled and stood up. "I would like that."

"I knew you would, after all...You are trying to become my wife!" I teased.

Miyako gave me a glare. "No I am not..." She said slowly and with venom.

"Ah yes your right...You want me to propose first and have a sweet Honeymoon!" I winked.

"Go on...I dare you..." She said in a dark tone.

'She gave me the O.K' I smiled. "You also wanted to have three kids! A boy and two girls!"

"..." She stayed silent.

I put an arm around her. "You dreamt about them with Silver hair and warm Blue eyes or even Black hair and cool Silver eyes! And a nice home for us to settle in!" I waved my open hand in an arc in front of her."And look, we have one now! We are already more than half way there Miyako!" I said dramatically as I put my open hand back down.

Miyako Closed her eyes and nodded. "Yup, you are totally right...Now let's go make diner." She smiled.

"?" I tilted my head as I took my arm off her. "Finally you came out of your denial! Now come and let us make diner!" I said as I walked towards the Kitchen once again.

"Of course. Oh! And Hibiki I forgot to tell you something important!" I heard her voice from behind me.

"Yeeeeeeesssssss?" I asked as I turned to see Miyako with her eyes still closed.

"Petra Eyes." I heard Miyako whispered as she opened her eyes that were glowing.

My eyes widen in fear as I paled and rapidly shake my head. "Nononononono MIYAKO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" I got petrified while trying to reach Miyako.

*Sigh* Miyako sighed in relief.

"Luck was on my side today!" She said happily.

* * *

 **( Night-Skip )**

It was early-morning when Miyako's Petra Eyes wore off... I instantly dropped to my knees.

*Inhale* I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I hate when that happens when I don't have Anti-All..." I muttered as I got up from the floor. 'I don't remember Petra Eyes lasted that long...' I thought.

"Hmmm?" I hummed when I saw a sandwich with plastic covering it on the table with a note.

 _Greeting Kuze. Am sure that you noticed that you were finally freed from your deserved slumber and that I expected you to get free at this time in the morning. Well I decided to add time to your slumber by adding the Dragon Stream to extend the time you spent Petrified...I hoped that you learned you lesson this time around but for now enjoy this salty sandwich that I made just for you! -Miyako Hotsuin._

I sweatdropped. 'That girl...She's soooooo clever...' I thought to myself before taking off the plastic off the sandwich.

"Welp...Be a shame to waste it." I said as I took the record for the longest time to eat a sandwich and never wanted to eat salt again... After that I took my long needed shower and got into my casual attire. It was still pretty early when I went back into the living room. A few minutes later Miyako walked into the room with her casual clothing of a long sleeved grey shirt, black skinny jeans, her JP's cloak, and white boots, also with a spring in her step and the bright smile.

"Ah! Good Morning Hibiki!" She greeted.

"Morning Miyako." I nervously smiled.

"Hoped you liked my gift!" Miyako said with a smirk.

"I did..." I said awkwardly.

"That's wonderful." She smiled.

"...Well let's make Break-feast." I said, quickly walking to the Kitchen and hiding the Salt inside my hoodie pocket before she was able to find it.

"What shall we make Kuze?" Miyako asked after she entered the Kitchen.

"How about something sweet?" I smiled.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( Student Council Room )**

It was a day off in Kuoh Academy. But it was my earliest chance to seal this Evil for good. I walked out of my house saying it was for meeting with Issei who I meet only a meet rarely since he was usually in the ORC Clubroom during his free-time or just peeping which I barely found out he was a Pervert from every girl inside Kuoh...Issei should get some lessons from Joe, he is apparently a master last time I checked, when Daichi pulled me in on his Plan to hide and go with the girls during their health exams and called it the Secret Garden and Joe was also there for his own reasons but was able to talk normally without anyone hearing him! I told Daichi to try but it ended up with us High-tailing it out of there when Makoto heard us... But that's not why I left the House. Currently I am inside the SC room and just barely walked in.

"Oh, Kuze do you need anything? It's not a school day." Sona stated.

I looked up to see many attractive females in the room, but I looked around until I saw Sona and quickly walked up to her. "Sona, I have a cursed item I need you to seal away forever." I said seriously.

Her body tensed from my tone. "A-alright...I'll try but what is it?" She asked.

I put my hand in my hoodie pocket and got out the Salt I took from my house as I used my other hand to grab Sona's hand and put the Salt in her palm. "Never show this to me...EVER." I say slowly as I walk away and leave the room before she was even able to respond.

Needless to say my actions had made everyone do a double-take to make sure what they just saw was real or not...But sure enough, Sona had Hibiki's Salt in her palm.

"A-ahem, w-well than...Tsubaki I'll let you handle this one...This is a special one." Sona said as she gave Tsubaki Hibiki's Salt.

"H-hai..." Tsubaki muttered staring at the Salt awkwardly.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

Normal POV

It was almost sun-down almost everyone went back home after they finished their Devil work. Sona again was in the Student Council room still doing her Paper work with her ever staying Queen that still has Hibiki's Salt in her hands. She honestly has no idea what to do with it...

"Should I burn it?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Maybe, but probably not." Sona answered.

"Cook with it?"

"Up to you."

"Stuff it up someone's nose?"

"Put it up Issei's."

"How about giving it back?"

"God no...ow." Sona got a headache speaking the lord's name and rubbed her forehead.

"I...See...What about just throwing it away?"

"Smart, but I have a feeling Fate will just somehow make Kuze find it again..." Sona muttered.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that..." Tsubaki chuckled.

*FWOOSH* Suddenly a red magic circle appears in the middle of the room in the form of the Gremory's summon circle.

"Rias?" Sona asked out loud.

Rias appeared from the circle along with her Queen.

"Hello Sona, Tsubaki." Rias bowed. "We need your help." She stated as Akeno nodded.

"Oh? What for?" Sona asked.

"It's my Pawn." Rias said.

"Oh? Already tired of him?" Sona said.

"No. It's that he apparently gone "Rouge" to go save a Nun, but I can't have my new favorite servant die on me already." Rias explained.

"I see, well what's the problem of you not going there yourself?" Sona questioned.

"I can't go on Holy grounds without permission and as a member of one of the Pillars it could be an treated as an act of War for stepping on Heaven's Territory." Rias explained.

"I understand, so he is going to the in Church just out of town?" Sona guessed.

"Correct, from what my Evil Piece is telling me that is." Rias answered.

"So what do you want from me?" Sona cut to the chase.

"I've let Kiba and Koneko go with Ise with the excuse 'To protect him no matter what' but Ise doesn't have an excuse and they will be extremely outnumbered from Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcist." Rias said.

"That is quite the problem you have there Rias." Sona smirked.

"You don't need to tell me that..." Rias said with an annoyed tone.

"Well I can't help you with Issei going on Holy grounds and not causing trouble from it but I can help them from getting overwhelmed without anymore Devils getting involved." Sona said with a smile.

"Oh?" Rias was surprised. "How can you help with that?" She asked.

Sona smile vanished. "I got a...Umm request from Kuze, I haven't done it yet but am sure he will owe me a Favor if I do it..." Sona answered.

"From Kuze? Why haven't you done it yet to get a Favor from him already?" Rias asked curious since she knew Sona would use any chance to gain info from Kuze or Miyako.

Sona and her Queen glanced at each other before returning their attention on Rias. "You see what he requested is not a 'Normal' thing to ask of me..." Sona muttered still confused of why Hibiki would ask such a request.

"Will it take too long?" Rias guessed.

Sona shook her head. "No...Kuze asked us to...Ummm Seal away some Normal Salt..." Sona admitted as she pointed to Tsubaki's Palm that holds Hibiki's Salt.

Rias and Akeno had the most confused faces they have ever had in a long time...

"Why would Kuze ask such a thing?" Akeno asked very confused.

"He never told us...He Just called it cursed and to never let him see it again." Tsubaki answered.

"I-I see..." Rias said quietly, to them Hibiki's nature just gets stranger and stranger.

"Anyways let's not speak of it any longer than we need to." Sona said. "Tsubaki Seal that Salt away! I can't believe I just said that..." Sona ordered while sighing in disbelief.

Tsubaki sweatdropped. "...Hai..." Tsubaki then sealed away the Salt forever just as Hibiki asked of them.

"I'll inform Kuze of the problem and Favor he owes shortly." Sona told to Rias.

"Thanks Sona, I'm glad you threw away your pride to help out your friend." Rias smiled.

"Don't mention it...Ever." Sona said seriously. Rias and Akeno nodded with smiles on their faces.

The conversation ended there as Rias and Akeno returned back to where they came from with a bit of relief knowing that Kuze will help Issei, even if Issei didn't know that Hibiki knew of the Super-Natural. He would've learned sooner or later. Sona and Tsubaki than decided to teleport to Hibiki's home.

* * *

 **( Hibiki's House )**

Sona and Tsubaki arrived at the front door of Hibiki's house and when they walked up to the door to knock, yelling can be heard from behind the door.

"I SWEAR HIBIKI IF YOU SAY I'M INTO S&M ONE MORE TIME I WILL END YOU!" A female voice, that was most likely Miyako, screamed.

"Denying it like that will only make me more suspicious!" A voice that was obviously Hibiki's voice yelled.

"Than stop saying that I am into S&M!" She yelled.

"Than explain why you always hit me with your whip!" He called out.

Tsubaki and Sona sweatdropped from their fight before sensing Dragon Energy from inside the house and quickly decided to knock on the door.

*Knock Knock Knock*

""!?"" Surpised noises can be heard from inside as the Dragon Energy from before disappeared and the door opened to reveal Miyako wearing casual clothing and Hibiki behind the door, that looked like he was just recently been tackled by a bull, if his hair that is more messy than usual is any indication.

"I-Is this a bad time?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

"N-no, why would you think that?" Miyako stuttered.

"Come inside." Hibiki suddenly said as he walked behind Sona and Tsubaki and pushed them inside and closed the door behind him.

"H-huh!?" Both of them were confused to what was happening.

Hibiki put them both on chairs in the living room, Miyako awkwardly sat down as well while Hibiki was stayed standing.

"Now, what do you need Sona?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh!" Sona remembered why she came to Hibiki's home. "I need you to repay your favor. Since I sea-mmmph!?" Hibiki quickly covered Sona's mouth from speaking any further.

"I see, just tell me your request and don't speak of that subject ever again. Alright?" Hibiki creepily smiled.

Sona tensed up but nodded and Hibiki took away his hand while Miyako raised an eyebrow at Hibiki's actions. "We need you to go to the Church just outside of Town to help Issei and his comrades save a girl." Sona informed, but left out about her being a Nun.

"Why woul-" Hibiki sentence was stopped.

*BUZZ BUZZ* The noise seemed to be coming from Hibiki's pocket.

Hibiki opened his phone and noticed he gained two video messages from Nicaea...He had a pretty good guess on why... "Alright I would go there as fast as I can Sona." Hibiki said as he closed his phone.

Miyako had an idea of what happened and decided to help change the topic so that Sona wouldn't ask questions. "Hibiki since this is from YOUR Favor, you will be dealing with this by yourself alright." Miyako ordered.

Hibiki just nodded his head. "Of course, Sona I'll head there after I get ready. Is that alright?" Hibiki asked.

"Y-yes that should be great, head there as soon as you are finished." Sona said wondering what appeared on Hibiki's Phone. "Well Tsubaki we're finished here." Sona said and Tsubaki nodded.

"Bye Kuze, Hotsuin." Tsubaki said as she stood up from the chair and bowed.

"Bye Sona, Tsubaki." I said.

"Bye Sona, Tsubaki." Miyako said right after.

Both of them nodded and left the House to return to the SC Room.

* * *

Hibiki POV

As soon as they left I opened my Phone again. Miyako noticed and went next to me to see the screen as well.

*Click* *Jingle* [Nicaea] The Screen displays the Logo and the Clips play.

A blond long haired girl in a white gown was chained up on a cross and looks like she was about to be crucified. The next few seconds were of the girl screaming in pain as a green glow surrounded the girl. After that her eyes turn hollow as a pair of Rings appears from her body and is grabbed by the Fallen Angel girl from the park. The clip ends after that.

'That must have been her Sacred Gear that was removed...She will die soon if that happens!' I thought to myself.

*Jingle* [Nicaea] The Screen changes to a different scene.

Issei is fighting the Fallen Angel that killed him back in the Park with some type of red, yellow and green bracer or gauntlet on his left arm. A few seconds in and three more Fallen Angels show up to fight Issei from behind. One is a small girl with golden hair and pony-tails in some gothic-like clothing, one is a tall female women with business clothing and short dark blue hair, and lastly was the other Fallen Angel that was at the Park that found me. The Clip ends with all the Fallen Angels making spears of light and all with different colors.

'Where was Issei's comrades? I know that they didn't die since there is no Death Video of them...Were they captured? Seperated?' I mused. "Am going to the Church after I finish getting ready." I said.

"I know, I'll get ready as well." Miyako said going upstairs.

"Didn't you say that I have to do this myself?" I asked as I went upstairs after her.

Miyako turned around after she reached her door. "I did, but am going to follow you should anything happen out of your reach." She said.

"Out of my reach?" I tilted my head.

"Yes. Am sure you know that there are Two Death Videos this time and both were at different places. Plus Sona said Issei had comrades and they weren't with him when he fought the Fallen Angels, so obviously something happened to prevent them from going to Issei's side. Am sure that you noticed as well." Miyako explained.

I nodded. "Yes, you're right. Thanks Miyako." I smiled gratefully.

She just shook her head and smiled. "No need Hibiki, now go get your things ready." She ordered as she entered her room.

I walked to my room after she said that.

 **( Short-Skip )**

I got a my clothes clean again from the fight I had with Miyako. I finished setting up my Team and Skill that I will be using for the Mission.

[Demons: Lucifer, Purple Mirror]

[Skills: Holy Dance, Drain, Megido/ Passive Skills: Anti-Most, Anti-Almighty, Endure/ Auto Skill: Shield All EX]

'Okay, I won't be able to destroy the Town from my attacks anymore...At least I hope so...' I mused as I opened the my bedroom door and went downstairs.

"Kuze I believe that you are ready now?" Miyako asked when she appeared from the living room. She was wearing was wearing her JP's Uniform again and with her Sword and Whip at her waist.

"Oh were you already finished?" I asked.

Miyako shook her head. "No, I just finished setting up my skills. Let's go." She said as she walked outside.

"Am guessing you will use more support skills this Mission?" I asked following her and noticed the sky getting dark.

"More than usual at least." Miyako answered. "Now come on. We need to hurry to the Church."

"Let's go!" I agreed.

* * *

 **( Travel-Skip )**

 **( Abandoned Church )**

When we arrived Issei and his Comrades were already inside...

"Tch! We're late!" I said quietly.

"Am sure that we aren't too late Hibiki." Miyako supported. "But you should head inside quickly." She said.

I nodded and ran inside. The scene inside showed that there was recently a fight and that this Church has actually been abandoned for a while now... I stopped looking when I found stairs going down and quickly went down with a gut feeling that they were there.

"ASIA!" I heard Issei's voice and went faster.

By the time I finally reached the bottom I was greeted by Kiba and Koneko fighting a huge number of cloaked people with bright white lighted swords and pistols, while Issei was holding on to the Blond girl from the first Death Clip.

"Dammit!" I yelled since I was unable to stop the girl from getting her Sacred Gear taken out. I gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"""Hibiki!?/Kuze!?/Kuze-Senpai?""" Issei, Kiba and Koneko all said in shock.

"YOU!" The Fallen Angel girl from the Park screamed in anger and quickly flew out of the room.

'I got a plan...' I thought to myself before shouting orders like I used to during the Invasions. "Issei get out of here with the girl! Kiba, Koneko get behind me!" I yelled taking out my phone.

"""Why!?""" The Three yelled running towards me while defending themselves from the Cloaked attackers.

"Dammit this is not the time for questions! Just do as I say!" I ordered as I summoned my Demons.

*FWOOSH* Two Blue Summoning circles appeared in front of me. Luckily the three were already behind me when Lucifer and Purple Mirror were summoned. The Three and shivered as they felt the Holy Power coming from Lucifer. While the Cloaked attackers stayed in place out of shock of seeing the Tyrant Lucifer.

"Look it's fine, I won't hurt you Devils!" I told them, Issei was shocked again from me knowing that they were Devils while Koneko and Kiba already knew from our meeting. "Issei I know that you're confused but you need to get out to take care of that girl!" I reminded.

Issei got out of his trance and nodded. "Got it!" He yelled running back up still carrying the blonde girl.

"Finally! Now Koneko, Kiba hold my hand!" I yelled holding out my open hand to them. They quickly took it, I nodded and returned to the dazed attackers. "Lucifer use Judgement! Purple Mirror use Judgement after Lucifer!" I ordered as they began to charge their attack. "Megido!" I yelled charging Megido.

*SSSHIIINNEEE* A Divine Light came from Lucifer and hit all the Attackers bringing them to one knee.

*SHINE* Another Divine Light came from Purple Mirror hitting all the Attackers, but only brought a little more than half of them to the ground from getting them down to 25% of their power.

*FWOOSH* A large purple ball appeared above the group.

*BLAST* The Ball fell down to the ground exploding on impact.

*AHHHH* Multiple screams were heard from the crowd of cloaked attackers.

Everyone in the Town of Kuoh suddenly felt a weird feeling on their bodies during Hibiki's Attack and some of them shivered from feeling it making their hair stand on end...

* * *

 **( Meanwhile In Heaven )**

Normal POV

Everyone in Heaven felt the overwhelming amount of Holy Power like they did a few days ago but it was way more than last time. Two Angels quickly looked for each other and found each other after a few seconds of looking.

"Brother the Power is over the amount of Holy Power Lucifer had in his Prime days of being an Angel!" The Most Beautiful Female In Heaven said in shock to her Brother.

"Yes I know...I felt it too, quickly prepare a research of the source there to find the reason of this!" The Son of God and Current God said to his Sister.

The Sister nodded. "Of course!"

 **( Meanwhile In The Underworld )**

 **( Gremory Household )**

All the Devils in the Underworld felt the Holy Power radiating as they all started to shake a bit.

The current Lucifer quickly went to find his Wife and also Queen, and found her looking out for her young child. "Grayfia! We need to go now!" He said worried for his dear sister.

His wife was the Queen holding the Title as the "Strongest Queen", She quickly nodded and whispered something to her child's ear and helped him calm down. "Yes Sirzechs, I'll go prepare now." She said, quickly leaving the room.

"Please be okay..."

 **( Sitri Household )**

The Current Leviathan was freaking out and quickly dropped whatever she was doing.

"So-tan!" She screamed.

She than tried to get to Kuoh as quickly as possible.

"Don't worry So-tan! Sera-tan will save you!"

 **( Somewhere in Kuoh )**

The current laid-back leader of the Fallen Angels was currently have a drink with a huge amused grin on his face.

"Well well well!" *Hiccup* "I-I Survly didn't expeck thiz to happen!" He slurred and tried to stand up.

*THUD* He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

*Hiccup* "Aughh...Dammit...This will be a while..." He muttered as he passed out.

 **( Dimensional Gap )**

A Huge Red Dragon was currently flying through the endless space of the Dimensional Gap before feeling some of the power radiating in Kuoh.

"Hmmm, I might have to fight for strongest being title earlier than I expected..." The Dragon said to itself.

*Chuckle* The Dragon Chuckled. "This will be interesting!" It said with excitement as it started to fly faster.

 **( ? )**

The Infinite Dragon was sitting down somewhere with the current White Dragon Emperor.

"...Vali, it's un-natural..." The Dragon muttered.

The White Dragon Emperor narrowed his eye at the weirdly familiar Holy Power coming from Kuoh. "Yes it is...But all I know is that I want to fight it!" He said with a grin.

"...Vali...Stupid..." The Dragon turned its head, causing the White Dragon Emperor's Eye to twitch before he took off.

 **( ? )**

The leader of the Hero Faction was internally debating with himself.

'His power surpasses those of the beings mentioned in the Bible...Is that person really Human? Or a God given Human form?Or was it simply a Longinus User?' He mused.

 **( JP's Headquaters )**

Saiduq was flouting around the office room while Yamato was connecting the pieces of every piece of info he gained from the Disc. Saiduq suddenly stopped when he felt a massive combo coming from Hibiki and turned to face Yamato.

"Yamato, it seems that the Shining One has finally gained the attention of the Races." Saiduq smiled.

Yamato looked up from his position and grinned. "Aha I see. Well than, soon the Three Factions will see the Human Race's REAL Potential!"

Saiduq chuckled. "Yes they will, just like how I did."

"Yes, now it's almost time to leave isn't it?" Yamato said returning to his work.

"Maybe it is..." Saiduq said covering his mouth in wonder.

* * *

 **( Back in the Church )**

Hibiki POV

The smoke cleared out to reveal all the attackers at deaths door if they weren't already gone...

I bit my lip before turning to the scared faces of Koneko and Kiba. "Sorry about that...But it's over now." I said calmly as my Demons burst into Blue Pixels again.

They both nodded slowly and let go of my arm once the shiver from the Holy Power was gone.

"Now let's get Issei." I said running backup as the two followed in suit.

When I reached the top I see Issei currently giving the Fallen Angel that escaped from me a massive beat down with his arm the same way I saw it in the Death Video. During my attack the Fallen Angel was distracted from the power, but Issei wasn't, because he was too consumed with anger against the Fallen Angel so he took the chance to give the Angel a beat down of it's life.

"Woa..." I muttered seeing Issei doing that without remorse, not that I blame him after all.

"Kuze?" I heard Miyako's voice from the doorway and when I turned I saw Miyako along with Rias and Sona along with the rest of their Peerage. By that time Issei's fight was already over.

"Miyako! What happened?" I asked since the other Fallen Angels never appeared.

Miyako walked towards me and was now infront of me. "The other Fallen Angels that appeared have retreated when they felt the amount of power you released from the basement of the Church." She explained.

"I-I see...Well that was probably wasn't the worst thing that could've happened..." I muttered.

"Don't worry, the girl will be okay." Miyako said calmly, surprising me. "Turns out Rias was planning on recruiting the girl into her Peerage. Though that may be selfish but at least she'll live." Miyako smiled.

I smiled. "Yeah...You're right." I nodded.

"Kuze were you the cause of the massive Power spike?" Sona asked, gaining my attention.

I turned to see Rias's Peerage dealing with Issei, the Blonde girl and the Fallen Angel with Kiba and Koneko already with them. When I looked towards Sona, she had her whole peerage with her. All of them had anxious looks on their faces waiting for my answer.

"...Yes, but I will explain at a later time." I answered causing them to widen their eyes in shock or fear.

Miyako felt something wrong and quickly turned to me. "Hibiki give me your hand!" She ordered.

"!?" I was surprised at the sudden order, so she grabbed my hand herself. She closed her eyes as I started to feel a weird warm sensation coming from her hands and into my entire body. 'This must be the Dragon Stream...But why now?' I thought, but before I was able to question it two summon circles in different colors appeared in different places.

*FWOOSH* Two magic circles appeared next to Sona and Rias. Red for Rias that showed two tall figures and Blue for Sona that showed a weird shadow of a person in weird clothing...

Once the magic circles cleared the people that decided to appear here started to come into view. From the red circle a tall man that was basically Rias that went though a gender swap and the other figure showed a beautiful women dressed as a maid with Silver hair and bright red lip-stick. Both of them quickly got in front of Rias in a protective manner and got ready for a fight. From the blue circle a very attractive female appeared wearing a weird magical-girl costume but she also got in a protective stance in front of Sona like the others did with Rias.

Rias and Sona, along with their Peerage, we shocked to see commanders of the Underworld appear at the same time and was frighten to see and wonder if a battle broke out.

The Fallen Angel was scared out of her mind and passed out seating on the floor after seeing the commanders of the Underworld...

Miyako stayed by my side with her hand on her whip with some of her Dragon Stream Aura leaking out. While I was just standing there wondering how on earth am I going to explain this.

While I was thinking the Devils and I were having a tense stare-down with each other...After a few seconds the Devils put their hands down as the I relaxed a bit. We somehow worked a silent agreement and they all turned to face Miyako and I.

I looked at Miyako. When she glanced at me, I nodded and she took her hand away from her whip and put her hands to the side as the Dragon Steam Aura died out.

"Greeting Devils of this world!" I greeted shocking a few of them of how open I addressed the leaders.

"May I ask who you are?" The Man with that looked like Rias asked.

"Of course, but only after you all agree to do the same." I said calmly.

They all glanced at each other and nodded and returned their attention on me. [We will.] They all said in unison.

I smiled as I put one hand on my chest. "Hello, I am Hibiki Kuze. I am this world's creator and sav-" My speech was stopped once again when the roof of the church started to shake before a hole in the roof was made as a Silver-Haired teen with White and Blue Wings on his back. Even if he did stop my introduction for the second time since I arrived, I got to admit, they were the most cool looking wings I've seen yet...

The Teen that showed up slowly flew down stood up and made a massive grin. "Hello there creator~ You think you can give me a challenge?" The teen asked.

We all decided to stay silent after that since we all had to use magic to stop the debris of the falling roof from falling on anyone...Until another person decided to show up...

"Hello Shining One. How was your introduction to the Three Factions going?" Saiduq asked with a smile as he flouted towards me after he appeared from thin air in the center of everyone.

"Hello again Saiduq...I'm having a little trouble actually..." I muttered. 'Not a best way to enter the party Saiduq...' I thought to myself.

Saiduq made a frown and tilted his head. "Is that so? Shall I help you with it than?" He offered.

"That would be very appreciated." I smiled.

Saiduq smiled. "Well than...Where should I begin?" He said as he put his hands inside his pockets.

* * *

 **Done! This one seemed longer than usual but that's fine! The Angels will appear before Hibiki at a later time since it's probably better for all leaders to meet up to make the Treaty. But tell me what you guys think along with your thoughts, and ideas, and suggestions! I just hope that everyone will be able to enjoy this story in some way! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Devil Survivor 2: DXD! Now if I have any spelling mistakes...aw well live and learn right?No? Alright. But with those things out of the way let's continue on with the story!**

 **Guest 1: No Peerage for Hibiki, yay! Issei will do his Plot growth and I'll try my best to make the story more serious a bit...**

 **Guest 2 & 3: He is very OP, he was looking for his fluffy cool Biyako. He will not Join a Peerage! I will have both Ticos in here, and sure Daichi can keep him!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Early Problems...**

 **( Abandoned Church )**

 **Normal POV**

"Well than...Where should I begin?" Saiduq asked with his casual smile and hands in his pockets.

The group of Devils kept getting shocked and than a few seconds later get shocked again...It really wasn't a good day for them.

"I think we should get out of this place first Saiduq." Hibiki suggested.

"Ah, of course." Saiduq said flouting to the side.

"Miyako capture that Fallen Angel girl for questioning." I ordered.

"I was going to do that anyway." Miyako replied casually before unsheathing her blade and creating a cage for the passed out Fallen Angel, much to the Devil's displeasure.

"What are you going to do with her?" Issei asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning." I replied. "Now you four!" I said pointing to the four new Devils and Silver-haired Teen. "I want you four to reveal who you are."

They all nodded but the Silver-haired one seemed a bit reluctant.

The Rias gender swap went first. "I am Sirzechs Lucifer and this is my wife and Queen Grayfia." He said motioning to the Silver-haired maid as she bowed in comfirmation.

"I am Serafall Leviathan." The magical-girl said still standing in front of Sona in a protective manner.

"I'm Vali, The White Dragon Emperor." The Teen revealed, again shocking everyone in the room, Issei's left arm that held the Sacred Gear started to react strangely.

"Great! Now I only want to speak with you four, so please follow us."I smiled making most of them raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, president." Issei whispered to Rias."Who are they? And why is that Vali guy making my arm act strange?" He said as his Red Gaunlet started speaking before Rias can respond.

 **[So it was you White One.]** A loud voice boomed in making all of us turn to Issei.

 **{Oh! So you were awake Red One...Your power was so low I thought you weren't even awake.}** A voice coming from Vali replied.

"Ah, the Dragons have met already?" Saiduq said amused. "I've learned about them, now that they have met I believe a fight to the death is in order." He smiled.

Issei paled. "WHAT!? I mean why!?" He screamed.

"I don't think it is the right time for us to fight." Vali suddenly said gaining our attention.

Issei looked glad, until Saiduq spoke out again. "Hmm? Why?"

"I didn't come here to fight the weakest Sekiryuutei in history." Vali insulted. "I've come here to challenge to self-proclaimed Creator." He grinned.

Hibiki was surpised from that claim while Miyako and Saiduq narrowed their eyes. "I see, why would you want that punishment?" Hibiki asked.

"Punishment? I want a Challenge and nothing more." Vali smirked.

"Can that wait till later?" Hibiki smiled.

"No." Vali responded coldly flaring his Wings.

*Sigh* "Miyako prepare your Dragon Stream." Hibiki ordered, She nodded causing everyone in the room to tense. "Saiduq prepare to send everyone back, I'll deal with them later." Hibiki said to Saiduq as he nodded as well. The ones that stormed the Church got ready for a fight standing in front of the ones they came to protect, while Vali got into a stance.

I took out my Phone, surpising everyone bar Miyako, Saiduq, Koneko and Kiba because they keow what that meant.

""Watch out!"" Kiba and Koneko shouted but were too late.

Hibiki quickly changed his Skills to Forget Skills and Grimore with Forget+ as Miyako flared her Dragon Stream while Saiduq stood still.

"Gigajama!" Hibiki yelled making a bright flash causing them to be unable to do anything.

Most of them kept trying to use their Magic but were unable to do so. But before they were able to try to physically attack, Hibiki yelled again. "Miyako now!"

Miyako nodded and made a huge magic circle, trapping all of them."I got them!" She said as she drained their consciousness away, making them drop one by one.

Issei fell first and soon did Rias's Peerage followed by Sona and a few of her Peerage.

"So-tan!" Serafall screamed as she grabbed her sisters body when she fell unconscious but soon after she did as well.

"This was unexpected..." Vali muttered as he fell to his knees before passing out.

"Dammit!" Sirzechs said in anger as he saw Rias drop to the ground along with Grayfia before he was the last one to hit the ground.

A few seconds past as the light from Miyako's Dragon Stream died out.

"You think that they will let this slide and forget about it?" Hibiki asked as Saiduq flouted to the unconscious bodies.

"I doubt it." Miyako scoffed.

"You know, I'm honestly surprised that you were able to get them all so quickly Miako." Hibiki says as he flares a bit of his own Dragon Stream. "You gave me a little less than half of your Dragon Stream and you still got them in under 3 minutes..."

"Shining One, should I seperate them?" Saiduq asked as he got into his Star form to use his many iron beams to grab them.

"Hmmm only that White Dragon Emperor, he seemed to be from a different Faction." I ordered.

"I never stop getting surprised to see how organized you are on Missions since you are always a thorn on my side when you aren't on Missions." Miyako said grabbing the Fallen Angel from the floor.

"Normally I would deny that but since am on a Mission, I won't." I smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Saiduq let me add the Dragon Stream so I can add more time to the Forget Ailment." I asked.

"Of course." Saiduq responded by holding them in front of me.

I raise my right-arm and released the Dragon Stream to lengthen the time limit. "There, now it will take a while for them to trace back to us." I smiled.

"Why aren't you going to get rid of them now?" Miyako asked.

"We have no back-up. If we get rid of them now, who will help us when the other Devils attack? We don't have an pact with the Angels yet so they are a wildcard for now." I explained.

"Hmmmm, I see and the others are still stationed elsewhere. We will have to inform my Brother later." Miyako nodded.

"Shining One, what is your intention with these Races?" Saiduq asked curiously.

"That's simple. If they don't attack the Humanity than I would like to stay in Peace with all three Factions." I smiled.

"Capturing them like this doesn't really support your claim Kuze." Miyako stated.

"I believe you tried to do the same thing when we wouldn't cooperate with your plan Miyako." Hibiki deadpanned.

"Touche..." Miyako muttered.

"Now let's return the Devils to the ORC room while we keep the Emperor and the Fallen Angel for ourselves." I said walking away.

""Of course."" They said in Unison.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **(ORC Room)**

All the Devils woke back up in the ORC clubroom. Serafall and Sirzechs were checking everyone to see if they were all right.

"Am fine, you don't need to worry so much." Rias said to her brother.

"Am sorry, it's just that he caught us off guard...How could I let that happen..." Sirzechs said sadly.

"It's not your fault, no one did." Rias smiled.

"She's right." Grayfia smiled as she put her hand on Sirzechs shoulder.

"...Thanks." He smiled.

"SO-TAN! Are you alright? Did he hurt you!?" Serafall yelled as soon as she noticed Sona gain back consciousness.

"Huh? Yes, am alright." Sona said quietly waiting for her senses to kick back in.

"As soon as I see him I'll Destroy him!" Serfall exclaimed.

"No you won't." Sirzechs said suddenly surpising her. "Not alone." He smiled and soon after Serafall rapidly nodded.

The rest of the Peerages started to wake up soon after.

"Huh? Where am I?" Issei asked out loud.

"Oh you all are awake?" Sona asked.

"Yes...What happened President?" Kiba asked rubbing his head.

"It seems Kuze caught us all off guard as soon as the White Dragon Emperor denied his suggestion of waiting..." Rias answered.

"Why would Kuze do that? Or more like, How did he do that?" Tsubaki asked.

"The reason was to probably get away safely for whatever reason and the reason how, I simply don't know..." Sona answered.

"Still it's surpising how they were able you take all of us out." Akeno said seriously.

"Yes I know...My brother was taking out in seconds..." Rias said in wonder.

"Even more so that they were Humans...Well most of them anyway." Serafall added.

Everone besides Koneko, Grayfia and Sirzechs were shocked at this.

"W-what do you mean?" Issei asked confused.

"The one that was flouting, he wasn't Human." Serafall said simply.

"T-than what is he?" Rias asked out loud.

"We simply don't know." Grayfia said, making them more confused.

"...Should we find Kuze-senpai?" Koneko asked everyone.

"Hmmm No." Sona said. "Our Powers are stilled Sealed, and we don't know when they will become Un-Sealed." She added, a little concerned.

"So we have to standby and wait!?" Issei yelled.

"Yes Ise, we have no means to combat Kuze and his team so for now we standby." Rias told her Pawn.

"But Pres, we got to ask him why-" Issei was cut off by a stern glare by Rias. "...Can you at least tell me who they are?" He said pointing to Grayfia, Serafall and Sirzechs. "And that Vali guy. Why did I have to fight him at all!? And what was that Voice coming from my Arm and that guy's wings!?"

*Sigh* "That will take some time to explain, so take a seat..." Rias said pointing to a couch.

* * *

 **( Meanwhile )**

 **(Hibiki's House)**

Saiduq came back from dropping the Devils off and was seeing the Shining One and Miyako seating in front of a Laptop with their Passed-out Prisoners tied up in different sides of the room by the Dragon Stream across from Hibiki and Miyako in the living room.

"We should really get a different base..." Hibiki muttered.

"We were supposed to be under-cover here Kuze, this place wasn't meant for safety or prisoners..." Miyako sighed.

"Than we should get a new place!" Hibiki said as if he just made the most brilliant idea ever.

"Shining One, I finished dropping the Devils in the room." Saiduq said flouting behind Hibiki and Miyako.

"Oh! Thanks Saiduq, how did you do that without getting spotted?" Hibiki asked turning to Saiduq.

Saiduq tilted his head. "Was I spotted?" He wondered to himself out loud.

Miyako and Hibiki sweatdropped and prayed that Saiduq just teleported there...

"So Kuze what questions will you ask them?" Miyako asked curious.

"Oh that? I'll leave that to Yamato." Hibiki replied casually making Miyako's eye twitch.

"I can't believe how much you change during your missions..." Miyako sighed.

"You just want me to be more commanding to fulfill your S&M desires..." Hibiki teased.

Miyako was about to tackle Hibiki to strangle him, the Laptop thankfully turned on.

*BEEP* The screen showed Yamato and Ronaldo standing beside each other.

"Sorry about the wait." Ronaldo smiled.

"No need, greetings Ronaldo, Yamato." Hibiki nodded.

Both of them nodded.

"Now Hibiki so me the ones you captured." Yamato ordered.

Hibiki turned the laptop around to see the Fallen Angel as ordered.

"Woa! They are actually real!" Ronaldo said in awe as he saw the Fallen Angel's Wings.

"Yes, am surprised you are like that Ronaldo. Seeing that we already seen the Divine Order of the Universe..." Yamato muttered.

Hibiki chuckled a bit. "Well what now Yamato?"

"Hmm, I'll send someone to do reseach on the Fallen Angel later." Yamato said as Hibiki turned the Laptop again.

"Alright." Miyako said.

"What have you been doing Ronaldo?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh? I've been doing some under-cover work in places around to world to gain more information." Ronaldo answered.

"At least someone can do it right..." Miyako muttered.

*Sigh* "Go on." Hibiki said.

"Ronaldo has a specialty in gaining info from different reliable-sources so we've been gaining info on criminals from the Super-Natural World." Yamato explained.

"Criminals?" Miyako said curious.

"Yes, seeing that their criminals they will be more willing to release out sercret information that most wouldn't dare to speak about." Ronaldo stated.

"I see, what have you seen?" Hibiki questioned.

"Only Devils so far, which is why that was the first Fallen Angel I seen so far." Ronaldo said.

"Ah I see, well good luck with everything." Hibiki smiled.

Ronaldo nodded and the Screen faded to black.

"Shining One, when will the Seals you place wear off?" Saiduq asked.

Hibiki turned to Saiduq behind him. "Oh those? By Morning Tomorrow." He said casually.

Miyako was surprised to see how short it was, seeing that they will most likely attack them soon but Saiduq simply tilted his head again. "That soon? Why?" He asked again.

"Hmmmm... It's because I want to explain to them why I did what I did." Hibiki explained.

"And if they attack us?" Miyako narrowed her eyes.

"Simple..." Hibiki said turning to Miyako. "We just beat them till they listen to us." He smiled. "It worked before!" Hibiki put his hands on his hips.

Miyako deadpanned. "...I'm going to rest now." Miyako walked upstairs to her room.

"...Huh...Wonder what's wrong with her?" Hibiki asked out loud looking upstairs.

"I don't know." Saiduq said also looking up.

"Hmmm...What the?" Vali's voice can be heard from behind them.

They both turned around to see a very tired Vali, his powers were still being drained.

"Oh you're awake now?" Hibiki said.

"What did you do?" Vali asked.

"Nothing you would need to know." He calmly said. "But who do you work for Vali?"

"Like I should tell you..." Vali scoffed.

"What if I let you fight?" Hibiki offered.

"...Deal." Vali grinned.

"Interesting, anyway answer these questions." Hibki said. "Who are you working under and what are you?" Pretty normal questions if Hibiki says so himself.

"Simple, I work under the Governor Of The Fallen Angels, as for what I am, I'm a Human/Devil Hybrid. What my ancestors are is something a rather not say at the moment." Vali said looking away.

"I see, now answer this one last question." Hibiki grinned. "Who do you want to have a spar with?" He asked.

Vali went into thought. He could fight Hibiki to see how strong he really is, fight that flouting man next to him that is obviously not Human or he could fight that Silver-haired girl that was using Dragon Energy to capture him... "I'll fight you Creator. You were the first reason I came so I will fight you first and than that smiling flouting dude and than your girlfriend." Vali said in order.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know if you can fight them all right now...But I know that I'm free at the moment." Hibiki grinned.

Vali had fire in his eyes. "Great! Fight me now!...Wait...I'm still tied up and out of power..." Vali muttered as his tired body caught up with him.

*Sigh* "That can be solved easily." Hibiki said before turning to Saiduq. "Hey do you know anywhere we can spar that won't bother my newly claimed girlfriend?" Hibiki smiled. 'How she became my "Lover" into my "Girlfriend", I honestly don't know...' He mused sarcastically.

Saiduq went into a deep thought while Hibiki went on his knees next to Vali that was still tied up in his seat.

Hibiki took out his phone to change his Skills. "Prayer." He whispered and soon after Vali started to sense things again.

"How did you do that?" Vali asked looking up to the now standing Hibiki.

"Man, if I had 5 cents for everytime someone asked me that..." Hibiki muttered before going into a deep thought."...I'll have less than $25...Dammit." Hibiki scoffed making Vali sweatdrop.

Saiduq returned from his mind and tapped Hibki's shoulder making Hibiki turn towards him. "Shining One, I believe I know where you two can fight peacefully." Saiduq smiled.

Vali and Hibiki rose and eyebrow at this. "Really? Where?" Hibiki asked.

"I usually go there when I need to check something but am sure that there is enough space for a little spar." Saiduq told them. "My friend shouldn't mind."

'Who's that?' Both Vali and Hibiki thought to themselves.

"Well than let's go!" Hibiki smiled.

* * *

Hibki's POV

I released Vali from his ropes so he can do whatever he needed to do before we leave and went close to the Fallen Angel's chair.

"Welp, I can't have you waking up when I'm not here soooo." I said as I raised my right arm and channeled the Dragon Stream to lengthen the Time of the Forget and how long she'll stay unactive for.

"We should get your own Dragon Stream soon Shining One." Saiduq said flouting by me.

"Yeah...You're right, I wouldn't want to over use it too much though..." I responded. 'Over using it too much puts a lot of strain on me since I am not a natural born wielder of the Dragon Stream like Yamato or Miyako, so naturally they have a higher tolerance when using it and use it longer. Powers like these are supremely dangerous to Humans, seeing how our bodys are naturally weaker to those of other races...' I thought to myself before Vali caught my attention.

"Yo, Creator when are we going?" Vali asked in a bored tone crossing his arms.

I chuckled. "Now than, Saiduq can you show us this Place?" I asked.

"Of course, follow me." Saiduq said opening a rift inside my house! I can't see anything inside that rift other than bright mixed colors. Saiduq went inside seamlessly.

I looked at Vali who just shrugged and went inside.

I took a deep breath. "...Well than...LEEEEEE-" I went inside...

Hiding upstairs listing in on the conversation was Miyako who just shook her head.

"First calls me his Lover, than Girfriend. Than takes a Prisoner that he took himself for questioning for a spar like an old friend! And than just up and left!" Miyako spat.

*Sigh*

"Stupid idiot..." Miyako said as she went inside her room but had the faintest of smiles on her face.

* * *

 **( Dimensional Gap )**

"NNNKIIINNSSS!" I yelled as I finally went through the rift right behind Saiduq and Vali.

Both of them looked at me weirdly, but I shrugged it off the get a good view of where we were at. It seemed huge! But also empty with just many colors everywhere giving me what felt like I got drugged. But what was I standing on seemed like nothing...Until I noticed Saiduq making a sphere around us to move around this seamingless void...

"Where is this place Saiduq?" I asked.

"The Dimensional Gap." Vali answered surpised Saiduq and myself.

"Oh? You know of this place?" Saiduq asked.

Vali nodded. "Yeah, my goal lives here." He answered pointing in a direction, that at first thought nothing was there but apparently a HUGE F-ING Dragon was up there!

"That's awesome..." I muttered with a smile.

Saiduq just hummed as he tilted his head. "Well than, nice to know the friend that was giving me information was someone's goal..." Saiduq muttered surprising us.

""You know Great Red?/THAT BADASS DRAGON?!" Vali and I asked...Though it seemed that my comment was the most out of place...

Saiduq just nodded. "Yes, we've met before when I was looking for information of this world." He explained.

"So you just found him randomly?" I said in disbelief.

Saiduq just nodded again. "Yes, at first I had to defend myself from him, but when he saw my strength it knew that I wasn't from here." Saiduq says while looking back up at the Dragon.

"Well you going to ask it now or what?" Vali bluntly said.

"It will notice us soon." Saiduq calmly answered. And sure enough it found us and quickly flew at us. Luckily it seems that there was no wind here or else I would have just fallen on my back..

" **Greeting Saiduq, we meet again it seems.** " The Dragon said in it's Badass tone.

'When will I see a bunny dragon...' I mused before I noticed the Dragon staring at me and Vali.

" **What have you brought here?** " The Dragon asked.

"Just some people who wanted to do Spar." Saiduq smiled.

" **Why here of all places?** " The Dragon questioned.

"They didn't want their energy wouldn't bring any unwanted people to their Spar, so this seemed like the perfect place!"Saiduq answered with a grin.

" **I see, will the Spar be interesting?** " The Dragon asked.

Saiduq chuckled. "I'm sure a spar between the Shining One and The White Dragon Emperor will be quite fascinating." He smiled gaining the Dragon's Interest.

" **So this is the Shining One you spoke so High about? I'm guessing he was the source of the Power I felt recently and with the White Dragon Emperor no less.** " The Dragon chuckled.

"So is that a yes?" Vali asked.

" **Haha Sure, why not?** " The Dragon said amused as it spread it's wings making Saiduq's Sphere expand to a wide field.

"Thanks Dragon!" I grinned, as the Dragon just nodded it's head.

"Time to fight Creator!" Vali said like an excited child by spreading his Wings.

"Suuurrreeee is!" I smiled taking out my Phone to check my Team and changed my Skills.

[Skills: Holy Dance, Drain, Megido/Passive: Anti-All, Anti-Almighty, Race-O/Auto-Skill: Magic Yang]

[Demons: Beelzebub, Alice]

I took out my Phone and summoned my Demons.

*FWOOSH* Blue summoning circles revealed a Beelzebub and Alice.

Vali's eyes widen from shock along with the Dragon but they both recovered.

"I see, that's your power! This is going to be great!" Vali exclaimed.

" **The Shining One sure is an interesting fellow...** " The Dragon said out loud causing Saiduq to chuckle.

"Let's start shall we?" I smirked.

"Get ready Creator!" Vali said before getting into a stance. " **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Vali chanted with another Voice coming from his Scared Gear. Soon after Vali was now in his Scale Mail and Ready to fight.

"Vali, when I win you are going to tell me where I can get one of those!" I smiled.

"Fight first! Talk later!" Vali yelled flying towards me faster than I intended and got a sucker punch on me.

"Woa!" I fell to the ground but jumped up and charged a Holy Dance. "Holy Dance!" I said as I summoned multiple purple blast onto Vali.

*BURST* **{Divide!}** I heared a booming voice and soon saw Vali unharmed.

"Woa, that was strong Creator." Vali smirked he gained a lot of power from that attack.

"Huh, well than." I smiled. "Beel, Alice! Use Fire Dance!" I commanded and soon after Vali was again covered by a huge blast.

*FWOOSH*Many Flame Burst were on Vali until... **{Divide!}** I heard the voice again before I see Beelzebub get punched in the eye, sending it flying.

*FLASH* Beelzebub bursted into pixles.

My eyes widen along with Saiduq seeing Beelzubub defeated easily.

"Man Creator you sure use strong attacks!" Vali grinned. "Come on show me more!" He shouted flying towards me again.

I guarded the attack, only sending me back slightly. 'Does that Divide voice give him power?' I thought to myself..."Got it!" I yelled.

Vali noticed my face. **{Divide!}** The Dragon inside the Gear noticed the Power was too much for Vali to hold on to without hurting himself. **{...!? Vali! Release the Energy as soon as possible!}** The voice said suddenly.

I fell to my knees. 'Damn...my MP is halved! Got to Drain!' I thought to myself before standing back up. So before Vali could even respond I yelled. "Alice! Use Drain with me!"

Alice giggled before nodding.

"AHH!" Vali screamed feeling his power ripped out of him and fell to one knee.

I felt a little better so I decided to charge up a Megido while Alice started to skip in circles and hum'd.

*FWOOSH* A large purple ball appeared right above Vali who looked up in fear.

"Still want to go Vali?" I smirked.

*Sigh* "You got me this time...I know you're holding back so there is no point in fighting you now." Vali muttered. "Until I reach your level I won't be able to fully enjoy the fight now will I?" Vali smiled.

"Yeah, this Spar was too short wasn't it?" I smiled getting rid of the Megido before turning to the Dragon. "Now Dragon can you tell me your name?" I asked.

" **Hmmm? I have just been called the Great Red.** " It responded.

I frowned a bit. "That's a lame name..." I muttered.

" **What!? I am the Strongest Being and you calmly say that in my pressence?** " Red said amused.

"Oh that's a better title!" I said a bit shocked. "Hey Great Red! Want a Spar?" I said with a grin.

Vali thought I went crazy for a bit before chuckling along with Saiduq.

"It would be fun to see that happen." Saiduq smiled.

"That would be an intense battle now wouldn't it?" Vali grinned crossing his arms.

" **Haha! Why not? Let me just return your Magic Reserves.** " Red said raising it's umm claws and pointed it at me.

I felt like I been hit with a Prayer mixed with MP which was better than most skills I've ever gotten. "Sweet! Now I want you to know Red, that I have destroyed the Divine Order Of The Universe itself from where I came from." I smirked making Vali and Red look at me in disbelief.

"He isn't lying." Saiduq chuckled. "The Shining One still have the Factors of Heat, Time, Space and Gravity." He explained surprising all of us.

" **Pftt Hahaha! Glorious! This Human must have been through Hell and Back many times!** " Red started to laugh more.

"Damn, how am I supposed to fight that? More like how on earth do you even get that?" Vali said amused by everything he just heard.

"Wow, I didn't know I still had them..." I muttered. "Hey Saiduq? Are they active right now?" I asked.

"Nope, you would had killed Vali here if you did." Saiduq answered bluntly making Red laugh more and soon after Vali did seeing that who could've died from a Human God.

"Man, I should feel more proud of myself right now..." I said laughing. "I basically a new Order of the Universe." I said with Sparkles in my Eyes.

"How many more Titles will you have?" Vali jabbed smirking.

My eye twitched. "Tch!...Still beat you..." I muttered making his eye twitch. "Anyway, Red do you still want that Spar?" I asked.

" **Not now, you have yet to master the Factors you just learned about!** " Red laughed again. Great Red just found a Human God that didn't even know he was basically a God all the while wearing a Bunny Hoodie.

"Not my fault..." I muttered, before getting a sick feeling inside my stomach...Wait... "H-hey Saiduq?" I said as Saiduq turned to me with a curious look. "H-how long have we b-been here?" I asked shaking a bit.

Saiduq began to hum. "Hmmmm A few hours, it's morning now." He said smiling.

'Shit! Miyako is going to kill me!' "Saiduq, Vali we got to go!" I yelled.

"You can go, I'm staying here for a while." Vali shrugged.

"That's fine, Red here can just keep an eye on you. Right?" I said turning to the Dragon who just it nodded in a lazy fashion.

"Let's go Shining One." Saiduq said opening the Rift again.

"Thanks!" I said running through the Rift leaving the Gap with Saiduq right behind me.

* * *

 **( Meanwhile in Hibiki's House )**

Normal POV

Right after Hibiki left Miyako got a call from Yamato saying that someone will visit tomorrow morning to deal with the Fallen Angel. Miyako asked about who will be arriving, but Yamato only said that it will be someone who is free at the moment and ended the call there...

Now it's only been a few hours since Hibiki, Vali and Saiduq went to who knows where. Miyako was just seating in the Living Room reading a book while drinking Tea. A few seconds into her reading she heard the door.

*Knock Knock*

'Hmm who could that be...' Miyako thought to herself as she grabbed her blade for protection.

When Miyako opened the Door she was greeted by some early sunlight and a tired Issei with a smiling Rias...Miyako instantly grabbed both of them and threw them inside.

*SLAM* After she nearly broke the door she used her Dragon Stream to Cage them.

"Ow! What the heck!" Issei mumbled as he got up from the floor.

"Why are you doing this!?" Rias asked when she looked back at Miyako.

"Hmmm?" Miyako tilted her head. "What do you mean?" playing Innocent.

"What do you want with us?" Issei asked rubbing his head.

"Simple, your intentions on the Human Race." Miyako said calmly.

"What!? Why?!" Rias asked since attacking the Commanders of the Underworld seemed crazy for a Human to do.

"We work to protect Humanity from Super-Natural Dangers." Miyako said tightening her grip on her blade.

"You're Super-Heros?" Issei asked confused.

"God no!" Miyako blurted out. "I-I mean, of course not!"

"Than what are you?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes mostly from hearing Miyako say "We" and Rias had a feeling she was talking about more than just Kuze.

"I believe I already said that am Human." Miyako smirked.

Rias's eye twitched. "Fine, are you going to call War on us?" Rias asked.

"War? Like the one that the Three Factions caused?" Miyako asked making Rias and Issei widen their eyes in shock.

'How does this girl know so much?' Rias thought to herself.

Miyako smiled seeing their reactions. "Trust me when I say I know more than you do. Now tell me why Devils are using Humans to make Devils!" Miyako said with venom.

They both fliched, this wasn't the conversation they thought they were going to have.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

Mostly Everyone decided to stay in the ORC clubroom besides Rias, Issei and Asia who went to Issei's home. On the way their Issei told them that he was going to look for Hibiki. Both girls widen their eyes in shock.

"Are you insane Ise!?" Rias scolded.

"You can't go their alone!" Asia said worried.

"But, I need to know why they're doing this!" Issei replied.

They stood silent for a few seconds before Rias spoke up.

"Then am going too." Rias said shocking them both.

"Y-you can't Pres! I mean you're part of that Gremory Clan Thingy!" Issei tried to reason.

"Issei is right!" Asia supported.

"Don't care! Once they decided to attack my Peerage they decided to deal with me." Rias said calmly. "Now Asia can you go back to Ise's House and tell them an excuse for us?" She ordered.

Issei was about to reason with her again but was shot by Rias's glare.

"H-hai...But please be careful!" Asia said worried.

"Don't worry we will." Rias smiled. She didn't know what she was in for when she decided that...

* * *

 **/Present/**

"Well?" Miyako asked again.

"H-hey, Miyako. Rias saved me, doesn't that mean she's good?" Issei said.

Miyako raised an eyebrow at his loyalty. "One Devil's action alone doesn't decide the whole Race's." Miyako retorted.

Issei bit his lip. 'Damn! She won't give up!'

"If you don't let us go, you will be in War with the Devils you know." Rias said glaring at Miyako.

"War?" Miyako repeated. 'We defeated the Divine Order, so I'm sure we can handle a petty War if it will keep Humanity safe...' She thought to herself. "War or no War! Our actions are to protect Humanity!" Miyako stated.

Issei got an idea."Hey! Isn't starting a War bad for Humans!? Many of them will die from the War! You and Hibiki may be strong but not the whole Human Race! So how are they going to protect themselves!" Issei yelled hoping it would work.

Miyako faltered a bit. 'Damn...We could give out the Demon Summoning Program again but...No That's to risky!' Miyako was in deep thought.

Issei smiled seeing that it stopped Miyako. Rias thanked Issei in her mind before speaking again. "My Pawn is correct! Think about you're entire Race! Isn't protecting them from Harm your intention!? Starting a War will kill millions!" Rias supported.

"Tch!" Miyako was in a corner, until a Rift showed up suddenly.

'That rift!' Miyako thought in surprise and anger.

When the Rift Travelers came into view it showed Hibiki and the Smiling Flouting Man.

"Hey Miyako! Check this out!" Hibiki said pointing to his palm that had a Pure White Flame coming out of it. "This is just a simple Agi skill! It's still pretty strong huh? Saiduq said that it matches the Heat of a Star!" He smiled until his eyes found a shocked Issei and Rias. "What are they doing here?" Hibiki asked getting rid of the flame.

"I don't know? Where's Vali huh?" Miyako glared.

Hibiki's eyes widen in Fear. "Heheh...Oops?"

*Sigh* "I'm going to murder you after this..." Miyako muttered to herself.

"Ha! You can't! I am a New Divine Order Of!" Hibiki said with his hands on his hips in a super-hero pose.

"I knew it! You are Super-Heros!" Issei yelled.

"I am glad you understand Issei!This is also a fellow Super-Hero." Hibiki smiled before pointing at Saiduq. "That's Nicaea-Man."

Saiduq understood what that meant from all the training Hibiki taught him to do. "Ah!" Saiduq summoned a red cape on his back and started to flout even higher, Saiduq chuckled.

"Perfect!" Hibiki said happily while Issei looked at Saiduq in Awe. Rias and Miyako decided to not look at the scene happening right in front of them to save them from embarrassment...Smart move.

*KNOCK KNOCK* A loud knock was coming from the door making all of us turn to it.

"I got it." Hibiki said as Saiduq returned to his normal flouting height.

Hibiki opened the door to see a fuming Sirzechs,Serafall and Grayfia. "Oh hello! It seems the ones you came here for are trapped inside a Cage at the moment." Hibiki said adding fuel to the fire.

"Brother!?" Rias said in shock.

"Brother?" Hibiki tilted his head.

'So that's what she meant by starting a war... Sister of Lucifer of the Underworld will cause problems...' Miyako thought to herself.

"Hello Rias." Sirzechs said in a cold smile before returning to Hibiki. "Now I believe you should return my sister before things get bad for all of you." He said in a grim tone.

"Only if you will listen to me." Hibiki demanded.

"Why? We won't make the same mistake twice." Serafall said seriously.

*Sigh* "Than you will have to cool down until you are ready to talk." Hibiki said slaming the door.

*SLAM* Needless to say Hibiki shocked everybody with his actions...

"Man Devils are greedy..." Hibiki muttered walking away from the door.

"W-what...The literal hell..." Issei whispered in fear from the Anger that must be on their faces.

"Hibiki what do you think you're doing!?" Miyako yelled in shock.

"I can't let you do that to my Brother!" Rias yelled but was still stuck in her cage...pretty empty threat.

"They need to cool down so we can speak with them." Hibiki said. "Soon they will come back all nice and ca-"

*BOOM* The front door was blasted open by Ice and A Huge Red Sphere. Showing an Angry Serafall and Sirzechs along with Grafyia's cold stare.

"Dammit Hibiki!" Miyako yelled.

"I can never have one good day can I!?" Hibiki yelled in annoyance getting his Phone out and changing his Skills...once again.

"Shining One...That was a bad move..." Saiduq said flouting towards Hibiki.

"Not you too!" Hibiki cried.

* * *

 **Sorry I suck at fighting scenes btw! I can't really find a good feeling to them... And Sorry Again that I had to end it there but I just wanted to get this Chapter out to you guys since this is really fun to write and see your opinions! So tell me what you think and Ideas, Demons, etc. Bye for now! And Maybe you can already guess who I am going to send to Kuoh as well! And now Introducing the More OP Hibiki The Bunny of Divine Order!**...He needs a better name...


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Devil Survivor 2: DXD! Now if I have any spelling mistakes...aw well live and learn right?No? Alright...Soon the story will return back to DxD's canon story, but don't worry, I have a few good ideas of what could happen later on in the story! But with those things out of the way let's continue on with the story!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Devils Have Many Problems...**

 **( Hibiki's House )**

 **Normal POV**

The Door was just blasted open by Serafall's and Sirzechs Magic Rage...

"Give back Rias!" Serafall ordered.

"She came here out of her own free will! Even when she knew the Dangers!" Miyako retorted.

"That may be true but you denied us from getting her back!" Sirzechs said as he glared at Hibiki.

"You wouldn't listen to me!" Hibiki with a childish tone looking away with his arms crossed.

The Devils eyes twitched from seeing that...

"You aren't helping Kuze!" Miyako said annoyed.

"Looks like we have to resort to Force..." Grayfia whispered to Sirzechs.

Sirzechs nodded his head and flared his power causing the ground to shake.

Hibiki's eyes grew wide from worry for the surrounding area so he went to Mission mode. "Miyako create a Barrier using the Dragon Stream! I'll give back yours!" Hibiki yelled gaining a nod from Miyako.

"On it! Though it will release the two Devils, Issei and Rias so good luck." Miyako warned as she took Hibiki's hand to return the Dragon Stream to her. After that was done the Cage was gone and Issei & Rias ran to the Devils in the doorway.

"Ria-tan!" Sirzech said reliefed as he hugged Rias and she returned the hug.

"Now we don't have to fight now right!?" Issei said with a grin, Hibiki looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Nope! They hurt So-tan so they will be punished!" Serafall said with a pout, making Hibiki sigh with disappointment...

"Saiduq get the Fallen Angel out of here but let Miyako extend the time again!" Hibiki said, he was really annoyed having to keep up with all this.

Saiduq nodded and unleashed his Iron Bars from his back, unlike his Star form this gives Saiduq more freedom with his movement and speed. "I'm going Shining One, I'll return once I finished." He said as he quickly extended one of the Bars to grab the Angel. Saiduq pointed it at Miyako who raised her arm to extend the time once again before returning to the Barrier, after that he created another RIft and went inside with the Fallen Angel in his grasp.

"Now, who has the guts to take this Bunny God on!" Hibiki said with a smirk as he took out his Phone.

None of them answered as they only got into their stances.

"Miyako, will you be okay?" Hibiki asked with concern.

"No need to be worried, I can handle them if needed." Miyako smiled to ease Hibiki's worries.

"...Alright, I'll end this as quickly as possib-" Hibiki heard something coming in his direction and quickly jumped out of the way, only to see a line of ice spikes form at where he was standing.

"Mou~ Stand still Bunny-Kun!" Serafall puffed her cheeks.

"Hurry Kuze! Defeat all the Devils here and make sure to not die or joke about anything!" Miyako ordered

"Augh! Fine!" Hibiki muttered getting into his stance. 'Go Titiania and Lucifer!Luckily I only activated the Heat Factor... well lucky for them heheh.' Hibiki thought to himself smirking.

[Skills: Drain, Megidolaon, Fire Dance/Passive Skills: Anti-All, Anti-Almighty, Endure/ Auto: Shield All EX]

*FWOOSH* Two Summon Circles appeared shocking the Devils. What surprised them most was the Demons Hibiki summoned.

" **LUCIFER!?** " All the Devils bar Issei yelled in shock. All of them felt a shiver run down their spine.

"I have someone to meet later, so I'll go easy on you guys!" Hibiki smiled, making them all more ticked off...

"Don't be so cocky Bunny-Kun!" Serafall stick her tonuge out.

Sirzechs, Grayfia and Rias started to Flare more of their Demonic Energy. Serafall took out her wand while Issei summoned his Boosted Gear to protect Rias. Miyako who watched the whole thing happen just sighed from Hibiki's tactics to angering the Enemy.

 **[BOOST]** A voice echoed.

* * *

 **( Persona 3: Unavoidable Battle )**

The entire area around Hibiki's House was now covered by a Yellow Glow from the Dragon Stream. The sky turned to a faint orange with the clouds disappearing from sight. A dome was soon formed around the House to protect the people outside the barrier and also making them unable to see what was going on inside.

Sirzech and Serafall instantly shot out a sphere of their Magic, Power of Destruction and Ice.

Hibiki along with his Demons dodged the attack easily, but Grayfia and Rias didn't just sit back and watch. Rias shot her own Power of Destruction sphere while Grayfia summoned two swords of Ice to slash at Hibiki.

"Damn..." Hibiki muttered. "Lucifer Drain!" Hibiki ordred and soon after Lucifer used Drain on Grayfia while it got nicked by Rias's attack. Grayfia stopped her attack mid-way from feeling her power getting ripped from her body.

"Ahhh!" Grayfia screamed getting on one knee making Sirzechs flare more of his power.

 **[BOOST]** A voice can be heard from Issei's direction

"Titania use Holy Dance!" Hibiki ordered.

Titania raised both her arms and released Holy Dance.

*BLAST BLAST BLAST BLAST* 4 Blast can be heard in two different directions.

When the attack was over Sirzechs was on both knees had a some of blood coming from his mouth and face, he got hit three times from the attack while Serafall only had a large blood line coming from her forehead.

"Be punished Bunny!" Serafall yelled making a line of Ice Spikes, somewhat very similar to Ice Dance straight to Hibiki.

"Fire Dance!" Hibiki yelled as his Fire Dance melted Serafall's Ice Spikes without any effort. Making the Devil's eyes widen in shock seeing the attack easily stopped. 'The Heat Factor is still on...' Hibiki smirked.

 **[BOOST]** The voice said again.

"Hmph!" Sirzech made a beam shooting it at Lucifer.

It hit one Lucifer's shoulder, making it hold the wound with an arm.

'Shield EX is still on for us bu -' Hibki's thoughts we stopped when Rias shot another sphere at Titania also making it hold it's wound with an arm.

"Tch! Titania use Drain on Serafall!" Hibiki ordered. Titania raised her arms again and stole energy from Serafall, which also brought her to her knees.

"Owww!" Serafall stabbed the ground with her stick to try to stay standing.

 **[BOOST]** A third time...Hibiki was now a bit worried, he didn't know what was charging up energy and only knew it was coming from Issei...'It's best to better to be safe than sorry I guess, Miyako is still unguarded...' Hibiki thought, now wondering why she was left alone from the Devil's attacks.

"Quick Lucifer use Judg-" Hibiki's order was stopped by his Shield going down from Grayfia's Ice Projectile. 'About time...' Hibiki thought to himself.

"Everyone! Use your most effective attack now!" Sirzechs ordered.

All the Devils nodded and charged up their attacks to hit Hibiki and his Demons with everything they had.

"Should've done used Judgement from the start..." Hibiki muttered. "Lucifer use Judgement!" Hibiki ordered. Lucifer nodded and spread his arms opening his wound again.

*SSSHHHIIINNNEE* A Divine Light hit the Devils causing them to drop to one knee again.

" **Augh!** " Most of them yelled in pain...

'Weakness sure do suck don't they?' Hibiki thought to himself now ready to end the fight.

*Ping* Hibiki heard a nearby hit on a hard surface.

"Dammit!" Hibiki heard Issei's voice.

Hibiki turned to the direction and saw Saiduq block one of Issei's punches with his Iron Bars.

"Shining One, you should finish this quickly. The Fallen Angel will wake up if you keep this up." Saiduq said with a smile."Holy Strike." He muttered sending Issei back to the Devils, he nearly killed the kid if he isn't already near Death's Door at this point...But Issei surprised both of them, he was still trying his best to stand up.

"Thanks Saiduq." Hibiki smiled. 'That Issei sure does have a lot of determination to keep fighting when he is clearly the weakest one here...Even with more than 90% of his energy gone with a few hits, most sane people would just give up!' Hibiki praised by raising an eyebrow.

Hibiki decided the best way to praise Issei's Determination is to defeat them with a Bang! A purple one to be exact. Hibiki raised his phone in the air summoning the a humongous purple globe of Almighty Energy.

*FWOOSH* Everyone looked up to the sky in fear, Saiduq merely raised an eyebrow.

"Megidolaon time!" Hibiki grinned making his Blue eyes glow brighter.

"Hibiki, what are you doing!?" Miyako yelled from behind them.

"I'm prasing Issei-Kun's insane determination!" Hibiki smiled.

"Shining One, wouldn't a better way to reward him is to spare him?" Saiduq asked. "I heard that was a better way to praise a weaker opponent..." He humm'd.

"I guess..." Hibiki narrowed his eyes as most of the Devils were too shocked from see the huge amount of Energy about to descend on them while the others tried their best to create a barrier.

"Hibiki! My Dragon Stream wouldn't be able to hold in that attack, you know that! We only allowed permission when taking down the Administrators!" Miyako shouted.

"B-b-but when am I ever going to be able to use it again..." Hibiki faked whined.

"Never!" Miyako glared.

"...Party pooper..." Hibiki muttered stopping his Skill.

Sirzechs smiled seeing that Hibiki spared them."Thank you..." He whispered.

*Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud* After that the Devils fainted one by one.

 **( Music: Stop)**

* * *

 **( On A Nearby Roof )**

A certain Blonde Female Angel was currently hanging her legs to dangle on the edge of a roof from a random house. Even if she was surpressing her Holy Pressence she was pretty lucky that the Human defeated all the nearby Devils, though that strange pressence near him is still unknown...Much to her dismay.

"Hmmmm~ What a weird person...Though he's pretty dangerous if he can defeat two Maou's by himself...But who is that other Person? I know that there's another girl there but...Hmmm." She trailed off.

"Whoever she is, she made a impressive barrier. I couldn't even see what was happening! But I wanted to see who was able to summon that much Holy Power~!" She pouted. Even if she couldn't see the fight she was barely able to sense the Pressence of Devils inside the powerful barrier and felt them dissappear signaling their lose in the battle.

"Well better return before that Barrier goes down, and to tell Brother back in Heaven that I at least we know what place they live in." She stood up and quickly left...

* * *

 **( Back to Hibiki's House )**

The Dragon Stream barrier soon fell after the defeat of the Devils. Hibiki changed Megidolaon to Mediarahan...He guessed that using Prayer would be a pretty bad idea since their Devils. After the Healing was done, Miyako walked towards Hibiki.

*SMACK* She hit him...

"Idiot! You untie a Prisoner for your own reasons! Than you lose the Prisoner! Next you slam the door on the Commanders of the Underworld! Also to worsen it, you insult them! Finally you almost killed them!" Miyako scolded.

"I healed them!" Hibiki retorted.

"If I let you use that Skill they would've be dead!" Miyako said.

"At least I didn't capture the current Lucifer's Sister!" Hibiki says looking away.

Miyako clicked her tongue. "Nevermind...I honestly don't know how my Brother deals with that side of you..." Miyako muttered walking towards the fainted Devils.

"Simple...He can't." Hibiki smiled walking behind her.

"Whatever..." Miyako says while trying to clean the mess cause by the battle.

"Saiduq you think you can help out?" Hibiki asked.

"Hmmmm, I'll do what I can." Saiduq responded by taking out more Iron Bars.

* * *

 **( Short-Skip )**

Hibiki's house was now clean again! Mostly anyway...The leaves in the front yard are still burnt from Fire Dance and the Door needs to be replaced with a new one, even if Hibiki trys to fix it with Super-Glue...But right now the Three are in the living room with their guest currently occupying most of their rooms.

 **Hibiki's POV**

"Hey, Saiduq you should bring back the Fallen Girl since that JP's Agent should be coming by soon." I reminded.

"Ah, of course...But first I should tell you that Vali has left with his 'Friend' and that he will probably meet you again one day." Saiduq says while flouting towards a wall.

Miyako had a scary face when she heard that. "Hibiki? How many Problems can you cause in one week alone?" She asks sweetly.

"...I rather not answer that..." I muttered looking away.

"I'll be back soon." Saiduq said creating a rift and entering inside.

"Now where were we?" Miyako said getting in front of my face with the Dragon Stream flaring out.

"I b-believe we were about to make sweet love to each other..." I smiled nervously.

"Oh really?" Miyako said in fake surprise. "Well than this is hardly the time for such an act." She says while getting her sword out.

*Knock Knock Knock* *BAM* "Hehe, Oops~." Seems like the door fell again while a voice was heard outside.

'Stupid Glue!' I thought in rage, until I was seeing an opening to save myself. "I'll get it Miyako! You just stay here." I said running towards the door.

"...About time." Miyako muttered walking towards the Kitchen to get some Tea.

I ran towards the door, when I made it there I was standing on top of the now fallen door. Right next to said door and outside was my favorite white cheongsam wearing, infinite laptop carrying, Scientest. Who is also in her normal short black-hair pigtails.

"Oh hey~ your door kinda fell down for no reason...So you might want to get that checked." She chuckled.

"Fumi Hey! And...Forget about the door for now..." I tried to change the topic.

"Hmmm? Sure, but I'm sure that you guessed that I'm here for that feathery Fallen Angel girl." Fumi smiled her usual smile.

The smile made me a bit worried. "You aren't going to dissect her, are you?" I asked.

"Of course noooot...Well...IF I don't have to." Fumi shrugged...

"I just hope that you won't... Anyways come inside, since Saiduq is getting the Fallen Angel." I said moving out of the way.

"Alright...Pretty normal place you have here." Fumi said with her eyes half-closed now inside.

"I would like a better place but this would do." I say while using the Glue to re-glue the Door back..."Oh, where are you staying by the way?" I questioned.

"Hmmm? Why would you want to know? Or is it that Love feeling again?" Fumi smirked.

'Heh...She remembers that?' I nervously thought. "I don't know, you tell me..." I leaned to her ear. "Miss 'Any world with you in it is going to be a good one' Huh?" I whispered while I smirked.

Fumi had a rare blush on, but her face was pouting. "Fiiinnee...You win this one. JP's has made a secret Laboratory in a nearby abandoned warehouse so I'm going to work there for a while."

'Huh, that's interesting. Wait! A secret base? That's what I need!' I thought to myself. "Fumi! I need to live there!" I stated causing her the raise an eyebrow.

"Ooh~ Is that so~?" Fumi smirked. "You'll have to be willing to become a test subject as well, and don't you live here?" Fumi warned.

"I can live in two places!" I raised a fist in the air.

"You can live where now?" I heard Miyako's voice behind me.

When I turned I see Miyako with a raised eyebrow and a cup of Tea in hand. "Well?" She added.

"Miyako look, Fumi arrived!" I smiled motioning towards Fumi.

"Oh?" Miyako saw Fumi and bowed. "Hello Kanno."

Fumi bowed. "Greetings Miyako."

"I made Tea, would you like some?" Miyako asked.

Fumi and I nodded. Miyako walked back to the Kitchen and got two more cups, we all went to the living room to sit down.

"So you were saying Kuze? Living in two places?" Miyako repeated.

"Oh, remember when I wanted a new place?" I asked, Miyako nodded slowly. "Well, Fumi knows that JP's has made a Laboratory in a abandoned warehouse nearby. So I want to live there as well!" I smiled.

Miyako deadpanned while Fumi just smiled in amusement. "So, you want to live inside a Laboratory?" Miyako asked.

I nodded."It would be a perfect place for all our Super-Natural needs! After all you did say that this house wasn't meant for captures or anything like that." I reasoned.

Miyako started to think about it as she sipped her Tea. "Well you aren't wrong, but what will you even do in there?" She asked putting down her Tea.

I shrugged."We just need one in case anything happens."

"Where's Saiduq?" Fumi asked suddenly while looking around the room.

"He's somewhere, we had to deal with something before you came by. So we had to hide her, but he's getting her now." Miyako explained.

"Ohhh." Was Fumi's only response.

"So are we going to use the Lab?" I asked again.

"Whatever...You wouldn't really listen anyways." Miyako rubbed her temple.

I smiled. "You know me sooo well."

After I said that a rift opened open in the living room, with Saiduq inside along and with our Fallen Angel in his Bars.

"Ohhhh~ This is going to be fun~" Fumi grinned.

"Don't kill her..." I muttered.

"Fine...Meanie~" Fumi puffed out a cheek.

I sweatdropped until Saiduq dropped her on a seat. "Shining One, I returned."

"I know, you're pretty quick." I praised while Saiduq just retracted his Iron Bars.

"So what test are you going to perform?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Hmmmm, the norm...See what gives them their Light Powers, and maybe see how they Fall in the first place." Fumi answered already looking through the Fallen's Feathers.

That really sounded pretty interesting. "Really? Can you see if you can revert them back to Angels as well?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Hmmm~ That would be pretty interesting thing to find out." Fumi humm'd.

"Shining One, I'll be going to do more Research on your Factors." Saiduq stated.

""You still have your Factors?"" Miyako and Fumi asked in sync.

I just nodded. "Yup, but we don't know much about it." I said in a dejected tone. "You can go ahead Saiduq, see what you can find" I smiled.

Saiduq just nodded with a grin and made another Rift to dissapear to.

After that Fumi got her new Fallen Angel friend. "Well~ Time to go do some Science~" Fumi cheered with a smile.

'She really likes to do Science stuff huh? Well as long as no one gets hurt it should be fine...' I thought with a nervous smile.

"I see, report to us about your finding later Kanno." Miyako bowed.

Fumi just shrugged. "Sure, though it may be a while." Fumi put her hand close to her face.

"Later Fumi." I smiled.

Fumi just smiled and left the room carrying her new pet Fallen Angel...

*BAM* We heard a large collision from the front of the house. We ran to check if Fumi was ok, but when we checked the door was broken again with a few black feathers on the floor. Along with a broken Laptop...

"Hey Miyako?" I said after a few seconds past.

"Yes Kuze?" Miyako said looking outside.

"How will she get there without people asking why she's holding a Fallen Angel by its Wings?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Ohhhh..." Was Miyako's only response.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sooooo are we going to go help her now or is it already too late?" I say while looking at the broken door.

"I-I'm sure she'll be fine." Miyako said walking back to the Kitchen.

"R-right..." I say looking at the messy floor...

*Sigh* "I'll buy a new door later..." I mumbled walking upstairs. I went to check on Issei first, but when I opened the door I didn't expect Rias to be there since I put her with Serafall in my room...But I also didn't expect that both of them are currently trying to escape through the window. When they noticed me open the door their eyes widen and shook a bit.

We sat their in an awkward silence for a few seconds, blinking at each other.

I decided to speak up. "Sooo, care to explain why the two of you are trying to escape?" I smiled.

Issei and Rias's forehead to sweat a bit.

"O-oh, hey Hibiki! Ummm...We are just trying to get some fresh air!" Issei said quickly while trying to inhale a lot of air.

"Really now?" I said crossing my arms. "Well than, carry on..." I say while pretending to leave the room by slowly shutting the door.

"See! He bought it!" I heard Issei say as he released his breath.

*SLAM* I opened the door a bit forcefully.

"I knew it you love sick couple! Trying the sneak out to have sex at this time of day!" I said in a accusing tone while narrowing my eyes.

Issei gained a nose-bleed from the thought while Rias's face turned to the same color of her hair.

"W-what!? What are y-you saying!?" Rias sputtered.

I chuckled and returned to normal. "Nothin, just that you are a bit young too have sex at your age soooooo...Use protection Issei." I winked and left the room.

"WWWHHHAAAAATTTT!?" I heard Issei yell as I closed the door.

'Time to check the other rooms...' I thought to myself walking towards another room, but strangely enough I heard some faint yelling back in the room Issei was in...Probably nothing.

I opened the door to my room and found Serafall still sleeping in my bed.

'That magical-girl must have had a hard day...Wait...I did that...nevermind~' I chuckled to myself. I went close to my bed and kneeled down to Serafall's level and poked her cheeks.

"Hmmm, soft..." I mumbled still poking the sleeping Devil.

"Heheheh~" She started to giggle in her sleep.

"Hmmm?" I tilted my head.

"Heheh~..." She suddenly stopped."...Stupid Gabriel..." Serafall had a sad expression with an angry voice... She seemed to be having a nightmare now and she said the name Gabriel with extra venom...

'Woa...That was kinda scary...Wonder what that person did to cause this Magical-Devil Girl to hate them...' I thought to myself getting back up and went to my closet.

"Where is it..." I muttered looking for something in my closet...I looked for a few seconds before I found what I was looking for...I walked back to the sleeping Serafall and kneeled down to her level again.

"Here ya gooo~" I whispered as I placed a stuffed white Bunny near her arms. 'Yeah I keep a stuffed Bunny...So what?'

"Hmmm?" Serafall started to mumble something when she touched the Bunny and moves across the bed randomly until she finds the Bunny again and hugs it. "Hehehehe~" She smiles.

I chuckled. "That was cute." I muttered under my breath as I stood back up and started to leave the room. 'I should check the last guest room...I didn't use Miyako's room since that would have been a death wish...' I thought while closing the door.

I walked towards the last room I needed to check, and when I opened the door I saw Sirzech and Grayfia calmly sitting down on their guest room bed. When I opened the door, it seemed to catch their attention and quickly looked at me with a bit of caution in their eyes.

"Buenos dias! How long have you two been awake?" I said waving.

Both of them raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Not long, how's Rias?" Sirzechs asked.

"Oh...She's doing pretty well if I say so myself." I partly lied. "But what's your reason to be here in Kuoh?" I asked.

"Well you see...We sensed a huge amount of Holy Power here so we came by to make sure Ria-tan was ok." Sirzechs answered. "But seeing that you spared us, I'm willing to give you a chance to gain my trust. Along with the rest of the Devils." Sirzech said with an amused smile.

'Ha, see~ told you it works MI-YA-KO!...Why I'm I doing this in my head?' "Oh nice to know that you were able to come back to your senses after our battle." I grinned, their eyes twitched for a moment.

"W-well than, before we can get to trust you." Sirzerchs said smiling. "We want to know something. What your intentions are with the 'Super-Natural' world?"

"Simple...To protect Humanity." I said seriously.

They noticed my change on tone and nodded in agreement.

"I see, but we have no intention of messing with the Human Race." Sirzechs said with a calm facade.

"That may be true for you, but...Why are Devils turning Humans to Devils?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Hmm." Sirzechs crossed his arms in thought. "We needed to increase our numbers, and reproducing isn't as fast as the Human's reproducing rate. The Devils can take up to years just to get pregnant." Sirzechs informed.

I nodded. "I see, but are the Humans being turned to Devils by their own will?" I put my hands in my Hoodie pockets. "Because I know that Issei didn't...The Devils that live here just let him die in the Park from a Fallen Angel." I said with a bit of bitterness in my voice.

Grayfia and SIrzechs flinched.

"I'm sorry about that, the Devils are Greedy and would do anything to get what they want...Again I'm sorry." Sirzechs bowed his head making Grayfia's eye widen in shock.

*Sigh* "Raise your head Sirzechs, I don't need your sorry...Besides...He looks pretty happy about it." I smiled.

Sirzechs raised his head and smiled. "I see, thanks for your forgiveness."

Grayfia just did a elegant bow with a small smile on her face.

'Ha! I'm totally a Religious FIgure now...Take that Jesus, Buddha, Obama...' I smirked. "Well you guys can leave whenever you need." I waved my hand and left the room.

"Hmmm...School starts in a few minutes...Can't believe it's still Morning." I muttered walking into my room. When I walked in Serafall was still sleeping, dang... I should wake her up. I walked towards my bed and started to shake the sleeping Devil.

"Heeeeyyyy~ Wake up~" I said shaking her.

"NoOoOoOoOoOoOo~" She whined still clutching the Stuffed Bunny.

"Hmmm...Got it!" I muttered under my breath. "Gabriel is here!" I shouted hoping to wake her up.

"WHAT!?" Serafall yelled while kicking my stomach with her foot.

*BAM* I made a Hibiki-Shaped hole in the wall...But Thankfully Anti-All saved my stomach along with the rest of my body...

"Well that wasn't nice..." I muttered getting off the wall.

"Oh!? I'm sorry Bunny-Kun!" Serafall said with concern in her voice.

"It's fine...Just don't do the same thing with that Bunny." I said pointing to the Stuffed Bunny. "That's my favorite one."

Serafall looked at where I was pointing and squealed with delight. "Ooooohhh~ It was real!" She said happily while hugging the Bunny tightly.

'Did she have a dream about that Bunny? Wait! She's going to murder it!' I thought worried for my Bunny. "Careful! You'll kill it!" I grabbed her shoulders.

Serafall looked at me with wide eyes and looked back at the Bunny with a sad expression. "Awww~ I'm sorry Bunny!" She cried with teary eyes.

I sat there for a few seconds to take in what just happened so far...'Wow...So this is one of the Commanders of the Underworld...And I thought she was going to kill an inanimate object...' I sweatdropped. "A-anyway Serafall, we made a truce while you were napping so you can leave whenever you want ok." I said hoping to catch her attention and luckily I did. "Plus, I got school soon so I need to get ready...And this is my room." I half smiled.

"Oohhh~" She bonked her head with her fist. "Sorry Bunny-Kun~ I'll go now!" Serafall jumped off my bed and ran out of the room...Wait.

'She took my Bunny!' I thought with wide eyes with a bit of anger...And than sighed.

"...Dammit...Well time to get ready..." I muttered walking to the bathroom.

* * *

 **( Short-Skip )**

When I finished getting ready I walked back downstairs to see Issei, Rias, Sirzech, Grayfia, Miyako and Serafall all still in my house...I mean Miyako was expected, so was Issei and Rias but the others? Nope.

"Oh hey, what are you guys still doing here?" I asked while trying not to be rude.

"Oh since we are here we decieded to eat Break-Feast here." Sirzechs smiled.

Issei sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we still have School to go to as well." He muttered.

'Hmm they calmed down at least.' I thought with a smile. "Well that's fine, MIyako let's go cook them something." I said walking towards the Kitchen.

Miyako shrugged. "That should be fine, I suppose." She says walking behind me.

"Come on~ It will be perfect training when we start a family~" I grinned while getting the ingredients for some Pancakes.

"Kuze, you wouldn't want to get sent to the Hosipital now would you?" Miyako smiled.

"Nah~ I rather not..." I smiled.

"How about dying somewhere very far away?" She suggested getting Cooking Utensils.

"Hmm wouldn't you miss me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I can deal with the loss." Miyako shrugged.

"Geez, that was rude~..." I pouted looking away.

"Yeah that was, I'm sorry about that." She smiled a bit.

"No need, I can forgive my wife." I grinned.

Miyako rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Yeah, whatever..."

Unknown to us was that the Devils were able to hear in our conversation the entire time... Grayfia kept her stotic facade but looked amused. Sirzechs just chuckled with a grin, while Issei had a look of envy on his face with comical tears. Serafall was too busy playing with her 'New' Bunny friend the entire time, much to my Dismay. Rias on the other hand had a distant look on her face for some reason.

"Wife huh..." She muttered to herself looking though a window.

* * *

 **( Break-Feast Skip )**

"Time to go." I said as I stood up to stretch.

"Yes, your right." Miyako agreed taking the Dishes and put them near the sink.

"I got to go stop by my house." Issei said suddenly. "I didn't get a chance to go back and I need to see my Parents."

I just nodded. "That's fine Issei. Rias can you go with him?" I asked.

Rias got out of a trance. "Oh? Umm sure that's fine." Rias nodded, making Issei grin with pure happiness. They left the room to go back to Issei's home and hopefully nothing else will happen.

I turned the the Commanders of the Underworld. "Sooooo~ What about you guys?" I asked.

"Grayfia and I will return to the Underworld. We weren't supposed to visit for a while but this is an exception but because of that we got more work to do..." Sirzechs said that last part with a dejected tone.

"I see, that's understandable." I nodded.

"I'll be going to School with you Bunny-Kun!" Serafall said with a happy face.

"Really? Why?" I asked getting confused.

"Because I want to see my So-tan!" She said with a magical-girl pose.

"I-I see...Well that should be fine, as long as you return my Bunny." I said with my own stance.

"Hu hu hu~ Is that a challenge Bunny-Kun?" Serafall said with a dangerous smirk.

"Better believe it!" I said with full vigor.

"Kuze, this isn't the time..." Miyako sighed, returning to the room.

"Oh? Your right Miyako, let's go!" I said getting my stuff.

I say my goodbyes to Sirzechs and Grayfia and left the House with Serafall and Miyako. We were walking on the sidewalk when Serafall suddenly got a great idea...

"Bunny-Kun!" Serafall yelled behind me.

I tried to turn around, but before I was able to...Suddenly Serafall was already on my back, making me carry her Piggyback-style.

""W-what are you doing!?"" Miyako and I said in shock.

"I'm tired! Plus! Bunny-Kun could bunny-hop our way to school!" Serafall explained with stars in her eyes.

'Piggyback is one thing...But Bunny-hopping with a Magical-Devil Girl on my back is another!' I thought with a sweatdrop while Miyako just stood there in disbelief. "I'm not going to Bunny-hop!" I yelled.

"Awww~ Why not!" Serafall pouted.

"Because you stole my Bunny!" I glared.

"...Stole your bunny?" Miyako repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"This Bunny is mine!" Serafall shouted hugging the Stuffed Bunny like it was her life-line.

"Your Bunny was a stuffed animal?" Miyako said with an amused smirk.

"Yes! It was!" I stated.

"Well than this is your problem~" Miyako said in bliss while walking away.

"Miyako your traitor!" I yelled.

"Hurry Bunny-Kun! We'll be late!" Serafall shouted while pulling my Hoodie's Bunny Ears.

"Fine whatever! Just don't pull the Ears!" I yelled sprinting towards the school.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Serafall looked like she was having fun at least...

* * *

 **Done! Now I know that it took a while to get this out buuuuutt... I have no excuse other than that I was busy! Hahaha!...Anyways what do you guys think? All the Riser-arc things will happen now with Hibiki doing what ever he wants during it, so hopefully that will be fun! So for now Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Devil Survivor 2: DXD! Now if I have any spelling mistakes...aw well live and learn right?No? Alright...And you may have noticed that I made Megidolaon Hibiki's strongest attack. Why? Because I thought it would be cool...That's it...I don't care if Holy Dance is stronger...Hahah! And ultima-owner, your idea has been put in this Chapter! So hope you like it! But with those things out of the way let's continue on with the story!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Pheonix or Phenex?**

 **( Student Council Room )**

 **Hibiki POV**

Serafall and I gained some pretty weird looks from the Students when I came through the Gates in a full sprint...I passed Miyako at some point, I noticed since I was now at the front doors of the Student Council Room, Serafall was practically jumping on my shoulders with joy of meeting her 'So-tan'...

"Oh Serafall, you never told me your Relationship with your So-tan." I say looking up at the Maou currently inhabiting my shoulders.

"Oh? We're sisters in every sense of the word! I'm her Big Sister!" Serafall said happily.

'So they're Sisters? She's the Big Sister no less...And So-tan must be Sona obviously...If Sirzech's Ria-tan nickname was any indication of their siblings nicknames...' I thought to myself while knocking on the door. "Welp, I just hope that this won't cause problems." I said.

"Come in." A voice said beyond the door.

I opened the door to see Sona's Peerage all together in the room next to Sona's desk.

"Sup, I brought a friend." I casually said walking inside the room with Serafall waving frantically.

"Hey So-tan! I brought Bunny-Kun!" Serafall cheered while they got a bit defensive and shocked at the same time.

'Oh, they don't know about the truce yet? Or just surprised to see Serafall with me?' I thought while tilting my head.

"What's Kuze doing here?" Sona asked her sister.

"We made a truce a while ago! He also gave me a Bunny!" Serafall said happily while hugging my Stuffed Bunny.

"You stole my Bunny!" I glared.

Everyone tried to understand what information they just gained...But with Serafall and myself explaining...it didn't get across as well as I hoped.

"Anyway why weren't you there Sona?" I asked since she wasn't there when Sirzechs and Serafall attacked.

Sona and the rest of her Peerage got out of their Trance. "O-oh? I was busy doing some research because we would've just gotten in the way to rescue Rias and her Pawn." Sona explained. "Speaking of which are they alright?" She asked with a bit on concern though she never mentioned that she was researching on Hibiki's ancestors to see if that is why he was so strong...But so far she had no luck.

"They're fine!" Serafall said with a smile, easing their worries. "Now So-tan come join me! Bunny-Kun's rides are suuupppeerrr fun~!"

Sona's face grew a faint pink from embarrassment. "N-no I'm fine. But you should be more respectful since you have the title as a Maou." Sona tried to regain her stoic facade.

"Mou~" Serafall whined.

"Hey. Don't you think it's time to get off my shoulders?" I asked.

"Nope~!" Serafall smiled.

"Well than..." I calmly said, while looking back at Sona. "So? How do I get to class like this?" I asked.

Sona bit her lower lip. "W-well, you'll be excused from classes until Leviathan-sama gets off I suppose..." Sona said after a while.

I raised an eyebrow but shrugged, well tried to. "Well I guess that's fine." I muttered as I bowed my head to the Student Council. "Well than I'm going now, good luck in class." I smiled.

"Bye Kuze, Serafall-sama..." They all said awkwardly.

Serafall nodded with a cute smile while I walked towards the door and left into the Hallways.

"So what now?" I asked looking up again.

"Hmmmm~" She went into deep thought. "Oh! We were about to battle for my Bunny!" Serafall said with a determined face.

"Oh your right!" I said trying to gain a better grip on my stuff that was about to fall. "Let's go back to my house. We can start there!" I say while sprinting back into the halls and outside...Needless to say, I caused some ruckus inside some of the classes.

* * *

 **( Hibiki's House )**

Serafall and I are currently on opposite sides of the Lawn. Serafall made a barrier for us from my suggestion so that no-one can bother us.

"Hope you're ready Bunny-Kun!" Serafall said as she made sparkles fly.

"Watch me!" I said as I took out my phone. "Frost Five!" I shouted making Serafall tilt her head in confusion.

*Fwoosh* A huge Summon Circle appeared on the ground with 5 small dark shadows coming into view.

 _[Hee-ho!]_ The five shadows said in unison.

"Ooh~" Serafall's eyes started to sparkle.

"Strawberry! Melon! Lemon! Milky! Blue Hawaii! Together we rise! Hero Frost Five! Hee-ho!" I shouted as each Frost came into view.

 _[Hee-ho!]_ The colorful Jack Frosts repeated as they went to their 'Hero' poses with a different stance for each color.

"Heros!?" Serafall squealed.

"Yes! With the Frost Five we are the Heros of the Human Race! Hee-ho!" I said with pride.

"Do you fight evil~?" Serafall asked while jumping in excitement.

 _[The evilest of evils! Hee-ho!]_ B. Hawaii Frost said with pride.

"How did you meet with Bunny-Kun?!" Serafall said now in front of the Frost Five's faces.

 _[Master went to battle with many Demons to help us unite into the Frost Five! Hee-ho!]_ MIlky Frost explained.

"Reeaaallly~?" Serafall looked like a child asking if Santa was real...

The Frost Five nodded in sync.

 _[Hee-ho!]_ They all said.

Serafall looked up to me with new found respect. "Bunny-Kun, I come to realize that you are a great Hero! Now I ask of you to lend me your powers with the Frost Five to help me fight Evil~!" Serafall made a magical girl pose.

I went into deep thought, while Serafall went up to me and gave me the Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Pleeeeaaassseeee~?" Serafall said with the tone of a child that wants their favorite toy.

"Hmmmm~ Sure you can team up with the Frost Five, though I won't be able to join you on your Journey to fight Evil as often as you might hope." I smiled amused.

"Yay~!" Serafall cheered anyway.

 _[Hee-ho!]_ The Frost Five said in unison.

"Oh, don't forget to add 'Hee-ho' to most of your sentences when you talk with them. Alright?" I said.

"Hee-Ho~" Serafall made a pose.

 _[Hee-ho!]_ They responded with another pose.

"Nice! Now, I need to be there to summon the Frost Five so just come to me if you ever need to speak with them ok?" I stated.

"You got it Bunny-Kun! Hee-ho~" Serafall made a cute smile.

"Glad to see that you understand. Now I'm sure you have your Maou dutys to do, so you should be going now." I reminded.

"Awwww~" She pouted.

 _[Hee-Ho?]_ The Frost Five tilted their heads.

"It's fine, you can return whenever you need to, though I would like my Bunny back." I asked.

"Noooo~ Bunny is mine now! It stops all the Evil things in my Dreams!" Serafall explained.

"Oh?" 'So it did actually enter her Dream?...How? That's a pretty scary power that Bunny has...' I thought with a sweatdrop. "W-well...A-as long as it helps you, i-it should be fine to keep it for now..." I said while smiling.

Serafall smiled gratefully and hugged me tightly. "Thanks Bunny-Kun~!"

'Huh...Wow she beat some of my other female friends in only around 2 days...It took the them a few days before they were able to take a Hug from me without shaking or fainting...' I mused. I patted her head like I would do to a child. "Welcome, now go. You have important jobs to do." I reminded again.

Serafall got out of the hug. "Bye Bunny-Kun!" She turned to the Frost Five. "Bye! Hee-ho~!" She says while bowing.

 _[Together we rise! Hee-ho!]_ The Frost Five responded before they disappeared in a burst of blue pixles. After that Serafall made a Summon Circle and left while taking down her Barrier.

'Hmmm...We didn't battle the way I expected to but aw well...Might as well go back to School.' I thought to myself after a few seconds past before walking back to School.

* * *

 **( Classroom )**

I was able to make it just in time for lunch. Perfect timing is what I'm good at! Ever since Polaris actually... Anyway when I made it to the Classroom I made my way over to my seat that was next to Miyako's.

"Hello Miyako." I greeted.

"Greetings, what took you so long?" Miyako tilted her head.

"Serafall didn't want to go back, so it took a while." I said normally as sit down.

"Oh? And you didn't cause any problems did you?" Miyako asked.

"No, in fact. I'm pretty sure I solved some problems." I smirked.

"Really now? Well seeing that you solve most people's problems, I don't doubt that as much as I should..." Miyako shrugged.

"...Was that a complement?" I asked hesitantly.

"What ever makes you happy." She said casually.

"I knew you cared about my happiness!" I smiled.

"...Well that kind of backfired..." Miyako muttered under her breath.

I chuckled. "Well now that we chatted, lunch will finish soon okay wifey?"

"Pick a name for me already..." Miyako half-smiled.

"Hmmmm~" I went into fake deep thought. "Nah~. It's a nice change of pace! And it reminds me of your eternal love towards me." I smirked.

"Love? No. Eternal Patience? Maybe." Miyako smiled.

"That's not what you said when I gave you a Hug for the first time!" I smiled mischievously. " Ahem! 'It's like you're disarranging my mind...my...Divine Order' isn't that right?"

Miyako blushed madly. "I-I-I have no i-idea what your talking about..." Miyako said quickly while looking away.

"You know you love my hugs...And everything else I do~" I say while getting in front of her red face.

Miyako glared but still had her blush. "Y-you're taking advantage of this...Aren't you?"

"Nope...Just remembering lovely moments of our love-filled past~" I said with more hand motions.

"Whatever..." Miyako says while looking at the ground.

I chuckled until when I looked up to see that everyone in the classroom was staring at us... 'Uh oh...' I thought. "...Miyako, whatever you do...Don't look back up..." I whispered.

That made Miyako jump a bit."...Why?" She asks quietly.

"Because...We are now classified as a Romantic-Comedy..." I said quietly while awkwardly staring at the crowd.

Miyako instantly got up. "WHAT!?" Miyako screamed as she glared at me...Until she looked in the corners of her eyes to find the crowd of students in the classroom and froze...

*Sigh* "Told you..." I whispered.

"O-oh...I...Oh..." Miyako muttered.

"...Let's just go..." I said walking away putting my Hoodie on to cover my face.

"...Right..." Miyako walked behind me.

The crowed just stood there pondering about what just happened...That event changed everyone's lives...Or at least I think so.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

Gladly, when I returned to class I fell asleep the rest of the day. Miyako woke me up when the bell rang to go home, if she didn't I was sure that I was going to sleep until School starts again... Currently I was walking towards the Warehouse Fumi mentioned, Miyako decided to stay home for her own reasons. Though I never bothered to ask, I don't ask a lot of questions I noticed while I was walking.

"Oh, I'm here..." I muttered as I saw the Abandoned Warehouse and went inside. I found a single spotlight in the center of the room and stood inside of the light.

'Man it's dark in here...' I thought to myself since this was the only source of light in sight. "Hello~? Fuuummmiiiii~" I call out.

"Yeaaahhhh~?" I heard a distant voice.

"Where are you!" I yelled.

"Here~" I heard again.

'That doesn't help...' I sweatdropped. "How about you just come out here!" I shouted.

"Fine. Better not tell me to eat my meals like Otome does..." Fumi mumbled getting into view.

'Where did she come from?!' "Hey Fumi, no I came by to see what you worked on." I said.

"Oh? Surely you didn't have to come visit that quick. So what else?" Fumi smiled.

"Oh well I also came by to make sure you eat three meals a day." I smirked.

Fumi made a pout. "Meanie~ You lied to me...Watch where that gets you. Hmph..." Fumi mumbled looking away.

'That...was surpisingly cute...' I mused with a chuckle. "Come on. I'll even cook for you." I bargained.

Fumi moved her head an inch in my direction. "...Anything?..." She asked.

"Yes, of course." I smiled.

"Than maybe." Fumi said looking in my direction with her stoic face.

"Good, now first let's see what research you done so far." I said.

"Hmm? Sure, just follow me." Fumi says while going inside the darkness of the Warehouse.

"What?...Ummm...ok..." I just followed Fumi's lead but got lost soonly after.

I walked in the dark with my hand out just in case I hit anything. For a while I couldn't find anything until I landed on something soft...And a door close.

"Hrm?" I humm'd. '...I don't think that Labs have soft things like this normally...' I thought to myself while feeling dread in my stomach.

"Ohh~?" I heard Fumi's voice again.

"Fumi? Can you help out here? It's too dark to see you..." I asked out loud.

"Sure." I heard a clap and the lights turned on to show a huge lime colored room filled with machines meant for Fumi's experiments. I finally looked at what I was touching with my open hand and saw it frimly placed on Fumi's breast...

'...What the literal hell!? How does one get inside a Lab unknowingly and firmly place your hand on a girl's blossom!?' I blushed. "..." I choose to stay silent.

"Hmmm?" Fumi looked up at me and tilted her head. "Are your Hormones kicking in?" Fumi smirked.

'...How should I deal with this?...Be honest? Apologize in a over exaggerated fashion? Pretend this never happened?...' I mused with my pink face. 'Got it, I'll do what I did with Mako and Otome...' "These feel lovely." I said with a straight face as I did a gentle squeeze.

"Ahh~" Fumi made an amused sound. "Hmm~ you know Miyako or Makoto will kill you for this right." Fumi smirked again.

'...Shit..' I quickly moved my hand away. "Care to explain how this happened?" I asked looking away.

"Pfft...Like you don't know...You're just in denial." Fumi said turning around. "Well, since you are already here now. I'll pretend that never happened for both our sakes."

I bowed. "You honestly don't know how much trouble you saved me from Fumi." I said gratefully.

"Is that so?" Fumi asked walking towards a machine. "Than make sure you keep your Hormones in check and you won't cause problems." Fumi smiled.

"...Got it..." I muttered looking shamefully at the ground.

"Good, now come. I've found something pretty interesting information when speaking with my new Fallen Angel." Fumi said in a strange tone.

"Oh? And that is?" I asked walking over to the Machine.

"Seems that the more Power that they have the more Wings they have appearently." Fumi said with her hand close to her face.

"Really?" I tilted my head. "That seems pretty inconvenient actually." I said. 'Wouldn't that make them a bigger target? And more places that they can get hurt from?' I mused.

"I honestly don't know or care. The Fallen Angel girl just told me because if she didn't I would have ripped her wings out." Fumi shrugged.

"...You're more ruthless when your test subjects aren't Human aren't you?" I said in an amused tone.

Fumi chuckled. "Maybe~, but she did her own bad things that justifys my actions. She wouldn't have Fallen if she didn't." Fumi smirked.

"You got a point there." I rubbed the back of my head. "Well I'll go report this to Miyako so she can report it to JP's." I muttered.

"Makes sense. Just remember to keep those Hormones in check." Fumi winked.

My eye twitched for a split-second. "Y-yeah...I'll do that..." I said slowly as I left the Lab/Warehouse.

* * *

 **( Hibiki's House )**

It was pretty dark when I arrived at my house, but I wasn't expecting to see a new front-door to replace my broken one.

'Well I don't remember it being Christmas as of late, so it was probably Miyako...Or JP's.' I thought to myself as I entered the House.

"I'm back." I said outloud.

"Welcome back." I heard Miyako say as she came into view from the Kitchen in her casual clothes.

"Hey, what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Hrmm, planning your assassination and trying to make a choice of what to drink..." Miyako said while in deep thought.

"I can help you with both." I say while walking pass her. "For the assassination it's simple. Don't do it...Now, as for what to drink I say Coffee." I said now in the Kitchen.

"Interesting, but why Coffee?" Miyako asked as she followed me.

"Simple, if a Septentrion can learn to love Coffee than anyone can, and will. Unless you want Fumi's Miso Energy Drinks." I said sarcastically.

"Good point... Alright than, Coffee if you will." Miyako smiled.

"Good choice." I smiled as I prepared to make to cups of Coffee. After a few minutes Miyako and I were sitting down in the Living Room having a small chat.

"I've heard that for a gift for my Brother, you and Saiduq decided to plan a trip around the World." Miyako said in an amused tone.

'Where did you hear that from? And How?' I thought. "Well you're correct. We decided that before our battle with Canopus actually." I shrugged. "Though we never got a chance to do so yet...But the funny thing is that he got the idea from when you said he should 'Go out there and die a horrible death' or something similar to that." I said while taking a sip of my Coffee.

Miyako chuckled. "I see, nice to know my Brother put so much thought into my words." Miyako smiled.

"Haha, even if Yamato doesn't want to admit it. He does see you for your Skills and Smarts of a Hotsuin." I smiled.

"That's a bit unexpected." Miyako said taking a sip from her Coffee. "But what about you Kuze?" Miyako asked.

"Hmm? That's a weird question to spring on me." I said raising an eyebrow. "But I see you as Miyako and nothing else. A smart, skillful, silver-headed beautie, that may have a weird sense of Humor. But my Lover nevertheless." I finished with a smirk.

Miyako sighed. "I was moved until you mentioned I was your Lover..." Miyako said with a small smile her eyes looking at the floor.

"Ow...That hurts..." I said.

"I know it does, but still your usual play of words do lessen the meaning of the word 'Lover'." Miyako smiled.

"You know...You might be right..." I muttered going into deep thought.

"Haha, well it's about time we go back to our rooms." Miyako says while finishing her Coffee.

"I believe that you're right." I smiled as I put my Coffee down.

After we cleaned the cups we both went to our rooms for the rest of the night...

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

It was very early in the Morning when I decided to leave the House. Currently I am walking to School by myself since Miyako and Fumi have decided to work together for some project having to do with the Fallen Angel...Though it does make me a bit worried, I can't help but feel curious of what they are up to...And because of that, I got lost when I was somehow walking the wrong way to School and ended up where most of the Books are sold at in town.

"...You know, I probably should've asked for a map of the whole town and memorized it before I went on the Mission here..." I muttered to myself as I kept walking hoping to find a familar area. A few mintues past as I wondered around the area, until I met a familar orange ribbon wearing Devil leaving a Manga shop with a Bag filled with Manga?

'Akeno? What is she doing here? Did she get lost too?...Probably not...' I sweatdropped, but decided to ask for help and walked up to her. "Hello Akeno." I greeted but also startled her a bit.

"Ara? Kuze what are you doing here?" Akeno tilted her head.

"I can ask the same thing, but to make things simple...I got lost..." I said looking at the ground.

Akeno snickered. "Ara ara, I didn't expect the Person that defeated two Maou's to get lost so easily." Akeno laughed a bit.

*Sigh* "I'm still Human...Anyways what are you here for? I didn't know that you read this kind of stuff." I said looking at the Manga filled bag in her hand.

"Ara? Oh, this isn't for me." Akeno said pulling the bag up. "This is for President." Akeno smiled.

'I'm assuming Rias is 'President' I mused. "I see, I didn't expect that actually." I chuckled. "Did she ask you to buy them?" I guessed.

Akeno's face grew a bit sad. "No, I got them because I thought these would cheer her up a bit." She frowned.

"Hmm? Care to share what's wrong?" I asked.

Akeno shook her head. "No, I shouldn't bother you with it...Plus you're a Human, I can't bring you into this."

I waved my hand. "Nonsense, I already fought the two Commanders of the Underworld so it's too late on getting involved... Besides I need you to take me back to School anyways, though I perfer we walk there since I want you to tell me what's wrong while we walk." I said.

Akeno had a small smile. "Ara, that sounds more like an order than a offer Kuze."

"Than consider it an order Akeno." I smirked as I raised my hand to carry her bag.

Akeno put the bag of Manga's into my hand. "Thanks Kuze." She bowed and than took a few steps forward.

I shook my head. "No need Akeno." I say while following her. "Now, tell me what's up." I said.

Akeno made a little sigh. "President and I had to attend a meeting with another Family of Devils." She said making a turn.

I followed. "Another Family? You mean another Pillar?" I guessed.

Akeno's eyes widen a bit. "I'm surpised you know about them...But yes, another Pillar that's called the House of Phenex."

'The Phenex? or Phoenix? Leave it up to Devils to make names that are weird and confusing to spell...' I mused. "I can already guess what Powers they would have...But what kind of meeting was it to have caused Rias to be down?" I said while trying to get a better grip on the bag.

"Glad you caught on, the meeting had to do with an arranged marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex for the purpose to keep Pure-Blooded Devils in Power." Akeno said in a disgusted tone.

My eye narrowed. "I see, Sirzech told me that the Devils can reproduce as easily as Humans can..." I frowned.

Akeno nodded. "That's true, so the Heads of both Gremory and Phenex Houses decided to make an arranged marriage between the two."

"That's horrible, she doesn't have a choice...And by the tone you used before I'm guessing that this Riser guy isn't the most fun guy to be around." I said with a sigh.

"Yes your correct, Riser only sees President as a trophy and nothing else...Same can be said for every women or girl he sees...But the problem is that the Phenex Household wants the marriage to happen sooner than originally planned." Akeno said in a sad tone.

I raised an eyebrow. "When was is supposed to happen?" I asked.

"When President finishes College." Akeno answered.

"I see...Now I know why you wanted to buy these." I said raising the Bag to her view. "But I think a better way to cheer her up is to stay be her side and to listen to all her worries. I mean it worked for me." Akeno looked like she was about to say something but I cut her off. "Than again, what your doing isn't a bad idea. Getting her these books will keep her worries at bay for a while, but still I would worry so much if I were you." I said smiling a bit.

Akeno now had a confused face. "Ara? Now I'm wondering what you mean Kuze."

"It's simple really." I said. "That Issei wouldn't let this slide that easiy...Even though he's pretty weak his loyalty and determination says otherwise." I smiled.

"Ara, but would Issei really be able to stop the marriage or even Riser?" Akeno's eyes looked like they were pleading that what I said was true.

'She really does care about Rias doesn't she?' thought while I calmly smirked. "Of course, if I'm wrong you can make me take any punishment you would give me. I seen Issei fight when I fought the Maou's, he was near Death's Door but that didn't stop him one bit." I confirmed, but didn't knew what I was getting into when I said punishment...

Akeno's eye sparkled for a second which confused me a bit. "Ara ara...You better hope that you're right Kuze, for both President's sake and yours...I don't take people's punishments softly...Even if they are Human..." She smiled in a somewhat scary way...

I gulped. "I-I see...Well than you'll be glad to know that Issei will pull through..." I smiled nervously. 'Or at least I hope...But I think I was accusing the wrong person when I said they were into S&M...It was Akeno all along...' I thought while praying that I will come out alive...Just in case.

By the time I said that we reached the Gates of Kuoh, which was probably lucky on my part...

"Ara, looks like we're here Kuze." Akeno said with her same smile still on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me here Akeno." I bowed.

"No need Kuze...Though I have heard that you and Leviathan-sama were running through the halls of Kuoh." Akeno said putting a hand on her face.

I raised my head. "O-oh...That? Well if it isn't a bother I can tell you what happened while we walk to the ORC clubroom." I offered.

"Ara? And why would you want to go there Kuze?" Akeno asked tilting her head.

"Well I thought I can help out a bit if it isn't too much of a bother." I smiled.

"Are you usually this nice Kuze~?" She asked in a playful tone. "Because I might have to give you a reward for helping me ease my worries~." Akeno smiled...seductively?

'Oh man...Even Hinako wasn't this playful...And her outfit left next to nothing for the imagination...' I thought. "W-well how about you leave that for when their marriage is actually called off..." I said hoping that it would stall the problem for later...Though it was still pretty early in the Morning so no students were around to hear that, lucky me.

Akeno nodded with her eyes closing while her smile was still there. "Good point, now shall we?" Akeno said while moving towards the ORC clubroom's direction.

I made a sigh of relief. "Yes of course." I said following Akeno.

* * *

 **( ORC Clubroom )**

We arrived at the front doors of the ORC clubroom. I told Akeno what happened between Serafall and me along with the Frost Five, which ended with me promising to show her them one day when we had the time...Akeno opened the doors to the room to see Rias, Koneko and Grayfia inside the room.

"Hello Akeno. And Kuze?" Rias said in a curious tone. When Rias mentioned my name Grayfia and Koneko both turned their heads to see Akeno and I near the door.

"Greeting President, and I found Kuze on my way here when I bought these for you." Akeno says while pointing the bag I have in my hand.

"Hello Rias, Grayfia and Koneko." I bowed.

"Nice to meet you again Kuze." Grayfia bowed.

"...Hello." Koneko said before returning to her sweets.

"Thank you Akeno. Greeting Kuze, but may I ask what you're doing here?" Rias asked.

"I just came by to see if you needed help with anything, though it doesn't look like it so I would like to ask if I can stay here a while." I smiled while Akeno returned to Rias's side.

"Hmmm, I guess that should be fine." Rias said slowly.

"Milady you should know that this matter only involves the Gremory and Phenex Houses." Grayfia reminded.

"Yes I know, but you should also know that I rather not potentially anger someone who can easily defeat everyone in this room." Rias smirked.

Grayfia raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

'Woa...That was nice...' I thought to myself. "Thank you Rias." I bowed again.

"No need Kuze, you showed us mercy before so I would like to return the favor." Rias smiled.

'Ha, she doesn't remember what I told them back home about protection...' I smiled as I nodded before I took a seat in the opposite couch of Koneko and relaxed a bit. I took out my Phone, which alarmed the Devils.

"Easy, I just want to check my things." I said calmly, they took a while before relaxing again. 'Man they're paranoid...probably my fault..Hehe~' I grinned.

Some time as passed and the Students should be passing the Gates, so it probably wouldn't be much time till the rest of Rias's Peerage gets here and class starts. I was still using my Phone and answering a few questions that the Devils had about the Phone, though I didn't tell them everything. Only the things that I've been allowed to say, much to their dismay... though I did change the skills I had at least because I thought I would have more fun in School from them...

'Auto Skill should be...Tail Wind! Now the Passive Skills should be...uhhh maybe Swift Step, Anti-All and Anti-Almighty? I should still be combat ready so...' I thought to myself as I put my skills.

'Alright..it's Megido, Tau-' My thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening.

"Sup! Miss Grayfia? Hibiki?" I turned to see Asia, Issei and Kiba enter the room.

Rias got up from her desk. "Well everyone's here now."

"Milady may I have your permission to speak openly?" Grayfia asked Rias.

Rias raised her hand. "Let's hear her out, and besides I believe you already spoken openly when Kuze entered the room." Rias smirked, but her smirk faded when a bright light was created inside the room.

*Fwoosh* *Screech!* An Orange Summon Circle near the doorway of the room appeared. Along with a strange sound which I can only assume was a bird screech with a huge blaze of fire in the center of the Circle.

'Woa... Wonder what it would be like if that happened to me everytime I entered a room...' I mused as I saw a normally tall blond man that looked like he was in his early twenties. Also in what I can only assume was his " I'm sexy and rich " clothing...

"Ahh~ And Riser has arrived in the Human Realm." He smiled. "I've come all this way to see you...My beloved Rias."

"Okay who's this douche." Issei said out loud.

'I couldn't agree more...Wait. Do I sound like that when I say "my lover"? I hope not...' I thought to myself while sweatdropping.

"This gentleman is Lord Riser Phenex, he is a Pure-Blooded Devil of Noble Birth, and third Heir in line to the House of Phenex." Grayfia answered to Issei.

'How does she remember all that? And gentleman?That speaks in a third person?' I thought again with an weirded out expression.

"Alright he's rich, and?" Issei said sarcastically.

"He is the fiance to Rias Gremory, the next Head of the House Gremory."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Issei screamed in horror.

* * *

 **Done again! Now how on earth did I finish this faster than my last Chapter? No Idea! But that doesn't matter now does it? NOPE! Anyways with the jokes aside what did you think of this chapter? What should Hibiki do? Help them train? Beat the living snot out of Riser at one point? Help Issei become a badass faster? I don't know what to go with yet until I start writing the next Chapter so please tell me what you guys think! But until than Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOM! Didn't expect a new Chapter did ya!? Bet not! especially at this random hour and day! I mean you haven't read a new Chapter since 2015! Damn guys...Ha was that too much? Yeah it was, sorry... Anyways Welcome back to another Chapter of Devil Survivor 2: DXD! But with those things out of the way let's continue on with the story!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Devil's are Greedy...**

 **( ORC Clubroom )**

 **Hibiki POV**

Welp, I honestly don't remember what happened in the past few minutes actually...All I know is that I'm somehow behind the couch that was opposite of Riser's and Rias's couch with Rias's Peerage all beside me. Much to my dismay Riser seems to be drinking Tea made from Akeno. Because I'm actually pretty thirsty...

"Lovely, Tea made from my beloved Rias's Queen is most excellent." Riser complemented with his open arm around Rias, which angered Issei inside.

"Thank you." Akeno bowed before walking towards the rest of us.

'Hmm, No "Ara"'s or smiles huh? Damn...' I thought until I was unlucky enough to see Riser pretty much violate Rias.

"That's enough Riser, you know that I have no intention of ever marrying you." Rias said calmly while getting up from the couch.

"My Dearest, Riser is sure that you know that you can't be allowed so selfish considering your Family's circumstances." Riser shrugged.

"Let me be more clear. My Husband will be my Choice!" Rias said with a stern glare.

'Haha! Choices!' I thought to myself with my eyes closed.

"Hmm, remember that it is vital for Devils to remain Pure-Blood. We are still recovering our numbers from the last War. This agreement has been made to ensure the Future of Devils to be prosperous." Riser tried to reason.

"They made that agreement because they were too hasty and nothing else! For the final and last time! Riser, I will NOT marry you!" Rias snapped.

Riser instantly got up from his seat and cupped Rias chin with his index finger. That caused Rias's Peerage to tense and release hostile intentions. " Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this Room if it meant you will come back to the Underworld with me!" Riser boldly stated, releasing some of his Power.

I calmly stood there while Rias also flared some of her Power to match Riser's.

'I got Anti-All...His puny flames couldn't match mine anyway...' I thought while I grabbed my Phone from my pocket which startled Koneko, who was beside me. I gave her a wink which meant "Don't worry" and luckily, she got the message and nodded.

"Hey, Burnt Chicken! I wouldn't do that if I were you. For numerous reasons." I said, getting his attention.

Riser turned his head and scoffed. "Riser wondered why there was a Human among us. Riser was going to spare you, but now you will die where you stand filthy Human!" Riser glared.

"Actually, I don't think I'm even classified as Human anymore." I smirked.

Riser got annoyed. "Tsk! Looks like Riser will have to show this Pathetic Human what a True Pheonix can do!" Riser said in anger.

"Bring it! You Deformed Chicken Breast!" I egged on while keeping my Phone unseen from everyone besides Koneko.

"There's no need for Incineration or Insults." Grayfia announced, making Rias and Riser's Power vanish. "Milady, Riser. As you know I'm by Order of the House of Gremory to make sure that there is no disruption of Peace." Grayfia added.

"Surely killing this Puny Human won't disrupt Peace." Riser tried to look down on me.

"When this Human is a friend to Sir Sirzechs, it will. Though I honestly doubt you will even be able scratch this boy." Grayfia said bluntly.

"What!? This Pathetic Human!?" Riser said in denial.

"This Human was able to fight off Me, Sir Sirzech and Serafall Leviathan along with a few others without much problem. We wouldn't even be here today if he didn't decide to spare us." Grayfia said. "And for that I thank you Kuze." Grayfia bowed shocking most of the Devils in the room.

I shook my head "Raise your head Grayfia, I don't need your thanks. Just supporting me is fine enough." I smiled. 'I think I actually almost let my emotions get to me, and almost killed a burning chicken...' I thought to myself.

Grayfia raised her head and smiled softly. "Yes, of course."

"You're saying that it was this Human that caused all those Power Spikes!? I thought when Sirzechs returned he already dealt with the pest!" Riser said in shock before calming down with a sigh. "Well when told that by the most Powerful Queen even Riser can't deny the facts, I'm afraid." Riser shrugged off.

"Anyways, my Master has anticipated that there'll be a conflict of some sort. As such he already assigned me a last resort should calmly discussing the matter break down." Grayfia said to the two High-Class Devils.

*Sigh* "Of course he did..." Rias muttered under her breath.

"Care to explain?" RIser smirked.

"If Rias should put her opinion above her Family's than she is to settle it through a Rating Game with her fiance Riser." Grayfia elaborated, making Rias's eyes widen and Riser's smirk wider.

'Ahh great...Might as well settle it through a Card-Game as well...' I thought sadly, my eyes looking down. 'Actually that might be a bit fun...' I thought chuckling quietly to myself at my poor attempt at humor.

"Wait...What's a Rating Game? It sounds familar..." Issei asked aloud before connecting some dots in his head. "Sona mentioned something like that didn't she?"

'Hmmm? Sona did? She seems smart enough to have predicted this...' I thought with a smile.

Rias's Peerage quickly explained more of what a Rating Game is to Issei while Riser kept speaking to Rias.

"Riser has played many Rating Games and scored several wins already. Sadly my Bride hasn't even got the chance to play such a Game." Riser boasted, making Rias glare add more hate.

"Not like she had much opportunity..." Akeno said sadly.

"Rias I have to ask...Is this little group all the Servants you have, bar the Human?" Riser asked with an amused smile.

"I have a name..." I said in a bored tone.

"So what if they are?" Rias questioned with annoyence.

Riser ignored me while he laughed and snapped his fingers...

*Fwoosh* *Screech!* A another Large Summon Circle appeared in the room, much like Riser's, but showed 15 Shadows instead...

"I have 15 Pieces, otherwise know as a Full Set." Riser smiled as the Shadows came into view. All of them were Female and had a range of costumes ranging from a Knight, a Maid, Gym Clothes, Traditional Culture Clothing, Masks, Animal Features, and a Dress? He must have a lot of fetishes...

"15!? And they're all Hot as Hell! Dammit! I hate him so much!" Issei let out another cry before weeping tears of sadness.

'Heheh...Not helping Issei...' I thought with a pity smile...And it looks like almost everyone in the room agreed with me and had the same thought...More or less.

Even Riser was a bit uncomfortable. "Dear, why is your Servant staring at me while weeping tears and whining rapidly?" He asked.

Rias sighed. "Because his Dream is to have a Harem..." She said with pity.

"Eww, what a freak..." A girl with Blond hair in twin drill tails said with disgust.

'Hey! I'm pretty sure he already has it as hard at it is!...Most likely...' I thought. "Hey! You have no right to say that considering that you're in that Chicken's wet dream crew!" I defended, making the girl blush in embarrassment.

Issei looked at me with new respect through his tears, along with some of Rias's Peerage, considering I tried to defend one of their own. While the Girls in question gave me a few glares along with Riser, until he had a great idea of how to insult the poor boy...

"Hrmm so that's your Pawn's dream...Yubelluna!" Riser called out.

The Girl he called out seemed to be a tall women with long dark-purple hair that was covering one of her eyes and was in some clothing similar to that of what Hinako would wear in one of her Dances...But looks a lot more heavy "Yes my lord." The women now known as Yubelluna said as she walked towards Riser.

Riser smirked before cupping Yubelluna's chin and started to make out with her in a way you would only practice on a doll...While groping their breast. The action grossed out everyone in the room except Riser's Peerage and Grayfia, who held her stoic face the entire time...But she probably felt the same way.

Riser finished french kissing his doll to speak to Issei. "No matter how long you live, you will NEVER have what I do. After all your just a Low-Class Devil." Riser taunted.

"Shut up! Once I'm done sucking at all this Devil Shit, I'll get all the Ladys I want you stupid Phenex Brat!" Issei said.

"He's bad at it?" I whispered to Koneko. Her only reply was a slow nod, which was all I needed to know."Damn...I wonder why?" I muttered under my breath before returning to their conversation.

Riser's face became annoyed. "How dare you speak that way to me you Low-Class Devil!"

"Screw you! The only person I need to-"

"Issei calm down." Rias tried to stop Issei's rant.

"-Impress is Rias!" But it seems that Issei's comment stopped her, thankfully. "I don't give a horse's ass of what you think of me!" Issei summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Oh great..." I smiled sadly as I opened my phone, ready to activate any skills I needed to...

"We don't need to play some game! I'll kick your ass, right here! Right now!" Issei boldly yelled before jumping into attack...Much to Asia's dismay, I see..

"Mira." Riser called out to his Peerage.

A small girl with Blue hair in a weird hair-style appeared from the crowd, holding a staff of some kind...But it was enough to stop Issei on his tracks and question what was going on.

"What's she supposed to do? She's tiny." Issei said in confusion. Mira narrowed her eyes and lunged at Issei with her staff.

'I may not be smart but I think that comment might have pissed her off...' I thought. "Taunt!" I yelled. The Skill made everyone in the room have a sudden intent to hurt me, which confused their brains greatly.

The Skill seemed to stop Mira from attacking Issei and switched to me. "Wha-!?" Mira said in shock as she suddenly changed direction and lunged at me.

I waited until the staff made impact, which didn't take long...Actually I think it already hit me and I just didn't notice, so I looked down to see Mira looking up at me in fear and confusion. Mira's staff seemed to be stuck on my stomach, or at least that's what it looked like...And that I'm a few paces away from my original position.

"Hello there." I said calmly while petting her head. "Don't attack my friends, okay? Or everyone in the room might get hurt." I smiled before stopping the App which caused everyone in the room to turn back to normal.

"Hibiki!?" Issei said in a worried tone, as he just realized what happened before glaring at Riser.

"Tch, Mira return back to me." Riser said with his eye twitching.

Mira just nodded, a bit sadly but returned to Riser's Peerage.

"Grayfia, tell my Brother that I agree to the Rating Game." Rias said in anger.

"I will inform him of your choice." Grayfia nodded.

"Riser...Believe me when I say. I WILL destroy you!" Rias glared at Riser again.

Riser just laughed again before returning to his Peerage. "I look foward to that my Dear." Riser smiled smugly before disappearing.

'If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he was a masochist...' I thought as I returned to Rias's Peerage. Most of them shrugged before returning to their King.

'Grayfia seemed to be speaking to Rias about when the Game will start, but maybe I should ask if I can join to see the Game play out.' I thought to myself.

"I can give you 10 days to train." Grayfia said to Rias.

"Really?" Rias asked.

"Yes, considering that you never played a Rating Game in the past, I'd say that a Handicap is necessary." Grayfia explained.

"I hate to admit it, but you may be right about that. Thank you, I accept the Handicap." Rias smiled.

Grayfia just bowed. "Well than I should return to inform my Master." She said.

"Hey Grayfia, you think I'll be able to watch the Rating Game? Or at least send someone to watch it for me?" I asked.

Grayfia turned to me and nodded. "Yes, I believe that should be fine if you or someone else wanted to participate in watching the Game."

"Thanks Grayfia." I smiled.

Grayfia bowed again with a small smile before summoning a Magic Circle to leave with. After that Rias's Peerage started to talk about how they'll spend their 10 days training. I took the time to make some Tea for myself while thinking of what to report to JP's...

'Devils are a Greedy Bunch...Serafall wants anything that catches her interest, Akeno wants to torture me or anyone for her S&M desires, Issei wants a Harem, Rias wants to prove herself, Asia wants to stay with Issei, Koneko wants her sweets and Kiba...I don't know what Kiba wants...I need to speak with him a bit more often...' I thought as I returned to the Rias's Peerage as I took a sip of my Tea.

"Oh, Kuze you made Tea?" Kiba asked as he saw me enter.

I nodded. "Want some?" I asked.

"Sure, though the others might need some as well." Kiba suggested.

"Ah, I see. Okay I'll do that." I smiled before walking back to make more Tea.

"Oh Hibiki!" I heard Issei call out, so I turned to face him.

"Yes Issei?"

"Oh uhh, I just wanted to thank you for helping me out back there. I would've been hit pretty hard if it wasn't for you." Issei bowed, making everyone smile a bit.

"No need, just helping out." I said as he raised his head. "Though, I would like to help you kick his butt." I smiled.

Issei's eyes widen. "W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm going to help train you obviously. I had a few friends that are now a Boxing Champion or Restaurant Owner and even some Idols that I trained myself, so training Devils shouldn't be that much different." I offered.

Issei pumped his fist. "For real!? Sweet! Now they don't stand a chance! Right Pres?" Issei turned to Rias.

Rias nodded. "You're right Ise, though I must ask. Are you sure that you have the time for this Kuze?" Rias asked.

"Hmmm, now that I think about it...I might have somedays where I do my own things, but I'll help you guys anyday I can." I said thinking about my work for JP's

"Than I hope that you'll train us well." Rias smiled along with the rest of her Peerage.

We spoke for a few more Hours about where were going to Train before Kiba noticed that Students were leaving School now and was going to go back to his Home to prepare for the Trip along with Koneko, Asia and Issei.

"Bye everyone." Kiba bowed with the others.

Rias, Akeno and I just did a small wave, Rias asked me to stay for a bit since she had a few questions to ask me. After our wave they left, leaving me alone with Rias and Akeno...It can go a Good way or a Bad way...

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"What did you do to us when you yelled 'Taunt'?" Rias asked.

'Normal way...got it.' "Oh, that?" I questioned, making them nod. "That was a Skill I gained from my Ordeals that I faced a long time ago. It makes all everyone, besides my comrades, target me for each of their attacks. But the benefits are that I take less damage from them and that it's a good way to strategize for some Missions." I explained.

"Ara? And what are 'Ordeals' that you faced Kuze?" Akeno asked.

"That's something I can explain later, it's too big of a topic to speak about." I answered.

Rias looked a bit reluctant. "I see, and what about us? Why aren't we considered 'comrades' to your Skill?"

"Hmmm probably because you aren't in my actual team and are real Devils, which is somewhat-what is similar to what I used to fight a long time ago." I suggested.

"Team?"

"Similar?" Rias and Akeno said in confusion.

'Man Yamato is way better at explaining things...' I thought with a sigh. "Sorry I'm going now...Miyako is probably waiting for me, so just send me a Message a reminder of your Training days."

Rias pouted. "Everything about you is too confusing...But alright. Hope you'll train us well when you can."

"Count on it." I smiled as I left the room.

I walked outside.

'You know...It probably would've been easier to explain if I just showed them my Phone...JP's can't really stop me...Guess it just slipped my mind during the time...' I thought with a small shrug and was about to start heading back Home until my Phone started to Buzz.

*Buzz* *Buzz* I took out my Phone and quickly looked at the sender.

"From Fumi?" I said outloud.

I opened the Message.

 _Hey, Chief Miyako wanted me to tell you that we finished our part of the Project and have sent the Fallen Angel back to Headquarters. We can tell you our results when you return._

 _Also that you have been choosen for the task to get some more groceries, so have fun with that! Don't forget that you owe me some meals as well, Bye!_ The Message ends there.

I closed the message. 'Great...I might as well be the house-wife of the house...Whatever, though the "Results" she mentioned does pique my interests.' I thought to myself as I headed to nearest store.

* * *

 **( Store )**

I gotten most of what I need inside a plastic bucket that was meant to make groceries easy to carry, but now I'm just browsing the aisles for anything extra I might need...Until I found a pathway to my new enemy that was mocking me while it was inside it's shelf.

"Salt, huh..." I walked towards the rows of Salt inside the shelf. I took a stance, as if I was trying to intimidate it.

"..." The Salt responded.

"..." I glared.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Screw it." I shook my head, wondering if I lost it. I pulled my hoodie up, and walked away slowly.

"...Wuss."

"What!?" I turned around, only to see an empty aisle. I quickly sensed a sick deathly aura coming from this place, and decided the best choice of action was to leave as quickly as I can...

* * *

 **( Hibiki's House )**

It was sundown by the time I reached my current Home. The shopping trip took more time from my day than intended... Nevertheless, I should head inside. Once I stepped inside I was greeted by Miyako, who was walking downstairs.

"Ah, Kuze. I believe that you have done what I asked?" Miyako asked.

"Certainly." I smiled as I raised the bag of groceries.

"Thanks." Miyako smiled as she took the bags from me. "We needed to restock our supplies, but seeing that you were still out I thought it would be best to leave it to you."

"Glad you trust me so much that you let me handle simple chores." I said sarcastically.

*giggle*"You should be glad that I even trust you at all Kuze." Miyako jabbed.

"What did I do that warrants such distrust." I said offended.

"A number of things, but none of which I want to speak about at the moment." Miyako shrugged as she went to the Kitchen to restock.

"Well where's Fumi." I asked, changing the topic.

"Kanno is currently in the living room with her Laptop doing research." Miyako said from the counter.

"I see, well care to tell me about the Results that you two have told me about?" I asked.

"Very well, Kanno and I were asking the Angel some questions about her Powers, Flight and everything about Angels and Fallen Angels." Miyako said casually.

I nodded. "Anything worth telling me?"

Miyako shook her head. "To be honest, no. All the info we gained was from only ONE Fallen Angel so we can't say for sure if what she said was true, if at all."

I shrugged. "I guess that's true...But I'll leave all that stuff to your capable hands." I smiled.

"As you should." Miyako nodded with a smile.

At that time Fumi decided to enter the room with an unamused face. "Oh your back? Good. I'm hungry, so hurry and get cooking."

I chuckled. "Alright, just wait a little longer Fumi." Fumi just nodded as I got my supplies ready with Miyako doing to same.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

After Diner I turned in and was now in my Room. Fumi decided to stay for the night, since it was too dark and useless now that her subject is gone at the moment and is in JP's custody.

It was the moment I finished doing all my Nightly routines for tomorrow that my Phone started to Ring. The moment I opened it Nicaea opened up to Tico, the Female one anyway...

[ Hey there softy~ It's been a while huh?] Tico winked.

"Hey Tico, I thought your counter-part would've returned by now." I said a little disappointed.

[Yeeeaahhh I knoowww... He sure is taking his time right? Maybe he's helping your other Friends that are still out there, ya know. He always had a soft spot for your Friends.] Tico smiled.

"That's true, when we got Death Videos from the last world he was quite worried about them." I smiled as I sat down on the side of my bed.

[He sure was! But you know I'll always stick by your side! Like, I mean come on! We've been through SOOOOO MUCH together! Reseting Worlds, making the Administrators get rekt! Heck! Even make a whole NEW World!] Tico said with crazy hand-motions.

"Haha, yeah...Quite the Journey we went through." I muttered.

[Hmhm! Such a Shame that even in this New World you created, you still have to deal with all these new Races and Factions. But I know that you'll be able to handle it!] Tico gave a thumbs up. [Oh! And By-The-By, that Tomato-Haired Girl...What was her name? Oh yeah! Ria-tan! She sent a Message to you by Magic, so I had to come by to tell you.]

"Oh? Okay, thanks Tico." I nodded.

[No prob babe! Plus, I made another summary for you! Well? Do you want to hear it? Do ya? Do ya!?] Tico jumped excited.

"You know it!" I answered.

[Haha! Great! Now, the Hotsuin twins called you and your Friends back to JP's to reveal to you that even in this World, the Super-Natural still roam the lands! Dun Dun DUN~! Well..More specifically the Three Factions: The Devils, Fallen Angels and finally the Angels! Oh, and heeeeyyy~ not to be too paranoid or anything...Do you really think that those three are the _only_ Super-Natural Factions and Races roaming the World? Well for now don't worry about it babe! Now, Yammy being Yammy, he decided to send you and all your Friends ALL across the World to make contact with them! So you being the totally awesome, handsome, talented, amazing person you are, you were sent to Kuoh along with Miyako! Where the both of you had the highest chance of encountering the Dangerous Factions! Which you did meet!...Two of them at least from the events with a perverted old chump named Issei and two Devil "Kings" and their Peerage, who you are totally going to friend later on. The Devils had a problem the Fallen Angels, along with some people called Stray Exorcist around the town, that you totally destroyed! You sure know how to get the job done~. And maybe a bit too well, 2 super-scary-not so scary-Devil Faction leaders noticed your pressence in the area so they came by to say Hi! Or at least you thought they did, ~! Heheh, anyway some stuff happened with some guy named Vali, a Fallen Angel and His Excellency along with his friend Great Red! It was during that time with them you found out, from His Excellency, you still had the power over the 4 Factors! Look at you, being all OP and stuff! *giggle* Just be careful with all that power you have, along with the Dragon Stream that you're getting later for me 'kay? Kay! Time-Skip to where you kicked the butts out of the 2 leaders to make an truce and are now co-existing with them in a Super-Natural way and a Natural way! Because of that, you were dragged into a whole family issue with Rias and that snob Riser! Thinking he could be all cool, talented and amazing like you! Hmph! Crazy~ but still, you seeing Rias marry him without a choice left a bad taste in your mouth so you decided to go out of your way and help her out! Nice to see that you are still the big softy that helps even the greediest of Devils! Well not the greediest but still pretty greedy,but now here you are! Talking with your adorable Tico-Tico!Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz~ you went through a lot! I'm more used to you doings these things in only a day! Well just know that I do this for you babe! Here's your Message and have a nice Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!] Tico cheerfully said before closing the App.

*Buzz* [1 Message: Uknown]

I Opened the Message.

 _Greeting Hibiki Kuze. This is Rias Gremory sending you a Message to remind you of our Training that will be taking place tomorrow._

 _I also choose to give you a brief info run on everyone's way of fighting, so you can get a fitting training practice for each of us._

 _Akeno, Asia and I rely mostly on our Magic. Kiba on his speed and sword skills. Koneko uses CQC techniques or simply bare fist, depending on the enemy. Issei also seems to fight using only his bare fist. Hopefully this information will be of some use to you when you train us, when you have the time of course._

 _That is all, Goodnight Kuze.(P.S It wasn't very kind of you to just leave on the spot like that while telling us to just Message you when you didn't even provide a number to contact you by...And apparently because of that Akeno told me to tell you that your "Punisment" if you fail will be twice as amazing...Whatever failure may mean, just know you have my condolences...)_ The Message ends there.

Only one thought went through Hibiki's mind when he read the last few lines of the Message...'Dammit...' along with... 'Shit!' also. 'Should get a head start on my Will? No.'

I closed the Message along with my Phone so I can finally rest. 'Magic, Fist and Swords huh? Magic is already something I can train...Fist and Swords...Not so much...Of course I did my fair share of work-outs but only just to actually stay fit, not to become a Boxing Champ...Boxing Champ...Keita! Maybe I could call him up, if I'm lucky enough he could arrive before the 10 day deadline, or at least give me some tips to give them... Now about the Sword...Obviously MIyako, but the only thing I need is to find out how to convince her to help Rias and her Peerage...Welp I can think more about it tomorrow...I could convince her somehow anyway...I just need to find thing she wants to exploit, like Yamato's Takoyaki...' I thought out as I fell asleep peacefully on my bed.

* * *

 **BAM! Long Summary Completed! Haha! Welp anyways hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter and was worth the wait...It probably wasn't mostly just more of the same I think, but hey. My mind is back and already coming up with more ideas of what to put so yeah. Hopefully I'll be able to set them up and execute them well enough for your liking! So for now Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo...Another Chapter is out! Good for us! Maybe, but let me tell you guys ahead of time that this Chapter doesn't forward the plot as much as I'd hoped but still kinda fun to write! So enjoy!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Conditions...**

 **(Hibiki's House)**

 **Hibiki POV**

I spent the night in my room.

*Yawn* "Time to think..." I said groggy. I got up from my bed, fixed it, and went to do my Morning routines.

After I did all that and was in my normal clothing, I took out my Phone to call a certain Tsundere Boxer...

*Beep Beep Beep* I waited until I heard a noise that indicated my call went through.

"Yo, what's up." I heard Keita said from the Phone.

"Hey Keita, I called for a Favor to ask." I said.

"A Favor huh? You barely ask for any Favors from anyone, so what's the deal?" Keita said in his normal tone of voice.

"I got some friends that need some of your Training sessions. I know you still train that Kid, and heard how well he was doing so don't bother denying it Keita." I smirked.

"..!" Keita clicked his tounge.

"Hmm? Keita, who are you talking to?" I heard another voice come through.

"Wha? Jungo!?" Keita's voice became a bit more distant.

"Hello? Who's this?" It seems Jungo took the Phone from Keita...

"Hey Jungo, it's me." I calmly stated.

"Oh it's you! Hey there!" Jungo said happily.

"It's nice to speak to you again Jungo, although I would like your help in convincing Keita to help train some of my friends." I implied.

"Hmhm, got it." Jungo agreed, as a noise that I can only guess that was Jungo putting the Phone down.

I heard Keita and Jungo having a bit of an arguement, if you can call it that...Mostly just Keita's rants and Jungo's stubbornness. I awkwardly stood there for a few minutes before someone picked up the Phone again...

*Sigh* "I'll do it..." It was Keita.

"Oh? Thanks Keita, knew I can count on you!" I said with an amused tone.

"Augh, I'll crush the BOTH of you!" Keita seemed to have catched my amused tone.

"That was his annoyed crush you." I heard Jungo call out.

"What number is that one?" I asked.

"The 7th." Jungo said off the bat.

"...You!?" Keita grunted.

"Hmm, interesting...Well thanks Keita, Message me about when you arrive alright?" I stated.

"Whatever." Keita said, clearly tired of this conversation.

*Click* The call ended.

I chuckled. "Same old same old." I smiled before leaving my room. I went downstairs and into the living room to find Fumi sitting a chair, typing on her Laptop.

"Oh it's you, hey." Fumi spared me a glance before returning her attention to her Laptop.

"Hello Fumi, what are you working on." I asked moving behind her and leaning on the back of the chair with my elbow.

"Eh, nothing much really. Waiting for more subjects is a bore, so I'm just wasting time here for the time being." Fumi shrugged.

I frowned a bit. "I would've thought you would be researching on the way normal people live when your bored."

Fumi nodded. "I did, but they hardly lead to any results worth working for. There's too many things I don't understand about the way they do things..." Fumi said in a uncomfortable position.

"I see, well how about that time you studied abroad?" I asked.

Fumi relaxed a bit. "Well my time abroad wasn't anything special..."

"That isn't true." I said. 'She said the same thing about all the time we spent together with everyone.' I thought to myself.

Fumi let out a tired sigh. "You always make things harder for me..." Fumi pouted.

"I just don't want you to be in denial of your true feelings." I smiled.

"!...This is giving me some weird deja-vu vibes...But you're right...again..." Fumi closed her Laptop.

"I'm gla-"

"I'm going to sleep." Fumi said getting up from her chair.

"What?" I said surpised.

"What? I didn't sleep last night...Night Kuze." Fumi smiled before leaving the room.

*Sigh* "I can never tell what she's thinking..." I hung my head tired already.

Footsteps were being made just outside the room before Miyako was seen in her casual clothing walking in. "Oh Kuze you're awake?" Miyako asked.

I raised my head. 'Oh it's Miyako, looks like I need to find her weak spot now.' I thought determined. "Hey, Morning Miyako." I greeted.

"Morning, what was Fumi doing up so early?" Miyako asked.

"Sadly, I don't know...And probably never will." I shrugged.

"I-I see..." Miyako said raising an eyebrow.

"Can I ask something Miyako." I blurted out.

Miyako looked surpised for a moment. "Oh? That was unexpected...I can only assume that it must be pretty important, so ask away." Miyako nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Well you are trained with a blade correct?" I assumed.

"Yes I am, why?" Miyako comfirmed.

"ImayneedyourhelptrainingRias'sPeerageforsomethingthatmayormaynotdealwithamarriage." I said quickly and crossed my arms.

Miyako sadly caught all that and sighed. "I can't believe you asked that of me..." She shook her head.

"What if I gave you Takoyaki?" I tested.

"Oh? Than I might change my original answer...Not!" Miyako glared.

"!" I fliched, thinking I may have made a mistake.

"I'm not so easily persuaded as my Takoyaki-Vacuum of a Brother." Miyako triumphantly smirked.

I widen my eyes. 'How can I be so foolish!? I underestimated her love for Takoyaki!' I bit my lower lip. "I see...Well than...What are your conditions." I closed my eyes and firmly stood my ground.

Miyako went into fake thought. "Well Io-chan did send me some clothing and food recommendations, so you will have to take me out today. You'll pay of course." Miyako smiled smugly.

"...Is that all?" I said cautiously.

"For now obviously...Of course you don't have to but, you'll have to deal with sword teaching on your own." Miyako shrugged.

"Backing me into a corner like that...I expected nothing less. Alright, just tell me when." I agreed.

Miyako clapped her hands together. "We'll leave after Break-feast." Miyako smiled. On the inside she was pretty happy to spend time with Hibiki, but on the other hand...She'll never admit it to him anyway so why not enjoy it to the fullest. did tell her after Canopus to go out and have some "Fun" after all...

"Than let's go eat." I nodded.

* * *

 **( Breakfeast-Skip )**

 **( Outside )**

I'm now outside my home waiting for Miyako to come out to tell me the plans for our evening. I made a quick text to Rias, telling her that I'm currently getting some extra trainers and won't be there until they visit...It didn't take long for Miyako to come out of the house after my text, but she had her clothing that she wore when we first met back up with each other in the New World. A white cape with a bright yellow ribbon in the front of it, a yellow dress, a pair of white boots and her ever staying white-purple butterfly shaped ribbon that she kept at all times.

"I haven't seen you wear that in a long time." I waved.

"And I've seen you wear that all the time." Miyako playfully shot back.

I chuckled. "Guess that's true." I said looking at my normal attire. "Maybe I should get some new clothes as well later on during our date." I smiled.

"Date?" Miyako repeated with a faint blush. "I see, I guess that this would count as a d-date..." Miyako said before getting determined. "This is my first time experiencing such a thing so I will only expect the best from you Kuze."

"Oh? Than I will not disappoint than Miyako." I extended my arm to interlock it with Miyako's.

"Oh!" Miyako yelped.

"First things first. During dates, it's best that you say their first name instead of their last name, though some might perfer the latter but I do not." I informed.

"Hmmm, of course. Makes sense, thank you Hibiki." Miyako smiled.

"No problem Miyako. Now shall we?" I said jokingly.

"We shall..."

* * *

 **( Stores )**

Miyako and I calmy browsed the windows of shops we were passing by, waiting for one to catch our attention first.

"Hey Miyako, which one did Io perfer?" I asked looking at all the shops.

"Hmm, I believe it's the shop over there!" Miyako pointed to a simple normally-sized clothing store.

"It's not a lingerie shop is it?" I questioned.

Miyako looked at me strangely. "Of course not Hibiki. That would be highly inappropriate, also horribly awkward." Miyako dismissed instantly.

"I see, than let's go." I nodded approvingly, before heading inside with Miyako.

* * *

 **( Short-Skip )**

Miyako had already gotten all the clothing Io suggested she should get, me on the other hand is a different story...

"What kind of store is this?" I questioned, not really expecting an answer. I looked through a few of this store's clothes, and they aren't bad...It's that all of them are so different!

"Hibiki? What's the problem?" Miyako asked after organized her items.

"Look at these." I said grabbing two sets of clothing. The first one was an exact copy of my normal attire except that the back of the jacket went all the way to my knees! The second one was something akin to a detective with a cap along with a black cape with a purple inside. The company that made it said "Kuzunoh R.". 'Never heard of them...' I thought.

"I see, one is extremely familiar while the other...Is more unique." Miyako carefully stated.

"Right?" I said a bit disappointed. "Well this can be dealt with in my own time. This is supposed to be our date right?" I looked at Miyako.

"You're correct, thought I wouldn't mind staying a bit longer if you need it." Miyako offered.

"Nah, I rather spend time with my Miyako than spend the rest of my time deciding what to wear for a day." I shrugged off. "So, after we buy your clothes what should we do?" I asked.

Miyako went into thought. "I'd say we should get something to eat. Io has told me of a new restaurant that opened all around Tokyo." She suggested.

"That's pretty interesting, hopefully they we meet my expectations." I nodded.

"Oh? Since when did you have expectations?" Miyako smirked.

I shrugged. "Don't know...Maybe when I was trying to decide who should be my Lover." I playfully grinned as I leaned to Miyako's face.

"Haha, that's sweet of you to say. But I have expectations as well, and I don't know if you meet the standards." Miyako jabbed.

'Ow!...That hurt...' I thought as I used my open hand to clutch the center of my jacket in fake pain. "That cut surpisingly deep Miyako..." I whispered with my clenched teeth.

*Giggle* "Than maybe you should be careful with what words you choose to say when you decide to flirt with me in public." Miyako smiled.

"...Got it." I nodded slowly.

"Good, now let's go." Miyako said leading to way.

* * *

 **( Short-Skip )**

After I paid for the Clothes, Miyako lead me to a restaurant that can be described in a single word. Velvet...

"Miyako, do you know why Io suggested this place?" I asked.

"No. But she did mention that the Takoyaki here is amazing, so I wished to try some." Miyako smiled.

"A-alright...Than let's go inside." I said walking inside with Miyako.

The whole restaurant is decorated in fitting furniture that you expect from a restaurant colored in only Velvet, but it reminds me of the ORC clubroom, not by much though. The person at the counter was an old man with a long nose, wide eyes and a creepy smile...All the while inside a nice suit.

"Ah, welcome to the Velvet Room." He waved. "I'm Igor." The old man introduced.

'Velvet Room?...Alright, running out of names huh? He looks like he should retire, which kinds of worries me...' I thought sarcastically. "Greetings Igor, I would like a table for two." I said.

"As you wish." Igor nodded before producing a golden card with a stange mask on the back, out of what seemed to be nowhere and handed it to me.

'Neat magic trick.' I thought to myself as I took the card and looked at it. It was a picture of a galaxy with the Roman Numeral XXI, aka 21, on the bottom. Miyako and I looked at Igor with confused gazes until he chuckled.

"No need to worry. It's just your table number." Igor's smile widens.

"Oh..." Miyako and I said in unison, a bit embarrassed before bowing and going to our table.

During our walk I noticed a strange Piano player that was playing with a blue blind-fold on...Strange, but I seen weirder and at least the song he was playing was good...All the tables were covered with a smooth velvet cover, not that surprising we got to our seats a cute looking girl with short silver hair and golden eyes walked up to our table to take our orders.

"Pleased to meet you, what would you like to order." She chuckled.

"We would like 2 orders of Takoyaki please." I said as I looked at Miyako, who nodded happily.

"Alrighty than! I'll go get your drinks!" The girl giggled before leaving.

"Theo! We need two orders of delicious Takoyaki!" I heard from a distance. Soon after the shout another person came to our table. It was a beautiful women with the same silver hair and golden eyes. Her hair was considerably longer than the other girl's but it fit her apparent serious look.

"I'm sorry about my sister's energy, hopefully it won't bother you too much." She said as if it was a common saying to her now.

"No need, we're fine." Miyako waved off.

"Thank you, now than I'll leave you two on your date." She bowed before leaving before taking a weird look at the card I was holding.

"Strange staff." I chuckled as I twirled the Gold card in my hand.

"I agree." Miyako chuckled while smiling.

We waited for a few minutes before the girl that took our orders came back with our food and drinks. "Here you go!" She smiled.

"Thank you." Miyako and I said. I put the card I held on the table, which didn't go unnoticed by our waitress.

"Oh? If I may be so bold to ask what card you're holding?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Miyako, who nodded. So I calmly gave my card to the silver-haired girl. "What's the matter?" I asked.

The girl took the card and looked at it with an amused gaze. "I see, well aren't you a unique guest?" She chuckled. "Excuse me again but may I suggest that you come by here again whenever you want to relax. Although that may seem a bit foward, I would also like to mention that this place turns into an exciting Club during the night! Where everyone dances their hearts out! Or until their cheeks fall off!" She smiled happily.

'I would rather keep my cheeks...' I thought suddenly. "Interesting, I'll think about it." I said.

The girl just nodded. "Wonderful!Oh, now hurry up and eat before your food goes cold."

Miyako and I looked at our food and quickly started eating as soon as the waitress left us to ourselves. We spent our time eating in a peaceful and comfortable silence.

* * *

 **( Food-Skip )**

We left the restaurant after we finished eating and paying for our meal. Miyako and I were just now walking back home, since Fumi must up by now. Or at least we think so anyway...

"Hmm? You're not trying to interlock your arm with mine anymore?" Miyako asked playfully as we walked beside each other.

"Not when you're fully immune to physical contact anymore...It's not as fun." I said looking away.

Miyako chuckled. "So all that talk about you confessing our undying love was a ruse?"

"Those are two totally different things." I said with a 'Hmph'.

"Riiiiiight." Miyako smiled.

I just shrugged with a chuckle as a few minutes passed by.

"...You know Hibiki?" Miyako said suddenly stopping.

"Hmm?" I turned towards her.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with that device on your jacket?" Miyako pointed to my MP3. "I have yet to see you use the device, nor the headphones that are needed to use them."

"Oh this?" I asked as I lifted up the MP3, which made Miyako nod in comfirmation. "Well I do use them, but how I listen to it is kind of unique." I said vaguely. "Look here." I said as I took off my Jacket and put it around Miyako's shoulders, exposing my Blue-striped shirt, instead of my normal sweater.

"Oh!?" Miyako said in confusement as I button up the top button on my jacket and pulled the hoodie on for her. Next I turned on the MP3 and played the Music I currently had on it.

"Hey lucky you, it's a nice little lullaby to sleep to." I smiled.

Miyako stood there quietly for a bit, to focus on the music being played before speaking. "I do consider myself quite lucky sometimes...But even so, this is a joy to listen to." Miyako smiled as she closed her eyes to softly hum to the tone. Although she was a little surprised to see that the Jacket worked like this.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Before my Brother and I became Head of JP's we had to undergo intense study, but luckily Music was also one of the many things we needed to study. Although it was mostly the Classics, I still enjoyed them. I can't say the same for my Brother however...When we were still in training he considered Music a useless talent for a time, until he didn't really care about music at all. He said that it just kept you from focusing on your studies, or how it can hold you back or even make your emotions take charge during important decisions, no matter how much I tried to convince him that it wasn't true...After all, he did have some truth in those words." Miyako explained a bit sadly.

I frowned. 'Well that won't do...' I thought. "Than let me help you find the best songs for you." I suggested.

*Chuckle* "That's heart-warming but we simply do not have the time to invest in such things. That time is better used for keeping Humanity save, right?" Miyako denied.

 **"** Nonsense, didn't you say you wanted to cherish every moment you have with all of us? That's one of the reasons we fought so hard, right?" I retorted. 'Also why on earth bring me to buy clothes in the first place...' I thought, but decided to keep that part to myself.

"I-I...I did say that..." Miyako said looking at the ground.

"Sure did, now come on. " I smiled and started to move forward.. 'Miyako doesn't open up often, but when she does she is really selfless and kind. Although it does make it harder for her to relax and enjoy things.' I thought.

"Er...Umm...Hibiki?" Miyako called.

I turned around to see a faintly blushing Miyako. "Yes Miyako?"

"...C-can...I hold your hand?" Miyako whispered, looking away.

My eyes widen for a split second before I laughed a bit inside my head. 'I guess I was a little mistaken...' I thought amused. "Of course." I answered as I look at her hands and noticed she wasn't wearing her gloves. 'How did I not notice?' I thought with a bit disappointment, so I just held her hand.

Miyako visably relaxed. "Thank you...Heheh, your hand is still warm." Miyako smiled.

"Likewise." I said as I lifted our hands into our view.

"O-oh?...Thank you...Again." Miyako said with awkward pauses.

"Saiduq was right. This side of you is quite cute." I chuckled.

"..!" Miyako's eyes widen. "Y-you s-saw that?"

I just smiled and started to walk, still holding Miyako's hand.

"H-h-hey! Don't ignore me! Tell me!" Miyako said annoyed.

I just chuckled again before turning to look at the direction the Sun was currently in. Judging by it's position it would almost be the time Rias' training end for the day...Which was close to night time or when the sun begins to set.

It was when we reached my home when I decided to speak again. "So what did you think?" I asked when we were in front of the yard.

"..!" Miyako frowned before sighing. "...Well overall it was pleasant experience, I'll admit." Miyako smiled.

"Glad to see it went well then." I said.

"Yes, I look forward to listening to what other types of music are out there." Miyako said as she put the Jacket's hoodie down.

"Maybe I could play some songs for you sometime, though you will have to wait until we actually get something to play." I shrugged as I let go of her hand to open the door. We walked inside to see Keita, Jungo and Fumi all speaking to each other near the doorway to the living room.

"Ahh! Finally you're here...I'm so tired of explaining things to these idiots..." Fumi whined as she hid behind me.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Keita barked.

"Oh hello Hibiki, how've you been?" Jungo calmly greeted.

"You're just going to ignore that!?" Keita said t Jungo.

"What's the problem Kanno." Miyako asked.

"These idiots have questions about the Fallen Angel that we captured, but no matter what I tell them, 'muscle brain' here keeps getting confused." Fumi said pointing at Keita like a child.

"Muscle brain!?" Keita's eye twitched.

"Nice to meet you two again." I smirked.

"Hello!" Jungo waved.

"You!...Whatever..." Keita gave up.

"How did you two get here so quick?" I asked.

"We took those underground trains to get here, although we had to run the rest of the way." Keita answered.

"Yup." Jungo nodded.

"What about the Terminals." I asked again.

"The Terminals are still going through testing Kuze, we had to start from scratch again." Miyako answered.

"But thankfully I remember how they worked so it will be back up in no time." Fumi shurgged from behind my back.

"Cool." I smiled.

"Yeah yeah, so when are we going to train those Devils how a real fight goes down?" Keita smirked.

"We're leaving soon." I stated with a nod.

"Thank god, Muscle brain is leaving..." Fumi said as she let out a breath of relief.

"That is it you Bit-!?" Keita was interupted by Jungo.

"I made some more Chawanmushi for everyone." Jungo said happily as he took out a tray full of Chawanmushi.

"Where do you keep those!?" Miyako said as she leaned back uncomfortably as she clutched the ends of my jacket with her hands.

"What do you mean?" Jungo asked while he tilted his head.

"Speaking of which...Why are you wearing Kuze's jacket Chief?" Fumi said in a amused tone and smile.

"Oh yeah...What's up with that?" Keita asked with a smirk of his own.

Miyako looked to what she was wearing and remembered she was wearing my Jacket. "O-oh!?...I...oh..." Miyako stuttered as she shifted nervously.

"She was just cold." I smirked.

"Hmmmmhmmmm." Fumi looked at me and smiled as she shrugged. "...Alright, whatever you say..."

Keita shrugged as well while Jungo started to hand each of us one of his Chawanmushi. "Here you go. It should keep you warm too." Jungo smiled.

"T-thanks..." Miyako looked away.

"Let's all eat together." I suggested as I walked towards the Table, since I noticed we were all just standing around.

"Sure." Was the general reply from all of them. I nodded and we went to sit down at the table, but Miyako sure did take her time...

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

We finished eating and left to our rooms, Jungo and Keita had to share for the night since we ran out of rooms. I already finished my nightly rountines and had my Jacket back from Miyako, so I was ready for tomorrow. Until a certain thought crossed my mind...

'I need to check my factors...' I thought as I took out my Phone and Nicaea started up.

[Ah Master, I've returned.] An elegant male voiced out.

"Tico is that you?" I asked surprised.

[Suuuurreee is!] The Female-Tico said happily as she appeared on the screen on the right.

[Yes, it is I.] The Male Tico said as he appeared on the left.

"Glad to see you here again." I greeted.

[It is a pleasure.] The Male-Tico smiled.

[What do you need babe?] The Female-Tico asked.

"Oh, I just needed to check my Factors." I said.

[Oh? Master, you still contain the 4 Factors?] The Male-Tico asked.

[Of course! He's our Master after all! And here's the menu babe!] The Female Tico brought up the Factor Menu.

[Fascinating! I expect nothing less from our Master, although they are deactivated at the moment. Do you wish for us to activate them?] The Male-Tico asked.

"Hmmm, just the Factors of Time,Space and Gravity." I answered.

[Hmm interesting picks! Alrighty than, here ya go!] The Female-Tico cheered as the 3 Factors I choosen started to shine different colors.

[What's your agenda Master?] The Male-Tico asked.

"Thanks, and I wanted to see what I can do with them." I stated simply.

[Can we see? Can we see!?] The Female-Tico hopped excitingly.

I chuckled. "Sure why not." I shrugged as I closed my eyes to focus on one Factor and activate it.

[[...]] The Tico's look at me intently until they stop moving.

I open my eyes and noticed the Ticos. "Ummm, hello?" I waved, but got no response. "Time Factor huh...Pretty useful, but pretty boring when used like this." I said out loud. 'Maybe I could stop everything but the Ticos...But that's for later...' I thought as I let go of the Factor.

[[Hmm?]] The Tico's looked at each other with confused looks.

"Heheh, welp I get the gist of what they do now." I smiled.

[Errr, okay...Good for you babe.] The Female-Tico shrugged.

[Nicely done.] The Male-Tico bowed.

"Thanks, but I'm going to hit the hay. Night Ticos." I waved.

They both bowed after deactivating the Factors and the screen turned off...

* * *

 **The End! Not really...But this chapter didn't have much so I want to say sorry about that! Than again, the idea's I have in my head...I can't really use them until I deal with all that DXD plot ya know? So anyways, leave your reviews, and suggestions if you want. Also I got a question for you...What ship do you support? I want to see, but than again, you don't have to answer. Just a random question, Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Welcome Back! But Before We Continue Our Adventure Of Our Fellow Bunny, I Have Some Things To Answer...Unless, you know...You want to skip this part...Like you always do...Leaving me here...Alllllll Alone...Just kidding!**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Thanks! You've been here a while huh?**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter: Thanks! You like that Ship huh, haha cool~**

 **JDS62: Thanks! And I might have answered this late but hopefully you read this before reading this Chapter but... Yes! Well most likely anyway. But they won't have any Huge Impact on the Story! Just a Cameos in the Velvet Room!**

 **Vangran: Thanks for telling me! Surprising that you noticed all my failures...Kinda depressing for me actually...MAN I SUCK! Aw well...I won't put your advice to waste! Hopefully!**

 **The world traveler: Heheh...It did go pretty fast didn't it? I just thought that she didn't get enough moments ya know? Well...Actually A LOT of characters didn't even show up yet...Dang! And about your Pepper comment...We'll just have to find out one day, won't we?**

 **Hdzulfikar: Well that came to be because during that day some of my friends and I were just talking and Obama jokes turned up to be a funny topic to speak about. Or at least at the time anyways! Haha.**

 **Now...Why didn't anyone tell me about my mistakes about Anti-All or about how I forgot to put the Lines! Freaking all those scenes where Hibiki got hit physically now feel weird! I'm so ashamed...Well...Not really...Just wanted to clarify that for some of you guys, and maybe now you'll feel read when reading those chapters again! Kidding, again. Haha...**

 **Anyways, Done now! Let's Continue!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

 **Chapter 9: The First Lessons!**

* * *

 **( Hibiki's Home )**

 **Hibiki POV**

I spent the Night in my room...It's Early Morning.

I opened my eyes for the 5th time. "Shoot...Still awake..." I muttered as I got up from my bed.

"Well time to train some Devils!...Actually after I eat Break-feast...And take a shower..." I said as I send Rias a Message and went to do my Morning routines as well as get my Gear ready for Devil EV training.

Once I finished, with my normal attire, I left my room and went to the Living Room. It seemed that I was the last one to show up...

"Yo, what's up with you being late to these things?" Keita said with a raised eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know...Probably just some curse...Or blessing." I shrugged.

"Hmph, I guess it could count as a blessing. Not many uses though..." Fumi smiled her usual smile.

"Well you are a sleepy head." Jungo playfully shrugged.

"That seems to be the most reasonable answer." Miyako smiled.

"Heheh, maybe...But anyways should we head out now?" I asked.

"I still don't fully understand the reason I'm going with you guys..." Fumi frowned.

"But won't you be lonely?" Jungo asked.

Fumi chuckled. "Haha, No. I do most of my research alone anyways, so how should this be any different?"

"What would you even eat moron." Keita retorted.

"Like I should tell you anything~" Fumi stuck out her tongue, making Keita growl.

Miyako and Jungo were about to say something until I raised my hand, telling them to stop. I mouthed "I have an idea." and luckily they got it. So I took out my Phone and called a certain Doctor...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* My Phone rang on Speaker.

"What the?" Keita turned to me.

"..." Fumi simply turned to see what the noise was, and quickly tried to guess who I was calling on my Phone.

I stood there with a smirk until the sound that indicated that my Call went through came on.

"Yes, Hello?" A Female voice called out.

Jungo and Miyako nodded to each other and decided to get everyone's stuff outside. Keita stood their in confusion while Fumi started to look uncomfortable.

"Hello Otome~" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, it's you. What do you need?" My Blonde Doctor friend asked.

"I just wanted to call you about how important it is to have three HEALTHY meals a DAY..." I said clearly emphasizing some of my words...

"...Oh I see...Haha, alright..." Otome paused, making Fumi contemplate whether or not she should get out as swiftly as she can. Thankfully Otome spoke up again before Fumi got the chance to escape. "Fuuuuummmmiiiiiiiiiii..." Otome called out with a tone a mother would use on a child..

Fumi visably winced. "Y-yes, Otome?" Fumi asked before sending me a betrayed look, which I responded kindly with a wink and a air kiss.

"Snrk..." Keita snickered before using his apparent Ninja Skills to leave the room.

"How many times do I need to remind you about your health!" Otome said with annoyance and worry.

"B-but I'm fine! I don't need to do stupid useless exercises like that brainless midget..." Fumi reasoned even though she knew Otome couldn't tell who she was talking about, but Otome had a good guess.

"Now now, I know you two have your differences, But you two are part of the same Team. So you have to learn how to deal with each other, alright?" Otome lectured.

*Sigh* "Fine, I get it...I'll do what you want..." Fumi said before looking back at me. "...Idiot..." She pouted.

"I heard that." Otome said out loud.

"I-I wasn't talking about you..." Fumi muttered.

"I know, but talking about Hibiki like that won't earn you any Romance Points with him you know." Otome chuckled.

'How'd she know Fumi as speaking to me? Well, I guess it's a pretty reasonable guess...But still...' I thought with a raised eyebrow.

Fumi had a faint blush and let out a small whimper. "...I agree with Mako on this one...You're an evil one Otome..." Fumi muttered.

Otome chuckled. "Awww, you hurt my feelings Fumi...I might just have to steal Hibiki away to spite you two, heheh." She teased before another voice came from the Phone and spoke with Otome about something, but the conversation was too low to hear anything... "Well, it's been fun to chat with you guys again but duty calls. Have a nice day and be safe." Otome said before the Call was over.

Five seconds pass before I spoke up again with a smirk. "Isn't she just the most caring person you've met?" I asked out loud.

"...Idiot..." Fumi muttered.

"Hmm?" I humm'd.

"...Idiot...Yup, he's an idiot...A huge Idiot...Idiot...Idiot...But still not Daichi level idiot...But still a pretty big idiot..." Fumi repeated to herself.

*Ahem*

"Oh?" Fumi looked at me again. "Oh hey idi-...Wait, I didn't mean...No forget it, you're an idiot." Fumi shrugged with a smile.

"Are you two done here now?" Keita asked as he entered the room?

"Keita? When did you leave?" I asked.

"You moron, I left a long time ago...*Sigh* Nevermind, Chief Miyako sent me to tell you guys it's time." Keita said as he stuffed his hands to his shorts.

"Well it's time to go than..." I said a little surprised.

Fumi let out a tired sigh. "...Maybe it would've been better to stay at HQ..."

"No time for regrets! Time to train!" I said in a leader pose.

"About freakin' time..." Keita smirked as he left the room.

"...Maybe I dissect one of them..." Fumi said lost in thought as she also left the room.

"...Well as long as she is not bored." I smiled as I went on my journey to the Devil's Training Site...

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( Training Site/ Outside )**

"Well that was a nice walk wasn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut it, that wasn't even fun..." Keita grumbled.

"...So bored..." Fumi said looking at the ground.

"I must admit...That was painfully dull..." Miyako said with a displeased look on her face.

"I didn't see a problem with it. The scenery was nice." Jungo added.

"That's true...But why does it seem that the Devil's Training Camp seems more like a vacation home." I said looking at the nice looking Mansion.

"Well I'd expect that the Sister of the current Lucifer would have such things." Miyako said.

I turned to our luggage which was next to each of their owners. "Well I guess we shou-"

"Ahh, welcome Kuze." I heard a familar voice behind me.

I turned to see Rias and her Peerage, each of them in their similar Red and Grey training clothes, all looking at Keita, Jungo and Fumi with observant gazes...Or at least I hope so in Issei's case, with Fumi's assets. I'll get him back for that later...

"Hello again Rias. I've brought the extra trainers." I smiled.

Rias nodded with a smile. "Yes I can see that." She bowed, which signaled the others behind her to bow as well. "We hope that you will train us well."

"You needn't worry, we will train you as best we can." Miyako crossed her arms.

They raised their heads and smiled. "Great, now let's put away your things to get started on our training." Rias said as she started to walk towards the Mansion. We followed, but I decided to tell everyone who's training who.

"Before we go I would like to announce who's going to train who." I said gaining everyone's attention.

"Of course, I believed my Message was helpful then." Rias noted.

"Yes it was." I smiled. "Now, these two are training Issei and Koneko." I said pointing to Jungo and Keita. "Now Miyako here is training Yuuto." I added, gaining a nod from Miyako. "Finally, my friend and I will be training Rias, Akeno and Asia. But once I finish my part I'll be going around to check everyone's progress." I finished.

"Ara, and I thought we were going to get special private training." Akeno playfully smiled.

I got a weird feeling that I was going to be judged depending on my answer...I looked and found out who they were, Miyako, Issei and surpisingly Koneko. "Haha, sorry but I think it would be more effective to gain more experienced trainers to speed up the time it will take for all of you to be ready for your up coming Rating Game." I responded and it seemed like I picked the right response judging by the understanding nods I got from everyone.

"Glad to hear it, now let's continue our walk." Rias said as she started to walk forward once again.

'Can't help but think I dodged a bullet there...' I thought to myself...

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( Grass Field )**

My Training Group and I were standing in an open green grass field. I suggested this because I needed to test our their Powers over their Magic.

'Hmmm, I should check their Skills...' I thought as I opened my Phone and did a scan over their Skills without them knowing.

[ Rias: Racial Skill - Gremory Blood-Line : Grants Flight and the Power Of Destruction (Almighty Magic) ]

[ Akeno: Racial Skill - Hybrid/Queen Piece : Grants Devil and Fallen Angel Flight and gains All Current Peerage's Evil Piece Bonuses ]

[ Asia: Racial Skill - Sacred Gear Blessing/Bishop Piece/Devil : Grants Twilight Healing along with Mana Surge & Flight ]

'Very interesting...Power of Destructuon, and a Hybrid/Queen Piece...Best keep the Hyrbid fact to myself for now as I'm sure not even some of her comarades know about it especially when the Fallen Angels and Devils are still at each other's throats. But I do need to see that Power of Destruction a bit more in the later days...' I thought to myself as I put my Phone away and claped my hands to gain their attention. "Alright, I'll train Asia first while Fumi teaches Akeno and Rias." I said.

"I'm Rias Gremory." Rias bowed to Fumi.

"Akeno Himejima." Akeno bowed.

"Ah! Asia Argento." Asia bowed.

"Fumi Kanno." Fumi shrugged.

"Hibiki Kuze!" I bowed.

"About time we got a normal introduction." Rias smirked as she raised her head along with the others gaining a chuckle from Akeno while Asia tilted her head in confusion, Fumi just guessed it was another one of my antics and shrugged it off as well.

"Guess that's true..." I chuckled. "Now Asia come with me for a moment." I waved.

"A-alright!" Asia nodded and quickly walked towards me.

"Alright girls~ time to finish this as quickly as possible. Even if I have to experiment on you..." Fumi said with a bit of determination as she walked away to gain some distance.

""H-Hai!"" Akeno and Rias said a bit nervously and followed after her.

"U-u-umm Kuze-san what are we going to be doing?" Asia asked timidly.

"First some questions." I answered.

"M-may I ask why?" Asia tilted her head.

"First let me ask you this. Do you WANT to fight?" I questioned.

"Oh!? Err...Umm, not really...I don't want to hurt others." Asia denied.

"I see, so you're a more of a supporter." I guessed.

"I g-guess..." Asia said not fully understanding.

"Than I know exactly what Skill to teach you!" I smiled.

"T-that's wonderful!" Asia said happily. "Oh, ummm what Skill?" She asked.

"It's a special one, it's called Shield All." I said remembering the helpful little blue sphere.

"Shield All?" Asia repeated.

"Yes, it protects you and your allies within a small-range from any attack." I explained.

"That sounds amazing!" Asia said claping her hands together.

"Doesn't it? But of course their are a few exceptions and set backs." I sighed.

"A-are they bad?" Asia asked nervously.

"They can only stop one attack before you have to recast it. And they can't stop Almighty Magic, plus each time you use it the time it takes for you to recast the Skill." I said a bit dejected.

"Almighty?" Asia said with a cute confused expression.

"Ah, have you seen Rias' Power of Destruction?" I asked remembering a certain skirmish I had with the two commanders of the Underworld...

"A-a bit yes." Asia nodded.

"Almighty Magic is similar to that. Since that power can, as they stated "Destroy anything", pierce through the Shield." I tried to explain.

"I see...So attacks that don't use something akin to Earthly Elements can pierce through." Asia said a bit worried.

"I'm kinda surprised you got that but yes. But you don't need to worry, only a select few can even use Magic like that. A Fun-Fact is that Riser's flames isn't Almighty." I smirked.

"R-really!?" Asia asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, remember that you said Earth Elements. Fire can be Shielded off." I answered.

"So I can help the others from them!" Asia smiled.

"Yup, you just need the right timing and place to use it, but remember you need to be pretty close to them if you want it to work." I reminded.

"Y-yes of course! Please teach me!" Asia bowed.

"Easy, just close your eyes and stand still for a moment." I ordered.

"Eh? Err, alright!" Asia nodded and closed her eyes. "Ready!" She said determined.

"Great, now wait a moment." I said. After checking Fumi's group and seeing them all looking away I got out my Phone. 'Okay than...Add her to a Team...Set Skills...Shield All...Than remove her from the Team...Done!' I closed my Phone and put it away.

"W-what was that Kuze-san?" Asia asked with her eyes still closed.

"Just setting things up...Now I want you to stay calm for a bit okay." I said.

"Okay!"

I put the palm of my hand on top of her head and casted Diarahan to pretend like I actually did something...'I can't have them find out how our Powers really work now can we...If they find out that our Phones are our main Catalyst they will develop ways to counter them. Or just keep asking us to give them help or Skills as well...' I sweatdropped. "Do you feel anything?" I asked.

"I-I feel warm...And nice." Asia said a bit confused.

"Great, you've done it." I praised taking my hand off her to stand and stood to the side.

"H-huh?" Asia opened her eyes.

"I just opened a few new ways you can use your Magic. Now imagine a Blue Sphere covering you and all your Allies near you, and once you've done that yell out "Shield All" okay." I smiled.

"H-hai!" Asia closed her eyes once again and waited a few moments before casting. "Shield All!"

A Blue Sphere quickly covered Asia's and my Body before disappearing.

"Mou~ it didn't work?" Asia asked a bit tired.

"No it did. It just turns Transparent after being casted, so you can still see clearly." I said causing her to smile. "H-hey, you alright?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"J-just a bit tired..." Asia tried to smile.

'Guess even the little Mana Surge the Skill takes quite a bit of MP off her...Possibly it took about 1/4 of it...Pretty low MP...' I thought. "Looks like we know what to train on for the next few days. Just don't over-work yourself." I smiled.

"Hai..." Asia nodded.

"Take a rest, I'll be checking on everyone now." I said helping her down.

"Thanks, and alright..." Asia waved.

I waved and walked towards Fumi's group.

"Again." Fumi ordered.

""Hai!""

*ZAP* *BLAST* Akeno shot Lighting as Rias shot her Power of Destruction at trees.

"Again."

""Hai!""

*ZAP* *BLAST*

"Again."

""H-hai!""

*ZAP* *BLAST*

"Glad to see this is going well..." I smirked.

"I know right?" Fumi smiled.

"Kanno may I ask what kind of Training is this?" Rias asked through her breaths.

"Simple, practice makes perfect." Fumi shrugged.

"B-but haven't we done enough?" Akeno asked.

"Nope." Fumi answered instantly.

Akeno and Rias sighed sadly or out of exhaustion...

"Good lucky ladys." I said walking away to go check on the others.

"Y-your cruel..." Rias muttered.

"You'll regret this Kuze..." Akeno said with a smile looking straight at me.

"Yeah yeah, you can gut him later. For now keep practicing." Fumi ordered.

""Hai..."" They said sadly.

* * *

 **( Yuuto And Miyako )**

I used a Message to contact Miyako to find where they were training at, which thankfully didn't take as long as I originally thought. When I found them they were currently having a spar with wooden bokkens. They stopped once they noticed my pressence.

"Oh, Kuze hello." Kiba bowed before wiping off some of the sweat on his forehead with a towel before putting it away.

"I believe you wanted to see how much progress he's made yes?" Miyako questioned and looked like she didn't even break a sweat. Although I did notice she took off her cape, but most likely so she can teach Yuuto better.

"Yes, but I can see already that you're training him quite well." I praised.

"Thank you, but we still have quite a few things to improve upon." Miyako smiled.

"Thanks again for agreeing to train us. I was beginning to have doubts when thinking about facing off against Riser's Peerage." Kiba thanked.

"I would say "No need" but I have a feeling you wouldn't take that so I'll just say Welcome." I smiled.

Yuuto smiled and nodded before taking his stance once more.

"I see you still have some fight left in you. Fine than, show me your resolve!" Miyako stated proudly.

I looked at the scene with amused eyes until my gaze fell upon Miyako's saber that was lying on the ground. I walked towards it, ignoring the smacks of wood from the spar, and picked it up. "She won't be needing this for a while..." I smiled as I held it by the sheath and walked away, but not before taking a look at Yuuto's Skills.

[ Yuuto Kiba - Sacred Gear Blessing/ Knight Piece/Devil : Grants the Ability Sword Birth along with Quick Move & Flight ]

'I didn't know that he currently possesses a Scared Gear...Sneaky sneaky Kiba...Altough it's probably because he never had a chance to or no one asked him...' I reasoned before walking once again and attached the Blade to my waist.

* * *

 **( Koneko, Keita, Issei and Jungo )**

I did the same with Miyako when finding Jungo and Keita as I was walking around with Miyako's blade in hand. A few minutes into the walk found them. Issei is practicing uses some of the Skills Jungo and Keita used during the Invasions but obviously having trouble with it since Keita is teaching him the natural way it seems...

"Come on! Your wasting energy!" Keita snapped.

"The hell!?" Issei yelled at himself, obviously annoyed with himself.

"Keep acting like that and you'll do worse. Suck it up!" Keita ordered.

"Hai!" Issei said as he tried to do the do a Fatal Strike on a tree.

I turned my head looking for Koneko and Jungo, and spotted them seating down on the grass looking at Issei's performance all the while eating Jungo's Chawanmushi. So naturally I walked over to them and sat down as well...But also noticed, like Miyako, both Keita and Jungo took off their jackets like they did during the Physical Exam...Or so I heard...

"Oh hello." Jungo smiled.

"...Hello, Kuze-senpai." Koneko acknowledged before continuing to eat Jungo's Chawanmushi.

'Hey isn't that the Flavor Jungo made specifically for his Cat Jungo?...Guess everyone has different taste.' I thought as I got comfortable. "Hello you two... By the by Jungo, where's Jungo?" I asked.

Koneko's face stayed stotic but her eyes showed her confusion, but luckily Jungo cleared it up pretty quickly. "Oh that's easy, he's right here." Jungo took off his hat to reveal Jungo sitting comfortably on his head. It woke up from the sudden sunlight and jumped off his head.

"Meeooowww..." Jungo said as it climbed Koneko's lap and went to sleep.

"Huh...Neat." I smiled.

"Jungo likes you! You should feel proud." Jungo nodded in approvement.

"...Rad." Koneko said with a faint smile as she petted Jungo.

"Meow." Jungo said.

"Meow." Jungo, also said.

"...Jungo, why did you meow?" I asked.

"...I...Don't...Know..." Jungo said in a trance.

"Alrighty then..." I accepted.

"DAMMIT!" We heard Issei yell.

"You moron! Next time be careful where you place your leg and MAYBE you wouldn't hurt yourself!" Keita said after Issei stoped yelling.

"S-shut up!" Issei replied.

"Make me!" Keita yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine with me! I'll crush you!"

"Well what's going on with your training Jungo?" I asked ignoring to up coming one-sided slaughter.

"Oh, Koneko-chan here just need to work on her speed a bit." Jungo said as he petted Koneko's head. Koneko seemed to enjoy it as she also petted Jungo's head...

"I see, have you thought of a way to improve that?" I questioned.

"Nope, but that's why we're taking a break. Breaks help ease the mind and body, so I thought it'll help." Jungo said putting back on his hat.

"I can help with that." I said suddenly, gaining the full attention of both of them.

"Really! I knew I can count on you!" Jungo said happily.

"...Thanks Kuze-senpai." Koneko gave me a thumbs-up.

"Haha, just wait here a second." I smiled as I got up and walked towards some trees far enough that they wouldn't be able to see or hear me...After that I got my Phone out once again and started Nicaea.

[Oh hey babe!] The Female-Tico greeted.

[Ah, welcome back Master.] The Male-Tico bowed.

[You never check in this early, soooo what's up!?] The Female-Tico asked cheerfully.

"I need you to activate the Factor of Gravity for a while." I explained.

[Of course, we'll do it right away.] The Male-Tico nodded before leaving the screen along with his counter-part. A few seconds later they returned.

[There ya go!] The Female-Tico smiled.

[ We'll try to be faster in the up coming future.] The Male-Tico smiled.

"Thanks you two." I smiled. "That'll be all for now. See you two later."

[Have a nice Wheeeeeeeeeee~]

[Have a nice day.] Both Ticos waved before shutting down the Application.

I closed my Phone and put it away before picking up a simple Rock on the ground with one hand. I closed my eyes to focus on the One Factor that has been re-activated and once I did I gained Full Power over Gravity.

"Now, let's see here..." I said to myself as I put more Gravity onto the Rock making it heavier each second until I thought it was enough, which was until my arm was about to reach the ground from the sheer weight.

I opened my eyes. 'Probably better to see her stats first...' I sweatdropped as I undid the modifications on the Rock's Gravity, turing it back to normal. Once I finished I walked back until I was in range of both Devils I still haven't checked. I took out my Phone ONCE MORE!

[ Shirone/Koneko Toujou - Devil/ Rook Piece : Grants Flight, along with Life Surge, and Phys Boost ]

[ Issei Hyoudou - Longinus Sacred Gear Blessing/Devil/ Pawn Piece : Grants Boosted Gear along with Flight, Spirit Gain and the Special Ability of Promotion ]

'Damn these Pieces give quite a boost...Altough these stats are nothing I would've guessed. Koneko has some other name I never knew about, and Issei has a Longinus...A freaking Longinus!?...Guess that makes sense...Always knew God was a fan of Perverts...' I thought to myself and I quickly looked more at Koneko's stats before closing it again and walking towards them again.

"Oh you're back." Jungo waved.

"...Welcome back." Koneko nodded.

"Yo, I got a special Rock."I said taking out my newly modified Rock. 'Best...Phrase...Ever...' I chuckled to myself.

They both raised their eyebrows but Koneko walked towards me and picked up the Rock. Her eyes grew wide once she felt the un-natural weight of the Rock, but used her Rook strength to pick it up.

"Are you alright Koneko-chan?" Jungo asked.

"FUCK!" Issei's distant yell was heard, but again ignored...

Koneko nodded. "...This is supposed to help me Kuze-senpai?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yup, I don't see how it wouldn't. Once you practiced enough with that Special Rock I'm sure your speed will improve." I smiled with my hands on my hips.

"That's great! Isn't it Koneko-chan?" Jungo smiled

"...If you say so." Koneko shrugged before noticing Jungo rubbing it's head lovingly on her leg.

"Meeoooowww~' Jungo meow'd

"...You're right." Koneko nodded as if understanding the Cat. "...Thanks Kuze-senpai." Koneko said with a small smile.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

"Now, let's continue our training. We spent enough time taking a break, wouldn't you agree?" Jungo asked.

"...You're right. Later Senpai." Koneko bowed before walking away with Jungo in tow.

*Crack!* *CRASH* I heard in the distance.

"AHHHHH!" I also heard Issei scream in the distance.

"YOU MORON!" Next I heard Keita yell in the distance.

"They're probably fine..." I shrugged as I returned to my Training Area with Asia.

* * *

 **( Mansion )**

I went back to the Mansion to drop off Miyako's Blade, once I was finished I quickly left...

* * *

 **( Short-Skip )**

 **( Grass Field )**

"Again."

""...H...""

*Zap* *Pew*

"Again~"

""...A...""

*zap* *pew*

"Again~!"

""...I...!""

*Thud* *Thud* Akeno and Rias fainted.

"Ahh! Akeno-san, President!" Asia screamed in worry as she rushed to their aid.

"Finally!" Fumi smiled until she turned around and saw me with crossed arms. "Oh hey, I think I'm a pretty good at this don't you think~?"

"100 percent." I smiled. "So, did you make them go all out with each attack?" I asked.

"You know it. I think they grew pretty well." Fumi said looking at Rias and Akeno.

"Well, looks like I have to move my lesson to tomorrow than." I shrugged as I walked towards the limp bodies.

"K-kuze-san, are they going to be alright!?" Asia asked worried.

"No need to worry, they just used up all of their MP until they went unconscious." I said bending down to pick up Akeno Bride-style. 'Hmmm now how am I going to pick up these two...' I thought.

"U-umm Kuze-san, what do you mean by MP?" Asia asked.

"You don't know?" Fumi asked in amusement. Asia shook her head in denial. "Well that's surprising considering-"

"What I meant to say is that they ran out of stamina and just passed out from being over exhausted the entire time Fumi was training them." I quickly explained, not wanted to deal with a long explanation.

"O-oh...Umm, alright." Asia nodded, a bit unsure.

I put Akeno's arm around my neck as I put her down so I can take out my Phone to summon a Demon.

"Oberon!" I called out.

*FWOOSH* A Blue Summoning Circle appeared in front of me, startling Asia while Fumi raised an eyebrow. The Demon was a certain Fairy clothed in red,white and black with his gold crown and trusty rapier. Once he was fully in view he stretched his butterfly-like wings.

 _[You called Master?]_ Oberon asked.

"Yes, now can you help me carry that red-haired girl into that Mansion?" I asked.

 _[As you wish.]_ Oberon said as he picked up Rias in the same fashion I did. Bridal-Style.

I smied and returned Akeno into the Bridal carry. "Let's go." I said walking towards the Mansion with Oberon.

"Umm, Kanno-san...Is this normal?" Asia asked.

"Eh, not really. But don't worry, Hibiki has this covered...Possibly." Fumi chuckled as she followed the group.

"I hope so Kanno-san..." Asia said softly.

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( Mansion )**

I was seated at the Diner Table with everyone once it was time for Diner and when my Demon returned. It was a peaceful Diner, although the table isn't full...

"Hey Keita." I called out turning my head, once we finished our food.

"Hmph...Yeah?" Keita looked at me with his cold silver eyes.

"Where's Issei?" I asked.

"...Idiot got crushed by a tree, he's resting in his room for the time being." Keita sighed.

'I see, I can't believed that happened...Aw well...It was inevitable.' I thought with a shrug. "And I'm guessing that Akeno and Rias are yet to awaken from their slumber as well." I smiled to Fumi.

"Got that right...Those busted girls could've lasted longer if you asked me, but aw well...Less time for me." Fumi shrugged.

"Well than you're training Asia tomorrow." I nodded. Asia shook a bit before returning to her meal.

"You ok, Koneko." I asked.

"...We're good." Koneko nodded.

"Yeah, she's doing really well." Jungo smiled.

"Nice." I smiled. "Miyako?" I said turing to her.

"Kiba is showing tremendous growth, much like everyone else in Rias' Peerage."

Yuuto smiled and thanked us once again before leaving the room.

"Now than Kuze, may I ask what you did with my Blade?" Miyako asked with narrowed eyes.

Koneko and Asia took that chance to slip out of the room, but thanked Jungo for the meal before leaving.

"I returned it to my room to have it maintained." I answered simply.

"Why would you do that?" Miyako asked with crossed arms as she stood up.

Keita and Jungo left the room using the Ninja-Skills they shared...

"Because I can't have our favorite blade be tossed out onto the dirt and have a chance of being lost, now can I?" I explained, also standing up.

"O-our?" Miyako repeated.

"Yes, our. You don't remember lending it to me once you figured out I was able to use the Dragon Stream, since the first Invasion we told you that when I used it it left a pretty huge burn scar on my arm." I reminded.

"Ah, of course...I gave it to you so you can focus the Dragon Stream onto the Blade instead of your arm...I see now, sorry for the misunderstanding." Miyako smiled apologetically.

"It's alright, but since everyone has now evacuated the premises I believe we should return to our rooms for the night." I suggested.

"Alright. Night Kuze." Miyako bowed elegantly.

"Sweet Dreams Miyako~." I said playfully as we both walked towards our rooms.

 **( Guest Room )**

 **( Short-Skip )**

I just finished all my Nightly Routines and was sitting on the edge of my bed. I took out my Phone, and started Nicaea.

[Now we're back on normal schedule!] The Female-Tico giggled.

[Yes you're quite right. Welcome back Master.] The Male-Tico smiled.

"Hello again." I greeted.

[Now after this day I'm suuuurree that you're pretty anxious about if these Newbys can get strong enough to face the challenge before them, but I know you'll whip them to shape! Or at least I know Miyako will!] The Female-Tico said hopping up and down.

[I see, well I agree that may very well be possible, it's probably best _NOT_ to injury your apprentices before the Day of the Game. So please remember to give them breaks as well.] The Male-Tico suggested.

"Yes of course." I nodded.

[Great! And now that my Bro is here it will be a lot easier to remember what you did the past few days. Phew~!] The Female-Tico said with a sigh of relief.

[Yes, it will, Glad to be of assistance. Although now it's best you get some rest Master, we wish you the best of luck in the up coming days.] The Male-Tico bowed.

[Yup! We'll deactivate your Factor just in case! For your safety, ya know? Heheh,good luck babe, love you!] The Female-Tico waved as the Screen turned off.

After that I closed my Phone and went to bed...

* * *

 **Finished another Chapter! Now, I'm sure at least 3 of you are wondering why I choose those specific Skills/Racial Skills! First off, some of those Skills seemed obvious to add, like swift step and all that! Second, I'm sure some of you are also wondering why I didn't add the info that Akeno can use Holy Lighting or Koneko's Senjutsu or even why I picked to use the 2nd level of most of the MP and HP boost! The answer to those is that I'm actually thinking of an Idea of how Hibiki uses the Fate System to help them get stronger and overcome their Plot Problems and "Unlocking" their special powers like maybe even a Balance Breaker perhaps? Haha, let me know what you guys think of the Chapter and all that! Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers! Glad to see you again! Well...Not 'See' See you but you know what I mean. Ok, I'll stop speaking like Tico for a moment here and talk to you about something else. I'm sure you've guess that my Upload days are...Well...Pretty shaky and Unreliable so I just wanted to apologize for that and say that I'm happy that you stick around and still take the time to read this story and not Drop it! Alright enough talk, have at you!...That was bad...**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Cue The Trumpets!**

 **( Guest Room )**

 **Hibiki POV**

I spent the Nights in the Guest Room...

"..." I tried to speak my normal repetitive morning complaint, but I just couldn't think of any thing to say...So I just got out of my Bed and did my Morning Routines.

"..." Once I finished I quickly left the room with my Phone in my Hoodie pocket...

* * *

 **( Mansion Diner Table )**

 **( Short-Skip )**

We are all eating our Break-feast, made by Jungo and Akeno, in peace. Or so I thought, it seemed that most of Rias' Peerage were silent by sheer fear from learning what happened to Akeno and Rias from Fumi's Training, each of them silently wishing Asia the best of luck for today...

"..." I was silent by my own will...Eating and talking is rude...I have my manners.

That's all I have to say about that Morning...Nothing truely worth noting...

* * *

 **( Grass Field )**

Before we walked back to our training areas from yesterday I remembered something that I wanted to ask of Miyako for quite a while, but I keep forgetting...Yet Providence has decided that Today is the day I remembered...Wait...Nevermind...New World. And I'm basically Providence...Or at least think so... I'll just say that it's true...I protect people after all.

I shook my head. 'I do NOT need to think about this right now. This is how I keep forgetting!' I thought with a straight face as I walked towards Miyako and tapped her shoulder.

Miyako, who was currently in deep thought, turned around. "Oh greetings Kuze, what seems to be the matter?" She asked as she sent a nod towards Kiba who understood and left along with the others.

"Hello Miyako." I smiled. "Do you remember our Date?" I asked.

Miyako's face grew a bit pink, but she nodded in comfirmation. "Yes of course, I mean not nearly enough time has past for me to forget such an event."

"Glad you remember. There was a time during our date we were getting clothes, I was having trouble but thinking back on it now I've remembered that I needed to talk to you about my Attire and the Things I do for JP's." I said.

Miyako went into thought. "Hmm, pray tell Kuze. What brought this on so suddenly?"

"Nothing really, I'm probably building this up too much but...I need a JP's Chief Uniform." I crossed my arms.

"...A-alright...I could provide you with one..." Miyako said wearily, she didn't bother asking why. She knew she wouldn't get much answers...

"Thanks, now it's best to return to training for the rest of the Peerage." I reminded.

"Yes, your r-right...I'll notify JP's of this." Miyako bowed a bit awkwardly before turning around and walking away...

"...Did that go well?"

* * *

 **( Short-Skip )**

I met up with Rias and Akeno after my little favor I've asked from Miyako. Fumi already took Asia to some safe ground to continue her training with Shield All in hoping to increase the amount of MP she has in reserve...

Rias and Akeno seemed to have recovered fully from Fumi's training, but were hoping I wouldn't do the same or at least Rias did...Akeno was currently having daydreaming when Rias mentioned it to her. About what? I rather not know...But I sadly have a pretty good guess.

"Greeting ladies." I waved.

"What do you plan to teach us Kuze?" Rias asked with a strained smile.

"...Hmm..." Akeno just turned her head towards me with eyes that were clearly not paying attention to me, but rather still in her dream she was currently inhabiting...

"Right now I'm winging it. So would you please show me your Power of Destruction first Rias?" I asked, while putting my hands in my Hoodie pockets.

"O-oh...Umm alright." Rias turned to Akeno but found her still in her dream, so she shook her awake and told her to move to a safe distance just in case. Akeno nodded, a bit sad from getting her dream ruined, but walked to beside me.

"Now that safety is no longer in the way, let's get started." I said.

Rias nodded and created a simple Dark Red Orb.

'So what I saw really was the Power of Destruction...So Rias really is a One-Trick Pony isn't she...' I thought a bit disappointed. "Rias, I'm sure that your open to any and all criticism right? You as well Akeno?" I asked.

Rias got rid of her Orb with a simple wave of her hand. "Of course."

"Great. Akeno your turn." I turned Akeno, who nodded and walked to a safe distance.

"How much time are you willing to give me?" Akeno asked with one eye closed.

"Well you certainly don't have all day, but show me all you can within a minute." I said with crossed arms.

"Ara, why so short?" Akeno asked.

"Obviously I shouldn't need to tell you that time is of the essence...But I'm more than willing to have a pleasant chat with you _After_ this is over and settled with." I said with a half smile.

"I'll hold you to that..." Akeno playfully winked before raising her arms to quickly cast as many Lightning strikes, along with the occasional Fire,Ice and Water, to any and all unlucky Trees that had the misfortune to be planted in her way...

'I literally signed off minutes of my Life Span for conversation to and with a Devil...Not something that was on my Bucket List that's for sure...' I thought while looking at Akeno's Magic Strikes.

"Ah, I didn't know that we had to showcase our abilitys as well..." Rias noted during Akeno's waves of attacks.

"It's fine..." I said, surprising Rias.

"W-what?" She said as Akeno finished her attack and returned to us.

"I was able to see your abilitys during our little kerfuffle." I explained.

"I-i see..." Rias nodded. 'He defeated two Maou's and thought of it simply as a little disagreement!?' She thought to herself.

"I hope I was able to live up to your expectations." Akeno said casually as she joined the conversation.

"Than you'll be glad to hear that you did." I said, widening her smile. "For the most part that is..." I added causing her to falter slightly. "I can see easily that you are the most powerful out of your comrades, bar Rias only for the reason that her Magic is easily the most powerful offence type. That being said..." I turned to Rias.

"Y-yes?" Rias asked timidly, wondering where I was going with this.

"You Rias are a One-Trick-Pony." I stated, unfolding my arms to point at her.

"H-huh!?" Rias eyes widen along with Akeno.

"So far I've only seen you use that Power of Destruction of yours and nothing else during Training and our Battle. But if you can't bring yourself to learn different types of Magic, than at least try different methods of using it." I suggested.

"I-i understand..." Rias nodded, she felt insulted inside but couldn't help but agree with my statement...After all, it was basically true. Her Brother used many different methods of using the Power of Destruction...But she wasn't as talented as her Brother...And the truth and thought of that statement held her back. "Well what do you suggest?" Rias asked looking at me expectantly.

"Well I'm sure that the saying 'Offence is the best Defense' is best applied to your Power of Destruction. So perhaps you can produce a defense of some kind..." I said covering my mouth with my hand in thought. A little habit I gained from Saiduq...

"That could work..." Rias said in agreement.

"Perfect, and it's probably best to get some advice from your Family as well." I mentioned before turning to Akeno. "Now you." I said getting her to raise an eyebrow. "You've shown that you have great promise, but I can still see your exhaustion from your barrage of attacks along with your personal preference of Lightning."

"Ara? And I thought I hid it well..." Akeno said with a tired sigh much to Rias' surprise.

"Looks like even you couldn't recover in one night from Fumi's treatment..." I said sadly. 'Looks like I was actually wrong when I thought they fully recovered...'

"Even her?" Rias asked.

"Me, Jungo and another friend of mine were Victims of Fumi's...'Research' some time ago. I got zap'd a few times and suffered other injurys that took special measures to heal off, but thankfully she got wind of it and noticed how dangerous her 'Research' actually was and stopped it for our sakes. Although that didn't stop her from continuing other ways of research...So I'd be extra careful about where I decide to sleep if I were you." I warned. "I'm pretty sure she thinks of any being other than Human as a loop-hole to her resolution." I said with a chuckle. "But we're getting off topic..."

"I agree. *chuckle* Let's start shall we?" Akeno smiled.

"Of course. Now I want you two to follow my instructions..."

* * *

 **( Miyako & Yuuto )**

 **Normal POV**

Miyako and Yuuto continued their training until Miyako was able to strike Yuuto once again for the third time and concluded the Spar.

"I must say, your speed is quite impressive. Although it may just be the Knight Piece at work, I'm amazed that you were able to hold out for that long." Miyako praised while looking at Kiba, who was on his Knees from gaining a new bruise that hurt surprisingly more than he expected.

"T-thank you Hotsuin-san..." Yuuto said with a bitter smile as he got up.

"Please call me Miyako. I perfer it since I rather not get confused when someone calls for my Brother and not I." Miyako asked.

"Brother?" Yuuto repeated.

Miyako quickly noticed her slip-up but decided it was just a small mistake and shrugged it off. "Ah yes, I have an Brother named Yamato Hotsuin. We're twins, although he was born a few seconds before me but that doesn't stop him from using it against me back then..." Miyako said with a sigh.

"I-I see...Where is he now? Why isn't he enrolled in Kuoh along with you and Kuze?" Yuuto asked.

"O-oh? Well...He's somewhere..." Miyako said nervously.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

After receiving Hibiki's rather...unique favor, Miyako decided to call her Brother to deal with the request.

Miyako waited a moment before the call seemingly went through.

*Sigh* "Yes?" Yamato's voice was heard from the Phone with some weird noises coming from the background...

"Need you act so annoyed Brother? I simply called so that you can complete Kuze's request for me." Miyako said with a sigh.

"And that is?" Yamato asked.

"To put things simply...Kuze wants a JP's Chief Uniform." Miyako answered as swiftly and understandably as she could.

"I-i see...Well have him know that the arrangements have already been made and that we'll be arriving with it shortly." Yamato said, gaining a rather familiar chuckle from his side.

Miyako quickly noticed the stange wording and quickly questioned it. "What do you mean by 'We'? And who chuckled? And what arrangements!?" Miyako asked, but inside she already knew the answer.

"I knew that in due time Hibiki would offically join our ranks and quickly wanted to be a Chief from the get-go Miyako...So I've already prepared a Uniform in advance. As for the chuckle. Alcor decided to grace me with his pressence not too long ago with some information on the Factors Hibiki still has. Now about your question for 'We', Alcor, Sako and I will be heading to you location for the time being." Yamato explained.

Miyako's eyes widen in disbelief. "Y-you predicted this!? Do you even know where we are located at the moment? How could Kuze be a Chief if he isn't of the Hotsuin Clan or even have Full Power of the Dragon Stream at the moment?" Miyako questioned.

"I'm not stupid Miyako...Keita Wakui and Jungo Torii informed me about what was going on when they asked for permission to use the underground Trains while Kanno sent me the coordinates just yesterday. In addition I've already found a way for Hibiki to become one within the Hotsuin Clan while gaining Full Power over the Dragon Stream, and I'd say that you of all people will be most pleased on how I've decided to solve this problem. Now if that is all I have things to prepare, I plan on seeing this so called 'Rating Game' myself." Yamato said cutting off the call before Miyako could respond.

"..." Miyako stood there in shock from her Brother's words. Not that they have hurt her in any way, shape or form. But it did take quite a toll on her opinion about her Brother and Mind.

"That IMBECILE!" Miyako spat out in confusement and anger. "He decides to speak to me about the subject NOW!? I really should've sent him to the Sahara Desert..." Miyako waited a moment to calm down her anger.

*Sigh* "I can't help but feel dread when he mentioned the supposed solution to Kuze's path to position of Chief...All I could do is pray that it won't be something too outrageous..." Miyako said as she finally started to head into the direction of her training area...

* * *

 **/Present/**

"O-oh, I see...I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories..." Yuuto said in a apologetic tone, snapping Miyako back to existence.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my Brother isn't dead. He is just one who doesn't care about enrolling in a School he won't learn from." Miyako said to the swordsman, who now gained a shocked expression over his face.

"Ah I see, well he must be very intelligent to skip Schooling like that." Yuuto commented.

"While I agree I must say that we've gotten off subject. There's somethings I'd need you to work on." Miyako reminded.

"O-of course!" Yuuto said quickly.

"Your speed is your most important asset, seeing as your fighting style is more of the 'Hit n' Run' tactic. While effective, it can be easily stopped with a wide area effect Attack should the enemy have one. Seeing that you can't take much hits without them slowing you down they'll stop you dead on your tracks, even more so if they managed to get you by surprise, meaning you have no time to get out of their range. Hidden explosive traps can also be a threat if your not careful enough with your footing." Miyako reviewed.

"I see..." The Knight said shamefully, thinking that he had many flaws to fix.

"You needn't worry, I'm assure you that we'll be able to solve those problems quite quickly." Miyako said seriously.

"Thank you...Again..." He chuckled before coming into realization. "Oh that's right...I haven't shown you my Sacred Gear have I?" Kiba asked.

Miyako shook her head. "No you haven't, nor told me the abilitys of said Gear."

"It's called Sword Birth." Yuuto said while materializing Holy Eraser in his hand from what seemed to be nowhere. "It creates anytype of Demonic Sword. Such as Holy Eraser, as the name implies, it absorbs the Holy Energy from Divine entities and objects. While this ability seems useless when fighting Devils it doesn't mean I'm powerless, I can also summon swords with basic elements attached to them, such as Fire, Ice, Lightning, etc." Yuuto explained to his new mentor.

"I see, these swords will be extremely helpful in many situations so it's best we use them well." Miyako smirked. "Now, let us continue our training with this Sacred Gear of yours."

"Hai!"

* * *

 **( Jungo & Koneko )**

Jungo and Jungo were currently watching Koneko do simple CQC techniques while having Hibiki's un-naturally heavy rock attached to her. Jungo noticed she was having a trouble moving at her normal speed with the rock but was steadily improving, which meant the effect was working.

"Alright Koneko-chan, you can rest now." Jungo called out.

Koneko nodded wordlessly and took out the rock from one of her pockets, that somehow never dropped during the training, out onto her hands and to the ground.

"Meow~" Jungo meow'd to Koneko.

"Thanks." Koneko nodded to the cat.

"It seems that Hibiki was right again. That rock is really improving your speed." Jungo smiled.

Koneko nodded as Jungo was now currently on her shoulder.

"Although Koneko-chan." Jungo said, gaining her attention.

"You seem to make a lot of needless movement during some of your strikes, while you can easily learn from experience on how to not waste movement, it's best that you keep in mind that you're trying to save as much stamina as possible." Jungo advised, remembering how he seemlessly used most of his HP to deal huge amounts of Damage to Demons but made him extremely vulnerable if he didn't have the right Demons on him.

"...Alright." Koneko said as her eyes went into thought.

"I wonder how's Keita doing..." Jungo said outloud.

"...I hear something..." Koneko said abruptly.

"Oh? What is it?" Jungo asked.

"Follow." Was all Koneko said as she rushed back to the Mansion with Jungo in hand.

"...Wonder what's wrong..." Jungo said as he quickly followed.

* * *

 **( Keita & Issei )**

Keita and Issei were still doing Physical training, such as weights, exercise and such. Although Issei was beginning to question why hasn't he been working with his Sacred Gear. He didn't want to go to a battle unprepared!

"Hey W-wakui-san?" Issei called out.

"Yes, what do you want? I'm sure that I asked you to master the move first before coming to me." Keita snapped.

"I-I know...It's just that...Why haven't you trained me for using my Sacred Gear?" Issie asked.

"Scared-what now?" Keita said with a weird expression.

"My Sacred Gear. Hibiki told you about it right?" Issei said summoning his Boosted Gear.

"Oh that...Listen, I don't deal with crazy Magic Voodoo like that. It's best just to wait for the man to Train you about that sort of crap himself." Keita shrugged off.

"Oh...Alright..." Issei said before opening his mouth again. "...Umm now what's that?"

"What now?" Keita asked with a clearly annoyed tone.

"That..." Issei pointed to the UFO in the sky that was heading towards them.

"...Crap..." Keita said getting a clear view of the Logo he was all too familiar with...

* * *

 **( Fumi & Asia )**

Fumi was making Asia do exactly what Rias and Akeno were doing yesterday. Fumi noticed some progress after every time she took down the shield with a simple Attack, but it was going too slow for her liking...

"Tired already?" Fumi asked.

"Y-yes..." Asia said out of breath.

"Well I guess I can't blame you...Your not much of a fighter anyways..." Fumi said with a shrug.

"I-i'm sorry Kanno-san..." Asia said with a cute sad expression.

"Augh...Ok all that Moe stuff of yours is killing my brain cells, so stop being cute and grow some back-bone." Fumi ordered.

"B-but that would be rude..." Asia denied.

"And not taking my advice is also rude. Now pick which is the lesser evil." Fumi said with a chuckle.

"Err...A-alright...I'll pi-What's that Kanno-san!?" Asia said pointing to the same UFO in the sky that was about to land.

"What?" Fumi looked in the same direction and instantly sighed. "...Well maybe I could just steal the Helicopter when it lands...I already drove a Train, so how should a Helicopter be any different?" Fumi mumbled.

* * *

 **( Rias, Akeno and Hibiki )**

"Keep Attacking! Hold your Defense!" Hibiki ordered.

""Hai!"" Rias and Akeno said in unison.

Hibiki made a strange method of training for all of them. They stood in a triangle position a few feet away from each other. Akeno and Rias faced Hibiki, while Hibiki faced both of them but had most of his view on Rias. Akeno had to keep taking down Hibiki's Shield that he recast every so often and as much HP she can before he heals again, much to her satisfaction for her Sadist desires from hearing the occasional grunts of pain heard from Hibiki who said that each attack felt like a little harsh sting from 5 bees. Rias had to use her Power of Destruction to shield herself from Hibiki's endless waves of attacks, although they weren't very powerful each time it hit it seemed to have grown harder to block.

"Ara ara, this is sooo much more fun~" Akeno said in glee.

""Speak for yourself!"" Rias and Hibiki yelled over the incoming attacks.

"Oh?" Akeno chuckled.

"Agi! Bufu! Zan!"

"Ah! Woa! How do I block wind!?" Rias yelled.

"If you can disintegrate matter you can block Wind! Now do it again! No face shots Akeno! And I know that you were slowly aiming you Spells downwards!" Hibiki ordered.

"Awww..." Akeno said in a child like tone.

"Can we have a little break first?" Rias asked.

"...Well I suppose that's alright, I rather not have you two pass out again..." Hibiki nodded before seeing the Helicopter in the distance heading towards the Mansion.

"W-what's that!? How did it get through the Barrier!?" Rias asked with wide eyes.

"Ara? You didn't know that it was destroyed and re-made?" Akeno asked.

"What!?"

"Yeah, I destroyed it and made a new one. Normal people won't know what's going on here until they reached the Mansion, so Humans and others wouldn't be in our way." Hibiki said casually.

"You destroyed it?! And how come that that is here!?" Rias asked in shock.

"Well you didn't take down the Barrier when we arrived so we were kinda stuck outside...Although it was rude to destroy it, it was also rude to not take it down. But we remade it, so no hard feelings." Hibiki smiled his all-knowing smile. "But as for the Unidentified Fantastic Object over there, known as a Helicopter, it's best just to check it ourselves." 'I didn't know that they made Uniforms that fast...They got all Online Shopping Networks beat!' Hibiki thought to himself.

"I agree that it's probably for the best to go check it out. I'm sure the others have went to see what it is as well." Akeno smiled.

"I suppose that your right...Well than, I rather not keep our visitors waiting..." Rias said with a smile of her own and started walking towards the Mansion with Hibiki and Akeno in tow.

* * *

 **( JP's Helicopter )**

Currently flying in the Helicopter that was about to land were Yamato, Saiduq, Makoto and Two JP's Agents.

"Need you come along? You could've easily just appeared there..." Yamato said in annoyance.

"Of course. We agreed upon 'Where ever the wind may take us', and at the moment the winds are carrying us there Yamato Hotsuin." Saiduq said with a smile, floating in his seat. "Although the act of sitting is a rather strange position..." Saiduq said having trouble finding a correct posture.

"You've sat before Alcor, although it may have been in un-natural places, I'm sure that your making the action much more complicated than it really is." Yamato said with his arms crossed.

"Umm, you sure this is alright Chief?" Makoto said looking down from the Helicopter.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"It's just that we left so abruptly...What do the leaders have to say about this?" Makoto questioned.

"It's fine Sako. I'm sure that any work left behind can easily be overlooked, seeing as there is Two Chiefs...Than again the second Chief seems to have taken a liking to leaving all the work to me without my consent..." Yamato said with a glare at the ground.

" I suppose that's true..." Makoto said with a small chuckle.

"We're landing soon Chief." The Male JP's Agent said as he was currently Landing the Helicopter.

"Do you have the item?" Yamato asked.

"Of course Chief, I have it in my possession." The Female Agent answered that was next to the Pilot.

"Than we're all set." Yamato said as the Helicopter landed on solid ground.

"Be careful Chief." The Pilot said to Yamato.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Makoto answered as they all got off the Helicopter one by one.

* * *

 **( In Front of the Mansion )**

Miyako was standing with everyone in front of the Mansion besides Hibiki's group waiting for the Helicopter. She heard the commotion and instantly knew what was going on, so she waited for ether Hibiki's group to show up first or the Helicopter to land...

"Didn't think he was actually going to show up..." Keita said out loud.

"Who?" Yuuto asked.

"My Brother..." Miyako answered, shocking most of the Devils.

"Is he bad?" Issei asked.

"...Not necessarily, it's just when he does things it's usually for his own Agenda." Fumi said.

"What could he be here for?" Jungo asked.

"To-" Miyako's words were interrupted by Hibiki's appearence.

"So why is it taking so long to land?" Hibiki asked out loud as his group reached the others.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"I don't know...Just felt like it's taking an awfully long time to land..." Hibiki mumbled.

"Well it looks like we needn't wait any longer." Rias said as the Helicopter landed.

Hibiki walked towards Miyako in hoping that she'll explain more of what's going on, but the inhabitants of the Helicopter jumped out before he had the chance.

 **( Cue The Trumpets! : JP's Theme )**

"I see that everyone has already gathered..Excellent." Yamato smirked.

"Ah, Shining One we've returned." Saiduq said with his calm smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're well." Makoto smiled.

"..." The Female Agent that jumped out stayed silent but seemed to be nervous and was holding the Item that was brought for Hibiki. When Hibiki laid eyes it his eyes sparkled with an unnatural glow, and it seemed to be the cause of the Agent's nervousness.

"Uhh, Hibiki...Who are these People?" Issei asked out loud.

'Am I the only one hearing Trumpets?' All the Devils thought awkwardly.

"They're Protectors of Humanity." Hibiki smirked.

* * *

 **DAMN! Was that a cliffhanger?! Hope not...Anyways I have decided I will in fact use the Fate System on the DXD Characters. Maybe a few of you are wondering about the Devil Survivor Cast, and I have the answer to that. They are all Maxed out obviously but they will grow and learn more Skills and Perks and such, but more importantly is that they will still have Events that Hibiki can take part in. In fact I have some already in mind for both Cast! But I have another question. Needy, I know. But the question is, that should I put events as their own thing? Or put them along with the Plot? Putting them as their own thing will be easier to do as I could just put them at the end of Chapters or something similar to that. Than again, the best choice is to probably do both...So...Would you like the separate events at the End of the Chapter? Or would you rather have them only included in the Plot and wait for them to happen on their own? Let me know!**


	11. Bonus Fate Events

**Sorry for the very late update to this Story...So as an apology...I got a Special Chapter for you guys! Oh, a little excuse for why this was late was because I was working on some Fire Emblem Story. (Not my Trash Self-Insert one...I learned the hard way about writing those things...Feels weird...) Anyways you can check it out if you want but that's not why you're here so, let's get on to these Events!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Good Pieces**

 **( ORC Clubroom )**

 **Normal POV**

Everyone from the Student Council and the Ocult Research Club were having a little get together, which was suggested by the Male Pawn from Rias' Peerage.

"So, why did you call everyone here Ise?" Rias asked.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you all for being supportive of me when I was still having trouble being a Devil." Issei smiled.

"Alright, but what does that mean exactly?" Sona asked.

"I got everyone Presents!" Issei revealed as Hibiki walked into the room with a cart that contained multiple Presents.

Hibiki was in his normal attire when he bowed. "Yo."

Everyone now had their attention to the Presents, and because Issei got them it added more to their curiosity.

"Ara, is Kuze-kun my~ present?" Akeno said as she got closer to Hibiki, who started to hear alarms inside his head...

"Uhhh..." Issei looked at Hibiki. Hibiki was trying his best to tell Issei to say no...But sadly didn't work... "Sure Akeno-san!" He grinned.

"Luckyyyy~ Meeeee~" Akeno said in bliss, before she tried to get Hibiki in a breast hug.

"H-hang on!" Hibiki said, making everyone who was currently getting their presents stop red-handed. "I need to give Sona and Rias their Presents."

"Oh yeah! I asked Hibiki to help me get Presents for you two. I had trouble figuring out what you two might want so I asked Hibiki here to help." Issei explained.

"I see..." Sona said in thought.

"So where are these Presents of yours?" Rias asked.

"Well..." Hibiki took out two boxes from the cart that looked weirdly familiar...

Sona's eyes went wide as she fully observed the box from afar. "R-rais... I-is that..."

Rias soon did the same. "I-it couldn't be...I mean...How could he have..."

The boxes Hibiki now held in his hands were the boxes High-Class Devils used to contain their Evil Pieces. "You have no idea where I got these!" Hibiki smiled as he got closer to them, with Akeno in tow.

"Aww, where's my present..." Akeno whined.

"Issei here already sold me to you without my consent...I believe you already got the perfect Present." Hibiki said glaring at Issei, who chuckled nervously.

"A-are they..."

"What we think they are?" Rias finished for Sona.

"Huh?" Hibiki tilted his head. "Well...If you were thinking these..." Hibiki opened the boxes. "Than yes."

The boxes revealed two sets of Chess Pieces. One set were Dark Blue but crystal clear that made them seem like gems. Another set were colored Pure White that almost seemed like they were made of Glass, and can be used with light to make rainbows, so it made the Pieces do exactly that.

"Ara, aren't these beautiful." Akeno praised.

"No kidding..." Tsubaki said as she joined in.

"Woa! Hibiki you don't mess around do you?" Issei grinned.

"I like to surpass people's expectations." Hibiki smirked.

"Are these what I think they are?" A girl with white hair named Momo asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hibiki asked.

"I see...It could be..." Yuuto said as he started to examine them.

"But how on earth did he get these..." Tsubaki mumbled.

"Oi, what are you guys talking about?" Issei looked at Hibiki. "Do you know?" Hibiki just shrugged.

"Where did you get these?" Momo asked.

Hibiki started to feel uncomfortable getting crowded from holding these boxes. "Uhh..."

"This is important Kuze-san." Yuuto said.

"T-the Pawn shop?" Hibiki said without knowing the _amazing_ Pun he could've used...

"W-wait...than these aren't." Rias looked at Sona.

Sona supressed a sigh. "It seems like we overreacted Rias..."

"Hmm?" Hibiki tilted his head.

Hibiki & Issei spent the rest of the time in blissful ignorance...But had fun afterwards when they found out as they teased the others about it...

* * *

 **Yamato's Search**

 **( New York / Streets )**

It was Yamato's trip around the World. He was currently with Hibiki and Saiduq on the streets of New York in the U.S.

"..." Yamato walked swiftly through the crowds of people in the sidewalk.

"Shining One, do we really stick out that much?" Saiduq asked.

"...No." Hibiki shook his head as more people passing by started to stare.

"..." Yamato stopped to look around. "Hmmmm..."

"...Oops." Saiduq suddenly tripped and was now floating sideways in front of everyone. "Oh my...Now which foot should I start with now..." Saiduq said as he stood still.

Hibiki quickly ran and told everyone that it was just a trick meant for a kid's birthday party and hoped that they won't ask questions...

"...I can't find it..." Yamato glared.

"What ever do you mean Yamato Hotsuin?" Saiduq asked as he was now doing a headstand unknowingly.

"God dammit..." Hibiki ran off again to speak with eveyone once more...

"Takoyaki...I can't seem to find them anywhere in this place..." Yamato said distastefully.

"Ah I see...Well perhaps it's best to find something else to digest..." Saiduq suggested.

"Don't be stupid...Like there's anything like that around here..." Yamato quickly denied.

"Such a shame...I seen 267 different places to eat but none of them seemed to have pique your interest." Saiduq said sadly.

"It is...Perhaps he could be of assistance...He has lived with commoners after all." Yamato said.

"You're correct...But where is the Shining One?" Saiduq did a full flip when he tried to get back on his feet... "This is quite difficult..."

"We at least we needn't wait any longer...Here he is now." Yamato crossed his arms.

Hibiki ran over with a burger in his mouth while he tried to eat like a bunny. "I'm back." He said as he revealed two more burgers and handed them to both of them. "Here, I got something for you two."

"Trash?" Yamato asked as he observed the wrapping.

"I believe that they used those to help contain the food." Saiduq said as he finally got back to normal.

"Yup! Now eat up." Hibiki said as he took another bite.

Yamato and Saiduq carefully took off the wrapping and took a bite.

"Hmm...This'll do.." Yamato grinned.

"It certainly will." Saiduq smiled.

* * *

 **For The Sake Of Science**

 **( JP's / Tokyo )**

Hibiki walked through the halls of the JP's headquarters in Tokyo, until he heard some banging in Fumi's office. So naturally, he went inside...

"Fumi?" Hibiki called out, only to see Fumi with a table meant for surgery in the middle of the room.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Fumi asked.

"I tested the Terminals and decided to hang around here a bit. But more importantly...What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I was planning to do some experiments...Wait...That's perfect! I'll need your help for a bit ok?" Fumi asked but Hibiki knew he wouldn't be able to say No without losing a limb or two for the sake of her Research...

"Alright." Hibiki nodded.

"Great, just hang here a sec while I get that Fallen Angel Girl while she's still in that coma state. Oh! And some others too!" Fumi grinned as she left.

"...Oh no..."

 **( Time-Skip )**

Makoto reached Fumi's Office to tell her that her report was needed again but heard faint screams coming from inside...

"I'm too young to dieeeee!" A voice yelled.

"What the heck?" Makoto leaned closer to the wall.

"It's fine, just don't die alright?" It sounded awfully like Hibiki...

Makoto's eye went wide as she quickly opened to door. What she saw was Fumi typing on her laptop as she was giving Hibiki orders to help her dissect some parts of the Wings. Hibiki was dressed in a doctor's costume and worked extremely fast for someone who seemingly had no experience for such a thing.

"Oh Mako? What're you doing here?" Fumi asked over her shoulder.

"Oh! Makoto! Help me, Fumi is trying to get Hibiki to kill me!" A familar voice called out to her.

Makoto turned her head to see Daichi tied up to a chair in a corner of the room...

"Shut up Daichi. And Hibiki, cut a little more to the left of her wing." Fumi ordered.

"Got it." Hibiki did as he was asked.

"Gross! Ewwewewewewewewewewew!" Daichi was jumping in his chair with fear.

Makoto had to admit...Hibiki looked insanely creepy covered in blood like that, but god damn he was extremely handsome...wait what?

Makoto shook her head rapidly to bury those thoughts. "Well...I'll leave you...Umm, four to your work." Makoto said awkwardly as she quickly left to room.

"Makoto why!? Ahhh!" Daichi was soon silenced by a scalpel piercing the wall next to his head.

"Shut it. The Master is working..." Hibiki said in a frighting whisper.

"G-got it..."

* * *

 **Sis Problems**

 **( Nagoya Park )**

Hibiki and Airi were currently sitting on a bench with Ice-cream in hands.

"You know...You haven't called me big bro in a while..." Hibiki said abruptly.

"Wh-what!? When did I EVER say that!" Airi screamed.

"You did...A few times actually." Hibiki smirked.

"Uhh no I didn't." Airi glared.

"Doesn't make a difference what you say little sis." Hibiki chuckled.

"Sheesh...You're annoying you know that?" Airi muttered.

"Owch...You wound me...Belly button princess..." Hibiki said in woe.

"!?" Airi blushed before she quickly head-chopped Hibiki's head. "Jerk!"

*BAM* *Crunch*

"Ah-ah-ah-ahhhhh...Sssssss-ahhhhh." Hibiki hiss'd in pain as he tried to keep his Ice-cream balanced.

"Hmph..." Airi turned away with a huff.

"You're lucky I'm somewhat okay with this Airi...Or else the only friends you'll have are masochist...and Jungo..." Hibiki said as he returned to his normal position.

"Grrr..."Airi shook in place.

Hibiki used his open hand to symbol his defeat. "Alright alright, I went a bit far with that one. Sorry about that."

"..." Airi turned to Hibiki as she finished her ice cream. "Buy me another one."

Hibiki only sighed and nodded. "Fine...Be right back..." He said as he got up.

"Hmph." Airi smiled.

* * *

 **Dancing Lesson #1**

 **( Osaka Park )**

"Hmmm...Where's that rip off seller..." Hibiki mumbled to himself. Hibiki gave up and kept walking until he heard familiar voices.

"Wrong!" Hinako's voice...

"C-can we take a break?" Io's voice...

'What on earth...?' Hibiki followed the voices to see Hinako teaching Io how to dance.

"Alright, you can rest now." Hinako grinned.

*Sigh* "Thank you..." Io instantly sat down at the nearest bench.

Hinako shrugged and turned around, seeing Hibiki standing there with a confused look on his face. "Oh hey you! Whatcha doing'?" She smiled.

Io turned to face them. "Ohh, hello Hibiki..." She smiled and waved weakly.

Hibiki just shrugged and waved back. "Hello you two, I was just taking a stroll."

"A stroll huh?" Hinako walked up close to Hibiki. "Doesn't seem like it... I mean, why go all the way out here?" She asked with amused eyes.

"That's a secret." Hibiki winked.

"...Why does that sound familar..." Io asked out loud.

"It does huuuuuhhh?" Hinako narrowed her eyes as she fixed her glasses.

"You don't see me asking why you have glasses on..." Hibiki weakly retorted.

Hinako chuckled. "You're totally right about that..." Her words dipped with sarcasm.

"Anyway~, what are you doing?" Hibiki asked.

"Just helping little Io here with some dancing." Hinako said as she spun elegantly.

"I see." Hibiki turned to Io. "So, what's the deal?"

"N-nothing...Just thought I should branch out a bit. Like trying something new, so Hinako suggested Dancing and I gave it a try." Io explained as she started to get back up.

"You heard the girl! Now, let's get back to practicing!" Hinako nodded. "That's unless you want to join it too." Hinako smirked.

Hibiki chuckled. "Well...I might as well." He smiled.

"Haha, great~! Let's get started!" Hinako cheered.

* * *

 **Long Way Home**

 **( Streets of Kuoh )**

Hibiki and Miyako were walking home after a day of school, both of them were talking about what to cook while they walked.

"I'm saying that we can't always make Takoyaki whenever we want Miyako..." Hibiki sighed.

"I still stay true to my belief." Miyako said sternly.

"I Wonder if that's a Twin thing or a Hotsuin thing..." Hibiki said in thought.

"Should it matter?" Miyako asked.

"No. Not really." Hibiki shrugged before coming across a Black Cat blocking their way. "Woa, a kitty..."

"Hmm? What's it doing here?" Miyako wondered.

"No idea...Isn't it bad luck?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't have the faintest clue..." Miyako frowned.

"Hmm...Best to be safe than sorry. Let's take the long way around." Hibiki suggested.

"I see...What would that do?" Miyako asked.

"Ehhh, save us from bad luck?" Hibiki answered weakly.

"I'm not entirely sure that your confident in your answer." Miyako smirked.

"Well what do you suggest Chief Miyako?" Hibiki smiled.

Miyako went into fake thought. "First off, you should get the cat off you." Miyako smiled.

"What?" Hibiki looked down to see the cat climbing him Light of the Giants style, and quite quickly too. "Woa!"

"Nya~" The Cat quickly rested inside Hibiki's hoodie.

"Problem solved!" Miyako chuckled.

"Guess my bad luck already started..." Hibiki said with a tired chuckle.

"No need to go the long way now, so let's head off." Miyako said with a spring in her step.

"...I'll just drop this cat off later..." Hibiki shrugged, causing the Cat to meow again. Hibiki started to walk again to reach Miyako.

* * *

 **Alone Time**

 **( Hibiki's House )**

Hibiki finished all his objectives for the day and turned in to his room...

"...Ahhh...What do I do now?" Hibiki stared at the cieling.

"Hmmmm..." Hibiki hummed.

'It's weird being alone like this...More so when I'm fully aware of being alone and have no desire to sleep...' Hibiki thought.

Soon after Hibiki's thoughts started to escalate into further parts of his mind...

"Do I exist?"

'Sleep.'

"Am I still Human, even after I have all the Factors of the Universe?"

'Sleep now!'

"That Velvet Room place is pretty weird...Although, I should visit like that girl said I should..."

'*Sigh* Sleep idiot...'

"Why are my thoughts insulting me?"

'That's it...'

"Wha-"

Hibiki passed out...

 _ **Reached Next Stage!**_ **Fate Stage 1 : Hibiki Kuze - Can Now Fully Use Two Factors.**

* * *

 **Alright, nothing big here but I thought I should let you guys know that I'll have to re-read most of the DXD fights again...Sadly but it'll be fine once I finished. I'm almost done with the Real next Chapter but I thought I should give you guys something while you waited so yeah...Hope you enjoyed! P.S I'm totally waiting for Fire Emblem Fates so Sorry if I'll be a bit busy with that game! And I feel that Hibiki should grow more as a Character, which is why I gave him Fate Stages, just in case you were wondering.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wowie! A New Chapter! Lucky you, I don't have much to say today... So, no need to listen to my Nooby efforts in trying to be comical today! Let's get on to this new Chapter!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

 **Chapter 11 : What We Wished For?**

 **Normal POV**

"...What?" Issei said in confusion.

"Alright...How about...A Government Official?" Hibiki suggested.

"Than what are they doing here!?" Issei asked.

"..." Hibiki looked away.

"W-what are you looking away for!?"

"A-are they other T-trainers?" Asia asked from behind Issei.

"I do not regret to inform you that we are in fact NOT your Trainers." Yamato said with his usual glare, making Asia and Issei shrink in size.

"G-got it!" Issei said in panic.

"Brother, need you scare them so?" Miyako asked sadly.

"Hmph, these Devils are scared of me? Not surprising..." Yamato smirked.

"It's more of this crazy Authority Aura that surrounds you, ya know." Keita shrugged.

"What? Everyone has Administrative Authority, stop speaking nonsense..." Yamato denied.

Keita and Miyako sighed in unison.

"Cut to the chase Chief, I want to know if I can leave these Devil wannabes..." Fumi said out loud, causing some Devils eye to twitch.

Makoto chuckled. "It's alright Fumi, Chief just wanted to watch the up coming Rating Game between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. Who I presume is you, correct?" Makoto said looking at Rias, who got startled from gaining the sudden attention.

"Y-yes, how did yo-"

"Please Shameless one, there is no need to fear us. We harbor no ill intentions." Saiduq said with a smile.

"S-shameless?!" Rias repeated in shock.

"Is that not what you fully embrace? You hold no Fear correct? Is what I'm speaking of not the same as yours?" Saiduq said as he started to float around in thought causing a few snickers from some of the Devils.

Hibiki quickly left the conversation to deal with more pressing matters...Like his new outfit that is currently in the hands of that Agent...

"..." The Female Agent stood there silently...

Hibiki walked up to her and copied. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." 'This reminds me of a certain conversation I had with an inanimate object...' Hibiki thought awkwardly.

"...Yes?" The Agent broke the silence.

"..."

"W-what is it?" She asked.

"..." Hibiki had a decision to make... 'Best First Impression To Show Your Superiority To Your New Pawns: Rude, Carefree, Awkward, Gigolo, Harem Master, Silent Protag, Serious, Fake Trap, Flirty, Confident, Not-Confident, Powerful, Ruling With An Iron Fist, Hidden Villain, Tragic Backstory, Over-exaggerated Tragic Backstory, Cliche Backstory, Innocent Minded, Normal, Depressing, Bunny, Shining One, Symbolic Figure...' Hibiki's mind kept adding on and was now in a limbo-type state...

"S-sir?...Uhhhh..." The Agent fidgeted, shaking the Uniform in her hands.

The shaking of the Item woke Hibiki from his Coma. "Oh..."

"Sir?" The Agent repeated.

"I believe that Uniform is mine." Hibiki stated with a blank face.

"T-this one right?" The Agent asked as she raised the Chief Uniform.

"Does it have everything?" Hibiki asked.

"E-e-everything? Can you explain sir?"

"Were you the one that called me?' Hibiki asked.

"C-come again?"

"What about the gloves?" He asked.

"YES!" The Agent finally snapped and just answered...

"...Yes on the gloves or?" Hibiki said confused.

"Here! I fully suggest you get a full nights rest sir...You seem kinda out of it..." The Agent handed the Uniform to Hibiki.

"How considerate." Hibiki smiled as he obtained his New Uniform.

*Sigh* "Just part of my Duty sir..." The Agent nodded.

*Chuckle* "It's times like these I wonder how JP's got this big in the first place...But they must be doing Something right if they were able to get such a great Staff." Hibiki nodded.

The Agent didn't expect that. "O-oh...Well thank you very much sir." The Agent said with a small smile not used to getting praised...Not surprising from the current Chiefs of JP's...

"No need, but I'm afraid I must stop now or else I might just be showing favoritism." Hibiki mentioned.

"Yes your right." The Agent saluted and bowed before leaving...

Hibiki covered his mouth with his hand in thought again..."JP's seems to have a talent in finding such hard talented workers...Makoto, Otome, Fumi and that's just the head of JP's. The Staff is no slouch either..." Hibiki said remembering how strong some of the Agents got during the last few Days of the Invasions...

"...Although it would be quite depressing if I fought that Agent in the last World...I was known to be pretty ruthless with my strong spells but I wouldn't be surprised if I did...Providence is much like Fate in that aspect..." Hibiki said to himself. 'It was at those times I was glad their Visors covered their faces...I wouldn't be able to handle fighting them or watching them die if I was able to during the Polaris Invasion but now though...It is indeed a scary thought to think that I'm not as bothered by Death like I was used to, living through those Days can really change a person huh...' Hibiki thought sadly.

"Hey Hibiki!"

"Hmm?" Hibiki got out of his daze and found Issei calling him with Asia still behind him...

"Dude!" Issei walked up to Hibiki. "We're heading inside, training is over today anyways." Issei said with a grin.

"I see...Well than, Issei make sure your ready for our Training Tomorrow." Hibiki smiled.

Issei's smile quickly faded away. "H-h-hahahah, good one Hibiki...Let's leave that for tomorrow..." Issei plead.

Hibiki chuckled. "Alright, for now...Now let's go." Hibiki said walking away with Asia and Issei in tow, while the Agents checked the Helicopter once more before heading inside.

 **( Inside The Mansion / Table )**

Everyone was currently hurdled around the Dinning Table waiting for an explanation.

"I think it's about time you gave me an explanation..." Rias said, tapping her foot.

"Why should we?" Yamato asked.

"Because you're on MY territory." Rias smirked.

"I don't think it's nice to treat our Trainers like this Pres." Issei added.

Rias looked at Issei in shock, before nodding her head in understanding. "Yes your right...Sorry about that. Can you please explain what the HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? Bringing a Government Helicopter of ALL things!"

"Ara ara, our princess is a little hot headed at the moment..." Akeno smiled.

"Hibiki, you help these Devils? For what purpose?" Yamato questioned.

"Does I have to have a reason Yammy?" Hibiki asked.

"Yammy?" Yuuto said confused.

*Sigh* "No...You don't...Very well, I'll accept that as your answer." Yamato crossed his arms. "Although it's not a good one..."

"Rude..." Hibiki said childishly.

"Excuse my Brother." Miyako bowed. "He's a bit of a problem child."

"Your bold Miyako...Making such a claim...Will cost you your life!" Yamato glared.

"Woa woa woa! Y-you don't need to do that!" Issei said in panic.

"No need to worry, they're usually like this." Makoto smiled apologetically.

"R-really?" Yuuto asked, the only answer he got was a slow nod from Jungo...

Before anything else was said, Koneko decided to speak up.

"Back on topic." And that was all she needed to say...

"Y-yes, your right..." Rias nodded.

"Very well...Ask what ever question you need answered..." Yamato said.

"What's the deal with your Phones?" Issei asked.

"We used them for most of our Skills." Yamato answered short and quickly.

"And how do they do that?" Akeno asked right after.

"We have a App."

"...T-that's it?" Yuuto tilted his head.

"Yes...You should be grateful I'm even telling you a thing..."

"R-right..."

"Is there a chance that we can use the so called "App" as well?" Rias asked on a whim.

"No."

"Y-you sure?"

"You can't."

"What if-"

"No...Is that all?"

"W-well...Can you at least tell us why?" Asia asked.

"...Alcor here can do that." Yamato turned to Saiduq.

"Very well." Saiduq nodded. "I am the creator of the App, which means I only give it to those I deem worthy or in need of desperate aid."

"Worthy I understand, it's an extremely powerful boon, but what do you mean by that?" Rias asked.

"By giving aid? Well, before..."

"Alcor, we don't need to tell them about that. We don't even know much about what happened ourselves." Yamato ordered.

"I understand." Saiduq nodded.

"Can you explain why Kuze here can summon the almighty Lucifer himself?" Akeno asked with a stange tone.

Saiduq looked at Hibiki, who nodded in agreement, and then turned back to the Devils. "As you can tell. The Demons we summon aren't considered the Real ones."

"Can you elaborate?" Rias asked although she was thinking why in Maou's name are Humans were using Demons!?

"They are not the Real things to put it simply. They reflect what Humans thought of them as, Lucifer just so happens to be the Version of him before he Fell." Saiduq said shortly.

"Are you saying you can summon others like him?" Yuuto asked.

"More or less, but it all depends of the strength of the user themselves." Saiduq smiled.

"Alcor, we should withdraw info for now. We still have other things to attend to." Yamato said, causing eyebrows to twitch.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Issei said confused.

"Another reason we came here is to speak with Hibiki here about...A certain event that happened before he was stationed here at Kuoh." Yamato explained.

"Stationed?" Koneko decided to speak up.

"Yes, Hibiki was stationed here, along with Chief Miyako, to contact any super-natural beings. Although, the reasons are kept confidential of course." Makoto answered.

"So they wasn't here for solely Education?" Yuuto asked.

"No, Kuze and I have already transcended Highschool education. I have already passed College Education as well, but Hibiki here seemed to have never had the chance to finish or start College." Miyako explained.

"Huh, so that's why he always sleeps in class..." Issei nodded understandably, completely forgetting everything else...

"Trust me when I say: I would never have wanted to start Highschool again." Hibiki stared at the floor.

"Getting back on topic for the second time..." Rias said suddenly. "Kuze here has already granted you permission to watch the Game."

"Then are we done here?" Fumi said.

"For now yes..." Rias smiled.

"Sir, we secured an area for your meeting." The Male Agent saluted.

"Excellent...Now, we will return shortly." Yamato smirked as he left the room with all the JP's members.

"Ara, I wonder what that man meant by desperate...Something like that wouldn't have gone unnoticed." Akeno mentioned, after the Humans were out of earshot.

"Yes your right...I'll check with Sona about this. Maybe she knows?" Rias said.

"But still...An App? Pretty crazy if you ask me..." Issei said scratching his cheek.

"For once, I agree with the pervert..." Koneko nodded.

"Hey!"

"I wonder what it is fully capable of..." Yuuto muttered to himself, ignoring Issei.

"We'll know sooner or later...So for now, let's rest and wait for them to return." Rias said to all of them.

 **( Forest )**

"So, where are we headed?" Keita asked.

"We're almost there..." The Female Agent announced.

"To answer your question Wakui, we're using Alcor as a means of transportation." Yamato answered.

"To where?" Jungo asked.

"Everyone has already gathered back at JP's headquarters. We need to talk about how this world is compared to our old one." Makoto said as they found an open area within the Forest.

"We also need to discuss about how the super-natural beings here were made to begin with." Yamato added.

"Don't you already know Chief?" Fumi asked.

"No, I only know the bare minimum of what happened...Which is that when we made the New World more problems arise..." Yamato said distastefully.

"So, how are we getting there?" Hibiki asked.

"If I'm correct, we're using that prototype." Fumi smiled.

"That's correct Miss Fumi Kanno. My method of Transportation is insufficient for a group of us, so that's why we're using the new method now." Saiduq nodded.

"Sir, we're ready." The Male Agent said, getting everyone's attention. The Agents set up what seems to be a small portable version of the Terminals...

"Good, Alcor get started." Yamato ordered.

"Very well..." Saiduq smiled as he used the same power to boost the Terminals to give it the extra boost it needed to be fully functional like the ones back at JP's.

"Interesting..." Miyako noted.

"For now, this is the closes we can get to transporting anywhere at anytime. Sadly we'll need to rely on other Powers such as the Dragon Stream or Saiduq himself to power up these babies." Fumi explained.

"Is that so...Than let's get going." Hibiki smiled.

 **( JP's Headquarters )**

"How much longer?" Airi asked.

"I don't know...But they shou-"

*Grab*

"Sup Daichi." Hibiki smiled as he grabbed Daichi's shoulder.

"Ahh!? Dammit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Daichi screamed.

"Ahaha! That was beautiful!" Joe laughed.

"Oh my, I wonder how his vocal cords can withstand such abuse..." Otome giggled.

"One of the many questions that we will never have the answer too." Hinako grinned.

"Is everyone here?" Miyako asked as everyone else, bar the Agents, catched up with Hibiki.

"Oh? Hmmhm~" Io nodded in comfirmation.

"Good, now let's get started." Miyako nodded in turn.

"Oh umm... Can we talk about the subject in a little more...Detail?" Daichi asked.

"What do you mean?" Ronaldo asked.

"I mean...Like what are we supposed to figure out?" Daichi explained.

"I'd like to know too." Airi added.

"While I doubt Daichi Could figure out Anything, but the thing we need answers to is: How and Why are Supernatural Beings still showing up in this world?" Fumi said, while she tried to use the most simple words possible.

"Huh?" Daichi tilted his head.

*Sigh* "Whatever...You'll probably figure out after we talked about it." Keita grunted.

"...Anyways...What we do know is that what we did has caused something to be created in this world that wasn't in our Original World." Hibiki said.

"And those are the different Races right?" Otome asked.

"Yes, although during all of your trips we have received new information on the World." Yamato nodded to Ronaldo.

"Right." Ronaldo nodded before turning to all of us. "There're other Races we haven't contacted with...These New Races and Gods that have done everything they can to keep under our Radar. I've also found out that other Gods and Races have been in this New World we created since the "Beginning". Not only does that prove that these Beings have been here only in the New World and not our Old World but also that this is a world-wide effect." Ronaldo stated with crossed arms.

"By "World-Wide effect", what do you mean?" Hinako asked.

"A more accurate way to convey it is that there are multiple Real and Living Gods of different Religions inhabiting our New World." Ronaldo explained.

"W-what?" Io stuttered.

"So what you're saying is...That Gods from Christinanity, Buddhism, and all that exist?" Keita asked.

"Yes that's exactly what we're saying...It's not all that surprising that the ones from Christinanity exist , all the Angels and Devils are proof enough." Yamato nodded.

"But what is "surprising" is that all the other Gods exist as well...Some has already caused havoc in this New World before our "Arrival" with our memories and bodys." Saiduq said.

"What happened during those times?" Joe asked with a frown.

"Some details are unknown but we have received some cases happening...Apathy Sydrome, a Tokyo lock-down and much more. All hidden to the public and even to us." Makoto answered.

"We were barely able to gain information that such happenings even conspired." Miyako added.

"The Government always swiping these things under the rug..." Hibiki said quietly to himself.

"Wait...So, why don't we remember these things? Or even survive these things without being locked away from the Government?" Daichi asked.

"To put things simply...You all didn't exist at all during those times. When the New World was made I waited for the World to catch up with your time before allowing you all to live there. You all have been unconcious during the time, which hardly mattered when we all were inside a realm with no time..." Saiduq chuckled.

"That being said, while we thought we couldn't come with you all we thought we'll at least take off some of the hardships you'll carry. After all, carrying so much memories of past worlds, even more so a fourth one, would be terribly confusing for you all and hardly something you'll need to relive through." Miyako explained.

"I see...So our "Past Selves" of this New World didn't even exist at all..." Io said as she tried to connect the dots.

Everyone nodded in understanding. Hibiki on the other hand...Had a strange thought going through his head...

"What a Paradox huh?...Well, at least there's nothing that'll correct that by making a gender-switch copy of ourselves right?" Hibiki smiled, much to the Twins dismay. "Although...I wouldn't mind meeting a Female me, it'll would be pretty awesome..." Hibiki chuckled.

""You will regret those words..."" Yamato & Miyako said in sync.

"Psst, dude! Having yourself inside your own Harem is not cool! Self-cest is a no! No matter the gender!" Daichi whispered.

"...Damn..." Hibiki laughed off.

Hinako snickered. "As amusing as this is, can we get back on top of things?"

"Right...What we have come up with as a solution to these questions is that everyone we have shared the Administrative Authority with have caused these Gods and Races to appear." Yamato explained.

"How so?" Airi asked.

"People depend on Religion and Gods more than you think...Considering how many people with shared the Authority with and how many could've been Religious during our time of Invasions could have caused these Beings to appear..." Fumi nodded.

"I see...When times are bad, people try and pray for help and cling to any piece of hope to hold on to..."Jungo said looking down.

"And who better to cling to than imaginary Gods?" Miyako stated.

"So Humanity's wish for these so called..."Gods" have made them real in this New World?" Hibiki asked.

"That seems to be the case...We really have no other reason for such a turn of events." Makoto sighed.

"This is really crazy..." Daichi shook his head. "But we've been through worse...We can still protect Humanity right?" Daichi smiled.

"There you go Daichi." Hibiki smiled.

"Yes, I believe that we are all caught up with the Facts now." Otomoe chuckled.

"Woo~ maaann...All this info is crashing into my brain like a hammer...Hurts like one too.." Joe laughed to himself.

"Actually...I have another question." Io said out loud, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Yes, Io-chan?" Miyako asked.

"Umm...If Humanity wishing for the Gods from Religion to help them was true...Than what other Religion Gods exist exactly? And How many People needed to wish for them for their creation?" Io asked.

"Hmmm...That's a good question..." Jungo nodded.

"Yeah...Any ideas?" Hinako looked at Yamato.

"...Well?" Yamato turned to Saiduq.

"Well...I do wonder which Gods have been created for this world, but I have no answers for those questions other than speculation." Saiduq said in wonder.

"It shouldn't need a lot." Fumi said.

"What do you mean?" Ronaldo asked.

"Consider this...Al Saiduq and Miyako were beings of the Akashic Record and the Old World correct? If we all wished for them to come with us, which isn't more than 15, than they have been brought with us. Although I have no proof of this, and no way of testing out if this works the same way at all." Fumi shrugged.

"It makes sense...Albeit lightly." Saiduq smiled.

"Is that confirmation?" Fumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder that myself." Saiduq's smile widens.

Yamato muttered something about Trash before continuing. "I believe that this Meeting has been over for a while now. So it's best we return to our work." Yamato reminded.

"Oh, right." Miyako nodded.

"...Forgot all about that..." Daichi sighed before noticing Hibiki's absence. "Wait...Where is Hibiki?" Daichi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah...Where did he go?" Airi added.

"He was here a second ago..." Makoto said in confusion.

"Imbeciles!"

Everyone turned to Yamato.

"...Idiots..." Yamato sighed as he shook his head before turning his head to the direction of the voice. "...That imbecile..."

Everyone looked at where Yamato was looking at, only to see Hibiki wearing his JP's Chief Uniform...

Hibiki smirked as he snapped his gloves. "Imbeciles! All of you!"

"All right...Who gave him that suit..." Joe asked with a smirk of his own.

"...Why on earth..." Ronaldo trailed off.

"Ooh my..." Io had a faint blush.

"Hey~! You look pretty decent with that thing on, considering you always had that Hoodie on." Hinako grinned.

*Giggle* "Do I work for Hibiki now?" Otome teased.

"When did you even had the time to put all that on!?" Keita asked.

"Keita...Sometimes it's better not to question him..." Daichi said, remembering how Hibiki was prepared to go to a after school concert from the get-go...

"I agree with you on that one..." Fumi chuckled.

"I. AM. DIVINE PROVIDENCE!" Hibiki stated for all the world to hear...

 **( Time-Skip )**

 **( Mansion )**

After the re-birth of JP's Hibiki, everyone returned to their Stations they have been Stationed at. The ones that returned to Rias' Mansion were Yamato, Miyako, Makoto, Saiduq and Hibiki. Keita & Jungo returned to their Stations while Fumi took the chance to ditch and did so without much problem...

Issei was by his lonesome before he noticed them. "Oh, hey there! Umm, where at the others?" He asked.

"They went up and ditched...Well, not really but it hardly matters now." Hibki smiled.

"Oh okay...What's with the get-up?" Issei asked.

"Just to show my dominance and superiority." Hibiki shrugged as his group scattered to different places of the Mansion.

"Ahh...Well...It's working..." Issei chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Haha, very good...Now, it's best for us to rest now." Hibiki tapped Issei shoulder. "Get ready for Training tomorrow." Hibiki said as he passed.

"...Fuck." Issei paled.

 **Alright, done! Man this Arc is taking longer than expected! Not a good thing...Now, I'm going to try to finish this Arc up in 2-3 Chapters and in pretty long Chapters. For now tell me what you guys think and see you in the next Chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**...I'm late...Well...I did tell you about Fates and all that junk buuuut...I think you guys waited long enough already for this Chapter. That is...If you were waiting at all... In which case...This is probably just a little ( Or big ) bonus! Yay! Oh...And I might be a bit busy fixing some of the early Chapters, seeing that they are about to expire, alright? Alright!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 12: End of Days...( Training Days at Least)**

 **( Outside )**

 **Normal POV**

Lucky for Issei, the night didn't last long!

"Awww this sucks!" Issei yelled while he was waving his Boosted Gear around like a stick...

"..." Hibiki, who was in his regular clothes for the time being, was clearly not amused by the turn of events.

"Hey! Help me out here!" Issei called out.

"..." Hibiki stayed silent for a moment before speaking up. "So...When are you going to boost?"

"...What?" Issei tilted his head. "That's what you wanted?"

It was Hibiki's turn to be confused. "Well, of course."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...Why didn't you say so!? I looked like an idiot!" Issei glared.

"What else do would you do with a Boosted Gear?" Hibiki asked.

 **[BOOST!]** The Voice from the Boosted Gear yelled.

"See?" Hibiki smirked.

"S-shut up!" Issei turned away for a moment before turning back to Hibiki. "So, what did you want me to do?"

Hibiki raised up his index finger. "It's simple. You said you heard a voice inside the Gear, so I want you to listen to it and than see what I can help improve upon."

"Alright...Ddraig?" Issei called.

 **[Yes I know.]** The Sacred Gear spoke.

Hibiki smiled. "Aha! And all this time I thought that it can only say Boost!"

 **[Urk!]** The Heavenly Dragon clearly did not expect that kind of response.

"Right? That's what I thought too, until it started to judge me..." Issei said the last part bitterly.

 **[Alright Partner...Be that way and see how far you'll get...]** The Gear snorted.

Hibiki and Issei had nervous looks on their faces before Hibiki nodded to Issei, telling him to apologize.

"S-sorry Ddraig..." Issei said to his oversized glove.

 **[It's alright. Now I want you to listen to me carefully...If you don't do this correctly your body WILL break, and I don't need to tell you why that's bad do I?]** The Dragon ordered.

"H-hai!" Issei quickly became worried for his body's well being...

During Issei's conversation, Hibiki started to think about earlier that day...

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

 **( Mansion )**

Everyone was currently leaving the Mansion after they set up who's going with who during the day. Makoto got Koneko, Saiduq & Yamato had Rias, Akeno and Asia. (Hibiki felt extemely sorry for both sides, but smiled in amusement anyways.) Although the only one trained with a blade was still Miyako, who was more comfortable with the Knight anways, so she stayed with Yuuto. He seemed the most normal out of the entire Devil group, minus Koneko...

"Alright...Where's Issei?" Hibiki said outl oud to himself.

"Hibiki." A sudden voice called out.

"Hello~" Hibiki turned to face Yamato.

"Alcor has yet to tell you about some of the information he learned, but before that I'd like to return this to you." Yamato grinned as he took out a familiar looking golden Dragon.

"Shakkō!" Hibiki said using his entire being to stop him from saying Shrinky-shrinky...Just to see if it will shrink even less.

"Hmph, you remembered the Name...But yes, it's about time you rightfully gain it back. It choose you after all..." Yamato nodded as Hibiki took the small golden statue.

"Oh? And what's this?" Rias butted in.

"Another vixen..." Yamato groaned.

"That was a little rude wasn't it?" Rias pouted.

"No." Yamato turned.

"So you're not going to tell me what this is and why I feel immense Power from this? Also that it's all suppressed for whatever reason?" Rias smirked.

Yamato's eye twitched. "A nosy one aren't you..."

Hibiki stood there with his all knowing grin, silently watching.

"Tell me! You all have been so secretive!" Rias frowned.

"You are not needed here." Yamato said sternly before walking away.

"Mou~! Your friends are weird!" Rias whined to Hibiki, who kept his grin. "You better tell me everything one day." Rias commanded.

"If you say so." Hibiki said in auto-pilot.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "Hmm...Alright...Glad you understand." Rias turned and walked away slowly, while sending not so secret glances back towards Hibiki.

"..." Hibiki's grin faded away after she left and stared at Shakkō's statue form. "Hmmm..." Hibiki smiled once more as he felt Shakkō return to his body.

"Ha..." Hibiki laughed silently.

* * *

 **/Present/**

 **[EXPLOSION]**

*Fwoosh*

"Is that it?!"

 **[Just hit the damn thing...]**

"Oh? Alright...HAAAAAAAAAA!" Hibiki's train of thought was stopped as soon as he noticed a large beam go past him...

*BOOM* The damage was clearly heard from behind Hibiki...

"WHAAAAAAT THE FUCK!" Hibiki yelled.

 **[Oh?]** Ddraig said amused.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" Issei cried in panic. "You alright?!"

"HOLY CRAP! I DON'T KNOW!" Hibiki yelled again.

"Stop yelling!"

"I NEARLY DIED!"

"You could've survived!...Maybe..."

"I had no time to prepare!"

"What do you want from me!?"

Hibiki paused for a moment before he grinned an evil grin as he used a simple Agi in his palm. "Say goodbye to your children!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Issei instinctively covered his Family Jewels in a panic.

"What is going on here!?" Rias came from the trees with everyone in tow. Hibiki quickly stopped his Skill as soon as he noticed Miyako and Makoto.

"Status report now!" Makoto and Miyako said in sync.

"Ise-san are you ok?!" Asia ran to Issei's side.

"Ara ara, what caused all this?" Akeno seemed to be the only one staring at the carnage Issei brought onto nature.

"Issei can explain." Hibiki said with closed eyes.

"Wha-Umm, I-eerrr..." Issei struggled to explain what happened.

"Ise..." Rias got up close to Issei.

"Y-yes pres?" Issei stuttered.

"Explain. Now." Rias left no room for argument.

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

"Is that so?" Rias said with one eye closed.

"Of course!" Issei nodded vigorously.

 **[You do know that I'm a witness to this too right?]** Issei's gear spoke, gaining curious stares from the Humans.

"So you are the Heavenly Dragon known as Ddriag, correct?" Saiduq smiled as he looked down at the Gear.

 **[...Yes, although I have no idea who you are. Care to explain?]** The Gear said.

Saiduq merely chuckled. "I'm afraid that's not my decision to make at the moment."

Everyone turned their heads towards Hibiki.

"Well?" Miyako said with a hand on her hip.

"Hmmm..." Hibiki copied Saiduq's stance once again. A minute passed before Hibiki shook his head. "No. This isn't the time for that, maybe once we're done with all of this." Hibiki smiled.

The Devils let out a disappointed sigh, but nodded in understanding.

 **[Very well...I'll return to sleep for the time being. Until then.]** The Dragon departed.

Rias looked at the damages before turning her head towards Issei. "Well at least Ise has grown quite well." Rias smiled.

Issei smiled greatfully. "Heck yeah! Ddraig is a great trainer!" He said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Ddraig? Kuze wasn't training you?" Makoto asked.

Issei gave Hibiki a sideways glance before shaking his head. "Ehh, Hibiki just told me to train with Ddraig until he found something he could help me improve upon." Issei explained.

"I see...Well, I'm sure he has thought that through." Makoto said with a nod.

Hibiki smiled gratefully. "Thanks Mako." Makoto returned the smile and nodded, as Hibiki turned the rest of the Devils. "Now before you all return to your training areas, I would like to say that our training ends tomorrow. So as any good teacher will do to their Pupils, one day before their match, they'll see how far they've grown by beating them mercilessly!" He said with a smirk..

The Devils instantly broke into a sweat, hoping Hibiki was kidding...But deep down...In their hearts...They knew...He wasn't joking...

"Is that so? Never heard of it..." Yamato said in thought.

"I'm afraid that's not 100% accurate..." Miyako said to her brother.

"Hmmm..." Yamato seemed to have blocked out her words as he closed his eyes.

Miyako sighed before returning her attention towards Hibiki, he seemed to have finished discussing the time of the battle Miyako noted.

"Seeing as there's no objections, you should all return to your training!" Hibiki nodded.

The Devils nodded and walked away with a strange look of determination on their faces...

Yuuto returned to Miyako's side and greeted her.

"Should we return?" He asked.

Miyako nodded. "Yes, we need to have you ready for tomorrow." After that they both left the area, along with everyone else bar Issei.

Issei quickly turned to Hibiki with a smirk. "I'm ready Hibiki!"

Hibiki gained a slight smile. "Great, now tell me everything Ddraig told you."

After a few minutes of explaining, Hibiki was surprised to hear that the amount of times he could Boost was raised! That is to say, Hibiki didn't even know about the max amount of times in the first place...But along with the Boost he got for the Gear, Issei also learned a new Move called Dragon Shot! He mentioned another move but said it was a surprise. Hibiki grew a but skeptic but nodded in understanding.

"Interesting...Alrighty, seeing that you're most likely new at shooting projectiles." Hibiki turned Issei to a safe direction. "We'll start with your aim! Next power, after that endurance once more, and finally! Relaxation during battle."

That caught Issei off guard. "During battle!? Sorry but, how will that help?" Issei asked.

Hibiki sighed. "Look Issei, I've read that some Rating Games take quite some time. That means you'll have to stick to it and conserve as much energy right? Well no can do."

"What?" Issei turned back towards Hibiki.

"You're going against a team that has more numbers and skilled fighters than you, so naturally they'll take a lot of energy to take down if everything doesn't go according to plan. Mess up and you have to end the game as quickly as possible, which is to defeat Riser himself and hope that Asia wasn't taking out to heal your wounds." Hibiki crossed his arms.

"I get your point now...But will I be able to defeat Riser? Or anyone?" Issei doubted.

Hibiki gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Hey, you're Rias' Pawn right? A future "Harem King" right? What kind of Pawn / Harem King gives up that quickly!?"

"I guess your right..." Issei nodded and closed his eyes in thought. "Hmmmm...Alright!" Issei said enthusiastically. "We have to win!" Issei said with new resolve. "Thanks Hibiki, for everything." He smiled.

"Glad to help." Hibiki grinned before they finally started their training.

 _ **Reached Next Stage!**_ **Fate Stage 1 : Issei Hyoudou - Now Strong Against Physical Attacks!**

 **( Time-Skip )**

* * *

 **After Bed-Time**

 **( Guest-Room )**

It was quiet inside the Mansion, diner was eaten, clothes washed, topics discussed, etc. But one certain Star needed to speak with a certain Bunny-God. So naturally, the Star popped into existance inside his room and waited...

And waited.

And waited.

And waited...

Did he mention waited?

"Hmmm?" The Shining One finally felt something was out of place and started to wake up.

"Greetings Shining One." Saiduq smiled.

"Marshmellow Bunnys don't exist? Wait..." Hibiki rubbed his eyes awake and looked expectantly at the Sword. "Yes Anguished One?"

Saiduq tilted his head. "I'm Anguised no longer...Hopefully that won't change here." Saiduq said.

Hibiki waved his hand. "Just a jest...Now what do you need?" He asked as he sat up.

"I've come to speak to you about your recently aquired Dragon Stream and Factors gained from Yamato and Canopus." Saiduq stated firmly.

Hibiki grew interested. "Alright..."

"I'm afraid I couldn't learn anything else involving the powers of the Factors, they are simply too unknown to be researched or perhaps...Too basic..." Saiduq trailed off before regaining his train of thought. "So for now I won't be able to research on what the Factors can do other than experimenting about them ourselves."

'Too basic?' Hibiki thought before speaking up. "Well what kind of experiments? Do they involve the Dragon Stream and Shakkō?" He asked.

Saiduq nodded. "Yes that's correct, it's the safest thing to work with at the moment. So it'll be wise to start there."

"How so?" Hibiki asked.

"The Dragon Stream can take on any form you give them, Shakkō being one of them. We simply turn Shakkō into an item to work with and see the results, whether we start with Gravity, Heat, Time or Space is entirely up to you Shining One." Saiduq chuckled. "Or perhaps you'll take your chances once more and use them all in unison."

Hibiki smirked. "I may not be able to do feats such as Divine Order itself but..." Hibiki got up. "I'll think I'll manage with a little bit of each and work my way up."

"Splendid. Now I believe it is time for you to return to your nightly activitys." Saiduq grinned before fading away like he was never there...

*Sigh* "I swear...I'm willing to bet some of the ghost pictures people took through-out the years is just Saiduq himself..." Hibiki sighed before returning to sleep with the new information sitting deeply inside his mind.

 _ **Reached Next Stage!**_ **Fate Stage 1: Al Saiduq**

* * *

 **( Time-Skip )**

After a healty and balanced break-feast, everyone gathered outside for Hibiki to come out and test their strength...

"I hate this feeling!" Issei said scratching his hair in annoyance after a few minutes of waiting.

"What do you mean?" Yuuto asked.

"Waiting! This feels like I'm waiting for the Final Hours of my life to pass!" Issei answered.

"I agree...This is beginning to become unnerving..." Rias frowned.

"Ara, scared of Kuze-kun?" Akeno teased.

"Yup." Koneko nodded.

The others just looked at each other, remembering the time when Hibiki had to beat some sense into them...And he wasn't gentle doing it, which made the memory even more uncomfortable.

"W-well, I'll just go check on him...He's taking an awfully long time..." Makoto said as she entered the Mansion, only to come back with a faint blush.

"What's wrong Makoto?" Miyako asked.

"I-I might have barged into his room...Again..." Makoto sighed. "This is hardly a bad habit at this point!" Makoto shook her head to get rid of her growing blush.

"Ara? And just what did you see in there?" Akeno giggled as she appeared right behind Makoto.

"Oh!? Nothing worth mentioning..." Makoto said with a strange tone of voice.

"Very well..." Akeno smiled as she returned to her group.

"Agent Sako...Do we need to give you special training?" Yamato said with a half confused and somehow half pity tone.

"Humans are such strange creatures." Saiduq smiled.

"Aren't they." Miyako giggled at her subordinate's misfortune.

"Alright, I'm here." Hibiki greeted as he revealed himself to the world with his JP's Uniform.

"Oh? Fighting us normally Kuze-san?" Yuuto asked.

"Yes, I'll be using reasonable strength. So you guys will be able to beat me but...I'm no push over." Hibiki winked.

"You're on." Koneko said with a thumb up.

"Good, now let's get started." Hibiki smiled as he sent a nod towards the Hotsuin Siblings and Saiduq.

All three of them created a Barrier for safety and stood outside along with Makoto. They were curious to see what type of Challange Hibiki would give the Devils, but they focused on the barrier just in case...

* * *

 **( Inside The Barrier )**

Rias and her Peerage along with Hibiki were now encased within a large dome-like barrier. Hibiki started off by getting as far away from them as possible, which confused most of them.

"A-ano...Kuze-san? Where are you going?" Asia asked.

Hibiki turned around and smiled. "Nowhere...Just get ready over there. I'll start off with a strong one, so be ready!" Hibiki smirked as he opened his Phone after he noticed them gathering together to form a plan.

[ Passive: Endure, Anti-Phys, Swift Step/ Auto: Healing/ Skills: Zio, Ice Dance, Diarahan]

"Hmmm..." Hibiki was currently debating whether he should use his Demons here and kept thinking about all the Pros and Cons, before dropping the Subject entirely from his mind. "Miyako was always better with these decisions..." Hibiki sighed. "Might as well summon one..." Hibiki fumbled with his Phone.

* * *

 **( Devil Survivor 2 : Battle of the Brave )**

*Fwoosh* A Blue Magic Circle caught the attention from the Devils. They quickly went on their guard and only waited to see their second enemy...

 _[You called?]_ A soft female voice asked as the Demon started to become visable. Revealing the Blonde Queen of Fairies Titania.

"Yes, go easy on them will you?" Hibiki smiled, while the Queen of Fairies nodded. "Ready when you are!" Hibiki called out.

"Alright, everyone let's go!" Rias ordered and soon after charged with her Peerage in tow.

 **[BOOST]**

Hibiki smiled as he watched their plan form...Yuuto and Koneko were the starting attackers in the front while Rias and Akeno were in the middle to protect Issei and Asia. Which meant that their plan was pretty clear to Hibiki. Charging up Issei to do massive damage is impressive and simple, but than againHibiki just had to simply get rid of their plan and wait for them to adapt.

"Haa!" Yuuto charged at Hibiki with a straight slash from above, but seemed to have bearly missed Hibiki. Or at least in their eyes it did...

"Hmph!" Koneko gave a swift kick at Titania's stomach, only the realize that she nullified the attack with a gentle smile.

"Titania use Drain!" Hibiki smiled as he dodged another one of Yuuto's slashes, which seemed to be going a bit quicker.

Titania simply raised her right arm and sapped the energy from Koneko forcefully, gaining a whimper of pain from the poor girl.

 **[BOOST]**

Once Hibiki heard it for a second time he knew he was right, but he might as well save them some time.

Hibiki did a simple attack to Yuuto with a kick, who was surprised at Hibiki's sudden change in speed, just to gain some extra distance. "I feel like I should let you guys know this!"

"..." Yuuto quickly got on his feet and into a stance that he learned from Miyako.

"Hmm..." Hibiki glanced at Yuuto for a second before adressing the others in the group. "My friend here is unbeatable using normal means..." Hibiki gestured towards Titania. "So, Asia I hope you can survive long enough to tell them how to even scratch her." He with a chuckle.

Asia quickly nodded, confusing most of them, but quickly clapped her hands together like a maiden. "Shield All!" A Blue sphere was casted over the bodies of Akeno, Rias, Issei and herself. "Eh!? I didn't know the distance was that short!" Asia tilted her head.

 **[BOOST]**

Meanwhile, Issei quickly tried to find the bubble by waving his arms in front of him frantically. "Uhh...Asia where did mine go?"

"Zio!" Hibiki called out abruptly.

*Boom!* A large bolt of lightning landed on Issei.

"Ise!" Rias called out to her Pawn with a worried look.

"Y-yes?" The dust created from the lightning was blown away to reveal a unhurt Issei. "W-was that supposed to h-happen?"

"Ara, what a useful ability..." Akeno smiled.

"S-so it does work..." Asia said with a sigh of relief.

Rias nodded with a smile before turning to Asia. "Asia! Kuze told us that you know how to defeat that Fairy!" Rias said urgently as she noticed Koneko and Yuuto's desperate attempts of attacking dodging Hibiki's endless amounts of Ice spikes that appeared from the ground while the Fairy seemed to be healing him.

"Ah!" Asia nodded. "Kuze-san told me something similar about the Shield...And to make things short, only you can hurt the Fairy president!" Asia explained.

"M-me!?" Rias said wide-eyed.

"Hmmhm!" Asia nodded again. "Kuze-san said it's from your Power of Destruction! Or something similar..." Asia said the last part in confusion.

"Wait!" Issei called out as he Boosted once more. "Asia, can I help pres with this?" He gestured to his Sacred Gear.

"I'm sorry Ise-san, I don't know the specifics of what you can do, but...It's probably best if you do help her!" Asia smiled.

"Understood! Everyone else but Ise and I will attack Kuze while we deal with that pesky Fairy!" Rias ordered. "And Asia, heal Yuuto and Koneko as soon as possible!" She said as she left with the new plan in motion.

"I'm counting on you!" Issei yelled as he followed.

Akeno nodded at Asia. "Let's hurry!"

"Yes!" Asia and Akeno rushed to Yuuto and Koneko's side.

Once they reached them, Hibiki greeted them with a caring smile as he noticed Titania's attention was now on Rias and Issei and let Titiania loose as if he was lost his Contract. "Hello ladies! Got your new plan in place?" Hibiki only seemed to be cut and hurt on his clothes...

"How are you so quick!?" Yuuto asked between breaths.

"...Not...cool..." Koneko nodded.

"Rude are we?" Hibiki frowned as he raised his hand.

"Shield All!" Asia said as if it was now a reflex.

"Huh?" Was the normal response from Yuuto and Koneko as they were now shielded from Hibiki's Ice.

"Aww..." Hibiki sighed as his Ice was blocked when they hit Koneko, Yuuto and Akeno.

"Let me handle this for a while..." Akeno said as she stood in front of Yuuto and Koneko.

They relunctantly nodded and quickly took shelter with Asia to be healed, even if she seemed quite drained Asia give both of them some ideas on where to strike and hit. Hibiki looked at the new turn of events with a proud smile, until he noticed Akeno's sadistic smile...

"..." Akeno's palm started to let out electric pulses.

"Let's see how your defenses hold out." Hibiki said with an amused tone as he released another Zio.

*Boom!*

Hibiki leaned his face to look closer and found Akeno still standing with the same smile. "Hmm...Probably wasn't smart to choose lightning..." Hibiki smiled.

"Mind teaching me a bit more?" Akeno said as she secretly charged a huge lightning blast.

"Sure...Ice Dance!" Hibiki yelled as an Ice trail of spikes on the ground quickly tried to reach towards Akeno as she dashed away.

"What are you waiting for?" Hibiki asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw her jumping into the air.

"Wait just a bit more sweety~" Akeno said in mid-air.

"But that isn't fu-"

*Slash!* Hibiki's statement was literally cut off by a slash from Yuuto from the back.

"Sorry! We can't hold back from a strong opponent, even if it's a little dirty." Yuuto smiled as Koneko arrived and sucker-punched on the side of Hibiki's ribs, sending him near the Trees.

*Crack!* Hibiki launched into a nearby tree, only the break it slightly before he quickly got up.

"That punch and cut was stronger than I'm used to..." Hibiki said with an eye twitch, remembering how every Physical attack was Reflected during the Invasions and forgotten how it felt to get punched with super-natural strength.

Hibiki casted another Ice Dance onto the 4 Devils. The Ice quickly tried to incase the Devils into it and caught onto only 2 of them.

*Break! Break!* The only ones injured were Asia and Koneko, who was barely caught.

Asia looked like she was holding on as she shook from the cold, while Koneko looked mildly pissed. Yuuto swifty caught back up to Hibiki as he tried to do multiple slashes, most missed but each one that connected were percisely aimed at Hibiki's arms.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do with giving me these paper cuts but... Hibiki raised his arms. "They do hurt..." Hibiki complained playfully.

"Hmph." Yuuto gave out a chuckle as he chased after Hibiki again with Koneko right beside him.

Hibiki dashed towards the flying Devil in the air and let out another Zio into the air.

*Boom!* Akeno dodged it with an elegant dance as it hit the ground, showing that she had no problem dealing with Hibiki's lightning.

Hibiki grew a bit annoyed. He wasn't used to Magic missing, yet in this New World his enemies seemed to be fully capable of dodging them...And that wasn't a good thing.

"Ara? What's with the face?" Akeno teased.

"Nothing..." Hibiki sighed as he used another Ice Dance to his chasers.

"Surely something must be bothering you~" Akeno giggled as she slowly descended closer to Hibiki.

The Devils knew what Akeno was up to and said nothing but continue their assault on Hibiki who showed that he was at least a small fraction of being tired.

"Just not used to change...Ironically..." Hibiki said as he dodged a boulder being thrown from Koneko.

"Oh! I know how to cheer you up!" Akeno said gleefully.

"Doubt it!" Hibiki said quickly as he noticed a blade zoom past his face. "That's dirty Yuuto!"

A distant "Sorry!" was heard while Akeno raised both her arms into the air. "Hey Kuze?"

"Finally attacking?" Hibiki mused as he slowly turned to Akeno, but was soon tackled by flying Tree that sent him into the ground.

"Thanks~" Akeno flew to a safe distance as she smiled at Koneko, who had a small smile from hitting Hibiki from behind.

"Dirty Devil cheats-!?" Hibiki's rambles were stopped from a overly sized flash of lightning crashing down on his defenseless form.

*BOOM!* The clash instantly burned out the Tree and left a faced-down Hibiki in a crater.

* * *

 **( Music : Stop )**

"How was that?" Akeno said as she crouched down at the edges of the crater.

"I-is Kuze-san okay?" Asia asked as she finally got close to the area of the fight.

"That was a bit tiring..." Yuuto said as he caught up, since every Devil fighting Hibiki ran to a safe distance as soon as Hibiki fell into the ground. "Also not to mention that he was going easy on us meant that he was doing his best to keep this fight going as long as possible." Yuuto noted as he remembered the nightmare amount of Ice he had to dodge.

"...Annoying." Koneko summarized as she stood next to Asia.

"You're right...Just how much Magic does Kuze have in reserve?" Akeno asked out loud.

"You guys are jerks..." A Floored Hibiki said as he coughed out smoke from inside the crater.

"Oh?" Akeno giggled.

"This is what I get for going easy...For lowering my defenses...For not healing...For not using weaknesses...All for Devils." Hibiki grumbled as he got up from inside the crater. The Uniform he was wearing was clearly torn mostly at his arms and had a huge hole on his back, Hibiki knew he had to ask for a new one later.

"You're still standing!?" Asia said worried.

"A bruised Apple always still have a nice and fresh inside right? Well...Most Apples anways." Hibiki chuckled.

"So what you're saying is...That you aren't even hurt at all right?" Akeno said with a bit disappointment.

"Yes, while I look like a nearly dead man on the outside." Hibiki rubbed off most of the dust and black smudge on his face and clothes. "I can still fight for a few days if I'm able to change a few things in my Magic." Hibiki stated bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"Not surprising...You did defeat the two Maou's, although they did say that they didn't expect anything like that from you and wanted a rematch one day." Yuuto said with a small ounce of pity as he noticed Hibiki sigh.

"Can I keep punching you?" Koneko asked.

"Ehhh, no...Let's see how Rias and Issei are doing...I really don't like letting my Demons on the loose like that. Even if they are responsible and nice." Hibiki said as he turned around and started to walk away towards the other fight.

*Static* Hibiki heard a strange static sound from behind him, but before he was able to turn Akeno gave Hibiki a electric charged slap on the back.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Hibiki said more in shock and the weird feeling than pain...As the hand was clearly aimed at the hole in his back.

"Are you alright?" Akeno smirked. "There, there..." She said as she gave more energy to each slap.

Yuuto, Koneko and Asia gave out a small smile in payback at Hibiki's treatment, before going on ahead of them. Akeno gave up after a few more hits before patting Hibiki's head with a sadistic smile and went on ahead...Hibiki's Auto healed the pain from his back at least as soon as they were gone, in which he finally let out a sigh of relief.

"..." Hibiki looked away and found out that the Barrier was gone for a while now. "Where did they go?" He wondered as he returned his gaze to the retreating Devils. Akeno caught up with Yuuto while Koneko stayed in the back as she supported Asia, who was still a bit cold from being trapped in ice.

Hibiki shook his head and ran toards the Devils. The path they used showed that they did have a bit of a struggle fighting the Queen, but as soon as they finally reached them they heard a shout.

"Dragon Shot!"

*BLAST!* The blast looked as if was going to miss, but unfortunately it actually hit her wings.

"Ah!" Titania's hurt scream was a clear shock to Hibiki.

The scene was quite strange...Rias was sitting on the ground, clearly drained, while Issei was still standing with an even more tired look on his face as he looked like he was going to pass out. Titania had an uncomfortable look on her face as she struggled a bit to keep flying, with her damaged wings.

Everyone quickly ran towards the scene. The Devils ran to their Queen while Hibiki returned Titania to his Team and healed her.

 _[Ah, thank you Master. I was afraid you'll move on to another women if I failed to train them correctly, but I think I might've push that poor boy a bit too far...]_ Titiania spoke as she looked as good as new.

"It's alright...Although I can see why you pushed him, he needed it." Hibiki nodded before he returned to the Devils.

"Thanks Asia." Issei smiled as he was healed from his injuries.

Asia just smiled and backed up.

"Issei, mind telling me what happened?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh Hibiki! Umm...Sure." Issei nodded.

After a brief summary of what happened Hibiki was glad to see that they were able to defeat Titania, but it was before she used Fairy Dust and kept Draining and repeating. So it was an awkward was to end the battle on.

"So you kept Boosting Rias until Titania drained all her Magic Reserves away and after she insulted you you decided to fight back with Dragon Shot?" Hibiki stated.

"W-well...That was the end of it yeah...All my punches did nothing so I had no other choice." Issei said as he glanced back towards the Fairy with a small glare.

 _[ It was a simple plan, and a simple plan has a simple way of stopping it. So I did, and started with the Powerful one who kept getting "Boosted" from the boy and then the boy himself.]_ Titania shrugged.

"You're right...But nevertheless, you guys did great. I'm sure that you all will win the Game!" Hibiki smiled. "You had great plans, so just a little work on those plans and ways to react to sudden changes quicker."

"Alright...Any more tips _Master_." Rias smirked.

"No...Other than fix your clothes." Hibiki said as he walked away towards the Mansion with Titania disappearing in a burst of Blue Pixels.

"That was a surprisingly normal tip." Yuuto said with a bit of disbelief.

"Perhaps those electric charges affected his mind as well..." Akeno said in a thought, with a finger on her chin.

"Oh, I meant to ask earlier but...Do you know why the Barrier was taken down all of a sudden during our fight?" Rias asked her Peerage.

"Oh yeah! What happened?" Issei asked.

"No clue." Yuuto shook his head. "But it's best to leave that to Kuze. We need our rest." He suggested.

"Alright...Let's return to the Mansion." Rias said as she finally finished healing from Asia. Rias nodded to her Peerage before walking back to the Mansion to get some well earned rest.

* * *

 **( Outside The Barrier / Before The Battles Ended )**

"What do you think Kuze will do?" Makoto asked Miyako.

"I stopped trying to understand Kuze's way of thinking ages ago Miss Sako." Miyako said as she let out a small chuckle while she held the Barrier in place with Yamato and Saiduq.

"Yes you're right, I'm afraid that even Fumi couldn't understand him sometimes during her experiments." Makato smiled.

"What benefit do we gain from this..." Yamato narrowed his eyes.

"A better relation with the Devils you would assume?" Saiduq said with a calm smile.

"We still haven't seen any Angels yet, minus Kanno's new test subject,what's the point of siding with the Devils so quickly?" Yamato asked.

"I don't think it's about siding the Devils Chief." Makoto said. "I'm pretty sure Kuze is not going to support any side more than the other, it's pretty much his nature."

"I agree, while he did side with during the Polaris Invasion it was more of an act to stop everyone from fighting correct?" Miyako added.

"Yes that's correct, he even fought me to get his point across. Sparing me from death as well, so he can tell us all of his plan to redo the world." Saiduq agreed.

*Sigh* "He'll never grow that way..." Yamato said with disappointment. "But seeing as he still has the Factors...I doubt he'll still be able to grow much..."

"I wonder about that Yamato Hotsuin..." Saiduq grinned, before turning to the side with a sudden frown.

"Saiduq?" Makoto said in confusion.

"...There's a Holy Presence nearby." Saiduq answered.

"What!? Here of all places?" Miyako frowned.

"They're pretty forward..." Makoto said with narrow eyes.

Yamato gave Saiduq a stern glare. "Well? How strong is this Presence?" Yamato asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid they're suppressing as much power they can, but strangely letting enough out to alert us of their power..." Saiduq turned towards Yamato. "What shall we do?"

"Tch...We'll go see them for ourselves..." Yamato nodded.

"So we just suddenly disappear?" Miyako questioned.

"...Hmmm...Very well, once we meet the unknown being taking residence here we shall return back here." Yamato said with closed eyes.

"Is it safe to meet something with a Holy Presence when Devils are nearby?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm, it's best to take this being with us to the Terminals and speak with them there." Saiduq suggested.

"Understood, I'll set up the Terminals right away." Makoto saluted before running off.

"Should we leave one of us here to hold the Barrier?" Miyako asked.

Before Yamato could answer, Saiduq turned back to the direction he was looking at earlier and spoke. "It seems they grew impatient...They're arriving here, they must have noticed the Barrier surrounding the Devils."

"So they took this chance to speak with us?" Yamato noted.

"Is it a Fallen? Or an Angel from Heaven?" Miyako wondered.

"It seems we'll find out sooner than we'd hoped." Saiduq said as he narrowed his eyes at the two figures that were coming out of the forest.

"Greetings." A soft voice said from within the Trees, and soon revealed two people or Angels...The one that spoke was the handsome male that had long blonde hair and was with another long curly haired beautiful blonde, both had 12 Divine Wings growing from their backs but the Male's Wings were Gold instead of White like the Female's.

"Hello Humans." The Female bowed. "We've come to speak to you all."

"Yes we know...But why come all this way?" Miyako asked.

"Why come near Devils for us, children of God?" Saiduq said seriously.

"So you're the different one!" The Female said excited. "I wondered who you were!...But I still don't know who you are..." She pouted.

"Hopefully not all Angels are that air-headed..." Yamato sighed as he turned to the male. "Who called you here?"

The Angel shook his head. "We came out of our own free will in the hopes of speaking with you all, along with the bunny-hooded young boy. But seeing how he is currently busy...We'll like to speak with you first."

"But you have yet to introduce yourself Michael, Gabriel." Saiduq frowned as the Twin's eyebrows rose.

"Yes your right, I'm sorry. I am Michael, the son of God and current Leader of Heaven." Michael said with a bow of his head.

The Female smiled and bowed. "I'm Gabriel a Seraph from Heaven."

"I'm back, what's the sit-" Makoto's return was stopped as soon as she saw the Angels.

"Hello Miss Sako, it seems Michael and Gabriel came to give us a visit. Uninvited." Miyako said plainly, not moving her gaze from the Angels.

"Hello~" Gabriel said with a smile and small wave.

"I-i see..." Makoto said as she walked and stood beside the Chief's.

"Is the Terminal ready?" Yamato asked.

"Y-yes Chief, shall we head there now?" Makoto asked.

Yamato thought for a moment, before speaking to the Angels. "Your Presence isn't completely gone, so I'd like to have Miyako escort them into JP's with Alcor."

Makoto just nodded along with Miyako.

"Very well..." Saiduq nodded.

"Please show the way." Michael smiled.

"So that's how you pronounce it..." Gabriel said to herself with a thoughtful expression.

"Excuse me?" Miyako asked.

"Oh nothing~" Gabriel smiled.

"Alright...Follow me." Miyako said as she lead the way with Saiduq, Gabriel and Michael behind her.

As soon as they were out of vision Yamato turned to Makoto. "Agent Sako, I need you to stay behind to escort Hibiki to the Terminals ASAP. If he asks questions when the Devils are nearby I want you to forcefully capture him...We can't and will not let the Devils know that the Angels arrived here, understood?"

Makoto bit her lip before nodding. "Understood, I'll be quick."

"Good, I already gave back Shakkō to Hibiki so you won't have any problems returning to JP's Headquarters. Contact me should there be any problems before you arrive." After that, Yamato waited for Miyako to call saying that she successfully transported the Angels away. Soon after he left, causing the Barrier around the Devils and Hibiki to vanish.

Makoto was thinking of ways to persuade Hibiki to follow her if he decides to question it before heading towards the Mansion in the hopes that Hibiki already finished his spar.

* * *

 **( Mansion / Present Time )**

Makoto finally reached the Mansion but couldn't find Hibiki in any of the general areas...So while she was searching through the Halls she found Issei sitting on a couch in one of the rooms, relaxing. While she read reports on the boy, she never would've expected that his Dream would be so...Unique? No. Unthinkable? No no...Idiotic? Close...Stupid? Closer...Disgusting? Too many synonyms to think of. So when she found the boy she found it a bit hard to have a conversation with him, but decided it was for the best if she wanted to find Hibiki As quickly as possible.

"Hello umm...Hyoudou." Makoto greeted as she walked near him.

"O-oh? Hi Sako-san." Issei waved awkwardly. "Ummm, what do you need?"

"Ah, I'm currently having trouble finding Kuze...Do you happen to know where he is?" Makoto asked.

"Hibiki? I'm sorry, I don't know...But I'd guess that he's in his room." Issei suggested.

"Why would you guess that?" Makoto questioned.

"Hehe ummm...It's just that I heard some weird noises coming from inside, but when I tried to open it the door was shut tight. I tried calling for him but, I didn't get any answer." Issei said with a hand on his chin.

"Is that so..." Makoto hum'd.

"Y-you wouldn't happen to know what he's doing would you Sako-san?" Issei asked.

"What? No, no I wouldn't." Makoto shook her head.

"Oh I see...You wouldn't happen to have any feeling for Hibiki would you?" Issei asked as with a questioning gaze.

Makoto's face grew a bit hot. "W-what!? What are you going on a-about!? What brought this up!?" Makoto said with a small glare.

"O-oh nothing!" Issei said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I-it's just that I umm...Had a few questions to ask of him, and was thinking if he could answer any h-haha..."

"What kind of questions would those be!?" Makoto almost yellled.

"Hehe oops! Got go to go! Sorry Sako-san, I'll see you later!" Issei said as he made a mad man dash out of the room as he jumped over furniture.

"T-that boy!" Makoto said to herself as she stared in the direction the boy ran before taking a few breaths. "I just hope he doesn't give or get any strange ideas for and from Kuze..." At that moment, Makoto swore that she felt the day of reckoning in her gut.

*Gasp* "I should go!" Makoto quickly went through the fastest route to Hibiki's guest room...

* * *

 **( Guest Room )**

Once Makoto found Hibiki's guest room, she opened the door while she completely forgot that Issei said it was shut tight...But fortune smiled on her that day, since somehow the door wasn't shut like Issei said it was. So when Makoto made it inside the room she instantly cursed her habit on opening the door with out knocking before she found Hibiki, in his normal clothes, meditating on his guest bed crossed leg'd and crossed arm'd with his eyes closed shut.

"What on earth..." Makoto questioned her eyes.

"..."Hibiki seemed to be in a trance.

"Umm...Sorry for bar-Woa!?" Makoto yelped as she noticed the entire room suddenly change and the entire half of the room was incased in Ice with Hibiki standing beside her while his eyes were still closed!

Hibiki opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello Mako, what brings you here?"

"You!What-Why-How? *sigh* Just explain what happened." Makoto said as she brought her hand over her forehead.

"Oh?" Hibiki tilted his head. "I guess I could tell you...That is...If you really want to know?"

"Yes! I mean you completely froze half of your room in an instant! Of course I want an explanation!" Makoto stated the obvious.

"Alright. I was just seeing how far I could go when using more than 2 Factors at once. I'm currently controlling Space and Time fully while Heat is just extra at the moment." Hibiki turned and stepped on some of the ice on the floor as he paced around the room. "While it is possible, I can't really do any amazing feats just yet...Create Life? Maybe. Create Stars? Not yet. Make another Race? I rather not..." Hibiki said in thought as he made ice sculptures of the things he was speaking about.

Makoto watched as Hibiki paced around his room, not noticing the cold air in the room as he made statue after statue. So, Makoto gave up on thinking of ways to stop him and just grabbed his hoodie with a faint blush as she kicked the door down and walked around the mansion looking for an exit.

"Maybe I could create another world...No...Aha! Another God! Nah, too much work...And will probably bite me in the ass later...A new jacket?...PERFECT!" Hibiki rambled as he left an Ice trail every step of the way while getting dragged around by Makoto.

"Ano...President, why are there lines of ice on the ground in the halls?" Asia's voice called out.

"Excuse me, what!?" Rias' voice came right after.

"Shoot!" Makoto then cursed under her breath before she quickly found the exit and left the Mansion, all the while trying to ignore Hibiki's voice. Luckily, it wasn't long till they found the Terminals again and left the Area.

* * *

 **( Meanwhile in JP's Headquarters )**

"Why didn't we just teleport here?" Gabriel said with a thoughtful expression.

"Now that we're here...Explain." Yamato ordered, clearly ignoring the Air-headed Angel.

"We shall. Heaven just wanted to know what your objectives are, now that your organization finally sprung into action." Michael said calmly.

"So you knew of us." Miyako stated with closed eyes.

"Of course, the Hotsuin Clan isn't really unknown in the Super-Natural world but it's obvious you two are quite stronger than your relatives." Gabriel said with a smile. "But the Bunny, the holder of the name Hibiki, seems to have it as well..." Gabriel said in a interested tone.

"What is your intentions with the Shining One and his comrades." Saiduq asked.

"We don't know yet." Michael said with a shake of his head. "Which is why we needed to speak with you all. To understand what kind of strength you all hold, but you are still a mystery floating one."

"My origins aren't important any longer." Saiduq denied an explanation.

"We understand, but I'm still curious...Tell me one day?" Gabriel asked.

"I shall make no such promises." Saiduq said with a smile.

Gabriel was shocked at the response, but nodded in understanding. "Alright then, I don't want to pry."

"Returning to the topic at hand..." Yamato said as he grabbed documents from his desk. "I'm fully willing to give out info on our abilitys to the current leader of Heaven and _only_ the current leader of Heaven."

"I thank you." Michael smiled.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to start off on the wrong foot now would we." Yamato said with a grin as he handed the document to Michael.

Miyako grew suspicious of her brother's actions but stayed silent.

"Oh! Before we leave, can we speak with the Bunny fellow? We would really like to speak to him ourselves and let him tell us of his abilities himself." Gabriel said with a bit of excitement.

"You don't trust our information?" Miyako questioned.

"No, it's simply just curiosity. Who better understands their abilities than the user themselves?" Michael answered.

"Hmmm..." Yamato hum'd. "Very well...I shall permit you the permisson to question him once he arrives." Yamato's grin grew a tiny bit wider.

"The Shining One has arrived." Saiduq said as he noticed Hibiki's pressence.

"Hmph...Wasn't expecting that." Yamato snorted.

"Should we wait here for him to arrive?" Micheal asked.

"Yes, he'll arrive here shortly with the escort." Miyako said as she walked out to greet them.

"I wonder what's he like...I'm sure he eats and acts like a bunny too!" Gabriel said to herself with a nod.

"That'll sure be...Interesting to say the least." Michael smiled with an awkward chuckle.

"Angels!?" Hibiki's voice can be heard from the halls.

"You think he's talking about us?" Gabriel asked.

"Possibly..." Saiduq answered truthfully.

"They want to see me?" Hibiki asked Miyako as they entered the room.

"For the second and possibly third time that's coming after...Yes!" Miyako said with crossed arms.

"Alright alright...I'm guess you are the ones right?" Hibiki smiled at the Angels.

"Yes that's right, I'm Michael." Michael bowed.

"Gabriel." Gabriel bowed.

"Ahh, the first children of God...Cool." Hibiki said with an easygoing smile.

"Only the strangest things seem to phase you don't they, Shining One." Saiduq said with an amused chuckle.

"Of course!" Hibiki nodded. "Now what would the Angels of Heaven like to ask of little old me? You can call me Hibiki, since I'm pretty sure we've never met before."

"We thank you for the welcoming greetings Hibiki. Being treated normally is a nice change." Michael smiled.

"Hmmhm! Although I much rather refer to you as a cute bunny." Gabriel smiled with a giggle.

' The Shining Bunny One huh?...Doesn't really go together well...Wait...' Hibiki turned his gaze to Gabriel as she simply waved. 'Is _She_ the Gabriel Serafall hates?...It's been a while since I've been this confused...' Hibiki thought as he faked a smile before turning back to Michael.

"Hibiki, those of us in Heaven were wondering what kind of ability you hold to have such strong Holy Powers?" Michael asked.

Hibiki quickly understood what caused them to think that. "Micheal while you Angels and the other Factions do sense Holy Power coming from me...I can assure you that I am, in fact, no descendant from any legendary or holy figure." Hibiki said as he confused the Angels.

"But than how are you able to be so strong Bunny?" Gabriel asked with a child expression.

'That expression reminds me of a certain magical Devil...' Hibiki thought with a dry chuckle, before speaking to the Angels again. "The power you speak of were simply stolen from my past encounters, but rightfully earned all the same. I have the ability to summon Demons after all, along with 4 Factors of the Universe." Hibiki said with a gentle smile.

"Is that so..." Michael said in thought.

"Hibiki...While it seems that I'm questioning your decisions by the _Day_ , I can't help but question your reason for saying all this." Yamato said.

"The fact that you have the 4 Factors shouldn't be information you should give to just anyone at anytime Kuze." Miyako said sternly.

"I want to know as well." Makoto said as she turned to Hibiki.

"It's alright. I was planning to tell every Faction this, telling the Angels early shouldn't be much of a problem." Hibiki explained.

"...Your answers never fully answer the question given to you...It's quite frustrating." Yamato sighed.

During their chat, the Angels looked at each other.

"D-do you think...?" Gabriel asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yes...I believe he can." Michael nodded slowly.

"Alright..." Gabriel nodded. "Excuse me." Gabriel said out loud, successfully stopping Hibiki's conversation. "We would like to speak with Hibiki for a moment...Alone if you will."

"What!?" Yamato glared.

Miyako, Makoto and Saiduq all narrowed their eyes which seemed to have clear hostility within them.

Hibiki only raised an eyebrow at the quick sudden change in addressing his name..."Alright." Hibiki agreed, shocking his fellow comrades.

"Shining One, are you sure this is wise?" Saiduq questioned with a serious gaze.

Hibiki nodded and that was all Saiduq needed. "Very well...I shall leave this to you." Saiduq said as he left the room. Soon after the other three left, albeit reluctantly.

As soon as they left, Gabriel soundproof the room with Magic.

"Hibiki." Michael called out.

"Yes, I'm listening." Hibiki nodded.

"You might be listening but...I want you to keep a calm mind while we discuss about this." Gabriel smiled.

"...Alright..." Hibiki nodded.

"Do you know about God's passing?" Michael asked, after receiving a nod he continued. "Would you like a place in Heaven?"

Hibiki's eyes grew wide at the claim. "What...?"

Gabriel placed a hand on Hibiki's shoulder. "Hibiki, I know that this may seem a bit out of place but we've been thinking about asking you this for quite a while now. After our earlier conversation, we settled on telling you now and hearing your decision." Gabriel explained.

"But why?" Hibiki asked as he stared down the Angels with a look that specifically looks for lies.

"When Father departed we had to find a new person to take his place. Seeing as I was his eldest son, I took his place...Even so, I can't handle the system like Father did. So after learning of your abilities Gabriel and I thought someone like you could take his place." Michael said with a gentle smile.

"I'm Human." Hibiki said sternly.

"Yes...Sorry if this seems a tad blunt but...Can you be considered Human with the Powers you gained? Humans who achived that kind of Power can't be classified as Human. And we already have plans to help you take his place." Michael said sadly.

"I don't have full control of them..." Hibiki gave an excuse.

"That's a simple trial no? Simple training could be done." Gabriel said as she lifted her hand off Hibiki's shoulder to stand beside Michael again.

"..." Hibiki decided to stay quite.

*Sigh* "We're terribly sorry for springing this on you all of a sudden, but we need someone who can take his place. And fast." Michael said in a urgent tone. "I fear that without someone being able to control Father's place will only cause more trouble for the world in the future. Surely you don't wish that on your friends and everyone correct?" Michael said with his natural sad expression.

"Won't other Angels object? I can control Demons." Hibiki retorted.

"We'll persuade them, surely they know what's more important during this time of struggle." Gabriel answered.

"I-i see...While I'm sure you both have more reasons for me to accept, I need time." Hibiki said as he wanted to finish the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Of course, we just needed to let you know." Micheal smiled.

"Just call for me whenever you have questions or come up with an answer alright?" Gabriel had a bit of seriousness in her tone.

"I'll continue setting up Heaven System to be able to allow you to use it. I'll be expecting an answer next time we meet or hopefully before than." Michael smiled.

"Until then." Gabriel waved as they teleported away.

*Sigh* "...This...Was clearly wasn't what I was expecting..." Hibiki said with a sad gaze, before shaking his head and returning to his normal expression. "They're gone!" He called out.

...

'Did she...?' Hibiki waited for a few moments.

'Yeah she totally did...' Hibiki opened the door to show a rather angered group.

"What's wrong?" Hibiki asked.

"Other than that took longer than expected and that they clearly did not want us to hear what you were talking about, we're fine." Miyako said in a sarcastic tone.

"Putting that much Magic into simply soundproofing a room...The only way we could've broken through would have been simple if it didn't alert them of us listening in." Yamato said annoyed.

"I doubt that you'll tell of anything about your recent conversation correct?" Saiduq said with a raised eyebrow.

Hibiki nodded with a neutral expression.

*Sigh* "I wished that we all were close enough to you to not keep such secrets from us but alas...I understand." Miyako said with a sad expression before shaking her head. "Nevertheless, we should head back. The Devils don't know about this, so it's best we head there before anything happens."

Hibiki felt multiple stabs of guilt in his heart but kept it inside and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Hibiki than followed everyone back to the Terminals.

 _ **Reached Next Stage!**_ **Fate Stage 2: Hibiki Kuze**

 **( Time-Skip )**

* * *

 **Bedtime**

 **( Guest Room )**

The rest of the day ended quickly as Hibiki kept himself busy by having conversations with all the Devils. Although some of the topics were...Questionable...Hibiki was grateful for the distraction.

Hibiki finished his Nightly Routines and placed his Phone down and laid down on his bed.

*BUZZ* Hibiki grabbed his Phone and opened it, and to his surprise, the two Ticos quickly popped up.

[Ummm hey there!] The Female Tico said with a nervous smile.

[Master, I know that you've been through something I can't help you with...While I regret that I can't help you on this choice, I suggest that you rest] The Male Tico said.

[And not only that, but the Rating Game is about to start soon! But I know you trained them well right? Right.] The Female Tico nodded.

"You guys are having thoughts about this as well." Hibiki said bluntly.

[Wwwwwhaaaaatt!? Noooooooo, I mean...Yeah.] The Female Tico said plainly.

[Of course, we're with you every step of the way.] The Male Tico bowed.

[It's just that we're worried about you, you know?] The Female Tico smiled.

"Thanks but, I'll need to think about this for a bit." Hibiki smiled.

[Understood.] The Male Tico said as he walked off screen.

[Later~. Stay well for me okay!] The Female Tico winked as she hop'd off screen, turning the screen off.

Hibiki put his Phone back down and tried to sleep.

'Take God's place huh...While the idea isn't bad...It's just that...' Hibiki shook his head. 'No...I shouldn't think about this now...The Rating Game is about to happen soon and it's best not to bother the Devils or anyone else with this.' Hibiki sighed. '...Being God...'

* * *

 **That felt like the longest Chapter I've ever done...And man does it feel weird! Sorry for killing to mood but, I'll let you guys know of the changes I'm doing to the Plot and all that junk here so yeah...Keep reading if you want to know about what I'll do differently. Keep in mind that I won't be speaking about these in order so I'll just keep writing about what I remember. First - Asia will be a bit for useful on the support role and be smarter than usual, like a naive tactician roll! Second - For long chapters like this...It kind drains me out reading it over and over which means I'll be more likely to miss mistakes, so it'll be nice to find a Beta-Reader soon so...Yeah, currently looking for one and hopefully their patient! Considering my upload time... Third and probably biggest - I indeed have a whole different Arc all ready and planned out so I'm just KILLING to get the story set up for it, but I thought it'll be nice to let you know! But not anymore than that! Forth - I've been spending time setting up each Factions and Faction Leader Themes, along with the Special Character Themes for People like Hibiki, Issei, Serafall and etc! You'll notice them when you find out they're different song and is replayed later on in the story! Fifth - I wanted to get a more DS2 Feel and got a few more ideas like : Playing Music during Events and possibly even Free Battles when there's gaps inbetween the story! Sixth - Sixth is just here to get to seven. Seventh - I'm done for now! Tell me what you guys think about all this and such, and see you in the next Chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'll be 87% straight with you guys...Battle scenes are not my thing...Oh? Not surprised? Alright...Well, then let's get going...**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Let The LARP'ing Commence!**

 **( Hyouduo Residence )**

 **Issei POV**

"Two hours huh..." I thought to myself as I was resting on my bed.

*Sigh* "I hate waiting...I always start to feel anxious..." I frowned.

'Hmmm, might as well check out that gift Hibiki gave me before we left...'

* * *

 **/FlashBack/**

 **( Mansion / Yesterday )**

I was walking back to my guest room to turn in for the night, until my Bunny-hooded friend decided to come speak with me.

'Must be important...' I thought as I saw Hibiki look around for anyone nearby.

"Umm, what do you need Hibiki?" I asked.

Hibiki returned his gaze towards me and made a signal for me to open the door to my room. I trusted Hibiki a lot more these days and gained some major respect towards him as well. So when I opened the door, I didn't expect Hibiki to shove me in idmeditately after...

"Woa!? W-what's the big idea?!" I asked as I landed face first onto my guest bed and landed with a awfully loud bounce.

"I needed to speak with you about something important." Hibiki answered before he waited for me to get my bearings. "Rias recently told me about those Phenex Tears those masochistic Phoenixes use to regain all their strength, so I wanted to know if you have an idea on how you would deal with such troublesome tactics." He continued.

'What!? They have the game equivalent to Elixirs on their side!? Talk about unfair!' I thought. "What! No-I mean...Why are you even bothering to ask me about it? Why not ask Rias or Akeno or even Kiba?" I asked.

"Guess that means no..." Hibiki sighed. "Well whatever... I thought I might as well have your back if you need assistance. And to answer your question, I did ask all of them as well as my friends. They said it's best to defeat them before they get a chance to use them at all."

"What's wrong with that?" I questioned. 'Seems like a perfect plan to me.'

Hibiki shook his head. "Nothing, it works fine. It's just that it seems a little unfair to you guys. Most of you don't have any game-changing items like those Tears, so I wanted to help out even if you are the only one able to use it..." Hibiki frowned at the last part.

'What does that mean!? Is he frowning because of it's disappointment that I'm the only one able to use it or that he's just disappointed in general!?' I thought to myself. "Make sense please! Or at least cut to the chase!" I plead.

Hibiki nodded, surprisingly. "Fine...Here." Hibiki produced a Dark-Blue Phone from his hoodie pocket and handed it to me.

"Uhh...What?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Isn't this your Phone? And the Phone that you carry in your hand everytime you fight?"

"Yup." Hibiki nodded.

"Then why ar-"

"Look I'm not saying you can do the same powers or abilites I can Issei, just hold on to it during the game alright?" Hibiki asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I-is it some type of good luck charm then?" I asked.

Hibiki shrugged. "I guess you can at least call it a charm. No luck is needed when holding on to it when ever I want it to work, it'll work okay."

"But it's your Phone! How are you going to make this little thing work whenever!?" I asked in a loud voice.

"Issei, I can be all cool and say that "I'll make it work" or "Just trust me" and pat you on the back and leave. But I won't, so just hold onto the damn thing. Just don't break it, look inside of it, use the App, or tell anyone." Hibiki smiled.

"What about Rias and the others?" I asked.

"Who cares, I mean, if it doesn't work...They'll never know, but if it works then...Everyone will be happy and forget about how you never told them." Hibiki smiled.

"I-I guess I see your point..." I sagged.

"Glad you can see it the logical way Issei, makes it easier to work with you. Now then, I'll be off to do secret activites that will or will not involve me doing something amazing and world saving or changing my life forever. Later." Hibiki said in a casual tone as he left my room in a hurry.

*Slam*

"What was that all about...?"

* * *

 **/Present/**

*Knock Knock Knock* My door started to knock.

'Huh? Oh geez...Did I fall asleep? Aughh! I've been training for this! How could I have fallen asleep during such an important prep time!' I thought with a bit of frustration.

"Issei-san? Are you there? Do you mind if I come in?" Asia's voice called out from behind the door.

"Oh? No, please do." I replied.

"Thank you." Asia said as she entered the room in her maiden outfit. "Do you mind if I stay here?...With you?" She asked with a shy look.

"No not at all." I smiled. 'Wonder if she's worried about the game...'

* * *

 **( Hibiki's House )**

 **Hibiki POV**

"No." I said for the 4th time. I was in the kitchen with the two Hotsuin bloodline siblings and was currently having another disagreement with the two...

"I don't see why you are denying this request Kuze." Miyako said with a strange pout.

"Surely you don't mean that you will disobey me again and start another faction war do you Hibiki?" Yamato supported Miyako, which would have been the first signal of the end of the world if it wasn't about this topic...

"I am **not** some low salary food stand!" I yelled.

"You're right, we treat you better then that." Miyako nodded.

"Which only proves our point further..." Yamato grinned.

"No it doesn't..." I sighed with my eyes looking down.

"How amusing... But just because you promoted from a useful pawn to worthy bishop doesn't mean you can disagree with my orders Hibiki." Yamato stated firmly.

"Just go buy Takoyaki yourselves!" I said as I firmly planted my hands on the counter.

"It's almost the the dead of night Kuze, next to nothing are open at this hour." Miyako retorted.

"That's not the point! I mea-"

"Oh there you are Hibiki, do you have any rations here? I'm actually quite famished." Makoto asked as she entered the room.

"...I'll just make it..." I gave up. "No point in making others stave as well..." I sighed as I got my equipment ready.

"You have my grattiude." Miyako smiled at Makoto.

"You've done well Agent Sako." Yamato nodded with his eyes closed in satisfaction.

"Eh?" Makoto said in confusion.

'They work the government...You think with them being the Heads of JP's they could do whatever but noooo...' I thought to myself before hearing another voice enter the room.

"Shining One, a Devil has arrived claming they know you. They also mentioned that we are late to the Rating Game." Saiduq said with a confilcted frown. I turned my head to see a familiar looking Devil with blue glasses...

"Uhhh, hello again Kuze, Hotsuin." Tsubaki said with a bow.

"Who's this intruder?" Yamato asked bluntly.

"She's a student from Kuoh academy, a 3rd year if I'm correct." Miyako answered.

"Ah yes, she was shown on the reports. The Vice-President of the school." Makoto added.

'She's right there...' I shook my head. "Ummm, you said that we're late so...So shouldn't we be going now?" I asked.

"Yes." Tsubaki nodded.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This happened too many times, let's go!" I said urgently.

"Alright then...Follow me." Tsubaki said as she walked outside.

"I expect a grand feast when we return HIbiki." Yamato said and left no room for arguement.

*Sigh*

* * *

 **Underworld**

 **( Spectator Room )**

We all arrived to a room that looked extremely expensive and had chairs lining up for us at a long table. All of it gave me a weird vibe, but decided to ignore it.

"We're alone?" Yamato asked.

"Yes. We thought you would prefer watching it by yourselves and without other Devils bothering you during the game." Tsubaki answered.

"How considerate. Thank you." Miyako said with a small bow.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." Tsubaki bowed before teleporting out of the room.

"This is unsettling...We're in the Underworld, yet this feels surprisingly normal..." Makoto said with her normal stotic facade on.

"We should take our seats, or else we would miss more of the show..." Saiduq smiled.

"You're right." I nodded as we all took our seats and started to evaluate how much we missed and what was currently happening...

The setting was a realistic version Kuoh academy, the only way you would've noticed the difference was the lack of students, trash and the clear blue skies...

"Rias' Peerage would have the advantage in this terrain...Was this part of the Handicap?" Makoto questioned.

"It would seem so...They'll need every little advantage they could get at the moment. Not only are they outnumbered, they are also not as experienced." Yamato agreed.

"That's what all the training was for. To make up for those problems." MIyako said as she used her eyes to scan every part of the scenery.

"..." I stayed quiet, for the sole reason of finding out what happened when we weren't here...

Saiduq noticed and looked at me with a curious stare. "Shining One? What piqued your inter-"

"Wait. What's that?" Miyako's voice suddenly raised in volume.

Everyone turned to see what she was talking about, the view was inside the Gym and the ones inside were 4 of Riser's Peerage along with Koneko and Issei. We would have asked Miyako about what she was talking about until...

"Here's my Special Move!" Issei triumphantly yelled as his Devil Wings were freed.

"Special Move?"

"Oh?"

"Hmmm..."

"Oh my..."

"When did he..."

Makoto, Miyako, Yamato, Saiduq and my interest were suddenly piqued all at once from Issei's sudden change in attitude...

"Geeeeeettttt _**Naked!**_ " Issei smirked as he snapped his fingers.

*Break* *Break* *Break* All of a sudden, 3 out of the 4 women in Riser's Peerage were suddenly stripped right before our eyes...

Issei retracted his Wings and let out an evil laugh. "Mwahahahaha! How did you like that!? Witness my almighty perverted powers!"

"Dirtbag!"

"Sleaze Bucket!"

"You made me sick!"

"P-p-pervert!"

"Disgrace!"

The 3 girls ( Also including Makoto and Miyako ) all yelled at Issei, who was crying tears of pure, pure joy.

But I only had one real question in my mind...

'Is it possible to Skill Crack that...?' I thought.

'Nononononononononononononononononononononono!' I shook my head as I looked away from the screen showing Issei.

"...Not the most effiecent strategy...but...No, I can't defend that." Yamato glared at the screen.

Saiduq instead turned to me. "To answer your question Shining One, you-"

"It's fine Saiduq!" I smiled as I quickly tried to shut him up. "That wasn't even a real question!" 'And how did you even know what I was thinking in the first place?!'

"Alright." Saiduq smiled.

Thankfully before Miyako could ask what Saiduq meant, a loud explosion was heard from Issei's screen again.

* **BOOOM** * A large bolt of lightning struck the Gym with Akeno flying above the wreckage.

I grew a bit worried since I didn't know if Issei or Koneko made it out of there, but soon a voice answered by thoughts.

"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns and one of Lord Risers Rooks Retired."

"I see, so it was part of a bigger plan..." Yamato said in thought.

"Let's see how much thought they out into that _plan_..." Miyako said begrudgingly as she stuggled to keep her Dragon Stream in check...

"L-let it go for now Miyako, they had to think up of something to comensate for their lack of team members." I said, trying to calm her down.

"...For the remainder of the Game, I'll periodically forget of that move Hyouduo pulled..." Miyako said with her arms crossed.

"That goes for me as well." Makoto nodded.

"That's fine...I suppose..." I weakly smiled, before I continued to watch the screen. Issei and Koneko seemed to be speaking with each other, until Koneko started to walk away, taking the lead.

"A light will die out soon Shining One." Saiduq suddenly said in a sorrowful tone.

"Huh? What do you mean Saiduq? What else did I mi-"

* **BOOM** * Before any of us knew what was going on, on the screen Koneko was blasted by a powerful explosion she was not prepared for...

"I-is she alright!?" Makoto asked in a worried tone.

"Yes Agent Sako, a Rating Game is a dangerous one and so naturally these things are common." Yamato brushed off.

"Sadly that is true, after all...You just seen one just like it a few moments ago with those 3 Pawns and single Rook." Saiduq said with a frown.

"You have a point Saiduq..." I nodded.

"But how did you know that was going to happen?" Miyako asked.

"It was on a Death Video...But it seems none of us were close enough to have received one." Saiduq answered.

"But she's not dead is she?! If so, why didn't you say anything earlier!?" I said with wide eyes.

"It was none of my business as they say, and I am a Sword by nature...I only follow your commands Shining One." Saiduq explained before putting a calm smile. "And it would please you to know that the child is safe and secure."

I gave out a small sigh of relief. "S-so it's just that none of us were close enough to her then..." I said in a sad tone.

"That seems to be the only answer." Yamato said with crossed arms.

"It's disheartening but understandable, we've only known her for a few short days after all." Miyako said with a casted-down expression.

"One of Lady Rias' Rooks Retired."

"They just lost an important ally, the Game is even more unbalanced for them now." Makoto frowned.

"I just hope Issei doesn't do anything stupid..." I said with closed eyes. 'Even if we got the video...What could I have done? I mean...I already gave I-'

"Dammit! Get down here and fight me!" Issei voice yelled from the screen.

"Well I suppose that was a natural reaction to the recent sequence of events..." Miyako said as she looked at the screen.

"Let's just see where this goes shall we?" Yamato said with a raised eyebrow. "I better not be disappointed..."

The screen shows Issei being stopped by Akeno and soon left the area. Before Issei could get far, another announcement was heard.

"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns Retired"

All of us were pleasantly surprised at the news, and even more so when we saw the reason for the announcement grab Issei by the arms.

"I must say Miyako, you did a great job training him." I smiled.

"I don't deserve such praise, he did it himself." Miyako said with a small proud smile.

"Along with the priestess of thunder, they did splendidly well." Saiduq added.

"So they worked together then?" Yamato asked.

"It would seem so, the plan they made worked rather well." Saiduq smiled.

"It's a shame we were too distacted with Issei, I wonder what happened..." Makoto said in thought.

"Then let's try not to miss anything else." I chuckled.

"Very well, I'll watch the Kings, Miyako and Agent Sako will deal with the Queens." Yamato said with an amused tone.

"I'll keep watching Issei and Kiba with Saiduq." I nodded.

"Now that it's decided, let's go back to the game." Miyako said with an annoyed look.

'Yeah...We've been to distacted lately...' I sweatdropped. Saiduq and I returned our attentions to the screen and saw Issei and Kiba inside a equipment room.

The two talked about Kiba's plan and Koneko before bonding together with a fist bump.

'If that isn't a source for BL, I don't know what is...Thankfully none of the Kiba Fanclub is even able to watch this...' I thought with a nod.

* * *

 **( Track Field )**

 **Normal POV**

Issei and Kiba ran out in the open, following Rias's commands. Once they reached the field, Issei decided to draw out their attention by...

"Hey! I know you're out there, so come out and fight us!" He yelled.

Before anyone else can question his sanity, another girl showed up to ask that herself. She was dressed in a rather knightly fashion, armor plates decorating various places on her body and a wrapped bandage around her head, causing her hair to be rather oddly shaped.

"I am Karlamine, Lord Riser's Knight. While your sanity is questionable, I rather face you head on then wait another couple hours in the wait!" Karlamine smiled as she drew out a blade that soon combusted in fire.

Kiba smirked and walked towards her while taking out his own blade. "I am Kiba Yuuto, a Knight of Lady Rias. And I've been looking forward to battle Riser's Knight! So don't disappoint me!"

"Very well...Hope you're ready!" Karlamine grinned before charging towards Kiba in a surprisingly fast speed.

Kiba dashed forward to meet her blade head on. The quick pace left no room for errors, each strike was blocked and dodged in a way that showed how much they have been training to this point. The only way you could have telled who was who was Karlamine's glow-stick of a sword swinging around in a defensive way.

Issei stood there in awe of the two masters of the sword, until a voice made itself known.

"I hope you're looking for a fight!" said a women in biker clothing with a strange looking mask covering most of her face, but before Issei could ask who she was another voice came from behind him.

*Sigh* "Karlamine was always impatient...Always going on and on about swords, but at least she found someone like her in the world." The voice belonged to small blonde headed girl that insulted him back in the ORC Clubroom.

During her dialogue, more of Riser's Pieces started to show up...Other then the first two, a girl in traditional clothing came out of the woods and behind the blonde girl came out 2 cat like twins and another female carrying a large sword that looked ready to decapitate any fellow who came too close...

"Oh it's you! I wondered when you were going to show up again!" Issei glared before taking out his Boosted Gear.

 **[BOOST]**

The blonde girl shook her head and turned towards the biker clothed women. "Isabela."

The newly named Isabela walked forward. "My name is Isabela, Lord Riser's Rook. I'll take great joy in taking you down Pawn of Rias Gremory!" She yelled before throwing punches at Issei.

"Woa woa woa woa!" Issei said after each and every swing he dodged. "H-h-hold on! What's up with that chick!" He screamed as he pointed back to the blonde. "What the hell is she doing!?"

"She is Ravel Phenex, Lord Riser's Bishop. She much rather watch then deal with the likes of you!" Isabel kindly explained as she threw more punches at Issei.

"Phenex? She's Riser's Sister!? That bastard is a sicko and a jerk!" Issei said in disgust as he tried to dodge and Boost at the same time... 'Although, she would be a fine addition to my ha-'

"Haaa!" Isabela landed a punch straight up Issei's jaw, sending him back. "You're better then I expected...Rias did a fine job in training you after that poor display back in the clubroom." Isabela smirked.

'I didn't train with Keita, Koneko and Hibiki for nothing! *sigh* I just need to boost one more time...' Issei thought as he boosted once more as he jumped back up.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei grinned. "Gee thanks! Let me repay you in full!"

 **[EXPLOSION]**

"Oh no you don't!" Isabela charged again, quickly shortening the distance between the two. Before she was half way, Issei made a familiar small ball of red light and reeled back his hand.

"Let's do this! Dragon Shot!" He yelled as he punched the small ball, releasing a large blast of energy onto her.

*BLAST* The large blast engulfed her as she screamed in pain before disappearing in a blue burst of light, leaving the girls and Issei dumbfounded.

"O-oh!? And I thought I was holding back too...Heheh alright!" Issei smiled in pride, before widening his eyes in shock. "Aw crap! I forgot to use Dress Break on her! Dammit!" He cried.

* * *

 **( Spectator Room )**

"One of Lord Riser's Rooks Retired."

"I'm guessing that it was someone on your side that's responsible Kuze?" Miyako asked.

"It had to be, Rias Gremory along with the maiden Asia Argento had left the premises of the ORC Clubroom a few minutes ago...They have already met Riser Phenex inside the school, so it had to be either Kiba Yuuto or Issei Hyoudou." Yamato stated with blank look.

"Really now? Well you're correct, it was Issei." Hibiki smiled. 'It's best to leave out the other details...' Hibiki thought.

"That's certainly surprising..." Yamato grinned.

"Hmmmm, things are about to get much more interesting if the two Kings already met." Makoto said as she started to record information.

"Yes, although I'm interested on how the Pawn and Knight of Rias Gremory will deal with the other Pieces in time to help their King. Not to mention that both Queens seem to be busy with each other." Saiduq said as he decided to stay a float instead of sitting.

"Depending on how she plays this, she could finish the game right now with her defeat or stall long enough for the others to help her defeat Riser. But with Asia, I think she could last..." Hibiki said with a hand on his chin.

"Considering that you gave the maiden Shield All, I'd say that she does have a bigger chance now then before." Yamato said he crossed his fingers together on top of the table.

"Oh? You knew about that Yammy?" Hibiki smiled.

"Of course, we all have access to the Demon Summoning App...We do check things Hibiki." Yamato smirked.

"We also know about the Hybrid Queen Rias Gremory has. Whether this was supposed to be secret information or not, we don't know yet." Makoto sighed.

"It was seem so, Fallen Angels and Devils are enemies after all." Miyako reminded.

"Ah yes, the War did leave scars across all races involved." Saiduq frowned.

"Our World Wars pale in comparison to that of the Great War." Yamato grinned.

"Before we continue this line of conversation, I believe we have a Rating Game to watch." Hibiki smiled.

"Yes of course, let's continue." Miyako nodded as everyone returned their attentions to their Chess Piece.

"Oh dear, I can see Rias Gremory along with Riser Phenex from here Shining One." Saiduq said suddenly.

"Hmmm, what about Issei?" Hibiki asked, before a large green light covered the screen.

Once the light died down, Issei was seen once again but had a face of shock. The Boosted Gear changed according to his emotions and evolved, shocking everyone present.

"Isn't that convenient..." Hibiki smiled.

"It appears that even with the limited potential of being turned into a Devil, Hyoudou managed to improve." Saiduq said in a happy tone of voice.

Soon after, Issei was seen yelling orders at Kiba, who nodded and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Miyako, did you teach Kiba that?" Hibiki asked.

"Teach him what Kuze?" Miyako questioned.

"That stabbing the ground with a sword during combat is normal..." Hibiki said in confusion.

"Oh that...It's a method of using his Sacred Gear Sword Birth. Surely you seen it before when he was fighting." Miyako answered.

"Hmmm, I see. He used his hand before so I guess I was too simple minded to see that..." Hibiki chuckled before turning back to the screen.

Hibiki was seeing Kiba's long line of Swords being transfered into Issei's newly improved Boosted Gear. Issei instantly released the energy from Kiba's attack onto the remaining Pieces of Riser's Peerage that were nearby. The girls were skewered in an almost gore like fashion, the only one that was able to speak was Karlamine but it wasn't long until she disappeared as well. The entire event shocked Hibiki greatly leaving him nearly speechless at the sudden change of the game.

"Two of Lord Riser's Pawns, two of his Knights, and two of his Bishops Retired."

"I saw the massive amount of swords from here..." Yamato said with a snort of amusement. "That changed the game quite a bit."

"Normally I would agree...But..." Makoto stopped speaking when the voice spoke up again.

"Lady Rias' Queen Retired. Lord Riser's Queen Retired."

"What happened?" Hibiki asked in a concern tone.

"Rias' Queen knew of Riser Phenex's plan with the Tears and did all of the damage she could before Riser's Queen would have been able to use the tear. She almost had the tear in her grasp until Riser's Queen blew both of them up together as a desperate move." Miyako sighed.

"I see, how sad..." Saiduq frowned.

"So it only leaves the Rias, Riser, Kiba, Asia and Issei." Makoto checked.

"Rias Gremory played her part well in stalling Riser Phenex. Shield All did save her in times of need when she could not defend herself with the Power Of Destruction or a Barrier." Yamato informed.

"Seems we reached the end of the game." Saiduq said with his mouth covered.

"I wonder what kind of finale this will bring." Yamato grinned.

"There's really only one way to find out isn't there?" Hibiki smiled.

They all nodded and turned to the screen that showed the top of the school.

* * *

 **( Roof )**

Needless to say, Riser was pissed. His entire Peerage was defeated by...These unexperienced virgins! Don't they know the importance of keeping the Pure-Bloods in power!? Don't they see that Riser is the only one suitable as Rias' fiance?!

"N-no more play time dear..." Riser spat.

"What's the matter? Lost your nerve?" Rias smirked while she was being healed from Asia. Her wounds were mostly small and minor, the only major injury being a large burn wound on her right leg. Asia's shield wasn't up in time to block the fire, she used it so many times that she was panting, and the amount of time the shield took to be casted took 15 seconds longer each time it was used so now it took a minute and forty-five seconds. Shield All was meant for the start of battles and emergencies, so being unable to cast it in an instant leaves very few uses, plus the small reserve Asia has compared to the others (Not including Issei) doesn't help matters.

"You're fine...For n-now president..." Asia weakly smiled.

"Thank you Asia..." Rias thanked.

"Rias!"

"President!"

Issei and Kiba finally caught up with them as they retracted their Wings.

"Ise, Kiba!" Rias smiled. "Kiba you're quicker, take Asia to a safe place and return ASAP!" She ordered.

"On it!" Kiba wasted no time, he knew how tough Riser would be so he wanted to come back and help win as quickly as possible.

"Eep!" Asia squeaked as Kiba picked her up and jumped off into the distance.

Issei ran up to Rias and stood beside her. "Are you okay Rias?"

"I'm fine Ise, we still have him to deal with." Rias said as she glared at Riser.

"You low-class Devils should know your place!" Riser yelled as flames spurred around his body. "I'm through playing games with you! I **was** willing to give mercy to you all once my Peerage had taken most of you down but...That's not an option anyyymoorrrreeeee!" The flames intensified.

"Alright Ise, ready to help me avenge my best friend?" Rias asked with a dangerous smirk.

"You know it!" Issei grinned as he boosted once more.

"Just be careful, we can't afford taking hits now that Asia isn't here..." Rias warned.

"No problem...We'll just have to beat the crap out of this grilled chicken before that happens." Issei said as he let out a breath to calm his nerves.

"Let's go!" Rias yelled as she charged towards Riser and unleashed a wave made out of the Power of Destruction.

"Nice try dear!" Riser laughed as he used the fire to make his pyrokinetic wings to take off into the air.

"Come down here!" Issei said as he boosted again and took out his Wings to meet Riser. "Ahhhhh!" Issei reeled in a punch and aimed at his face, but Riser stopped it with his own. The flames that covered Riser's fist were only stopped from burning Issei's flesh because of the Sacred Gear covering Issei's forearm.

"Tch!" Riser frowned before kicking Issei's stomach, sending him crashing down onto the roof. Before Riser to taunt him again, Rias sent out another wave causing Riser to dodge it and leave a greater distance between the two.

"Ise get up!" Rias screamed.

"Augh...On it!" Issei grunted as he got back up. "Boost!"

 **[BOOST]**

"Your little toy won't work on me boy. In case you forgotten, I am the immortal pheonix of the Phenex Clan! No matter what you say or do, I **CAN'T LOSE!** " Riser growled as he flew down onto the roof with a crash and sprinted towards Issei, flames ready.

"Oh crap!" Issei said as he narrowly dodged each punch Riser threw. Each punch Issei made was blocked and countered, leaving Issei no choice but to keep dodging.

"What's wrong!?" Riser laughed. "You can't win!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Issei yelled in annoyance.

Riser noticed another wave coming and dodged it easily. Unknown to him, Rias only wanted to create a breather for Issei and tell him the plan.

"Ise, try to keep him in place for me!" Rias told him threw the communication device.

"I'll try..." Issei said under his breath, before taking off again to face Riser head on.

"Just give it up boy!" Riser said as he eye twitched at Issei's attempts to hit him.

"Never!" Issei yelled as he finally managed to give Riser a square punch in the face.

"Ooumph!" Riser crashed back inside the building from the force of the attack.

*CRASH*

"I got him!" Issei grinned.

"Nice job Ise!" Rias smiled as she summoned a large magic circle in front of her and let out a large dark-red blast on energy at the area Riser crashed into. "Take this!"

*BOOM* The beam landed successfully on the exact spot Riser was at. Leaving Rias and Issei to think that Riser was finally defeated and the game was over...

*FWOOSH* Instead the hole suddenly burst into flames and a silhouette was seen inside.

"Did you really think I was just going to _stand_ there and take it...?" Riser said in an unnaturally calm tone.

"Dude...Come on..." Issei bit his bottom lip.

"It seems that this isn't over just yet..." Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"Over?...It...Is...Far from OVER!" Riser yelled as the flames around him started to scream.

'What do we do now!? Kiba isn't here yet!...Dammit!' Issei thought to himself as he noticed Riser's flames growing in size and engulfed the entire to of the roof.

"Wait a minute..." Issei remembered the Phone Hibiki gave him...

"Arughhh!" Riser had enough, and instantly kicked Issei in the gut.

"Ahh!" Issei crashed into the dirt below, Riser's flames were on his foot and left a bad burn on Issei's gut. Issei had a hard time finding the energy to get back up, so he was just lied down on the ground motionless.

"Ise!" Rias screamed.

*Cough* "Dammit..." Issei spat out a little blood onto his chest.

"Ahahahahhha!" Riser laughed like a madman. "Who knew Dragons were THIS weak!"

*Beep Beep* A small beeping sound was heard nearby.

'...What the...?' Issei seemed to be the only one who heard it. he tried to move his head to find the cause of the beeping, and during the search he saw Hibiki's Phone open somehow.

"Ehh...?" Issei stared at it for a while...Until he noticed that he was staring at it for minutes now and grew worried.

* * *

 **( ? )**

Issei finally raised his head far enough to sit down. First thing he did was look around but...There was nothing to look at...

"Where the heck am I?" Issei asked.

"There you are." A voice called out.

Issei turned my head and was greeted by Hibiki and Saiduq standing there as if they were there the entire time...

"Hibiki!?" I asked surprised. 'What's he doing here!?...What am I doing here?!' He thought.

"Relax." Hibiki shortly answered.

"What do you mean relax!? What happened to Rias!? To Kiba!? Asia?!" Issei asked in a panic.

"You needn't worry, time does not flow here. As you can see, we are all alone here." Saiduq smiled.

"T-then what-"

"Look, it just means that my "charm" worked. So I'm here to help." Hibiki smirked.

"Help?" Issei questioned.

"Yup, I had a feeling this would happen. So to make sure that you guys would have a fair shot, I gave you my Phone so we can take you here." Hibiki answered.

"How did you know this would happen? And why not give it to us in the first place?!" Issei screamed.

"First off, I had to make sure it would happen and I didn't know exactly when it was going to happen. Secondly, it's dangerous." Hibiki explained. 'Not to mention I had a Death Video about this...' Hibiki kept to himself.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

 **( Mansion )**

 **Hibiki POV**

It was the last day we would be staying in this Mansion when I walked back into my Guest room one more time to get my stuff ready.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

"Hmm?" I opened my Phone as soon as I heard the Buzz.

[ 1 New Video Message! Sender: Nicaea ] My day instantly turned bad.

I opened the Video to see Issei getting hit blow after blow from Riser Phenex himself. Riser seemed to be enraged and was hitting whatever he can but mostly went after Issei. Issei couldn't do anything about his regeneration and flames, so he had nothing else to do by stand his ground. The Video ended with Issei taking a massive blow to the chest with Rias screaming his name in the background...

I frowned. 'So they couldn't find a solution to it after all...The Tears should be okay if dealt with correctly but...Riser doesn't need them so they have nothing to counter his regeneration, and with the constant fire the physical attackers like Issei and Koneko couldn't touch him. Kiba might be able to but that's only one person.' I thought.

*Sigh* "Hmmm...What did Rias say was the weakness to Devils? Holy Items?...Devils can't touch that stuff so..." I trailed off.

'Could Issei's Dragon Shot do the trick?...Maybe, but he'll just regenerate...Hmm...Guess I have no choice. It's risky as hell but...Issei could do it...' I thought with a grim smile.

* * *

 **/Present/**

 **Normal POV**

"Dangerous?" Issei asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes very, the method to stop Riser Phenex's regeneration is by through Holy means." Saiduq informed.

"Won't that kill me?" Issei asked.

"We have thought of ways to solve all your problems Issei, it's just that..." Hibiki paused and walked closer to Issei before stopping right above his sitting form. "You might lose a limb...Or possibly die." Hibiki frowned.

"D-die..." Issei repeated with wide eyes.

"It is a possibility." Saiduq nodded.

"I...It...It doesn't matter!" Issei yelled as he looked straight into their eyes.

"...I don't believe you." Hibiki stated with a glare.

"What!? Do you want Rias to marry that scumbag! 'Cause I sure hell don't!" Issei said as he got up from the floor, forgetting the pain that never came.

"Ddraig." Saiduq called out.

 **[What is it?]** The Dragon replied.

"Ddraig?!" Issei repeated in shock.

"Is what Hyoudou say the truth? He is willing to put his limbs and life in danger for this one and single female?" Saiduq asked with a grin.

 **[...]**

"D-ddraig?" Issei said in a confused tone.

 **[...Yes. My Partner is willing to go that far it seems.]** The Dragon said with an amused snort.

"Then it is settled." Hibiki smiled.

"Ahaha...I knew it." Issei smiled at his gauntlet. "So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"To survive the Flames, we need you to go to your Balance Breaker state." Saiduq answered.

"Balance Breaker?" Issei questioned. 'I think...I heard of it...Probably not...though' He thought.

"Yes, and to do that with the least cost you will need to borrow this." Hibiki said as he took out a small golden statue from his hoodie pocket.

 **[Ah, I see...]** Ddraig said suddenly.

"What? What's that?" Issei asked.

"It's going to be the extra energy you'll need to use your Balance Breaker...But be warned, the energy here will reject you." Hibiki said with narrow eyes.

"Reject me? Why would it?" Issei asked.

"Because you aren't capable of using it. Which means I'll be forcing it to work with you, so it will have a chance in killing your body and even worse, if used too much it will outright kill you." Hibiki warned.

"Then why use it?" Issei questioned.

 **[It's as he said before...Naturally if you wanted to use Balance Breaker before you were ready for it, you could have to sacrificed your heart just to use it for 30 seconds.]** Ddraig explained.

"If it was any other limb, the time would have been even shorter. You will still need a sacrifice, but the time allotted will be increased depending on how long you would survive having the Dragon Stream roaming inside of you." Saiduq said seriously.

"That...Thing Hibiki's holding is called the Dragon Stream?" Issei asked.

Hibiki shook his head. "No, it's my bunny ears...Of course it is, but that's not the point Issei." Hibiki said with a half smile.

"O-oh...Sorry, carry on..." Issei said nervously.

"Alright I want you to be calm when I say: I want you to sacrifice your arm. Okay?" Hibiki asked.

"My arm!?" Issei screamed. "...But...No...It's alright, I'm sure you have a plan." Issei nodded his head.

"Thank you." Hibiki smiled. "Because what I'm about to give you would have seriously injured your arm if you didn't sacrifice it." He said in a serious tone.

"Is that...Where the Holy method comes to play?" Issei asked.

Saiduq nodded. "Glad you could see that. While Ddraig is using the Dragon Stream for energy, we want you to use your own life energy to periodically stop the Phenex's regeneration." Saiduq said.

"I'm going to give you an ability called Holy Strike, it's the method you'll use to stop Riser. You can't use it in rapid succession, it's simply to dangerous and not to mention it'll take one-forth of the energy you have." Hibiki said with closed eyes.

"So I need to find the right time to use it...Alright." Issei nodded.

"Good, I'm sure you'll find a way to stop Riser." Hibiki smiled. "Now, let's begin..."

"Right!"

"Now Issei, sacrifice your left arm."

* * *

 **( Roof )**

"President!"

"Kiba!" Rias said in surprise. After seeing Issei crash into the ground, she was too overwhelmed with emotions to ask why he was still there and not disappearing like the rest...

"Where's Issei?" Kiba asked. Rias just pointed, teary-eyed, to where Riser and Issei were and Kiba saw Riser standing about Issei on a rooftop laughing at him while Issei was stuck under the ground.

Kiba clenched his teeth. "He'll pay for that..." He growled before sprinting towards them.

"No! Kiba wait! Don't do this! Not you too!" Rias cried out.

Kiba ignored her, he was not just going to give up when the reason for his friends of the ORC's pain was standing right in front of him. Although, what Kiba did not expect was too see Riser's flying body soar past him and into the lobby of the school.

"Take that grilled chicken!" A person in red armor taunted.

It didn't take long for Kiba to guess who it was. "Issei!" He smiled.

"Haha! 'Bout time Kiba! I need your help!" Issei said as he landed near Kiba.

"Of course but...What happened to you?" Kiba asked.

"No time to explain." Issei shook his head. "But I have an idea on how to take Riser down!"

"...Go on." Kiba smirked.

* * *

 **( Lobby )**

After Issei quickly explained what the plan was, he and Kiba ran towards where Issei launched Riser. The top half of School was on fire from Riser's earlier flames, it barely looked like a school at all at this point.

'Hey Ddraig! How much time left? This thing is killing me!" Issei asked, as he felt his entire body burn and being sucked inside out at the same time...

 **[Not long Partner, I can't say the exact amount of time because I don't know how long you'll last]** Ddraig answered.

Issei just nodded and kept running. Once they found Riser they found him holding Asia captive...

"About time you showed up! Pawn!" Riser laughed.

"Asia!" Issei yelled in worry.

"Issei!" Asia replied only to be shot by a small ball of fire, that disappeared as soon as it hit her, taking down her last Shield...

"Shut up you low class Devil! Or your pretty little face won't be pretty anymore!" Riser scrowled.

"How did he find her..." Yuuto asked himself, feeling the guilt build inside of him.

"Kiba focus!" Issei yelled.

Kiba looked at Issei and nodded. "Right, the plan won't change." He said in a whisper.

"Now! Surrender and forfeit this Game to me!" Riser ordered.

"Please don't! I don't want to be the reason all our hard work was for nothing!" Asia plead.

"The choice is yours _Issei_." Riser grinned.

"Shut up, I know!" Issei glared, before his vision started to change colors. 'Oh...no...'

"What should we do Issei...We can't act or he'll use her as a shield or bargining chip..." Kiba whispered.

"I-I don't know..." Issei said as he tried not to throw up from the sick feeling inside his body.

"Issei?" Kiba said in a worried tone.

"Riiiiiiiiiiissssssssssseeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!" A voice yelled.

"Huh-Auuuuuughhh?!" Riser was blasted away in the back by a barrage of familiar looking energy, dropping Asia in the process.

"Ahh!?" Asia fell onto the ground.

"Asia are you alright!?" The red-head asked in a worried tone.

"Oh!? President!?" Asia said wide-eyed.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Rias said as she hugged Asia, to which she returned.

"Issei! Now's the best chance we have!" Kiba reminded as he looked at a panting suit of armor. "Issei?"

"I'm fine!...Hurry, now is our only chance!" Issei yelled.

"...Alright." Kiba nodded and sprinted towards a dazed Riser.

"Alright Ddraig...Keep Boosting!" Issei grinned behind his mask, even if he noticed the world turned black and white.

 **[BOOST]**

"ISSSSEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!" Riser's voice yelled in pure and utter hate.

"Right here!" Issei mocked as he saw Kiba hide in the shadows.

 **[BOOST]**

"AHHHHHH!" Riser appeared in a burst of flames and covered his entire body in flames as he charged at Issei.

"Kiba now!" Issei yelled as he took hold of Riser's hands to keep him in place.

"Right!" Kiba jumped down and summoned the exact same sword he used on Karlamine and sucked in most of the fire emitting from Riser's body leaving only a fire cocoon covering Riser's body.

"Hnnhhgg!Hnnghhh!You think that could stop me!?" Riser yelled through clenched teeth.

"No, but that wasn't my intention..." Kiba smirked as he summoned multiple swords from the ground to skewer and hold Riser in place.

 **[BOOST]**

"Ackkk!" Riser screamed as he tried to break his restraints.

"Now's your chance Issei!" Kiba yelled as he jumped back.

"Taaakkkkeee thiiisssssss! _**HOLY STRIKE!**_ " Issei yelled as a bright purple glow surrounded his left hand before punching Riser square in the chest like he learned from his days in training. " _ **HOLY STRIKE!**_ " He yelled again as he planted another punch right in Riser's screaming face. "Ddriag! Kiba!"

Kiba didn't bother to answer as he let out another stream of swords at Riser. As soon as they were close to Issei and Riser-

 **[TRANSFER]** The Power of the swords were increased, along with the attributes of the swords.

"AAAAAAAUUUGHHHHHHH-" Riser's screams were stopped as soon as he was engulfed in a bright blue light and disappeared, leaving only the blood stained swords that were coming from the ground in his place...

*Heavy breathing* "Did...We...Do it?" Issei asked with a tired voice as his Scale Armor wore off before falling towards the floor, only to be caught by Rias.

"Y-yes Ise...W-we won...I'm so...So sorry I couldn't have help you more then I should have..." Rias said as tears ran down her cheek.

"You did it Ise!" Asia cheered with tears in her eyes.

"Great job Issei." Kiba said in a proud tone.

"That's...Good..." Issei smiled. They were about to thank Issei again before the same bright blue light appeared on Issei's tired form and disappeared, as if he was never there...

"Lord Riser Phenex and Lady Rias' Pawn...Retired."

"I...s...e..."

* * *

 **Sorry if some of the battles seemed rushed, I just didn't want you guys to deal with my bad writing as soon as possible. I decided not add music...It makes the amount of time it takes to make Chapters shorter which is probably for the best! Maybe...Anyway, see you next Chapter! P.S I really tried not to end it on something like a cliffhanger, I honestly really did. Multiple times I said to myself "I think I could end it here..." but didn't like the cliffhanger...Aww well...I tried.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Like a Pheonix being reborn, I return! Heh, get it? Cause...Cause...Issei beat the shit out of...Riser...Y-ya know?...Alright...I'll shut up...I keep you guys waiting for a while now, and this story's fandom is growing well and I'd like to keep it that way. In the Reviews, I get support, advice, ideas and just nice comments that motivate me to write more. By the by, I edited Chp. 1 & 2 only to see other problems I missed...I disappoint myself too much sometimes...But dang is it funny to see the View Charts speed rocket after like 9 days of waiting...I'm sorry...Anyways, I'm probably going to put up a Poll or ask you to leave suggestions about which Characters from the DS:2 Cast you want in the Kokobiel Arc...I don't know the Maximum of Characters yet so just tell me which ones, mkay. Let's go.**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **Event**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Devils Have Parties?**

 **( Spectator Room )**

 **Normal POV**

Inside the Spectator room, Hibiki is sitting on his knees bowing his head towards the crossed armed Hotsuin siblings. Saiduq tried to do the same, but clearly wasn't able to do so with his unnatural ability to flout...

"Explain...Now." Miyako said, looking down at Hibiki's bowing form.

"...About what?...Issei's the one you should question..." Hibiki weakly retorted.

"*Sigh* Did that imbecile really have the need to flant the name of the Skill over and over?" Yamato said drly.

"Also, mind exlpaining how you were able to let Hyoudou use Holy Skills without killing himself Hibiki?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...Didn't do...Anything..." Hibiki muttered as he turned his head away slightly. "...Urk!" Hibiki grunted as he felt Miyako's blade centimeters from his neck...

"It's fine Kuze...You know you can trust us with anything..." Miyako said sweetly.

"I-I...Eee...Uhh..." Hibiki sweat, he can see his grave now...

 _R.I.P Hibiki Kuze_

 _Beginning of the World - Who knows when_

 _"I need you to act sexy for me..." - Hibiki Kuze, The One and Only God..._

"Miyako Hotsuin, it's probably best if you didn't threaten the well being of your loved ones." Saiduq said wisely, bringing Hibiki back from his death screen, making him let out a sigh of relief.

Miyako's face only grew a faint pink, before throwing a death glare at the Star. "Then do you mind explaining?"

Saiduq only nodded.

"Good, now do so quickly. Before the Devils barge in." Miyako said, taking away the blade from Hibiki's neck.

And then Al Saiduq kindly explained what happened during Issei's time underground. Miyako and Makoto had a look of a bit disappointment when Saiduq mentioned the sacrificing of Issei's limb. Yamato, on the other hand, grew surprisingly interested in seeing a Devil use a Holy Skill without killing themself in the process. At the end, Hibiki said that after Issei defeated Riser, and soon after disappeared in a flash of blue light, he felt the Dragon Stream return to him and that it was probably the work of Ddraig himself.

In the midst of their conversation, a voice made itself known.

"So, what did you think?"

Everyone quickly turned to see Sirzechs standing nearby, with an amused smile on his face as he stared at Hibiki's sitting form.

"That depends..." Hibiki stated with a nervous smile, as he noticed the weird stare. "Are you asking all of us?"

"Of course. You all wanted to see the game for a reason, didn't you?"

"Alright then...I'll go first." Hibiki said as he got up from the floor. "I'd say that you guys have a weird sense of entertainment in seeing others knock each other out until there's a victor...But it was an interesting experience nevertheless."

"I agree, the sight of seeing Devils fight each other with such different abilites really rises my interest...More like a mind game, then it is when fighting with only brute force." Makoto nodded.

"It truly fits the name, a Rating Game, when the system is based of the game of Chess." Miyako said with a thoughtful expression.

"I have the same sentiments, but one question is needed to be answered...What does the system look at when deciding who is unable to battle and is taken out." Yamato questioned.

"Oh? So, that is what's troubling you ..." Sirzechs chuckled. "Well other then the opponent being unable to move, there is no guranteed way of knowing who is able to go on or not. But we Devils take the safer route and take them out when we think they are unable to battle any longer, so ultimately it's up to the announcer and by extension the spectators."

"...Hmmm...I see, very well..." Yamato nodded slightly, as if he was taking note of everything being said.

"Now what about you?" Sirzechs said, looking at the flouting figure in the room. "I'm also interested in what you have to say. Seeing as I still don't know what you are, but considering that you are indeed close allies with these Humans here I'd say that you care for them more then yourself." He concluded, causing the Humans in the room to look at him carefully.

Saiduq's calming smile didn't falter. "Sirzech Lucifer, the current Lucifer, you must enjoy looking at every detail of a puzzle don't you?" He said with a soft chuckle. "Well yes, I did enjoy seeing a new form of entertainment but I disliked the fact the game can be won easily if you played the cards too well."

"Too well?" Sirzechs questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I've seen the Shining One win countless battles with only a few movements that caused a large cause and effect to take place to end the battle as quickly as it started." Saiduq grinned.

"Is that so?" Sirzechs said with amused eyes. "I would've liked to see that, but sadly Humans can't participate in Rating Games...Shame." He said with a shake of his head.

'That's too bad...' Hibiki thought sarcasticly with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry, I also came by for another reason." Sirzechs smiled.

"Oh?" Miyako showed interest.

"I would like to invite the four of you to Rias' celebration on winning her first Rating Game."

"Not interested." Yamato said bluntly.

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't have any desire to spend time with arrogant Devils, if Riser was any indication of the High Class Devil Society...But that's merely an excuse." Yamato shook his head. "I plainly just don't have any need to go." He calmly shrugged with a small grin.

"I am no judge." Sirzech calmly smiled, before turning his attention to Hbiki. "Now, what's your decison?"

"I'll go." Hibiki smiled.

"Then here." Sirzechs handed Hibiki an evenlope.

"..."

"Just open it when it's time. You'll be able to understand it, so no need to worry." Sirzechs chuckled.

"Ah..." Hibiki nodded with a smile. Before he could say anything else, someone else entered the room.

"Sirzechs, I transported Issei Hyouduo back to his home like you ordered. We must return as well." And that person was Grayfia.

"I see...Very well, it was nice chatting with you all." Sirzechs bowed, before leaving with Grayfia as quickly as she came in...

The four stood quietly and in somewhat comfortable silence, until Hibki unexpectedly turned his head towards Yamato...

"Yamato, you're coming with." he said with a deadpanned expression.

"Hrrngg..." Yamato clenched his teeth. "I believe I already told you my thoughts about the subject..."

"I didn't buy these suits for nothing Yammy!" Hibiki revealed three sets of suits.

"Where on earth did you get those things?!" Makoto said wide eyed.

"Saiduq." He pointed to the Flying Star.

Saiduq just smiled and waved.

"*Sigh* Just accept the situation Brother. It's not like Kuze will take 'No' for an answer." Miyako smirked.

Yamato could only grunt in disappointment, with his eyes closed.

Hibiki raised his fist in the air. "Let's go! We are on a tight schedule!" '...Hmmm...I wonder what Issei is doing right now...' He smiled.

"Oh, Kuze." Makoto said as she now stood beside him.

"Hmm?" Hibiki hum'd.

"Don't forget to recieve your Phone, from Hyoudou." She said with the smallest of smirks.

"Ooh, yeah...Thanks!" He smiled, putting his hands in his coat pockets. 'Heheh...Craaaap...'

* * *

 **( Hyoudou Residence )**

"Ahh...Ahh..."

"Issei-san?"

"ACHOO!" Issei sneezed. "Ooh god...What was that?"

"I think your still tired out from the game...Please rest a little more." Asia asked gently.

"Yeah..." Issei nodded. "Yeah...You're right...Thanks."

Asia just shook her head and smiled cutely, before continuing to take care of Issei.

'Man...I hate that I worried them so much...' Issei thought, as he remembered Rias dashing into his recovery room, hugging him, and then kissed him, then slapped him, asked him what happened, understood, slapped him again, and finally left the room muttering something about bunny traps...

"I didn't think it was that bad...' Issei continued to think, before he started to stare at his left arm. 'But losing a limb is pretty serious...Guess that means I'll just have to train myself harder to become The Ultimate Pawn! So, I won't need to sacrifice anything to go use Balance Breaker! That shit was awesome!' He grinned to himself.

*BAM* The Door was suddenly opened wide.

"Eep!" Asia sqeaked.

"W-who's there?!" Issei narrowed his eyes and saw a shadow.

The Shadow came into view and revealed itself as Hibiki Kuze...

"*Pant pant* Hey...Phone...Now..." Hibiki said with his hands on his knees. He had to use his Laptop for JP's contact to find out where Hyoudou lived...That did decrease the time it took to find it, but the time it took to look it up...He wasn't that lucky.

"Kuze-san?!" Asia said in surprise.

"Dude..." Issei said with a worried look. "You alright?"

"No..." Hibiki shook his head, but stood up. "Congrats by the way." He smiled, making the both grin and nod in victory.

"Hehe, thanks. That game was tough...Oh!" Issei took Hibiki's Phone out of his pocket, it helped explain things over with Rias so he was glad it wasn't broken. "Here you go."

Hibiki took his Phone with great relief. "Thanks. I'll be going now, since you still need to be healed up champ."

"Yes that's right! You should go lie down Issei-san." Asia suggested.

"Oh...Alright." Issei nodded. "I won't question on how you even got here but, thanks for the help back there." He grinned.

"No problem. I said I'll help, so I did." Hibiki nodded.

"Hehe yeah, you sure did. Later!" Issei lightly punched Hibiki's shoulder with his good hand.

"Yeah, later." Hibiki smiled.

* * *

 **( Hibiki's Home )**

Time has passed and everyone was now doing their seperate activities, except Hibiki of course. Once work is all worked and done with, he is supplied with an generous amount of Free Time to use however he wishes...So then Divine Bunny of the Universe, what is there to do?

"Let's see..." Hibiki muttered to himself, as he looked through the window of his room. "The event doesn't start until 12, or so I'm expected to believe...So, what is a person is supposed to do with such time?"

"...Got it..." He smiled.

* * *

 **Dressophobia**

Hibiki walked inside his Living Room to see Makoto sitting down on one of the couches using a Laptop, and it seems that she is frantically typing keys on the keyboard in a rapid sucession. Hibiki walked towards her, and sat down beside her while sitting his head on her shoulder.

"Ah?! W-what do you thing you're d-doing?" The now fluster Makoto asked.

"I'm tired." Hibiki turned his head to face her, causing his mouth to become extremely close to her neck. "So, why didn't you want to wear a dress?"

"I-I er...Umm, do I have to answer that?" Makoto said looking away, trying not to see Hibiki's curious dark-blue eyes.

"Yup...Spill it..."

"I just don't like to wear dresses...Isn't that enough?"

"No..."

Hibiki's constant breathing, caused chills to go down Makoto's spine. Making her want to leave as soon as possible. "I-I'm an High-Ranked JP's Officer, I j-just can't wear stuff like that!"

"You sure?" Hibiki hum'd. "I think you would look great in a dress."

Hibiki guessed that he actually broke her body system once he saw her face turn red. Makoto then got up from the couch and closed the Laptop to carry it with her, but caused Hibiki's head to fall onto to couch with a plop.

"T-thanks for the complement, but I really need to go!" Makoto said, and quickly left the room.

"Wonder what was that all about..." Hibiki said, completely imobile.

 _ **Reached Next Stage!**_ **Fate Stage 1 : Makoto Sako**

* * *

 **Terminals Hibiki**

Hibiki can be seen in his room trying to find other uses for the 4 Factors he currently owns, although he can't find many uses for them...

"Now I can see why Canopus was unactive the entire time..." Hibiki sighed. "After creating basicly everything and making them bow to his will or a will of their own. You can't really do much with these."

Hibiki continued to make small blocks of ice and used Zan to shape them into sculptures. "One can't have too many talents..." He said with a small smile. "But controling the 4 Factors is not something I actually wanted..." He sighed and shrugged. "I'll just think of weird combinations until I get something!"

'Hmmm, Heat + Time = Water Bucket Pranks. Time + Space = Teleport? Gravity + Heat = Natural Disasters. Gravity + Space = Black Holes? Time + Space + Gravity = Free Rein on life.' Hibiki continued to think.

"That might be fun..." Hibiki grinned. "Saiduq said to practice on Shakkō, but that'll be animal crulety..."

Hibiki looked outside his room, and once it was confirmed that no one was there, he finally tried to become better then Fumi's Technology.

* * *

 **Magic Hibiki**

Hibiki left his room with a sigh, since it was time for Rias' Celebration, he walked into the Living room with his suit. It was a fine white suit with a tie and vest to match, in fact, it looked like he was about to attend a wedding.

Surprisingly Hibiki calmly sat down on a chair, after his failed attempts to actually teleport over seas one would think he would be extremely discouraged. But it was only a matter of minutes to see everyone else walk in and it was supposed to be a celebration, so even the failures didn't stop him from being his normal self. Plus, the first ones to show up were Yamato and Saiduq.

Saiduq and Yamato were dressed in a similar fashion to Hibiki's. Yamato dressed in a more modern color palette, with black and grey being the main colors to his suit, vest and tie, the only different color was his white dress shirt and his, forever lasting, white surgical gloves. Saiduq had a more sophisticated look to his attire. With dark red being the selected colors for his suit, and choose black for his vest and scarf, that replaced the tie, and a similar white dress shirt. So all in all, the three looked pretty badass all together, if they weren't already classified as handsome.

"These style of clothes are very tight grip on my appendeges." Saiduq mentioned with a chuckle.

Yamato fixed his tie. "I agree...Altough, you had an easier time then most Humans would in changing to these type of clothing on their first try." He said to Saiduq.

"I mearly quickened the process." Saiduq grinned.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that Saiduq used some type of vodoo to put the suit on." Hibiki chuckled as he got up.

"Accurate." Yamato nodded. "I needn't tell you this but, you do have your Phone on you correct?"

"Yes of course." He nodded.

"Good, we never know what me might run into when traveling into the Underworld filled with arrogant Devils." Yamato smirked.

"I'm sure they'll learn..." Hibiki choose that moment to smirk. "I mean...You did."

Hibiki was instantly met with Yamato's stern glare. "Ahhh yes...I remember that moment quite _fondly..._ "

Luckily, Miyako and Makoto entered the room before any bickering took place. Hibiki was about to greet them, and mention that Makoto once again reminded him that she choose **not** to wear a dress, for some reason no mortals will ever understand, but was distacted from commenting on it because of Miyako's choice of dress.

Miyako was wearing a traditional Kimono. With the understandable main color of black, it was decorated with the standered petals of flowers, some nicely varied, and were colored in shades of white and light pink. The sash she wore was colored again in black but was complemented with thin lines of gold that reminded Hibiki of the normal JP's uniforms. She also had her hands clutching at the ends of her long sleeves while she was raising her arms, and had a small smile that made her have a mixture of being absolutely beautiful and cute, and somehow, the same bow on her hair it only added to that...

Hibiki, uncharacteristically, felt heat on his face and procceded to calm himself by choosing to distact himself. "You look stunning Miyako." He smiled. '...That...Smile...'

Miyako smile widened, along with the faint blush on her face that no one noticed. "T-thank you, although Miss Sako did help out with the process immensely." She said, while turning her head towards Makoto.

"Oh no. It really does look amazing on you, it was a pleasure to help out." Makoto smiled.

"A tradition kimono..." Saiduq commented with a nod. "A perfect choice for a person such as yourself."

"True to our origin in the Hotsuin Clan, it makes sense that she would pick a kimono for the event." Yamato informed.

"Yes, that was a factor of influence in choosing what to wear." Miyako confirmed. "But nevertheless, we should be going now. We mustn't let the Devils think we are incompetent by showing up late twice in a row."

"Do you two have your Phones?" Hibiki asked, his blush finally defeated and after getting their nods, he pulled out the envelope. "Now let's see here...Ah here we gooo-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hibiki carefully opened the evenlope, only to be rewarded with a blinding red light to suddenly appear from it. Soon after, no one was inside the house anymore.

* * *

 **( Gremory Household )**

"AHHHHHhhhhh-...That wasn't so bad..." Hibiki chuckled lightly.

The four were instantly teleported outside and right in front of the door to the Gremory Household. If the Mansion in Rias' training sight was great, this was on another level...In all ways possible.

Miyako must have been less on edge because she actually giggled softly at Hibiki's regular demeanor towards surprises. "Hehe, alright no more kidding around. We're supposed to congratulate them, so let's go inside."

Hibiki looked behind him and saw the front gate along with some guards. "Yes, let's go."

"Do you know the path Shining One?" Saiduq asked, once they entered.

Hibiki then walked forward to lead them. "Yes actually...It's written on the inside of the envelope, so just follow me for a bit." He answered.

"You sure?" Makoto questioned. "You don't want me to escort you there?"

Hibiki turned to smile at her. "No trust me it's fine, and I need to pay a visit to Lucifer for the annoying light show he gave my pupils..."

"Very well, lead the way." Miyako nodded.

A few minutes pass once they finally reached the area of the celebration. Apparently, they arrived not too late since the large room was already filled with multiple Devils of varying rank and status and all of them dressed for the occasion.

Yamato let out a chuckle. "It is certainly surprising to see how normal this celebration looks compared to our own in the Human World..."

"One wouldn't guess that this party would be filled with Devils if they were here by chance." Makoto nodded.

"Although, the chances are very slim..." Miyako said with a small smile.

"Well you can go ahead and look for the others, I need to throw this away." Hibiki said, pointing at the envelope.

"Very well, I'll inform you once we made contact." Saiduq smiled.

Hibiki nodded and left the group to find a trash can. Once he found one, he immediately ripped the evenlope to shreds as he walked.

"He didn't put a map...The jerk..." Hibiki huffed as he threw the pieces away. Walking away he remembered the amount of time he spent with Time stopped just trying to find the way here...

"Shining One, we've found them." Saiduq said beside him.

Hibiki wasn't surprised to see him. "That was quick." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fortunately, we did." Saiduq smiled. "Now, let's greet them." He said and procceded to fly there, all the while Hibiki was glad that even though Saiduq still had trouble walking, he was able to flout close enough to the floor one wouldn't notice that he's flouting by glancing at him...But anything longer then that is a problem...

The walk was short and lo and behold, Hibiki saw the Peerage all dressed up. Rias was dressed in a elegant frilled bright red dress that purposely made sure you were able to see all her curves, so it was truely made fit for the Devil Princess. Koneko in dressed in one of the only normal dresses Hibiki has seen in the entire room and it fit perfectly to her character, it was cute, fitting, nice and still had it's own beauty and made her look cute, which was the truely important thing. Akeno was wearing the second Kimono Hibiki seen today, not that he complained, since it looked so natural and had some family vibe to it. Colored the forever in season black, and the red colored inside was extremely noticable that perfected it's simple look with it's sash. Although, everyone who'd seen her fight knows that even wearing nice clothes like that won't hinder her combat strength or even her sadistic nature...Even if she had a ribbon and her pony-tail was tied differently.

Right beside Koneko was Yuuto Kiba. Yuuto also had his hair nicely combed and different, and was wearing a suit more akin to a butler. It also fit his character, having some of the top buttons of his coat undone and had a bow-tie on his dress shirt. Being a knight of a princess wasn't much different to a butler in Yuuto's case. Issei was right next to Rias, but kept his hair the same. His attire was the same as Yuuto's, except that the buttons were not buttoned up at all, which caused Hibiki to question it.

"Where the matching outfits planned ooorrr?" He emphasized to gain the two's attention.

Yuuto glanced at Issei's suit and then his before chuckling a bit. "Aha, no." He shook his head before facing Hibiki. "Greetings Kuze. I bought Issei's suit for him, since he was busy getting healed from his injuries and all..." He explained.

"Ahh, I see..." Hibiki nodded. "How are they by the way?"

Issei grinned his normal grin. "They're fine! Akeno and Asia were a huge help!"

"Glad to hear that." Hibiki nodded, and they continued their casual chat.

Nearby, Akeno, Makoto and Miyako were having a nice converstaion...

"Ara ara, it seems we have some of the same fashion sense." Akeno said with a hand on her cheek.

"It would seem so..." Miyako said with an amused tone.

"Altough, I must say that I prefer my orange bow and ribbon more then your choice of accessories." Akeno baited.

"Hmmm, I don't share your opinion on that matter...In fact, I dare say that you are wrong in saying that." Miyako responded with a small smirk.

Akeno pouted. "Really~? Guess that means there's only one solution~" She turned towards Makoto.

"Wise choice...Miss Sako, who do you prefer?" Miyako asked expectantly.

'I really hoped that this wouldn't happen..." Makoto thought with a bitter smile. "Well, I think that-" *Buzz* "Ooh, looks like I'm busy, sorry but that question will have to wait..." She said as she left the two. 'Thank god I asked Fumi to put that feature...Normally I'll use it to escape Kuze but...Who knew I'd be able to use it like this?' Makoto thought with a half smile.

Elsewhere, Yamato and Saiduq actually found Sirzechs...

"Greetings, Lucifer, Yamato." Saiduq greeted.

"Glad you were able to make it." Sirzechs smiled. "And I'm still quite surprised that you showed up, considering your denial before." He smirked as Yamato.

"...I believe I already explained the reason for that..." Yamato said with unamused face.

"Haha, you did but I don't mind to listen to it a second time..." Sirzechs said with a smirk.

"So I believe you two were having a conversation earlier?" Saiduq mentioned.

"Yes we were." Sirzechs noddded. "But, sadly I must attend to the other guest of the celebration. So if you will excuse me." He bowed, before leaving.

"What are your intentions with the Devil Faction Yamato Hotsuin?" Saiduq asked with a curious smile.

"Hmm..." Yamato contemplated. "The situation seems too...Tame...Considering the normal choice between Devils, Angels or even Fallen Angels, we Humans seem to get the short end of the stick in each scenario. We are given wishes granted to be persuaded to do their bidding time and time again..."

"I've heard of familiar tales such as those...A choosen few, meant to deal with a common enemy...A normal situation for tales of yore." Saiduq said in thought.

"In our world, we were able to make contacts to let our Demons do our bidding...How ironic this would be if we side with any faction. Well, it's not up for me to decide...I've never been one for following orders, but Kuze has always made things interesting and entertaining."

"For better or for worst I suppose..." Saiduq chuckled.

Back with Hibiki, a few minutes has past and he was looking around for something to pique his interest. Soon his wishes were granted in a form of a twin-tailed blonde in the distance. Hibiki used stealth to come into contact with said Phenex.

"Hi there!" Hibiki greeted.

"Ah! Oh, it's you..." The girl deadpanned at the end...

"It's Hibiki Kuze, Lady Phenex." Hibiki frowned. "But, what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing worth of note..." Ravel turned her head away.

Hibiki looked in the direction she was facing before and smirked. In the distance were Issei and Rias dealing with multiple Devils asking them about their strength and Rating Game.

Hibiki chuckled. "I see now..."

"W-what?" Ravel said, looking through the corner of her eye.

"You want to speak with them." Hibiki smirked. 'Or Issei...Either one is fine...'

"N-no! What would you know? You're just a human." She glared.

"I've heard that many times since I found the Devil world, but that's not the point..." He shook his head and grabbed Ravel by the shoulders. "The point is...That this guy is going to help you with your problem."

"Unhand me!" Ravel ordered.

"Too late, we're here." Hibiki smiled.

"Wha-"

"Oh hey, Hibiki!" Issei greeted, and thanked inside his head for the excuse himself from all the Devil praise. "Who are you wi-Whoa! It's you again!?"

"I have a name!" Ravel frowned.

"..." Hibiki took a breath. "She wanted to come and speak with you two." He smiled.

"O-oh, well let me go get Rias." Issei surprisingly compiled, and took off to get her.

Ravel used that moment to rant. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Nice to see your true self..." Hibiki jabbed. "It looked like you wanted to talk with them, so naturally I helped out."

"B-but-"

"Look it's fine, just enjoy yourself." Hibiki said with hand motions.

"..." Ravel frowned.

"..."

"..."

"They're going to show up soon, so either you have fun or not. I'll give you a hint: Having fun is probably the best choice."

"Fine, I understand...Can't believe I let myself be persuaded in such a forceful manner..." Ravel sighed.

"Great!" Hibiki smiled, ignoring the last comment. "And here they are now."

"You needed something?" Rias questioned, before noticing the Phenex. "Ravel? What are you doing here?"

"My brother didn't bother to show up...And being his sister, I was next in line so I was choosen to attend...We wouldn't want to have tension between our Houses." Ravel explained.

'Didn't tell me that...' Hibiki thought.

"Sorry about that...Did I take it too far?" Issei asked hesitantly.

Shockingly, Ravel shook her head. "No, many thought it was about time Riser understood what it meant to lose...He was too reliant on his regeneration powers, or so I heard..." She said with a bit of disappointment.

'Wondering if she's thinking about her abilities..." Hibiki thought. "Losing every now and then helps us improve, so I'm glad they could look at it in a bright light." He smiled.

"Yes, although, I fear what might've happened if we lost the game..." Rias frowned.

"Yeah...I really not go through 'that' again." Issei said, throwing a knowing glance towards Hibiki.

'No more sacrifical rituals, got it.' "Well I'm sure Issei wouldn't have allowed the wedding to take place anyways." Hibiki shrugged.

"He most likely would have barged in and claim Lady Rias for himself...Yes that sounds like the pervert..." Ravel agreed.

"Hmph..." Issei looked away with a huff, but laughed it off.

"Yes, your right." Rias smiled, and took a long glance at Issei.

"W-well, I'm aiming to be the Ulitmate Pawn after all..." Issei sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"That's a high goal you're aiming for..." Ravel said with a raised eyebrow.

"But it's one worth shooting for." Hibiki supported.

"Thanks, but it's something I'm willing to work for!" Issei grinned.

"And I'm sure that you will reach it. Not matter how long it takes." Rias smiled.

The four continued their conversation until Hibiki had his fill of listing to educated choice of words along with dreams about Harems and took off with a bow. He was about to head elsewhere until someone grabbed him by the shoulders. Before he was about to respond, Hibiki was taken to the area of the room with all the couple dancers by a familiar sadistic Devil.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Hibiki asked as soon as the Devil started a slow dance with him.

"Ara? Can't I enjoy my time here with someone~?" Akeno playfully spoke.

"I'm not saying you can't..." Hibiki frowned. "It's just that most people would ask first before taking them for a dance."

Akeno shrugged. "I just wanted to be original...And it was much more fun, don't you agree?"

Hibiki was silent for a moment. "...Got me there...Alright, let's continue..."

"Ara ara, didn't know you could be so submissive~"

"Don't push it." He smirked.

"Fine..." She pouted.

They spent some time dancing before Hibiki once again reminded himself that he had something to do first...

"As much as I would like to stay, I need to get going." Hibiki smiled.

"Ara, so soon?" Akeno frowned slightly. "But I understand." She nodded.

"Then if you will exc-"

"It's best not to keep the close friend waiting now...But, I'm willing to wait..." Akeno whispered in his ear, before backing off with a smile.

"How did you know I was going to meet up with Yuuto? I told him to keep it a secret..." Hibiki said sarcastically with a chuckle.

Akeno just giggled and waved him off, causing Hibiki to return to the direction he was headed before the dance.

'I did nothing to earn such teasing...' Hibiki thought. 'But then why is it so entertaining?!' He laughed to himself. 'Probably because I'm not used to being the 'teased' and not the person doing the teasing...' He shrugged before continuing to walk.

It was only a matter of time till he found her. She wasn't on a balcony, near a tree, sitting on a bench or standing on a hill, Miyako Hotsuin was having an enjoyable time speaking with and even playing against the President and Vice President of Kuoh in Chess.

"You are a formidable opponent, Sona Sitri." Miyako smiled.

"Likewise, Miyako Hostuin." Sona smiled in turn.

"I've never seen so many ties one after another in one night..." Tsubaki said in slight disbelief.

"No matter how much we learn each other's play-styles, we always seem to surprise each other." Sona said with a satisfied nod.

"Indeed." Miyako agreed.

"I wonder how many games I missed..." Hibiki said as he was near them.

"Oh there you are Kuze, I've been beginning to wonder if you were lost." Miyako chuckled.

"Well, I guess you can say that." Hibiki smiled, as he turned to the two Devils nearby. "Nice to see you two again."

"Greeting Kuze, you have my thanks in helping Rias win the game." Sona bowed.

"Allow me to also show my thanks." Tsubaki bowed.

"It wasn't us, they did it on their own. They made the plans and used their strengths wisely, we had no part in it." Hibiki denied.

"Reguardless, we needed to show our appreciation. We shudder to think what would have happened if she did end up with Riser." Sona said in distaste.

"Although, the Pervert might not be better..." Tsubaki added silently.

"That may be true..." Miyako added.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Hibiki calmly said, before turning to Miyako. "And, I needed to ask you to dance with me." He said with an open hand.

"Hmmm..." Miyako stood silent with a small blush before nodding. "Alright, surely you must know what you are doing if you're asking me to dance with you." She said with a smirk.

"I do...No need to worry." He said as he took her hand.

"Have fun you two." Sona smiled.

"Please, enjoy yourselves." Tsubaki said with a knowing smile.

Miyako and Hibiki smiled and bowed, before leaving. They walked back to where Hibiki was before, not that Hibiki would tell her that, and started their slow dance.

"Tell me Kuze...What brought this on?" Miyako asked with a curious expression.

"Just thought you would enjoy dancing..." Hibiki smiled.

"Normally I would believe you but...You think things further then that." She smiled.

"Nice to know you were keeping a close eye on me the whole time, but the fact is that I didn't think this through."

"How so?"

"This is a celebration, so I thought it'll be nice to relax and help you unwind." Hibiki said with a bit of concern.

"That's sweet of you." Miyako blushed. "But, I can handle myself."

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I'll just give up and not try." He said with closed eyes.

"Hmmm..." Miyako hum'd in thought. "Very well, let's enjoy this to our heart's content." She smiled widely with her eyes closed.

Hibiki merely nodded with a satisfied grin, and they continued their dance. Time flew by until and presence made itself know to the entire room.

"Welcome, I would like to thank everyone who decided to attend my sister's celebration!" Sirzechs announced.

"Excuse me!" A noble Devil called out. "We've been waiting for a while now, but why in hell's name are Humans attending this celebration?!" Soon after, many other voices joined in on the Devil's rants.

Sirzechs silenced them with a calm hand and a fierce glare. "I personally invited them, if you have problems with them...Please remember what happened a few days ago."

The Devils communicated with each other until one hand shot up from the crowd. "You can't mean the sudden power spikes that were happening could you?!"

"What else could I mean..." Sirzechs smirked. "Yes, these Humans are indeed the cause of the spikes, and before you try and get your claws on them you must know that these people have bested my Queen and Rias' Peerage along with Sona Sitri's. So I advise not to persuade them in any shape or form." He warned and left out his defeat for political concerns and the responsibility of his Title as Lucifer.

If you were able to count the amount of wide eyed Devils in the room, you would have been counting for quite a few minutes. Sadly, this caused a lot of attention to the lone Humans in the room. Luckily, Yamato was in the room behind Sirzechs so Hibiki didn't need to worry about Yamato trying anything to prove his superiority on these snob Devils...

"Now to what I was saying, I would like to thank them as well for sparing their lives so they can be here with us." Sirzechs smiled, before continuing his speech to the rest of the already dumbfound crowds of Devils. Once he finished, the celebration continued to before the speech but most Devils still had their eyes on the Humans.

"I wonder what his intentions were for bringing us out in the open like that..." Miyako said in thought.

"Knowing his personality that he showed us so far...It's probably for his own amusement." Hibiki shrugged with a sigh.

"Then it's best to return back before any of these imbeciles continue to not so subtlety stare at us." Miyako advised.

"Your right, we've been here long enough." Hibiki smiled, replaying the entire event in his head.

"Surely Saiduq and my Brother could find there way back." Miyako smirked as she started to walk away.

"...That is possible..." Hibiki nervously chuckled as he caught up.

"Nice to know you agree. Let's head out before any other Devils we know decide to make our presence known to the entire world." She said with a small sigh.

"Got it, and let's find Sirzechs...He owes me..." Hibiki smirked.

"If we must, Miss Sako already told me where she is."

* * *

 **( Hibiki's Home )**

They returned home after finding Sirzechs getting his cheeks pulled by his Queen, and Hibiki found a way home after the exchange. Miyako decided to turn in for the day after she checked on JP's once more before leaving. Makoto did the same, although she did call Yamato and Saiduq to check on them and turns out that Yamato was speaking to the maker of the Evil Pieces...Something Hibiki wished he was present for.

"You think he would of told me..." Hibiki sighed as he entered his room, before finding his window opened...

'Did we get robbed? No...Everything was fine when we entered...So it must have been some kind of stalker...' Hibiki concluded.

"Only one way to find out..." He said with his eyes narrowed as he jumped out the window...

* * *

 **Wha-Why?!**

 **( Outside )**

Hibiki landed on his feet and dashed into the night. After a few minutes of searching, he felt a pair of eyes stalking him and quickly headed in that direction.

"Come out Stalker-chan..." Hibiki whispered.

The only sounds of movement were the sounds of leaves being stepped on and tampled over...

'...Alright...It's probably best to return home...' Hibiki thought as he was able to walk away.

That is until a large clang sound erupted from all sides...Hibiki was caught in a bunny trap...

"What?!" Hibiki shouted.

"You need to explain yourself..." A familiar voice called out.

'What is she doing here?! Wasn't she at the-'

"Hiding the Dragon Pressence inside you was one thing, giving my Pawn your Phone was another...But letting him sacrifice his arm was something I did not approve of!" Rias glared.

"W-we can talk this out right? You didn't look like the sadistic type Rias..." Hibiki chuckled nervously.

"Oh I'm not..." Rias said with a casual expression. "But my best friend is..."

"No..." Hibiki prayed.

"I'll leave him to you..." Rias smiled at Akeno, who appeared behind her.

"Of course, anyone who injures the Peerage is an enemy after all..." Akeno smiled.

"Backstabber..." Hibiki said with a small glare.

"Aww that's mean..." She pouted. "And after I planned this whole event for you..."

"Have fun Kuze...I'll tell Sona that you won't be able to attend School for a while for you." Rias smirked.

"...This is not how Devil Contracts are supposed to go..." Hibiki said to himself. "...And there wasn't even any snacks in here..."

"Let out your most amazing screams okay~"

"...Let this be a dream..."

* * *

 **Done, sorry if I made some mistakes as always...But I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter since it was more of an Arc Ending Chapter and such...Anyways, I said all I needed to say so see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Oh...My...Canopus...Yeah...I made that joke...Finally...Haha! Anyways we are finally there my comrades! After all those Chapters that took more time to make then most would, we finally did it...A new** _ **Chapter**_ **!...What? Oh the 100? Yeah I know, about time...Hah...Nevermind, I'll stop trying to be funny, but seriously thanks! Really, I'm not joking, all I CAN say is thanks. Also, is it weird that I think that 100 people aren't really following this story? Sure, some might have forgotten about it which is natural, but I don't know...Seems, surreal since this is my first story to even make it close! And now that it happened, I'm shocked and happy! And all the other smart words for happy so I can sound smart! And what better way to repay you guys...A new Chapter! I kept you waiting long enough, or maybe I didn't and you're just surprised to see a new update! Let's just do this!**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **Event**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Is Issei REALLY a Devil?**

 **( Kuoh Academy )**

 **Normal POV**

"...Hmmm...Is Issei really a Devil?" Hibiki asked out loud. Miyako and Hibiki were watching the Three Perverts of Kuoh speaking with each other about...Whatever Perverts talk about, or rumors...One of the two.

"Would it kill you to TRY and keep the supernatural a secret?" Miyako responded casually, fixing her surgical gloves, that she kept even if she's wearing the School's Uniform...Public places are riddled with germs.

Hibiki dropped his head on his desk and left his arms dangle on the front edge. "Not like the people here would believe me...I'm just a dude in a bunny hoodie..." He said with an emotionless chuckle.

"And what a dangerous bunny you are..." Miyako said with a smirk.

Hibiki turned his head towards her. "Was that...? No...Hahaha, nononoooo...You totally did..." He started to grin, and every second it just got wider...

"What?" She tilted her head.

Hibiki sat up from his seat. "You are hitting on me~" He winked.

Miyako's eyes grew sharp. "No...You're simply reading my words the wrong way." She denied.

"I don't know about that..." He shrugged, turning his head back towards Issei. "That might just be your way of hitting on people."

"I can assure you that, I do not use phrases of attraction to gain the affection of others!" Miyako reinforced.

"You know...Using smart words, and or phrases, doesn't really help your case when talking to me...Unless you're Joe, than I'll be impressed." Hibiki smiled.

Miyako clenched her teeth. "Is that so...Than why do I need to explain myself at all?" She glared.

"Simple. Never had to, I know you care greatly about me." Hibiki said, turning back to her to give his most caring smile he could make. 'Plus, you kinda just did that on your own...'

"..." Miyako deadpanned.

"...Smile..." Hibiki kept smiling...

"..."

"..."

"..." Her face started to turn into a pink hue.

"..."

"...I grow tired of this conversation." Miyako huffed, turning her head away.

"Aw..." Hibiki frowned, turning back to the perverted group. It seems that their conversation grew the attention of the new transfer known as Asia...And her other friend...That Hibiki doesn't know? "Huh...Who would've guessed, some girl, other then Asia, actually speaks to those three without being Devil's themselves or planning on kicking their butts..."

"..." Miyako stayed silent, but still turned her head towards them.

A few seconds later, Issei suddenly runs off after whispering something to Asia. The conversation ends pretty quickly after that and the rest of the group seperates to their own agenda. Whatever that may be.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Miyako questioned.

Hibiki sighed. "Could've been anything, but it was most likely some Devil work or something similar."

"So, in short, no problems?"

"Exactly." He nodded.

"Then might as well head out." Miyako suggested.

"Got that right...Which reminds me..." Hibiki had a look of interest on his face. "What do you think Yamato and Saiduq are doing right about now? I'm sure Makoto is keeping watch on them but..." He trailed off.

"As long as their is a Chess Board in the house, everything should be fine." She said with a chuckle.

The two left the room together in the hopes of finding something to capture their interest for the rest of the day...

* * *

 **Eye Color**

Hibiki and Miyako were roaming the streets, with Hibiki humming a little tone all the while, until they met a...Black Cat?

"Oh, it's back!" Miyako pointed.

"Hmm~ Hmmmm~ Hmm...?" Hibiki tilted his head, and stopped humming.

"Did it come back?"

Hibiki dropped his bags, and picked up the Cat... "Let's see here..."

"Nyaaaa~"

"Are you, perhaps, a cat person too Kuze? Like Torii?" Miyako asked.

Hibiki stopped staring intensely at the Cat and looked at Miyako straight in the eye. "..."

"...Hmmm?" Miyako tilted her head.

"...Nevermind." Hibiki shook his head, before continuing to stare at his Captive Cat. "Cats have always liked me more then Dogs, so Cat person." 'If Byakko was any indication...' "And, this is a different cat."

"I see...Wait, a different one?" She said in mild surprised.

The Cat and Hibiki strangely nodded. "This Cat has goldish eyes, the other Cat we ran into had green eyes." He held the Cat in front of her.

Miyako proceeded to inspect the Cat, while spreading it's eyelids to get a better view of the eye. "Well, it's more of an Amber...But with that said, I don't remember what color the other feline's was..." She shrugged.

"Well, it was green." Hibiki said, as he put the Cat down. "I had a good look at it when it climbed into my..."

"Nyya!"

"Oh my..." Miyako smirked. This Cat also decided to scale up Hibiki's form to take place within it's new home, in his hoodie...

"Hoodie..." He sighed, while the Cat purred.

"I think I'm quite fond of this Cat." Miyako said as she started to pet the feline. "Sadly, we won't be able to shelter this Cat within our quarters." She sighed.

'Too bad...I pefer to keep Byakko anyways...When I FIND the bugger that is...' Hibiki thought. "It's for the best. Fumi might experiment on this Cat anyways..." He said, causing the Cat to hiss dangerously. "Did I piss it off?"

"Possibly...Best we leave this Cat alone for now." Miyako advised.

"So...Leave it inside my hoodie..." Hibiki sighed.

"Glad you caught on, now let's head home." Miyako smiled.

"Right..." Hibiki said, feeling the piercing look the Cat was aiming at his head...

* * *

 **( Hibiki's House )**

"Mako? Makoooooooooo!" Hibiki called out as soon as he entered his home, with Miyako already in her own quarters.

"I'm sorry, do you need something?" Makoto's voice came from the kitchen.

Hibiki quickly walked to where she is, and presented the Cat to her with his arms now that the Cat was out of his hoodie. "Know how to deal with this thing?"

Makoto carefully examined the Cat from where she was standing. "I'm sorry but...I can't really help you with this sort of thing. Maybe Otome, or even Jungo could help you out with this." She excused.

"Hrmm..." He frowned as he turned the Cat's head towards his. "Alright...Guess I'll just release this Cat into the wild, where it _belongs_..." He finished with an intense stare into the Cat's gold eyes.

"Nya." The Cat responded by slicing his nose with it's claw, leaving drips of blood on it's paws and onto the floor below.

"Oh dear..." Makoto bit her lip.

Hibiki's grip on the Cat started to shake...'Byakko wouldn't have done this...Byakko wouldn't of done this...BYAKKOOOOOOOO WOULDN'T OF DONE THIIIIII-' "*Sigh* Alright...Out the door you go." He walked to the front door.

"Nya?" The Cat meowed and licked the blood from it's paw.

"You sicko...That's my golden blood..." Hibiki huffed, opening the door with one hand. The sun was still out so it was safe enough to just drop the Cat off here. "*Inhale* Cat." He held the Cat like before, except at a much larger distance from his face. "We had a good run..."

"Nya...?"

"We had our ups and downs, sure...But, I feel that are bond will never be broken..." He closed his eyes.

"...*Yawn*"

"So, I know that we will meet again...Perhaps in another life, or in a reincarnation of our former selfs..."

"..."

"I just wanted to let you kno-"

"*Bite*"

"Owww...Oww...Owwwwwwwww..." Hibiki carefully set the Cat onto the pavement.

"..." The Cat sat down and stared.

"You are no Cat..." He huffed.

"...!" The Cat tensed a bit.

"You're the Satan's reincarnation of the Salt Sona sealed away..." He glared. "Which is weird, considering I know the guy...The Sis-con one anyway..." Hibiki quickly entered the house, and left the Cat alone. '...My Demon hugged the other one...' Hibiki thought as he closed the door.

"..." The Cat mentally shrugged and sprinted away, before it ran into a pair of black boots. The Cat looked up and found the boots attached to an actual person!

"Hmm?" The man hum'd, looking down to see the Cat. "Tch, so it was you..." The man went down on one knee to pick up the cat.

This allowed the Cat to see a good look at the man's face...To the Cat, it was simply a well dressed man with silver hair with eyes to match. To others, the man was known as Yamato Hotsuin. "Nya?"

"N-n-nya? What kind of language is that?" Yamato said with narrowed eyes. "Wait no, nevermind." He shook his head. "Obviously, you're smarter than you look. So make this quick and tell me who you are working for."

"..." The Cat blinked.

"Silent hmm? That's a normal response..." He brought the Cat closer, trying to intimidate it with his glare. "But I'm not Chief for nothing..."

The Cat raised it's paw. "Nya!"

"Stop speaking nonsense!" Yamato hissed. "I have no time for your petty jokes on my mental state of mind!"

"*Lick*" The Cat licked his face...

"Urk!" Yamato froze, his visable eye twitching.

"Nya~"

"..."

"...?" The Cat tilted it's head.

"..." Yamato finally moved his head slightly, to face the Cat's gaze. "You were a worthy foe...I was unable to rip out any information from you, so you must be very experienced in this sort of thing..." He sighed. "Perhaps, this is a commoner thing. They have skills I will never learn, nor understand..."

"*Meow*" The Cat put it's paw on his nose.

"You taught me much." Yamato nodded, and lips slightly curved up. "Heh, strange...I've been taught new ways of living from the strangest of beings, and you are hardly the strangest." He placed the Cat back on the ground. "But, now that I have learned all that there for you to teach me...You are now useless and are unneeded. Begone." He finished, now standing tall with crossed arms and his normal frown.

The Cat gave him a long stare, before it nodded. "Nya." It sprinted away once more.

"..." Yamato glanced to the direction it ran to, before facing the House. "Back to work then, there is much to do. And much to learn." He said as he swiftly entered the House.

* * *

 **( Hibiki's Room )**

School was over and everything was just fine and dandy! That is until a curious light decided to make the day, that was soon turning into night, interesting...

"Shining One, do you have a moment?" A voice said from beyond the door.

Hibiki got up from his comfortable coffin of a bed, and opened the door. "Hello Saiduq." He greeted. "Anything you need?"

"Not at the moment. I just wished to have your permission for the usage of this item." Saiduq smiled, showing a flyer with a Magic Circle printed on it.

Hibiki's eyes grew a bit wider. "You plan on summoning a Devil?" He questioned.

"Not any old Devil, but one from the Gremory's Peerage...The...Issei one, yes that one." Saiduq nodded.

"Is that so...Well, come on in. Might as well join you." Hibiki smiled.

"If you so desire." Saiduq said calmly, going to the center of the room.

Hibiki closed the door and waited for Saiduq to start. And, it didn't take long, Saiduq quickly called upon the Devil.

*Fwoosh* The flyer glowed crimson red and soon after, another Magic Circle was made in the room.

"-anks Akeno." It seemed Issei was teleported mid-sentence...

"Oh? Bad time?" Hibiki tilted his head.

"Hibiki?!" Issei jumped back in shock, before rapidly shaking his head. "No no, it's just that I asked Akeno to help teleport me here with her being there and all-"

"Being where? Do all Peerage's lived next to one another? Or were you two disscussing personal matters?" Saiduq questioned.

"No, not that either, we were just in the Occult Research Club Room for the Day. Waiting to be called upon and all that...Like right now." Issei smiled with a nervous chuckle.

"That's a weirdly normal reason from a natural pervert like you...Makes me question your testimony..." Hibiki said aloud. "Oh! Didn't mean to say that...Sorry." He smiled.

Issei frowned for a moment, before sighing. "No, it's alright...But, what did you two call me for? Have a command or something like that?" He asked.

"Do we Saiduq?" Hibiki turned towards the star.

"..." Saiduq had a strange neutral face.

"Saiduq?" Hibiki repeated.

"That dude's name is Saiduq?" Issei said to himself. 'What kind of a name is that?...Some kind of Duke? Royal? Wait...He's flouting so...That rules out that his normal royalty...Dammit, can't think of anything...Might as well drop it...' He shrugged.

"No." Saiduq smiled.

"Huh/What?" Issei and Hibiki said at the same time.

"We have no demand at this current time." Saiduq nodded.

"O-oh..." 'Thought you actually read my mind...' Issei chuckled nervously.

"So, then what's this for Saiduq?" Hibiki questioned.

"Just an experiment, and a little event to pass on time." Saiduq chuckled.

"Ohh..." Hibiki nodded in understanding.

"Errr...Right...Well then, would you like to make a contract?" Issei offered with a shrug.

"Would you like to be in my Phone?" Hibiki genuinely asked with interest.

"Hahaha...What?" Issei smile betrayed his tone.

"It's what they call...An 'inside joke' Issei Hyouduo." Saiduq smiled.

"Ohh, one of those..." Issei sighed. "But I'll take that as a No anyways." 'Man...This sucks...Not one contract...But, I need at least to make one before the next meeting!' He thought, determined.

"Hmmmm..." Hibiki hum'd loudly.

"Hibiki?" Issei called out.

"...Tell you what...Issei Hyoudou..." Hibiki said with a strange tone of voice, and a flip of his messy hair that caused sparkles to fly...

"H-huh?"

Hibiki pointed a finger at the Devil. "I'll make a contract with you." He smirked.

"Really!?" Issei said mouth fully open.

"Oh?" Saiduq said with an open mouth, in a shape of a small O.

"Yes! But..."

Issei instantly took a step back. "But?" He questioned with curious eyes.

"...Hmmm..." Hibiki started to sway his head while humming a tune. "...It'll be a secret for now." He nodded.

"Okay, that's totally sketchy even if it's you Hibiki...And I'M the Devil here..." Issei called out.

"I don't deny that...But Koneko told me of your failures of a Devil, so I'm offering you a little jump-start."

"A litte late on that don't you think..."

"Nope!"

'I might as well be owing Hibiki a favor...I wonder if a deal with a new mafia member would be safer...Probably not...' "Sigh* Alright, I'll take your offer..." Issei resigned. 'I can't keep disappointed Rias like this...And this is Hibiki we're talking about, so at least I know he isn't some jerk that I'm doing a contract with...'

"Great!" Hibiki smiled. "Now let's get started..."

"This might be fun." Saiduq smiled, fading into the background to watch.

* * *

"Excuse me, what?" Makoto asked. She received a call from JP's in the Nagoya Branch telling her about some new information about the-

"It's true! We found some of the members that were MIA under the Church, but we need you to help search for them!" The female agent informed. "We already called Wakui, Torii and Ban to help seach...But we need someone able to lead them, and with Agent Kuze busy with Kuoh with the Chiefs, you are the only one we can call on. Shijima and Nitta are hardly qualified or experienced for that role."

"What about Ronaldo, Fumi, or even Otome?" Makoto questioned, taking a seat in the living room with her laptop in hand. 'Maybe Shijima can lead...He did lead the third faction, but, of course, the Agent doesn't KNOW that...And Nitta...She needs Kuze to be motivated to do anything out of her comfort zone and doesn't know how to make decisions yet...'

"Kuriki is taking a flight to the States to join Akie. Kanno is still in her Lab with the Fallen Angel captive with Yanagiya, Kanno has requested that she keep Yanagiya to help with her research on the Fallen in other fields." The Agent responded.

"*Sigh*I understand, I'll be heading there soon." 'I suppose that is the best option for now...'

"Once again, I'm sorry for intruding on you so suddenly. But, please help find the Agents." The Call ended there.

"Whew, talk about sudden..." Makoto frowned. "But I wonder...What happened to those Agents..."

"Miss Sako?" Miyako's voice was heard behind her.

Makoto turned her head to see Miyako enter the room with a curious look in her eyes. "Oh Chief, what do you need?"

"You received a call, yes? What for?" Miyako crossed her arms.

"It seems that we have a general area of where the Agents that went MIA under the Church might be. And they called me to lead the search." Makoto reported.

"You? I assume that the rest are busy?"

"Sadly yes, I won't be able to offer my support here for quite a while." Makoto apologized. "We COULD send another Agent here to help, but...That's your call."

"...I'll consider it." Miyako nodded. "You should go ahead a prepare, I wouldn't want to get in your way." She said, moving to the side.

"Thank you, I'll be heading towards the underground subway soon." Makoto nodded, before leaving the room.

Miyako cover her mouth in thought. "Now I'm curious..."

* * *

Back in Hibiki's Room, Hibiki was having a hard time coming up with something to hand over...

"Something of equal value..." Saiduq hum'd.

"Yeah...I can see how it can be hard to find, I mean, we didn't do anything soooooo..."

"What can I give you that equals to nothing..." Hibiki finished for Issei.

"Yeah...That..."

"Well, does nothing have to be considered 'nothing' in the Devil's point of view or the contractor's point of view?" Saiduq offered.

"Well, I'm no expert but...I'd say the contractor." Issei nodded.

"Aha!" Hibiki produced a pepper shaker from his closet and handed it to a mildly confused Issei. "Done deal, take it away." He nodded.

"Yeahhhh, I'm not even going to ask..." Issei agreed. 'I heard this guy asked Sona of all people to seal away some SALT, I doubt I'll get any real answer from him or from that flouting guy Saiduq anyways...'

"Great, now off you go."

"Umm, actually..."

"Hmm? Something the matter?" Saiduq asked.

"Yes...I didn't really think this through but...Because I got teleported here, I don't have my bike to ride my way back home..." Issei smiled nervously.

"You have to ride your way to your contracts?" Hibiki asked with slight amusement.

"I-I don't want to talk about it..."

"...Alright..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...May I offer a solution, Shining One?" Saiduq spoke up.

"Go ahead." Hibiki smiled.

"It is possible for me to assist Hyoudou in this problem."

"With your talent of appearing and disappearing?" Hibiki guessed.

"That's correct." Saiduq smiled.

"You could do that?!" Issei said surprised. 'W-wait...Isn't that the FIRST thing the dude did when I saw him in the Church...?'

"I am capable of it, so let us not waste daylight." Saiduq nodded.

"Oh...Well, thanks!" Issei smiled. "I actually have another person to meet with, so hopefully you weren't kidding about the jump-start Hibiki." He smirked.

"You'll just have to see for yourself right?" Hibiki smiled.

"Right! Later!" He waved.

"I'll be back soon, Shining One." Saiduq bowed.

"Oh yeah...Why do you keep calling Hibiki 'Shinin-" Issei was cut off when Saiduq teleported, bringing him with him.

"Well that's that." Hibiki sighed in satisfaction, before the his door opened up. "You could've knocked...Even the Star has better manners..." He lightly scolded.

"Well, what if I couldn't bother to wait?" The voice sounded familiar...

'Hmm? What are they doing here?' I turned around to the owner of the voice standing next to Miyako.

"Kuze, Makoto had to return to her station for important matters we can talk about later. But that means we won't have anyone to watch over you because my Brother and I will also have some JP's matters to attend to. So the obvious solution is to bring her to watch over you." Miyako said quickly.

"What matter could cause both you and Yammy to..." His question was stopped by a look from Miyako that said ' _Later_ '. He nodded before turning his head to the other person in the room. The Dancer... "So...Why is she watching me? How is she supposed to watch over me?" 'Why should I be watched to begin with!'

"Don't say that! Or else I might think that you don't like me, or worse, you don't even WANT me here." The glasses-wearing girl smirked.

"I never said that...It's just I don't like being treating like I need to be watched 24-7..." Hibiki frowned.

"You wouldn't haved to be watched if you just told us of your plans before you act on them..." Yamato's voice said in the hallway, before he entered the room. "Greetings Kujou, I didn't think anyone else would be needed here." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Brother, you know about the Devil Hibiki summoned correct? What other reason to keep him under watch?" Miyako shrugged.

"Know you sound like he might turn Rouge Miyako." Hinako said with a rasied brow and frown. "And hey there sappy guy, you still need to find some joys in life. Osaka is the perfect place for that ya' know." She smirked.

"I don't need living advertisement..." Yamato sighed. "I also do not need your comments about my way of living." He glared.

"Fine, fine...Be that way." Hinako shrugged.

*SNAP*

Miyako used her whip to gain everyone's attention. "Back to what I was saying..." She sighed. "My brother and I will need to answer questions the government are asking about since they are questioning why we are sending Agents abroad when we usually are meant to protect Japan and Japan alone." She turned her attention to Hibiki. "So if you just accept this now, the sooner this will all be dealt with." She said with a stern stare.

Hibiki raised his hands in defeat. "Yeah got it, that's all I wanted to know...Inform me if anything else happens, got it? I'm still a new Chief." He smiled.

"Ohhh yeahhh, got a uniform didn't you?" Hinako nodded.

"Comments aside, we should be going now. Like Miyako said, the sooner this gets done the sooner all these distractions will leave." Yamato finished with a sigh.

"See you two soon, and tell Saiduq what happened when he returns..." Miyako turned to leave, but she glanced back. "And please, don't summon any OTHER Devils...Hyoudou may be harmless but you'll never know. They ARE Devils." She warned.

"Can't be too careful now can we..." Hinako added.

"Right." Miyako nodded, before leaving.

"Stupid Government Pigs..." Yamato said repeatedly as he left.

Once the two left, the only ones left in the room was the Dancer and the Bunny...

"So, have any idea where I'm going to be hitting the hay?" Hinako smirked.

"Hmmmm...I might have an idea." Hibiki said with a smirk of his own.

* * *

 **Sorry if this Chapter is kind of...Strange...I'm still having Writer's Block and such, so it's hard to put things how I want them. But, I'll keep writing and hopefully it'll go away. And if it does, I might come back to fix anything that might seem out of place and weird. Reviews are helpful during these times so feedback would be great! Again sorry about this and I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter in some small way. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Another Month, Another Chapter! Tell me what you thought of this one, would ya?**

 **I Do Not Own The SMT Devil Survivor Series or HighSchool DXD!**

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

 **{Albion Speaking}**

 _[Demons Speaking]_

[Ticos]

 **/Flashback/**

 **Event**

 **(Place)**

*Sound Effects*

* * *

 **Chapter 16: This...Was Surprising To Say The Least...**

 **( Hibiki's House )**

 **Normal POV**

"Zzzz...Mmmphmmm..." Hibiki heard in his sleep. And that's all he needed to hear to remind him that he needed to wake up soon.

"...One...Two...And...Three...One..." The voice repeats. Hibiki sighed, he knows that at this exact moment...This is the closest he'll get in 'sleeping' with an attractive women and fully acknowledge it. One would think a man of his nature would fully gloat in that fact, or at least have pride in it...But, this situation is too unique to even bring it up in a conversation.

"Welp...Time to wake her up." Hibiki nodded, and then proceeded to wake her up. "Hey...Hinako, wake up!" He said, just loud enough for her to respond.

"Mhmmm?" Hinako reacted. Hibiki repeated this a few more times, and she eventually woke up. "*Yawn* Maaaaaaaaann...*Sigh* Is it morning already, Hibiki?" She stretched, grinning a foxy grin as she remembered what happened last night.

"Yup." He stretched as best he could in his position.

Hinako got up from their bed. "Okaaayyyy...You can come out now~" She said in her familiar teasing tone.

"Haaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Hibiki then proceeded to roll out from under his bed, fully clothed. Only to get straight in the face by sunlight. "Ahh!? Geez, you didn't even bother to close the window?" He complained. Hinako didn't want to sleep in the previous guest's rooms and didn't even consider Miyako's room an option in her brain, for whatever reason is only known to her and her alone...So, this happened...

"I was too comfortable in your bed to close it." Hinako smirked, and now that she was finally visable to Hibiki's naked eye, he was able to see her in her night-wear. In contrast to her teasing personality, Hinako was wearing a nightgown that actually covered her attractive body...It made Hibiki strangely happy for some reason, even though it SHOULD be normal for a female to sleep in comfortable clothing. He shook his head of such thoughts and looked at her again, her brightly colored hair was down, which happens rarely in her concerts or going out, but it looked good on her. The hair went down along nicely around her black nightgown, so the only other thing she had that took him by surprise was her ever-staying glasses were on. He guessed she put them...Somewhere...He didn't know where...

"You gonna keep staring?" She chuckled. "All this attention is going to make me blush, ya know?"

Hibiki sat up and supported himself by placing his hands behind him as pillars to keep him up. "Just a few more seconds...I need to fully describe how you look in my mind...Spining might help this process go quicker." He said with closed eyes.

"Gotcha!" And then, she started dancing...

'That's...not what I asked for buuuuuttt...Aww screw it...Might as well enjoy her professional performance.' He smiled, but stopped describing how she looked a long time ago.

Around three minutes pass until she deicides to stop dancing. "That was a good warm-up. How 'bout you?" She asked.

Hibiki got up and was sitting on his bed during her dance. "It was a great dance...So to return the favor...I guess I'll make you a meal. Even if my body is sore from sleeping under my own bed." He said, getting up.

"Aren't you just the sweetest~" Hinako laughed. "If that's the case...Just call me down when it's ready...M'kay?" She smiled, already falling back onto the free bed.

Hibiki chuckled in his mind while shaking his head. "Hmph..."

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"Whaaaaaaaaattt? Come ooonnn..." Hinako complained. The two were fully refreshed and have eaten, so now the two were outside and were about to head to Kuoh because Hinako wanted to visit!...One problem though...

"No! I refuse! I don't care WHAT your fans may think of what's acceptable! You are not going to Kuoh, which is FILLED with hormone filled teen waiting for a new body to stare at, in your regular outfit. Yes, you can take care of yourself well, I knew that since day one with that rip-off seller, but the staff wouldn't even let you in. Much less the Student Council..." He muttered the last part.

"..." She frowned.

"Plus, your fans will instantly notice you...I rather not deal with your AiHina Stars fans." Hibiki finished.

"Fine, whatever. I don't want to deal with this arguement any longer...And you sound like a really possessive boyfriend, you need to work on that if you want anyone to date you." She shrugged. "But, I hope you know that I don't have any 'normal' outfits other then my night-wear so...I'll be wearing your clothes. M'kay? Thanks!" Hinako smirked, taking his jacket before running inside so he was left with only his blue striped shirt.

"What!? You-really? B-but...No, this is totally on me..." Hibiki rambled to himself.

A few minutes later, Hinako appeared back outside...In his clothes...Blue pants, shirt that didn't adjust to her bust and everything...At least the jacket fixed the bust problem, somewhat. "What do you think? Is _this_ what you wanted?" She asked sarcastically, but still had her smirk.

"..." Hibiki deadpanned. "Perfect~" He rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Oh?...Great!" Hinako shrugged, before continuing to walk. "Your clothes are totally not my size. But, I'll ask my manager to fix one up for me just like this one!" She giggled.

"Bunny-hoodie as well?" Hibiki asked, now walking towards Kuoh.

"Obviously! That's like...The biggest feature!" She said.

Hibiki was slightly surprised about how excited she sounded...So he couldn't tell if she was serious or not. "Just make sure you give credit where credit's due." He grinned.

"Hmph...You should be thanking me!" Hinako rebutted.

"Unless you convince Airi to get one and wear it with you...I won't be thanking you any time soon." He laughed.

"Hmmmmmmm~" Hinako's grin started to widen.

"...Hmmm?" Hibiki raised an eyebrow, before shrugging it off. '...This can only end... _Well_...'

* * *

 **( Kuoh Tennis Court )**

"Look at that! Explain that to me, Hibiki, explain that!" Hinako said aloud on purpose. She was pointing to the Devils on the court that were playing a veeeerrryyy dangerous version of Tennis with their Magic Powers unleashed.

"Of all days..." Hibiki's eyes were looking at the ground, hands in his pockets...Hating Providence.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A familiar pervert's voice was eaily heard amongst the equally perverted crowd, bar the easy exceptions of the Occult Research Club.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PREEEEESSSSSSSSIDDDDDEEEEEEENNNNNNTTT!" Another voice, equally as excited shouted, another expection of the Student Council Members...Bar Saji, he was loving this.

Hinako lifted Hibiki by his arms, and made him look at her in the eyes...Which was hard to do since she had the hoodie up, looked cute actual-Wait...She's angry. "Go on, huh!? So these... _Girls_ are able to dress like THAT during a tennis match with clothes that only bring _more_ attention to their womanly features, and you had the GALL to say my sense of clothing was out of place or inappropriate!?" She started to shake him life-threateningly fast. "They might as well be exhibitionist! HELL, they could be STRIPPERS when they're out of school hours!" She continued to rant.

It took a while before she stopped shaking him..."*Sigh* I give you one of my greatest apologies, Hinako Kujou of the Osaka Faction. This naive blinded soul of mine had no idea of what's accepted in society and will forever be ignorant in the ways of living and can't live without you to correct my wrongdoings..." Hibiki said, clapping his hand together.

She dropped him. "It's fine...I doubt you knew anyways...Just needed to vent." Hinako heard some screams in the back-ground...Something must've happened in the game.

"Awwwww mannnn~" The Pervert complained for some reason...

"AHAHAHHAAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Suck on that Issei! My President is going to kick your President's ass!" A Flag wielding Saji yelled.

"Man...Did I talk like this when I started Highschool?" Hinako frowned slightly.

"Perhaps..." Hibiki said, standing up.

"So, what do we do?" She asked.

"Follow." He motioned her to follow, and soon enough he found Koneko nearby. "Hello." She was next to Kiba.

"Yo." Koneko nodded, she glanced towards Hinako.

"She knows." Was all Hibiki said.

"Koneko." She introduced instantly, with a bow.

Kiba did the same. "Ah, Hello. My name is Yuuto Kiba."

"Nice to meet you! Name's Hinako Kujou" Hinako grinned.

Hibiki raised a hand "Umm, mind explaining what's going on Koneko?" He asked.

Koneko stared at him. "Fighting for familiars."

"Pets?" He tilted his head/

"Must be one cute pup." Hinako nodded.

"Eheheh, no, it's actually..." Kiba trailed off. "You know...It's probably easier to explain back in the clubroom." He chuckled nervously as he watched the game. He can tell that the rackets were about to break...

"Hmm?" Hinako and Hibiki both hum'd.

"Just wait..." Koneko said, pointing at the game. It wasn't long before the two understood what the Devils were getting at.

"Checkmate, Rias!" Sona shouted, hitting the tennis ball filled with magic of the Sitri Household.

"Akeno! It's time!" Rias said with stars in her eyes as she ran up to counter Sona's move.

The next sequence of events happened in such a way...That it might as well be skipped...Not that it was boring or anything but because...The two supposedly Genius Kings broke their rackets when they were trying to counter each other's magic curve balls. Hibiki was impressed, he never expected the rackets would last that long at all anyways...No Humans got hurt during the making of this Tennis Game...Which is good enough.

* * *

 **( ORC Clubroom )**

"So...If that's the case...I can see why they would resort to such measures..." Hibiki nodded at their explaination of why this is even happening in the first place. '...They just wanted to catch some pocket-monsters. Every kid's dream!'

"But who was the idiot to make that rule? Only during a Full Moon, which is once a month, AND only one Peerage? Like what about the other Peerages?! Surely those two can't be the only ones that want to go, right?" Hinako said making hand motions.

"Waaaait a minute..." Issei said suddenly. "You...You look familiar..." He said, pointing at the Bunny-hooded Dancer.

"You're thinking too much Issei, let's get back to the topic on hand." Hibiki quickly stated. 'Why did I not guess it before...Of course he would be a fan of her's...' He chuckled inside.

"Well, to answer your question, not that many are actually looking for familiars. Some have not even went past the ranking to have one, Issei and Asia just recently gained the privilege to." Kiba informed.

"Hmmmm...Still sounds like bull to me." She sighed.

Before anyone can say another word, the two Kings returned.

"We've decide-Huh? Who are you?" Rias was looking at Hinako.

"Oh, I'm Hina-"

Hibiki felt a feeling of dread in his stomach...And he was too late on figuring out the reason why. '...Shit...Her name...Well, I'm sure that...Crap...Did she even have an alias?!' He guessed that Koneko and Kiba didn't care much about the music industry if they spoke so easily towards Hinako.

"nako Kujou! Nice to meetcha." She grinned.

Sona raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Rias and Issei had different reactions. They both instantly had a face of shock and looked like fishes that just realized what a fish hook really is...

"Shoot..."

"I KNEW I SEEN YOU SOMEWHERE!" Issei jumped, turning his head towards Hibiki. "You were talking about them?!" 'These Idols are totally kick-ass!' He thought.

"Y-you mean THE Hinako Kujou? T-t-the one from the AiHina Stars?" Rias asked, her inner geek leaking out.

"The one and only." Hinako winked.

"Can I take a picture?! What abou-Wait...Why are you wearing Hibiki's clothes...?" Issei sudden excitement turned into curiosity, the same for Rias. "D-d-did you two?" His face turned red and Hibiki choose to ignore the red ink dripping.

Rias was about to follow it up, until Hinako raised her hand. "Nope! Bet he wished! Riiiigghhhtt?" She nudged.

It took a while for Hibiki to respond to that. "...You know..." He pulled the hoodie over her face, to the shock of both Rias and Issei. "The Kings just finished their conversation, let them finish their announcement."

"Wh-t -h- -ll!?" Hinako muffled. (What the hell!?)

"I'm sorry carry on." Hibiki head-bowed to Sona, who nodded awkwardly but thanked him anyways.

The Kings, nervously, said they'll settle this in ( a ) SMASHing game of dodge-ball. Normally this would be mildly interesting, but come on...They're DEVILS, of course this wouldn't be a normal game of dodge-ball! Someone's gonna die...

Okay probably not...But someone's going to get hurt! Hibiki should stop this! He should help them discuss this in a professional manner! He should protect his friends from hurting each other! He should be the voice of reason! Hibiki should...totally let them go through with this! That's how HIS friends stopped fighting and join forces...Why should this be any different? And it was this course of thinking that lead him into thinking that he was a bit more in common with Akeno then he was comfortable to admit...

"Hibiki, time to go! They're playing tomorrow in the Gym, and I'm tired." Hinako dragged him out of his limbo state and pointed at the window...It was dark.

"When did that happen...?" Hibiki asked. 'Time always slips by when I'm with people...Or fighting...Or fighting people...Geez...'

"Don't know...The two must have taken this _very_ seriously." Hinako shrugged. "While you were in a coma, they discussed all the rules, place, etc and etc." She waved off.

"I see..." He nodded.

"Good, I rather not try to explain what those two said." She started to leave the room. Hibiki followed and left the rest of the Devils to their own Agenda...

* * *

 **( JP's Headquarters )**

The Hotsuin twins were currently working in their respective desk with their loyal Makoto Sako out commanding a search group for the missing Agents.

"...Brother." Miyako said suddenly.

"...What?" Yamato finally responded.

"One of the questions here questions why you have Kuze as a Chief. Along with a list of reasons to question his position...You said you had a way to work around this." She frowned.

"Ahh, that..." He nodded. "Well, the papers are taking longer to arrive then I originally thought..."

"Papers?" Miyako raised her brow.

"Yes, simply having Kuze's parents approval, but only in being Chief, although stating he's able to use the Dragon Stream should be reason enough..."

"Are you implying that it's not enough to the government's eyes?" She asked.

"Somewhat...Those who still question it can't do anything about it." He smirked. "But, I'm already putting in motion the back up plan."

'What's this weird feeling of sickness spreading in my body...?' "And that is...?"

"To put it bluntly..." He shrugged. "I planned your marriage. The papers still haven't come by yet, so I can't really do anything about that..." He continued, ignoring Miyako's responses and expression. "And with Kuze's parents still in the equation...It's not guaranteed. Of course, I could make them... _disappear_. *Sigh* Decisions, decisions..." Yamato rambled. "Looking at this from an outsider's point of view this is the best choice...Your child will possibly be one of the strongest Hotsuin in the recent years. With Kuze possessing his own Dragon Stream, the child will only become stronger...Sadly making people marry isn't as easy as pushing a few buttons..."

"You didn't even hear a word I said, did you..." Miyako glared.

"Hmmm?" Yamato turned to face her, she was now standing in front of his desk, her face has lost most of it's initial red. "Is there a problem?"

"I _can't_ believe you..." She hissed.

He rested he head on his hand and released a sigh. "I could call it off, if you so wished...I didn't think you would be so against the idea." He smirked. "But, looks like I'll need to change plans."

"W-what?! What else have you planned!? My arranged marriage wasn't enough!?" She glared.

"No, clearly not, if you against the idea is any indication. Well, it's a problem I can deal with later...Just depends on how long the government pigs are willing to wait for Hibiki to prove his worth in JP's." 'Saving the World and/or Universe isn't something I was able to put as an answer...' His eye twitched.

Miyako shook her head and walked away. "I'm so going to break the Terminal before you're able to use it..." She whispered to herself.

"Choices...Choices..." Yamato continued.

* * *

 **( Outskirts of Kuoh )**

"..." A Star can be seen going through the dark streets, as if it was looking for something.

"...Strange..." The Star muttered. He was feeling something distant...It was close but yet still quite away...

Saiduq continued on the path until a found a black feather sliding across the ground. "From a bird perhaps?" Naturally, he picked it up.

"...No...It's a Fallen's..." Saiduq raised the feather into the air, and let it go to watch it fly away.

"...Now...What to tell the Shining One..." He smiled. "I suppose I might as well...Think about it.'

* * *

 **( Outside Kuoh Gym - Next Day )**

"Remind me why we're here so late?" Hinako asked with a tired sigh.

"This is where they told us to be..." Hibiki shrugged. "I mean...We don't NEED to be there but, where's the fun in that? When are we ever going to see teen devils play dodge-ball?"

"Got a point...Not a good one but...A point." She accepted.

"Good, now I think I see Sona's crew over there..." He pointed towards the group walking towards the gym. "Aaaannnnnnddd they're wearing bloomers...This late..."

"Don't worry, they'll get used to it. I did." Hinako smiled.

Hibiki shrugged, and decided to meet up with Sona. "If you say so...I wear my hoodie for a reason." He said...In his back-up hoodie.

"Eh...To each their own." Hinako followed.

The group was talking, most likely to plan out, before they noticed Hibiki and Hinako. They were all, in fact, wearing what Hibiki said. Gym white shirts tucked in to their dark blue bloomers, while Saji! On the other hand, was wearing a comfortable grey track suit. Very stylish!

"Oh, it's you two." Sona noticed, causing the rest of them to look at the two.

"You look ready to kick some ass." Hibiki noted with a raised brow.

"I love the look in their eyes..." Hinako smirked. "Reminds me of how passionate I am about dancing."

"Oh, ummm...Thanks?" Sona said with a small confused smile. "You're Hinako Kujuo, correct?" She pointed out.

'This is it...The moment of truth...' Hibiki turned towards Saji. '...I'm placing my faith in you...Don't...Fuck...It...Up...'

Saji's eyes widened. "H-h-huh..."

'...Damn!' Hibiki snickered.

"Y-you mean THE Hinako Kujou?" Saji stuttered.

"Kujou...Kujou..." Momo, the white-haired girl from before, strangely repeated to herself. "Ah! You're from the AiHina Stars!" She smiled.

"Got that right!" Hinako grinned.

"A-a-a r-real..." Saji mumbled.

Hibiki kept talking to Sona, who was oblivious to who Hinako was, in hopes of ignoring the other Devils that are crowding around the idol.

"How are you guys not cold in those clothes?" He asked.

"It seems that you may have forgotten that we are Devils, Kuze. Naturally, our bodies are more resistant then a normal Human body." Sona answered simply.

'...Anti-Most is useful...' "I see..." He sweat-dropped. "You outnumber them, don't you?"

"Yes." Sona nodded. "But, if you were paying attention during our explanation," She gave him a small scolding glare. "you would've known that the extras will be referees."

"Ahh..." Hibiki tried to find a nearby bird to look at. "...Just...Needed a reminder..."

"Right...Tsubaki." Sona called out.

"Yes...?" Her Queen responded.

"If Kuze causes any type of issue...Feel free to unseal his little friend."

"Will do." The Queen replied faster than Hibiki felt comfortable with.

"..." 'Devils are strange...' He concluded.

* * *

 **( Inside The Gym )**

"Read to rock n' roll?" Is what Sona entered with.

'Devils are strange!' Hibiki noted again as he looked at the Gremory's Team. The girls were wearing, Goddamn, bloomers as well. This made Hibiki question Sona's statement...If the extra's were going to be referees...Why are they dressed like they're going to play? "Hmmmm..." He turned towards Sitri's Team. '...Why am I complaining...Not like I'm going to say anything...' He frowned.

Back to the Gremorys, Yuuto and Issei were geniuses like Saji and dressed in a Track...Suit...Wait...RIAS! She's wearing a Red TRACK SUIT! Ahhhhhh! Her attractive form is still visible, but that's just nit picking...

Hibiki felt a nudge. "Heeeeeeyyy~, look at those." He turned to see Hinako's hand point at the heads of the Gremory's Team. They seem to have some sort of parasite on their headsssss-No that's a headband...Totally a headband. Don't look at me like that, they were flouting...I swear...

"Are they...Hand-made?" Hibiki asked, aloud.

"Actually...They are." Kiba said, greeting them with a wave. "In fact, are friendly neighborhood pervert made these!" He jabbed with his regular charming smile.

"Oi! You said you liked them!" Issei huffed.

"I do...Doesn't change your hobbies." Kiba smirked.

"Psst, what's he talking about...?" Hinako whispered, while the two got into a little argument.

"That boy, that god blessed, is a huge perv." Hibiki stated simply.

"Ahhh...One of those heros, eh?" Hinako responded strangely.

"Right...?" He smiled amusingly. "But he has a, quote on quote, great dream."

"I'm not willing to bet that it's World Peace..."

"He want's to become the Harem King. How you can even gain such a title is beyond me."

"...Not the strangest." Hinako shrugged off.

"...What?" Hibiki said with a confused expression

Hinako just winked...

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"When's the magic coming in? That's the reason no one has been hit yet!" Hinako sighed.

The Game started as soon as the extra members of the Sitri Team came back from getting whistles. The referees we on opposite sides of the court, while the Teams were spread out and most likely wasn't coordinated...

"...You're right...But with all this nothing going on...I just realized that there are two white haired females in this group of devils..." Hibiki noted.

"Why does that matter?" Hinako said, over the voice of a blue haired female that shot the volley-ball.

"You might not know this, but-Woa! That's got to be illegal..." Hibiki winced as he saw the volley-ball shoot straight towards Koneko and rip her gym clothing, bar the bloomers, to shreds. She managed to dodge the initial aim of the ball, so she wasn't hurt in any fatal way a Human would...Yet, that still made the referee call her out to the side-lines. And if you looked to the side, you can see the innocent Asia on the sidelines as well, most likely the medic for both teams just in case anyone would get hurt, which should happen soon.

"Shame...I was rooting for her too." Hinako frowned.

Tsubaki was the next one to grab the ball, and her eyes did not look kind...Which scared Hibiki for some reason, perhaps it's the glasses. And Hinako was probably the original source of that fear.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Tsubaki threw that poor volley-ball and finally used her magic to do so! Which means Hibiki was rightfully okay to be afraid, that ball was dancing in random directions!

"It turned blue?" He heard Issei mumble, Issei's eyes then followed the ball. Once he noticed the ball's target, he shouted at Rias. "Look out!"

"Got it!" Rias instinctively caught the ball with her hand, the force of the blow managed to slit some parts of her track suit. "Ha! Taaaaaaakkkkkeeeeee THIS!" She grinned devilishly as she threw the ball in almost a normal fashion. "Heh..." Her eyes glowed a familiar red, and soon after the ball she threw burst into flames.

"Oh my..." Hibiki's gaze turned to a pity one, after he saw the ball engulf a girl, along with her clothes, in flames.

"Some action...Finally." Hinako smiled. 'Devils, heh, look at them...Not one burn mark on her...' She shook her head with a shrug.

Issei being...Issei, he got distracted with the nearly naked female and was about to get cap'd in the back, before Akeno jumped over his head and grabbed the ball in mid-air. Giving Issei...A view...

"Told ya...Total strippers." Hinako nudged again, with another smirk.

"..." 'I want to go to another High-School...One filled with Angels this time.' Hibiki thought.

By that point everyone finally got the memo of this being a dodge-ball game with the objective of getting your opponent out as quickly as possible, they all finally started to use their magic. And what a light show it was...

"Goddammit, who aimed at the window!?" A girl from the Sitri Team yelled.

"Sorry not sorry!" Another voice laughed, Hibiki guessed it was Kiba's...

On Gremory's Side...

"Hey Pres?!" Issei called out, dodging as if his life depended on it.

"Yes, Ise?" Rias said calmly.

"Woa!" A ball aimed at him was caught by Kiba. He nodded his thanks before turning back to Rias. "D-did the Student Council modify the floor here? I mean, the floor isn't breaking at all!"

"Of course!" She said, as if it was common sense. "You'd think they would pay for it when it's damaged when it could easily be reinforced by magic? The windows are another issue, during School hours it would be strange if one didn't break when hit hard enough. So, they left those alone." She smiled.

"Ahh okayyyyyyyyyyy-SHIT!" Issei saw another ball heading straight for him. "What is up with this thing?!" He shouted, as the ball followed him and his every move. "Didn't Yuuto catch this, like a second ago!?" He ducked and once he saw the ball fly past him, he let out a sigh of relief. "Ahhh, and I thought it would never sto-*DING* _F-fuck_..." His voice became comically high-pitched.

As he hit the ground, the laugh of Hinako Kujou can be heard. "Ooh man..." She tried to breath, as Hibiki patted her on the back for support. "That girl did it! She really DID! Ahaha!" She cried, giving Sona the thumb's up.

"...And thus ends...The Hyoudou Family Line..." Hibiki said somberly, not noticing Asia's attempt on healing the boy's jewels.

A few minutes later, the game restarted with Koneko supporting from the side-lines with the ball.

"All right, my time to shine! BRING IT!" Saji declared aloud.

"Hmph..." Koneko. Aimed. And fired. "Ha!"

And, everyone swore that the sound was that of a gun shot when it hit Saji's one-eyed snake. Saji then fell onto the ground with a scream, his body was not ready...

Everyone was quiet when Saji hit the ground.

"...Thus ends the Genshirou Blood Line..." Hibiki clapped his hands together.

" _AHHHH!_ Don't pray for me!" Saji screamed.

"Sorry."

The game then proceeded like normal, one going down after the other. The only strange one being when Kiba took down Tsubaki. You had to see it to really believe it even happened...Until finally, it was down to Rias, Sona and Akeno.

"Welp, I must say...It's strange to see how some looked more injured than the others." Hinako noted as the three in the game exchanged a few words.

"Maybe they learned their lesson after what happened to the first girl that got her clothes burned off." Hibiki guessed. "Certainly took off Issei eyes of them, that's for sure." He mused.

"Smart..." She nodded.

Hibiki covered his mouth with his hand. "I wonder if Sona thought of a way to-"

"Sorry, Kuze!"

"-*BLAM*" Ball. Meet Hibiki...Now, Hibiki...Is sliding on the floor.

"Woa." Hinako raised a brow.

The Ball bounced a few more times before rolling away silently...

"Ara, I sure hope I didn't kill him." Akeno hum'd.

Kiba walked over to him and picked him up by putting an arm around his shoulders. "You're not dead. You're stronger than that." 'He's probably thinking of a comeback...' He sweat-dropped.

"Thanks Kiba..." Hibiki muttered with his head down so that his hair covered his face, minus the strange grin he had.

"Hey Hibiki, do you need Asia to help you?" Issei wobbled over as best he can, he felt numb.

"No no...It's fine..." Hibiki pulled his arm off Kiba.

"Kuze...?" Akeno stepped back, seeing Hibiki walk.

Hibiki touched the closest referee, which happened to be Momo, and leaned to her ear. "A bystander was hit by a player's cross-fire..." He whispered.

"Eep!" Momo shuddered.

"This calls for...Judgement...Surely you can agree, yes?" His grip tightening.

"S-s-sure! Akeno Himejima is o-out!" Momo raised her flag.

"Ara, very well." Akeno bowed with a smile, before walking out to the outside of the court. Until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder...

"You. Me. Talk. Before I press charges."

"*Sigh*...Alright~. Just don't be too rough~" She winked.

"I'm not a sadist." Hibiki grinned.

"T-t-then what are you going to do...?" She asked, not noticing that she was not inside the Gym anymore.

"Ara, ara...I want it to be a surprise..."

"..." She blushed, dreaming for the best. That is until Hibiki grinned his 4-wall breaking grin.

* * *

 **( Hibiki's House )**

"I'll be in bed, later..." Hinako said with a yawn, walking up stairs.

"Let me get my clothes first would you? I don't like having stains..." Hibiki frowned.

"That's your problem!" She yelled.

"*Sigh* True...Doesn't change the fact that I need new clothes..." Hibiki said, looking at the 'Stains' on his clothes.

Rias' Team won in the end, or so he heard. The Team went back to the Clubroom to celebrate and Akeno...Should be there...? It's safe to assume that she did, and the two Humans decided it was best to leave the Devils alone for their celebration and went back to their quarters.

Hibiki walked inside his room, ignoring the Hinako trying to sleep, and got his clothes. A shower later, Hibiki is in the living room drying his messy hair with a towel.

"Clean blue shorts...Clean stripped T-shirt...Ect and ect." He mumbled to himself, putting the towel away.

"Shining One?" A familiar voice called out.

"Ah, Saiduq? You returned?" Hibiki called out.

"There you are." Saiduq bowed. "I have some information I would like to share with you."

"Please, share." He nodded.

"Wonderful, I've found a feather of a Fallen Angel nearby. I have yet to discover who it's owner was but...I doubt it was from the three Fallen Angels that escaped during the Church event."

"Fallen...? I haven't seen them in a while...I haven't seen in workers of the Church either..."

"Oh, about that..." Saiduq raised two fingers. "There are two of them currently heading their way here."

'...Okay...Not entirely bad...' "How do you know?" Hibiki asked.

"I felt the presence of Excalibur." He frowned.

'...Greeeat...' "Ehh..." Hibiki sighed. "Anything else...?"

"Yes, I should rephrase my last sentence."

"What?" Hibiki tilted his head.

Saiduq covered his mouth. "I felt the presence of the _Excaliburs_."

"...Care to explain why that is?" Hibiki raised a brow.

"Of course, during the great war the legendary Excalibur was broken to pieces. The Church used the remains to construct entirely new blades, each with unique abilities, ranging from powerful brute force, blinding speed, and more."

"...Any draw backs?" Hibiki hoped.

"Other than the fact that only a select few can use it...I don't see very many..." His frown deepened. "Not that it stopped the Church from finding anyone who can."

"Not going to tell me much more are you?" Hibiki guessed.

"Why tell you something that you can learn from someone else who had first-hand experience?" Saiduq said with a sad smile.

"Saiduq, tell me, how careful are you when you talk?" Hibiki asked with genuine curiosity.

"Very. Or at least, in most cases." His smile grew a small bit cheerful.

"Heh...Thought so." Hibiki smiled.

* * *

 **( JP's Laboratory )**

"How long are we going to keep doing this, Fumi?" Otome asked, looking over the reports one more time.

"*Sigh* I'm trying every trick in the book...Or at least the ones I can remember." Fumi frowned. "Maybe she isn't as high up in the rankings as we thought...Ever since her wings were cut off she's been nothing but talk."

"Wings being the symbol of their power...That's what the report said." Otome hum'd.

"More or less...She is still able to perform acts that no Human should, like light-manipulation. Even if their just party-tricks now." Fumi grinned.

"I still think that was a little too harsh...Doing that to her." Otome sighed.

"Come on, she fell for a _reason_. And the reports said that she broke the boy's heart, how is that not evil? That boy must be scarred for life, forever in fear of not knowing who to trust." 'Not that I seen him act like that buutttt...It'll happen sooner or later.' Fumi shrugged.

"Poor boy, guess that's reason enough. Reason enough for JP's at least."

"Yup. So, just accept it." Fumi nodded.

"Very well...Anywa-*Yawn*...Whew...We've been looking at these for a while...It isn't healthy. We should take a rest." Otome suggested.

"You can, I'll still be working..." Fumi mumbled.

"On what?" She frowned.

"I'll keep reading on her...Maybe she'll say something different this time...She seemed to be some type of kiss up grunt. Talking all this Grigori nonsense..."

"...*Sigh* Alright...But you'll get rest right after, okay?" Otome smiled her Doctor smile...The smile that promise torture if you didn't follow their every word...

"R-riiigght..." Fumi nervously looked away. 'Anywhere but her face...I don't care how rude that sounds...'

"Good...Night, Fumi." Otome giggled, and walked away with her normal smile.

Fumi let out a sigh of relief. "Geeeezz...I worked so much and got out of college but I'm still being watched and 'taken care of'...Well, you win some you lose some..."

She walked over to a nearby table to pick up more Documents. "Let's look at the most recent...'Interviews'." 'Hmmmmmm...Grigori...Another Grigori...Hate the boy named Issei...Something about her soul...A guy named Azazel is repeated several times...More then the boy's.' Nothing new she hasn't reported on already to the Hotsuins.

Fumi went to her chair with the Document in hand. "This Soul talk seems interesting...But, she keeps going on and on about how Azazel will 'save' her or something like that..." She sighed mentally. 'This is all stalker talk...' She looked at the next page. 'And it ends with...I'll kill you all...How original...'

"Agent Kanno?" A voice called out.

"Hmmm?" Fumi didn't move from her spot, making the speaker walk up to her so they can be in her line of sight. "...What?"

The Male Agent coughed in his hand. "Err...Here, this is the recent conversation we had with the Fallen Angel captive." He handed her another document.

"Huh..." She grabbed it, and instantly glossed over it. 'Hmmmmmmmmmm...Oh?' "She...Asked for the Date?" Fumi raised a brow at the Agent.

Said Agent broke into a sweat. 'Dammit! This is what I get for choosing Paper!' He mentally cursed. "Yes."

"Annnnndd you told her..." She said in monotone.

"Y-yes..." He gulped.

Fumi sighed. "I would've called all of you idiots for doing that...But, seeing that she actually now made multiple understandable sentences in succession...I guess you guys did the right thing here. Congrats, you keep your job." She let out a chuckle of amusement.

The Agent nodded. "T-t-thank you, mam!" He did the smart thing, by not pushing his luck, and left the Lab.

Fumi blinked. 'Now back to this...More insane ramblings...Blah, blah, blah...And there, she asks for the date...Then laughs...?' Fumi crossed her legs. 'Okay...Maybe she's gone fully insane now? Did she bite off her own tounge?' She snorted. '...Grigori again...Blah, blah, bla-Wait...A new name...'

She stood up from her chair, took out her laptop and started typing. "Hmph, now this...Is interesting..." She smiled.

[ Subject : Kokabiel ]  
[ Send : (Yes) or No ]

*Click*

* * *

 **Finally, I got some motivation at the end there since the plot is moving again...A bit at least. It's a bit boring with the DS2 Cast being more of just spectators in this story when nothing is happening. So, now that it IS moving...I hope that you're looking forward to the next chapters as much as I am! Laters!**


End file.
